Lonely Too Long
by Mollie.Jain
Summary: "It's just you and me; no one else ever has to know. Please want me," I was almost begging him. "I do want you; I just don't want to hurt you more." he told me before he kissed me. Leah breaks down after Jacob Alpha-orders her to be Maid of Honor at Sam & Emily's wedding. Bella helps her flee the reception & later sends someone to check on her. Spicy Hot all the way through.
1. Lonely Too Long

**I know I have a sick, twisted mind but this pairing is so deliciously forbidden, that I love it. **

**In my opinion, they are actually well matched by the things they have each suffered through. Their mutual scars and needs almost make their story the most natural happening.**

**Set in AU… Sue and Billy are a couple. **

**Listen to 'Lonely Too Long' by Patty Loveless for the second half of the chapter. It was the inspiration for this story.**

**Special thanks to Sari Damien… she wrote the first half and anything that is longer than two paragraphs without a lemon. I'm doing some 'citrus contracting' for a couple of her stories and she convinced me to join FF and share some of my previously unpublished works of lemons and limes. We work great together. I have too short an attention span to write anything detailed and emotional which is what she's awesome at. **

**The beginning was actually plagiarized from her upcoming Leah story with her blessing. I just kind of simplified it and took out her OC's. **

**So go ahead and enjoy her excellent writing and my smutty goodness.**

* * *

_I had to get out of here!_ I was completely melting down like a nuclear reactor. There was nowhere I could go that felt safe… If I went home, someone was bound to be there later and hear my traitorous tears. I was near hyperventilation as I escaped the party crowd. I saw Renesmee look at me with a curious look before she left Jacob's side to walk over to Edward. She tugged his hand and I saw him look down at her as I rounded the corner of the tribal center.

I bit my lip hard and held my breath as a sob rose in my throat. The long silky dress restricted my movements as I tried to lengthen my stride and when I looked down at it, it made the pain tearing my chest apart a thousand times worse. I heard the laughter and music floating from the tent and it was like poison darts lancing my heart. Hot tears slipped down my cheeks as I walked as fast as I could in the ridiculous heels I had been forced to wear. As hard as I tried to hold it in, a few sounds escaped me as I fought to hold back from crying out loud.

"Leah," I froze as an icy hand touched my arm. _Oh god no! Why, oh why her!_ I glared at Bella. She smiled at me with real pain in her eyes.

"I know you hate me but I know what you're going through." I laughed incredulously at her and was marginally grateful for the anger that was replacing some of the more wet emotions.

"You know what I'm going through?" I whispered acidly at her. "Because you have been where I'm at? You had to watch someone else marry Edward and not only that, but you were _forced_ to stand up as her MAID OF HONOR and act like you were so happy for them?" I was whisper screaming at her because I didn't want anyone in the pack to hear me. "I don't think you have any idea of what I'm going through." She bit her lower lip and I swear it looked like she was going to cry.

"Come on," she said quietly, towing me away from the party and towards the beach. I went only because it was in the right direction for me.

She stopped when the party was just a hum in the background and looked at me. "When Edward left me and I didn't hear from them for months and months, I felt like someone had literally reached into my chest and pulled my heart out with their bare hands. Everyone around me was worried but they didn't understand how I felt. I kept being told to get over it and that it was just a high school romance. I would find another love and it wasn't healthy." She smiled sadly at me and I saw real understanding in her eyes.

"What no one understood, was that I was _dying_ inside. I couldn't get over him and I couldn't even think of life without him without feeling like I was going crazy. It literally made me scream in agony to think about the rest of my life without him with me. No one seemed to get that I was _literally dying_ a little bit everyday. But then Jake just let me hurt and he was there for me… what ever I needed, however I needed and it allowed me to survive even though I was still destroyed inside." She took my scorching hand in her freezing cold one and smiled gently.

"No one's ever let you grieve. You've never even had the chance to heal at all because no one's ever understood that what Sam and Emily did to you devastated you to the highest degree that someone could endure and still live. I know that people can die of a broken heart because I almost did. And I swear; I almost killed Jacob when I heard he had Alpha ordered you to be in the wedding party. I'm tempted to ban him from seeing Renesmee for a month."

_Ouch… that would definitely hurt._ She held my hand with both of hers now and looked in my eyes.

"I don't know exactly what you feel like right now, but I do know what it's like to feel like you're dying inside. It's okay Leah, to feel like you do, and you don't need to justify your feelings to anyone else. You have lived through things that would have killed a weaker person. You need to be able to cry and think about whatever you need to without a bunch of insensitive jerks inside your head." I smiled weakly at that but the tears still slid silently down my face.

"Edward came back to me and I don't feel like that anymore. I can't imagine if I had to live with that pain forever. But I just want you to know Leah, that you deserve someone so much better than Sam."

I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped and I felt my control slipping as I cried harder. "I can't stop loving him," I told her. "I can't find someone else, and it just keeps hurting." She hugged me with her stone arm and for once I didn't yank away. After a few minutes she spoke.

"Rosalie wants to kill him," she said conversationally. I laughed through my tears.

"Seriously," she continued. "Carlisle had to command her to keep a hundred miles from the wedding. We like you Leah, our whole family and it hurts that we can't do anything to make it better."

"It hurts?" I scoffed.

"Hey, in a few years we'll be related." I raised an eyebrow as I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. She smiled. "Well, when your mom and Billy get married and Jacob and Nessie will eventually, I'll be your step-brother's mother-in-law." She froze with a look of consternation and we both burst out laughing.

"Ew, that sounds totally wrong," she said and I thought of how quickly I went from despising her to understanding her on a deep level. She smiled sadly at me. "I don't have anything to say that will make you feel better, but we did want to tell you that you could use our house… Edward and I, that is. Only if you want; but we thought it might be a convenient place to hide."

I looked at her, no longer on the verge of panic, but the pain hadn't really diminished. I nodded my head as fresh tears welled in my eyes.

"_It's time for the bouquet tossing… All the single ladies. Where's the maid of honor? We know she's single."_ The faint but audible announcement over the speakers in the wedding tent floated over to us and Bella growled as I gasped in shock. Agony speared my heart as I recognized Jared's voice and I started crying in earnest. _How could he make light of my suffering? How could he say that out loud for everyone to hear?_

Bella dragged me along behind her towards the far end of the parking lot where there were trees. "Esme will put clothes in a basket for you, give me your dress. I'll make sure it gets home for you."

I sobbed louder as I ripped the dress off in the privacy of the forest. "Keep it, no burn it!" I wailed and I tore the shoes from my feet. The fake jewelry followed as I stripped bare and tossed it to her. "I don't want it; I don't ever want to see it again!" Bella looked seriously upset as she held my discarded wedding finery in her arms. I started backing away from her as I cried.

"There is a key tucked up in the gutter to the right of the door… or just smash in the front door; it doesn't matter." I shook my head as heat raced up my spine. "I'll use the key," I managed to gasp as I exploded into a wolf.

I was so relieved as I raced towards the Cullen's that there were no other voices in my head that I cried harder. _No, they were all too busy celebrating Sam and Emily's marriage and thinking that I was just a bitter bitch causing the happy couple undeserved problems._ I wept as I ran, the sounds coming as whines and quiet howls of agony.

Bella was right and somehow in the tiniest way it comforted me to know that there was one person who actually understood. Everyone else treated me like I was the bad guy because I was hurt and upset over Sam and Emily's relationship. He had cheated on me with my own cousin and I was the bad guy. She had betrayed me with the love of my life and I was the bad guy. No one seemed to remember or acknowledge that they had been sleeping together while Sam was still with me… that he didn't have the courage to tell me to my face and break it off with me before they started a relationship.

I saw the Cullen house and Esme's small form on the back porch. I slowed and looked at her and saw her with a hand over her heart and her golden eyes full of pain.

_Was it possible that the _**Cullen's**_ had more understanding and compassion for my suffering than my own family and pack did?_

I leapt the river and ran up to Edward and Bella's cottage. I phased back and tried the door; it was open. There was a wicker laundry basket inside the door with clean clothes and I noticed all of the windows were open. Bella must have called Esme when I had left her.

The whole cottage and Edward and Bella's room was empty of any furniture but Renesmee's room had a queen size bed that looked like it had just been made. I stepped closer and sniffed and could detect fresh traces of Esme's scent. There was a nightstand with a small lace doily under a lamp. Two accent rugs, a comfortable reclining rocker and a padded trunk filled in some of the blank space along with a few candle sconces on the walls and a tapestry hanging above the bed. There was a chenille throw tossed artfully over the back of the recliner and a cotton blanket folded like origami at the foot of the bed.

Everything smelled clean and fresh with Esme's traces on it and I was astounded when I realized that she must have done this in the ten minutes it took me to run here.

Though my mind took in the scene, I was still drowning in sorrow as I walked naked to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The water wasn't very warm but I showered and stood under the spray as it heated some. I shut off the faucet after ten minutes and grabbed a fluffy towel off the stack set out. After patting myself down and rubbing my short hair dry as best I could, I wrapped it around myself and collapsed on the bed. I wasn't technically cold, but somehow I felt chilled to the bone. So I unfolded the blanket art and covered myself with it. I didn't hear anyone around or smell any of the Cullen's as I laid there. I didn't fight the sobs this time and I let all the pain of the last three years pour out.

I had always cried before from bitterness and anger and to some degree hurt. This was different. With Bella's validation, I grieved as I cried. I cried from the devastation of my hopes and dreams. I cried for the babies that Sam and I had planned together. I cried for the wedding that was supposed to have been mine. I allowed myself to face the truth in my own mind and mourned over it. The truth was; I didn't hate my cousin because she ended up with Sam. I hated her for how deeply the knife was plunged by her two timing betrayal. She was like my sister. She knew EVERYTHING about me and she had still only thought of herself. The truth was; I wasn't really a hateful bitch. When I had phased and the pack and SAM were in my mind all the time, I had thought that way to hide the real me.

The real me was a destroyed human being. If my soul was a visible organ, it would have looked like it had been knifed and stomped upon by the devil himself. If it were a vital organ, I would have ceased life functions long ago. But it wasn't… People talked down to me like it was just a stupid feeling I needed to get over. Not the decimation of my whole spirit.

I cried now on the guest bed, and Esme's scent, though slightly acrid, was in a way comforting. It made emotions well with a fresh wave of tears when I thought of her and Bella. I was their natural enemy, born to kill them but they were good enough, kind enough, that in the lowest hour of my life, when I felt there was no future, no hope of escaping the agony in my heart; they did what was in their power to comfort me.

I didn't know what the time was, how long I had lain there weeping, but after a while a measure of peace came over me as I fell asleep. It didn't last long enough as my subconscious decided to rear its head like a demon.

My dreams were haunting and cruel. Images of the day of hell I had been forced to not only endure, but participate in. There were torturous versions mixed in with the actual event; scenes where it was me walking down the aisle and Emily as the Maid of Honor; how it should have been. When I reached Sam, the pack would flood the altar, laughing and making jeering remarks. Jared would tear my wedding dress off and give it to Emily who put it on and smiled triumphantly at me. Jacob would Alpha order me to stand as the Maid of Honor in Emily's discarded dress and the whole congregation laughed at how ridiculous it looked, four sizes too small. I was weeping and trying to run away while Jacob and Paul held me in place, forcing me to watch the ceremony.

I woke up wheezing and crying and sat up, drenched in sweat. I thrashed free of the blanket and ran a trembling hand through my hair. I was so thirsty and I stumbled out of the bedroom. I heard footsteps and froze, clutching the towel tighter to me. The steps stopped at the front door and I stared in horror, mentally begging that it not be one of the pack. There was a triple knock and I couldn't force myself to do anything as I just stared at the door. The knock came again and then the door cracked open.

"Leah?" _What the hell?_

"Um, Bella asked me to make sure you were okay." I was still rooted to the spot as my mind raced. _Oh my god! What the hell? _The door pushed open further and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear anything, so I uh was just going to put this in uh," he was stammering as he tried to look anywhere but directly at me. There was a faint flush across his cheekbones as he set the paper bag he was carrying on a side table that I was sure had not been in here when I had fallen asleep. I would notice later that the entire cottage had been furnished with even a small kitchenette and refrigerator put in, all in the few hours that I had been sleeping.

But right then, I was staring at the man who stood in front of me looking uncertain and bashful.

"Uh, Bella thought you might need something to drink," he said, motioning to the paper bag. "I wasn't sure what you like, so I got a few different things. Are you… ah hell."

He crossed over to me and touched the side of my face. "They made you stand up there didn't they?" I nodded as fresh tears sprung into my eyes. He closed his eyes for a second and shook his head in disappointment. "I told them to leave you alone, told them that they were cruel and unfeeling to do that to you." I looked up at his face in surprise. "You did?" My words were shamefully teary and breathless. He smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I know how it feels when the person you love more than anything on this earth breaks your heart and crushes your soul. You feel like you can't breathe, like you're dying inside and no on seems to get it." I stared at him speechless.

"In a way, it feels like you're frozen in the moment that your heart was broken and your life ends even though your body keeps aging and you survive. But your emotions never move on." I saw it in his eyes. It was like he was living my life, like he felt exactly what I did. I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

A cool hand touched my bare shoulder. "I wish I could say it gets better," he said in a low voice. "But I don't want to lie and say trivial things that only insult your intelligence. Sometimes it does get better, a lot of times it doesn't. Sometimes you just learn to exist with the pain, it becomes familiar." I cried more, catching my lower lip in my teeth, trying not to sob aloud.

"I'm so lonely," I said before I even realized I had spoken. His eyes narrowed in sympathy and he nodded. "I know; me too," he whispered as he looked at me. I closed my eyes again and involuntarily leaned towards him. He hesitated a moment before he wrapped his arms awkwardly around me. After a few seconds, he relaxed a little and rubbed my back with one hand.

"Leah," he said gently. I pulled back and wiped my face, holding my towel together with one hand. "You should drink something. Bella said you left around seven. That's a long time especially if you've been crying." I nodded and smiled weakly. I knew I should feel embarrassed but somehow I didn't. He went over to the side table and opened the paper bag. He looked for a second and then pulled out a bottle.

"Come on," he said motioning to the couch. I sat dutifully and he handed me the bottle. "It's Life Water, supposed to be good for electrolytes and all that." I unscrewed the cap and guzzled the entire thing in one shot. I nodded with an attempted smile. "Thanks." It came out more of a croak and I grimaced.

"I'll put the rest in the fridge," he said and I looked up in his eyes again. His were warm and still held empathy. "Are you going to be okay? Bella was pretty worried." I thought of being alone again and shrugged.

"I guess I have to learn to be, right?" He sat down next to me and seemed to think of what he should do before he covered my hand with one of his. It rested against my thigh and gave me a funny feeling. I looked at it and then up at him. _He really was good looking_, I thought absently. He had a pretty great form under his jeans and button up flannel shirt. I thought of the way he walked and involuntarily shivered. A man with a sexy walk always got to me. He definitely had a sexy walk.

_Oh my god, what the hell was I thinking?_

But he was lonely like me, a little devil whispered and I pushed it aside. He wouldn't ever think of me like that. No one thought of me like that. I was Leah Clearwater… cold bitter bitch and genetic dead end. Even if a man didn't care about my barren state, no one wanted to get near me; either because of my attitude or because the pack scared them off.

"I can stay if you would rather. I'll just crash on the couch until you feel like being alone." His voice caused my stomach to quiver and I shook aside the second of worry that it gave me.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath before looking at his face. He was staring at my chest and I saw his eyes travel down to where the towel split and my thigh was showing. I saw something spark in his eyes and I casually shifted so that the towel opened a little more. My hip and thigh was exposed and the edge of the towel just barely covered my groin. He sucked in a breath through his nose and quickly looked away. _So he was thinking the same thing as me._

I turned my hand over in his and wove my fingers through his. "It hurts to be thrown aside," I said quietly and his eyes darted to my face. "But it hurts more to think that I'll be alone for the rest of my life. That no man wants me." I looked down to our hands. "Sometimes I worry that everything that has happened has made me look ugly from the bitterness." He squeezed my hand and I was surprised that he didn't take it from my intimate hold.

"You're anything but ugly, Leah," he said with a little chuckle. "Believe me," he added under his breath and I knew he didn't mean for me to hear it.

"I guess with how everything has happened, I haven't felt like I'm worth much in a long, long time." Saying that aloud made emotion rise in my throat and I fought to stop the tears that wanted to follow. They swam in my eyes as I looked away from his deep brown gaze.

I closed my eyes as he lifted his hand to touch the side of my face. "Oh, Leah," he said in a tone of voice unfamiliar coming from him. "You are a beautiful woman and you are worth so much more than that loser Sam ever even saw in you." I knew he was just comforting me however he could, but it did something to me inside.

He was a man, a real man, not an immature boy and he just told me I was beautiful and worth something. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" I whispered, the wounded female inside needed the reassurance. I looked back at him nervously but he just smiled.

"Absolutely," he answered as he ran his hand down the side of my cheek and I closed my eyes as I turned my face into his palm. I hadn't been touched by anyone in a long time. It was different for my brother to throw an arm around my shoulders or the occasional hug my mom gave me. Most people stayed away from me as much as possible.

I only hesitated for a second before I spoke_. I might never have another opportunity for physical contact,_ I thought with loneliness and despair gripping my heart in an iron grasp.

"Do you want me?" I whispered, unable to speak louder. I opened my eyes to peek at him with trepidation. I would die if he refused. But my humiliation had already been made complete earlier in the day and I didn't think anything could hurt me more.

"Ahh, Leah," he groaned. "I can't do that to you." I looked down as I felt my face burn. "Sorry," I muttered thickly and I found I _could_ hurt more.

"No, please don't think that," he said. "It's just that you're young and beautiful and I'm not. I mean your dad…" I whipped my head up.

"My dad is dead. He would never know… no one ever knows anything about me," I finished as tears spilled over my lashes once again. "I'm always so alone, I always hurt and I want to stop hurting for just a little bit. I want someone to want me because I'm worth more than nothing."

I turned sideways and tucked my legs under me so I was kneeling. "It's just you and me," I said and screwed up the courage to look in his eyes. "No one else ever has to know. Please want me," I was almost begging him and he heaved out a sigh.

"I do want you. I just don't want to hurt you more."

I touched the side of his face and leaned closer to him. "You won't hurt me. I'm not asking for anything you don't want to give. I'm not asking for a commitment. I'm just asking you to be with me tonight." He seemed to consider my request, so I touched my hot lips to his cooler ones and pulled back. "Please," I whispered and he seemed to cave. He put a hand to my waist and slid a hand over my cheek and into my hair as he brought my lips back to his for a deeper kiss.

"I need you," I breathed into his mouth. It was born of desperation and desire and he seemed to respond in kind.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. I could see that he still felt like the responsible one and I nodded, 'oh yeah," before pressing my lips back to his.

His hands ran up my back and over my bare shoulders before cupping my face. "You are beautiful Leah," he told me before he kissed me again. It was deep and I felt my towel slipping down as I responded to his passion. It felt so good to touch and be touched.

I let go where I had still been holding my towel at my breasts as I swung my leg over his lap and straddled him. It pooled around my waist and as l put my hands on his shoulders, he sucked in a sharp breath. His gaze was fixated on my chest and I arched my back just a tiny bit as I felt a long forgotten womanly pride in my body.

I let him look his fill before I leaned into him and fused my lips to his in a steamy open-mouthed kiss. He groaned and I would have smiled triumphantly if I wasn't so consumed with how good he tasted. His mustache tickled my upper lip but I didn't mind it; it was just a new sensation. I rocked my hips over his jean clad thighs and gasped at the heat that shot up my core. The towel covered my hips and thighs on the top, but I was bare against his lap and where his thick erection brushed me I clenched over and over as I ground my pelvis against his.

He pulled back and I arched my back, my head lulling backwards as I rubbed myself against him. He cupped my right breast with his hand while his other one pressed into my lower back. When his thumb brushed over my pearled nipple, I hissed at the sensation and licked my lips as I looked back at him.

"Please," I begged and he seemed to understand what I wanted as he lowered his head and sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh god!" It sent an electric shock straight to my center and I clenched my thighs as I squirmed in pleasure. My hands shot up to his head as he flattened his tongue against me and then rolled my nipple and sucked strongly. I wove my hands though his hair, holding him to me. Gosh, it was so soft and thick with a wave in it. _Kind of like Bella's_, I thought and had to immediately shove the thought out of my mind before guilt or any other unwanted emotion took hold.

He switched his attentions to my left breast and when he lightly bit my nipple I felt a small orgasm bolt through me from the combined friction on my clit.

I breathed deeply and leaned down, burying my face in his neck as I panted. After a few seconds, I started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked uncertain again even though he had just had my nipple in his mouth not even a minute ago. I smiled teasingly and it felt so foreign but welcome at the same time.

"Turn about is fair play," I said as I pushed his flannel shirt off his shoulders. I had never been into the look, never really even noticed it one way or the other, but somehow on him it was sexy in a real man way. He smiled crookedly as he moved to help me get it off of him. We both stripped off his white t-shirt and when it was thrown to the side, I ran my hands down his chest. He was surprisingly muscular. Not like the freak-show muscles that the wolves or Emmett sported, but just a fit male physique. His skin was pale next to mine, but it wasn't a turn off. I followed the path of my hands with my mouth, tracing his neck, collar bones and chest with my lips and tongue. I repeated his actions on his nipples and he hissed the same manner that I had.

Who would have ever thought that underneath his small-town sheriff exterior, there was a hot passionate man?

"Leah," he whispered as he drew me up level with him and I switched my attention to his jaw line. I kissed it from one end to the other. "Mhmm."

"If you really want to do this, I want to do it right; treat you right." I froze and pulled back slowly. _Was he saying he didn't want me now?_ My face must have shown my inner thoughts and he touched my face and smiled.

"I'd rather not take you on a couch." I clenched my thighs and rocked hard against his pelvis as his words sent a shot of wet heat through me. Thank god he didn't have wolf sense of smell. I could smell myself strongly and it would have been so embarrassing if he could too. '_Take me'_; he wanted to _take me_. _How hot was that?_

I stood up slowly and his eyes widened and I saw him swallow hard. I grinned in sheer feminine delight. My towel had fallen off completely and I was naked in front of him. The past few years of being in wolf form had kind of cast inhibitions aside and as I actually _wanted_ him, I found his eyes on me a complete turn on.

I licked my lips and smiled as I reached my hand towards him. He took it and followed me as I walked to the bedroom. I glanced back at him and his eyes were firmly on my ass, I grinned and swayed my hips just the tiniest bit.

I threw the extra pillows and blanket off the bed so that all that was left were two pillows and the sheets. Before I could consider what to do next, he turned me around and caught me in a French kiss, his hands exploring my body. I returned in kind, our hands stroking and fondling, driving our excitement up to an unbearable level. He finally pushed me gently onto the bed and I laid back against the pillows as he came down over me. He kissed from my jaw down to my heaving chest, paying equal attention to both my breasts before travelling even lower.

He kissed my navel and rubbed his hands over my hips before he slid them around to cup my ass. He kissed my hipbones and along the top of my pubic bone. He used one hand to press my thighs apart as he maneuvered himself between them. He brought one up with my knee bent and I complied with the other as I watched his head descend.

He blew a cool breath over my impossibly hot slit and I jolted at the stark contrast of temperature. He looked up at me then with heavy lidded eyes and his sensual expression had wetness flooding my vagina. He used one finger to separate my outer lips and then I felt his tongue on me. I couldn't stop the cry of ecstasy that escaped my lips as he began to lave my whole nether region with his lips and tongue, nibbling on my labia as he worked his way towards the center. I wound my fingers through his hair as my hips undulated against him. He made small sounds of pleasure as he licked me with lush strokes of his shockingly talented tongue. He sucked my clit and pinched it between his lips and I felt more moisture flood me. When he inserted a finger into my clenching channel, I keened out my pleasure as he stroked my g-spot.

"Charlie," I gasped as he flicked his tongue over my sensitized clit. I came screaming his name and when I opened my eyes, he was smiling above me. I pulled his head down to me and kissed him fiercely, our lips and tongues battling in our passion and I slid my free hand down over his back to pull him closer to me. He shifted his weight and I felt his thick erection pressing into my cleft as it sought entrance. "Leah, I don't have a condom." I shook my head, refusing to give into negative emotions as I answered him. "It doesn't matter. I can't have children." He looked at me with surprise and something too close to pity in his eyes so I did the only thing I could think of to distract both of us.

I reached between us, wrapping my hand around his pulsing cock and stroked him a few times, luxuriating in the heady sensation of holding him in my palm. I guided him to my wet opening and he pressed against me. I felt the blunt head spearing me and caught my breath. He was larger than Sam had been and it had been such a long time since I had been with anyone.

He was slow and careful as he eased into me with small thrusts. It finally became overwhelming to wait and I wrapped my legs around him, using my strength to thrust against him and pull him all the way inside of me. My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt him fully seated in me for the first time. He was so big, stretching me to the point just before pain. He held himself on his forearms and kissed my face as he held himself still, giving me time to adjust to his girth. I started rolling my hips in encouragement, wanting him to move.

He thrust in strong motions and I didn't care of the sounds coming from me. I panted and moaned when his strong, thick cock scraped my g-spot as he withdrew. As his motions increased in pace, I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge. I tilted my pelvis back so that when he pushed into me, my clit dragged over the top of his shaft. After several more of his thrusts, I felt my orgasm sweep me like a tidal wave. I cried out incoherently as pleasure exploded from my center, making my toes curl and stars flash behind my eyelids. My wet, clenching heat seemed to bring him close to his own climax and he lifted my left leg over his shoulder as he increased his force and pace. I matched him thrust for thrust as he rode me with stamina I hadn't expected from him. I felt my body building back up to its pleasure point and I didn't stop vocalizing my pleasure. It seemed to make him even more aroused and he worked his hips like a piston in me.

"Baby, I gonna cum," he said in a breathless voice and I reached between us to stroke his balls. They were drawn up tight to his groin and I manipulated them softly in my hand a few times and he grunted as he slammed into me twice more. His orgasm was as intense as mine had been and he moaned and called my name.

His hot seed spurting into me sent me off into another orgasm that had me screaming out his name again. He captured the sound with his mouth and I met his tongue with mine as I came down from the heights of my pleasure.

I didn't feel shame as I floated back into reality and when he slid out of me and made to move off, I wrapped my long legs around his back. He stopped and looked at me and I gave him a tiny smile.

"Please stay for just a little bit?" I asked him in a timid voice.

"I was just trying not to crush you," he said with tender affection in his voice. I leaned towards his face and licked his lips before pressing my lips to his for just an instant.

"You aren't crushing me. Please don't move; I like you like this." A touch of red brushed his cheekbones. "Uh, are you sure I'm not too heavy." I smiled and for the first time in forever, I felt it reach my eyes.

"No, I'm a lot stronger than you'd think. You feel right," I continued and when he laid his head on my breast I sighed and ran my hands over his shoulders and back. I slid my legs down until my calves rested lightly on his thighs and I closed my eyes, basking in the feeling of being intertwined with him. After a few minutes he levered himself back up on his forearms and stroked my face with the side of his hand. I opened my eyes and he gave me a lazy half smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a caring voice and I nodded. He moved and sat up, running his fingertips down my thigh. "Let me clean you up," he said in a low tone and I looked down at myself. I was slicked with sweat and I felt our combined moisture trickling out of me onto my thighs and the sheet. I should probably feel embarrassed, but I felt nothing but triumph and arousal at the thought of his semen filling me. _Was I a horrible person, because I was hot over being fucked into oblivion by a sexy older man?_

He reached down and grabbed his jeans but I put my hand on his forearm as I moved to the edge of the bed. "Take a shower with me," I said with sleepy eyes. He looked surprised. _Did he think I just wanted him to screw my brains out and then leave? Is that what _he_ wanted?_ He raised an eyebrow but smiled slow and lazy. He dropped his pants back onto the floor and took my hand instead. I walked, feeling sexy and irresistible, into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Adjust the temperature how you like it," I told him with a small kiss. He gave me an inquiring look and I shrugged. "I don't know how warm you like it. I run hot."

"I know," he said with a teasing smile and then he looked me up and down with a blatantly sexy look. Somehow it made me feel more comfortable and I smiled, feeling like a normal woman for the first time in so long.

He adjusted the temperature and then stepped in after me. Edward and Bella's shower had dual shower heads that were the size of dinner plates. It made the experience amazing as we were able to stand together, surrounded by the pulsing water. It was cool against my skin, but felt good after the intense heat we had just generated. He stood behind me with my back flush against his front. Taking a small bottle of body wash from the shelf, he lathered his hands. They were gentle as he ran them down my sides, over my breasts and stomach before dipping one between my legs. I eased my thighs apart so he could gently stroke my swollen flesh. He rubbed me clean under the running water, his movements both practical and somehow tender, loving. I turned my head against his shoulder and he captured my lips with his own.

His kiss was sweet and romantic; a slow dance of lips and tongue and I moaned breathlessly into his mouth. I moved around to face him and took the soap to wash him. I ran my hands over his torso, using my nails on his nipples and made him groan. I felt a thrill run through me at the sexual power I held with him and moved my hands lower to his half-erect penis. I soaped it languidly, pulling gently as I stroked him slowly and smiled as he pulled out of our deep kiss.

"Leah," he hissed. I leaned in, peppering kisses on his lips and jaw. "Mhmm."

He abruptly turned me away from him and directed my body into the spray to rinse me thoroughly. "You're going to kill me," he groaned and I grinned wickedly. When we were both free of soap, he reached out and shut off the water. He grabbed a towel before I could and started rubbing me dry. It was so achingly gentle and chivalrous that it made me feel all quivery inside. When I was dry, he wrapped the damp towel around his own waist before taking a dry one to wrap around my body.

We moved back into the bedroom and he stripped the top sheet with its evidence of our earlier passion and tossed it on the floor. It was such a simple thing, but it did volumes to my emotions. I had not ever had anyone be so sensitive and caring towards me, definitely not Sam.

"Stay with me?" I asked him quietly and he nodded wordlessly. I liked that he wasn't a talkative person. Our silence was comfortable as we lay on the bed together. We were facing each other and he ran his fingertips up and down my arm. I knew I had a sappy, dreamy look on my face but I didn't care. For the first time in years, I didn't hurt; I felt peaceful, feminine and most importantly like I mattered more than dirt.

I was hot, temperature-wise, and un-tucked the towel from around my boobs. "You don't mind do you?" I asked him as I pulled it from my body. He lifted an eyebrow as he smiled slow and sexy. "Never."

We lay there touching affectionately, kissing, with no rush in the slow building passion. I was slick, ready for him after a while and he had regained his impressive erection. He stripped the towel from around his waist and I hooked my leg over his. He rubbed the tip of his turgid length over my slit, giving a few strokes to my clitoris before sinking slowly into my waiting heat.

It was a slow loving this time as we rocked together, my arm hugging him close to me as he stroked my hair and face, whispering words of praise and arousal. We both reached orgasm together and when he erupted inside of me, I cried out in a high tone, the feeling of him spilling inside me once again sending my senses reeling. I rode the aftershocks, clenching around him and he gasped. "Ahh, you're so tight!"

I smiled; _I did have incredibly strong muscles._

"You're so big," I retorted gently as I caught my breath and I was amused when he flushed a little. When our breathing had returned to normal, he pulled out of me and used his towel to clean himself before he ministered to me. When he was finished, I turned my back to him and he spooned me. I wouldn't have ever thought of myself as the cuddling type, but when he wrapped his masculine arms around me I found myself feeling safe and peaceful. I wiggled my butt against him and he tightened his arms around me as he nuzzled me behind the ear.

"Sleep, Leah," he murmured and I wound my fingers through his where his hand laid against my toned stomach. "Will you be gone when I wake up?" I asked, feeling insecure. He moved our hands in a small comforting circle.

"I'll be here."

I fell asleep with his arms around me and for once I slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up with my head resting on a male chest and felt an instant of panic before I remembered what had happened last night. I hesitantly lifted my head and peeked at his face.

Charlie Swan.

_Fuck me_. I hoped - I _really_ hoped - that Bella didn't kill me.

He smiled at me and I gave a timid one back and could only think of the words to the Patty Loveless song 'Lonely Too Long'.

* * *

_Well good morning; tell me how'd you sleep last night_

_You're still smiling so we must've done something right_

_Don't feel guilty because you turned to me last night_

_We ain't done nothin' wrong _

_We've just been lonely too long_

_We ain't done nothin' wrong _

_We've just been lonely too long_

_It's only natural when you've been too long in the dark_

_To look for comfort and to warm yourself by the fire_

_We're just afraid that we might get our fingers burned_

_We ain't done nothin' wrong _

_We've just been lonely too long_

_No we ain't done nothin' _

_We've both been lonely too long_

* * *

**Okay, so really I can't take credit for much more than the idea and the lemon. Sari wrote the first part of it and helped me flesh out the other parts. Who didn't cry when Leah fell apart on the couch?**

**Should I continue or just leave this as a citrusy one shot? I guess it all depends on what the readers want. I'm pretty sure I can rustle up a few (maybe a lot) more spicy scenarios. I might even be able to get Sari to help me formulate an actual plot so it's more than just a marathon of sex. We'll see. If you have an opinion, let it be known with a review!**


	2. I Wanna Be With You

**Okay, here goes. Since I got reviews telling me I should continue I've decided I shall. It's gonna be pretty hot and heavy most of the way through. Lets face it. They've both been pretty lonely and definitely hurt a lot and what's better than a whole lotta sexual healing? :D**

**I was listening to ****I Wanna Be With You - Mandy Moore ****when I wrote this chapter. I kind of says exactly what Leah must have been feeling when she sought him out again.**** Let me know what you think.**

* * *

_I try to get myself to think of anything but you_  
_I pray for your face, your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth_  
_You know what I came here for, so I won't ask for more_

_I wanna be with you, if only for the night_  
_To be the one who's in your arms, who holds you tight_  
_I wanna be with you, there's nothing more to say_  
_There's nothing I want more than to feel this way_

* * *

_**Charlie POV**_

I hadn't slept well for the past two nights. My bed felt cold and lonely and I just ended up tossing and turning. I knew what my problem was; the thing about it was I didn't know how to fix it. I was in my office at eleven thirty at night. I figured that as long I couldn't sleep, I should catch up on the little paperwork I had. I filled out a few reports, signed a few documents my secretary had left on my desk and looked over a requisition form submitted by one of my deputies. My mind wasn't focused on it though and I threw my pen on the desk in frustration. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Images danced behind my eyelids of a tanned lithe form beneath me, her face flushed with passion as she cried out my name and I clenched my hands into fists as I felt myself grow hard.

I knew in a muted part of my mind that I should feel guilty for taking advantage of her, or for our age difference, but I didn't. We had both been lonely and she had been hurting so badly. She had practically begged me to want her; though it wasn't as if I had to even try. When I had seen her wrapped in only a white towel, every normal male response had risen in me and by the time she had asked me if I wanted her, I had been rock hard in my jeans. I rubbed my palm down the front of my jeans now, pressing hard against my erection willing it to subside. There was no way I was doing anything about it until I reached the privacy of my own home. And there definitely was no way I was going to get what I actually wanted; which was a repeat of Saturday night.

I heard quiet footsteps outside my office in the main area of the station and wondered who it was. There was only one officer on patrol now, and he usually didn't come back to the station unless he made an arrest. There was the dispatcher/night receptionist in the front in case a person came to the station and needed something. Curious, I pushed back from my desk, taking a second to slide my gun out of the drawer as I moved to stand up. My office door opened slowly and I remained seated with my hand on my gun. The doorway was shadowed as I had only turned on my desk lamp and I saw a figure slip inside my office and shut the door. It only took a second for me to recognize who it was.

"Leah?" She took a step into the room and I saw she had a hesitant smile on her face. I slid my gun back into the drawer and closed it. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over her body and I was instantly at full arousal. She walked to the side of my desk and looked at me for an instant before her eyes darted around the room.

"Hey," she said quietly. We were both awkwardly silent for a minute and then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I shouldn't have come here. God, I'm such an idiot!" She turned and afraid she was leaving, I dove out of my chair and caught her wrist.

"Wait!" She looked at me with wide eyes. "Why did you come?" I asked her, basically begging her with my eyes for it to be because she wanted me again. She looked down and blushed so I stroked the side of her face. I couldn't help it, I had to touch her.

"I can't stop thinking about you," she whispered and I looked up in thanks for just a second. Her admission made me feel bold and I put a hand on her waist and pulled her a few inches towards me. "Me either," I said and she whipped her head up to look at me with wide eyes.

"Really?"

I smiled ironically. "I can barely concentrate on work," and before I could finish my sentence she plastered her body to mine and attack my mouth with her own. She pushed me backwards and I sat before I fell in my chair. She started stripping my flannel shirt off me while she devoured my lips and tongue. I welcomed the intrusion and slid a hand through her hair to hold her to me. She pulled back enough to get my t-shirt over my head and tear off her own shirt before she rested a knee between mine and leaned down into me.

"You don't know the fantasies I've had about you in this chair," she said against my lips and I felt the jolt of her words go straight to my cock. She kissed me, wet and deep, moaning into my mouth as her hot hands undid the fly of my jeans. When she pulled me free and stroked the length of me, I bucked into her hands like I was a teenager. Needing to touch her too, I cupped her bare breasts and brushed my thumbs over their peaks. Her nipples tightened under my ministrations and she arched her back into me. I rolled them simultaneously between my thumb and forefinger and she let out a tiny gasping cry. I loved that about her. Her reactions were real, uninhibited and she didn't try to be sophisticated or quiet the sounds of our lovemaking. Her vocal responses aroused me as I felt pride that I could provoke them from someone as young and beautiful as her.

She kissed my jaw and followed the column of my throat down to my shoulder. Her hands stroked me and I gritted my teeth to hold back the freight train of pleasure that was roaring through me. She had on a pair of jeans and I unbuttoned them, tugging the zipper down. I allowed the backs of my knuckles to drag down her apex and pressed them ever so slightly against her already wet slit. She instantly pushed down against my hand, grinding herself in a small circle and she pulled her face pack up to mine, licking my lips before kissing me almost chastely. She rose up on her knee, pulling me to her breast by the back of my head.

"Touch me Charlie, please." I didn't need her to ask twice. I sucked her left nipple into my mouth as I pushed her panties aside and plunged two fingers into her impossibly tight center. I pumped them in and out of her slowly, stroking her swollen clitoris with my thumb. She started pumping her hips in time with my movements, fisting my hair in her hands as she rode my fingers. Her chest was heaving as I sucked and laved her breasts and I found I needed to see her face. Her head was thrown back, her mouth slightly open as she panted and held my head in a vise grip. It was the most erotic sight I had ever seen. A light sheen of sweat slicked her chest and her perfect breasts bounced a little as she lifted her hips over and over. I blew a cool breath over her nipples and curled my fingers to hit her g-spot, pressing my thumb against her clit. She shattered, the walls of her vagina clasping around my fingers as she came with high breathless cries.

I had a moment's fear and shot a look to my office door. It was locked, thankfully. I thought I had seen her touch the deadbolt when she closed the door. She slumped against me, her head resting on my shoulder as her breathing slowed. I pulled my hand from her and I couldn't resist tasting her on my fingers. She whimpered when she saw me and I was scared for a moment that I had disgusted her. She licked my lips again, something she did that no other woman had ever done to me, and I found it unbearably arousing.

"You make me so hot," she said before kissing me for just a few seconds. She pulled back with a naughty smile and she slid her naked chest down over my own, kneeling in front of me. Leah ran her fingertips up my shaft and smiled as she lazily swiped her tongue over the head. I watched her in shock. The few women I had been with since Renee had left me had never once shown interest in doing that to me. Having the personality I do, I would never ask them to do it.

"Mmm," she hummed in her throat as she looked at me with drowsy lust filled eyes. She licked me from root to tip before she took the whole head of my cock in her mouth. I hissed at the wet, sucking heat of her mouth. She pushed down, taking several inches in before I felt my broad tip hit the back of her throat. She pulled back with the tightest suction I could ever imagine and repeated it over and over until I thought I was going to explode. Just before I thought I would lose it in her mouth, she pulled away with an audible pop and crawled up my body. She was fully naked and I wondered when she had gotten out of her jeans.

"I dreamed of this last night," she whispered in a husky voice as she straddled me and held my aching dick to her dripping opening. She rubbed herself up and down the tip before sinking down in one swift motion onto me. She gasped and held still, fully seated on me as her body adjusted to the forceful intrusion. After a few seconds she wiggled her hips and rotated them before kissing me on the lips.

"Lower your chair," she whispered and I instantly complied, our added weight causing the chair to descend four inches and stop with a jolt. She grinned and rolled her hips again. "I don't want it to break in the middle of this."

She began lifting her hips and slamming back down, riding me with a sensual fury. I had my hands on her waist and watched her as she moved in all her glory. It was the hottest experience of my life to date and I concentrated on holding off my orgasm. I wanted it to last as long as possible. There wasn't much room for me to move, so I let her do the work. She seemed to be enjoying herself and if I was enjoying myself any more, we would've already been finished.

She began whimpering in little patterned cries as she sped up her rhythm and I gritted my teeth knowing I wasn't going to last much longer. Reaching to where we were joined, I flicked my thumb back and forth over her swollen nub. She slammed down with a keening cry, her walls clamping down on me like a vise and I erupted. I jerked up into her repeatedly as I came, and I couldn't help the grunts that escaped me or her name forming on my lips like a prayer.

"Charlie, ahhh, oh god, uhn, uhn, ahhh," I gripped her almost too hard on the back of the neck and swallowed her screams with my mouth. She whimpered and panted as she kissed me back, rocking her hips in small motions as her body trembled and quaked with aftershocks. When we had both come down from our mutual high, she laid against me and I trailed my fingers over her back. She was always so warm and I didn't worry about her getting chilled as the afterglow wore off.

"Leah?" She didn't move and I stroked her hair. "Baby? Are you okay?" I asked, mentally giving myself a, _what the hell?_

_Baby?_ When did I start calling her pet names?

"Mhmm." She mumbled against my neck and I was inordinately pleased how sated she sounded. "I can't move," she elaborated and I felt my ego swell. _And why shouldn't it?_ I just had a twenty-two year old girl tell me she couldn't move after our lovemaking. I know I'm old fashioned, but I can't bring myself to use crude language like _fucking_ in regards to what I had just done with her.

"Do you need to go home?" She asked, still pressed against me and I thought of home with its empty rooms and cold bed. I hugged her closer, wanting to keep her connected to me for just a little longer.

"Do you?" I asked and she chuckled. It held no humor and I frowned. The thought that she was still hurting was upsetting to me and I reminded myself that she wasn't mine to worry about.

"Nah, I'm still hiding out at Edward and Bella's."

Even knowing they had the potential to embarrass both of us; I couldn't help the next words out of my mouth. "You could come home with me."

Her head lifted slowly and she looked at me with disbelieving eyes. _Good one Swan_, I thought with self disgust.

"You want me to come home with you?" She asked in a voice I thought sounded hopeful. I grinned bashfully and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, yeah of course. But only if it's what you want." She cut me off with her fingertips on my lips and I swore there were tears in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed me sweetly, lovingly and I caught a glimpse of her soft feminine side in the simple gesture.

"I want," she said.

She reached over to the desk where there was a box of tissues on hand for distraught visitors. Pulling a few out, she eased off of me and cleaned both of us up before slipping into her jeans. She wrapped the used tissues in a crumpled sheet of paper and when I looked at her curiously, she blushed.

"You don't want whoever takes out the trash to see them do you?" and I laughed. For someone who had just been riding me like a wanton cowgirl, her sudden modesty touched me in an odd way. I picked up her shirt and pulled it over her head, smoothing it down as she tucked me back in my jeans and zipped me up with exquisite care. I hastily pulled on my t-shirt and didn't bother buttoning up my flannel shirt over it. I tucked my gun in the back of my waistband and made sure I had my wallet, keys and cell phone before I led her out of my office, locking it behind us. She didn't pull her hand out of mine and I threaded our fingers as I let us out the side door.

She sat beside me on the drive home, our hands linked once again and I wondered when things had gone from just two lonely people finding comfort to something more. Because this was more… _right?_ Ah hell, I didn't know about stuff like this.

As I drove down my street slowly, she smiled saucily at me. "I have a fantasy about your car." I froze… I didn't think I could have sex with her in my cruiser. I was the chief of police and even though I was single, there were still things that would be frowned upon by the good people of Forks. She seemed to understand the look on my face and I was awarded a beautiful laugh.

"I don't want to have sex in your car. There's too much… stuff," she said motioning to my scanner and computer and all the other accoutrement that decorated the front of a police cruiser. But she still grinned wickedly as she leaned across to whisper in my ear.

"I want you to arrest me; take me away in handcuffs and I want to ride in the back seat. Since a holding cell is probably out of the question, you can take me to your house, or my temporary one. Then I want you to interrogate me." My eyes widened as I imagined doing what she had just said. _Fuck me sideways!_

"That would be so hot!" She said, her face and chest flushed with arousal and I wondered if I could keep up with her. I pulled into the driveway and glanced around to make sure there was no one to interrupt us as we made our way into the house. It was late, past midnight and there were no lights on in the windows of my neighbors' houses. I unlocked my front door with Leah's hand in my back pocket, her hot body flush against mine.

_How did I get so lucky?_

"Do you need a drink?" I asked her when I had shut and locked the front door.

"Sure," she said softly, following me into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked at what was available. I really needed to buy some food.

"Beer, OJ or water?" I asked and she reached around me to snag the last bottle of water. She hooked her fingers in the back of my jeans and a smile tipped her lips. "We can share," she told me and pecked me on the lips. She guzzled some water, handed it to me for a sip and then took it back when I was finished. I watched her drink and wondered if she just wanted to go to sleep or if she wanted more.

"I won't kill you tonight," she said with a flirty look as she set down the bottle. I breathed out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, thank god for small miracles." She moved closer to me and I put my arms around her. She hugged me back around the waist and we stood that way for a few minutes in silence. It was as if both of us needed simple human contact after so many years of being alone. She yawned from where her chin was resting on my shoulder.

"I'm so tired," she said in a quiet voice. "I haven't slept good since Saturday night." _Well, I guess we had that in common._ I ran my hand over her hair and had a sudden memory of her when it was long and silky. Funny thing was; now that I thought about it, her old happy self had disappeared at the same time she had cut off her hair. Not wanting to go too deeply into a train of thought that would end up making me feel guilty or uncomfortable, I pushed it out of my mind.

"Why don't we go up to bed," I suggested. Now that the adrenaline and anxiety of the past hour and few days respectively had worn off; I was beat.

She followed me this time as I led her up to my bedroom. I thanked my lucky stars that I had, on a rare burst of frustrated sleeplessness, cleaned the entire upstairs last night. I had even washed my sheets and mopped the floor. I guess from a woman's perspective, it could be neater, or at least decorated better, but at least it didn't look like I was a slob.

I suddenly realized that she might need to use the bathroom and felt like an insensitive jerk. "Uh, the bathroom's at the end of the hall. There are clean towels in the cabinet." She yawned and nodded.

"I don't even have a toothbrush," she muttered. I smiled. Lucky me, I had a habit of buying five of something when I needed one so I wouldn't have to go out the next time I needed it. I tugged her hand and she went with me down to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet behind the door and pulled out a square plastic basket. There were new toothbrushes and some shampoo and body care things Bella had left behind when she had moved out. I set it on the sink counter and smiled at her.

"Help yourself," I told her and she ran her hand over my back as she stepped to the sink. She smiled at me. "Thanks." I left her so she could have privacy and went back to the bedroom. I pulled back the covers, taking the top quilt off completely and tossing it on the chair in the corner. I wasn't sure if she was going to take a shower and I found myself remembering our first shower together. _God, it had been hot!_

I didn't have more time to consider it when she came back in the room in only her shirt and panties. They were low cut, barely covering her high, firm ass. She looked at me shyly. "Um, I'm too tired to take a shower," she said and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm beat," I agreed. "I'm just gonna…" I motioned down the hall and she nodded, grabbing a handful of my shirt as she kissed me.

"I'll be right here," she whispered and I breathed out slowly as she crawled onto my bed and collapsed on my pillows. She was so sexy in her white t-shirt and panties, the contrast of them on her dark skin emphasizing the perfection of her body. I looked my fill before going down to the bathroom. I didn't linger as I took care of my own needs and returned to find her asleep on her stomach, her arms wrapped around my pillow. Pulling out a pair of cotton pajama bottoms, I changed before I lay down behind her. I couldn't resist and pulled her close against me. She muttered something and let go of the pillow, turning in my arms. There was no difficulty in finding a comfortable position; she seemed to melt against me, her slim leg nested between mine. I drifted into sleep easily.

I dreamed of her as I slept. Dreams filled with laughter and happiness, where we had a future that was intertwined. I woke up the next morning, feeling incredibly depressed when I realized that my dreams had been just that… dreams. We weren't _together_, she wasn't mine and we definitely did not have a tiny, beautiful baby. I was in way too deep, _way_ too fast but there was nothing in me that wanted to end this until she wanted to. I had spent eighteen years alone, with only occasional female companionship and like Leah had said that first night; I was so lonely. If she wanted to use my body for her own pleasure, and let's face it, definitely mine too; she could as long as she wanted to.

She wasn't in bed with me which made my bad feelings worse. I should have figured that she would leave before the sun came up. I rolled over and put my feet on the floor, running a hand over my face with a sigh. I shoved my fingers through my hair as I padded to the bedroom door on my way to the bathroom. I needed a shower. I smelled like her; still felt the faint traces of our office coupling on me and a little part of me didn't want to wash her scent off. But I sure as hell wasn't going into work smelling of sex.

I was engrossed in my own morose thoughts and almost missed the smell of coffee when I went into the hallway. I stopped and looked towards the stairs, confused for just a second. Leah came up them just then, holding two ceramic mugs and when she saw me, her eyes lit up and she smiled looking innocent and sexy as hell at the same time. She was still in just her t-shirt and underwear and I wondered what the hell I had done in my life to get such a beautiful woman, no matter how short the time I got to keep her.

"Hi," she breathed and I found myself smiling back at her. "Hey," I answered and she held out a cup. "I didn't know how you drink it but you had creamer in your fridge so I put some in." I took it from her and she used her empty hand to lead me back to bed. She leaned against the headboard watching out my east-facing window as the sun rose. I sat right beside her, watching her face instead of the sunrise. It was infinitely more beautiful.


	3. Arrest Me, Officer

Leah POV

It had been two and a half days since I had woken up with my head once again on Charlie Swan's chest.

I was in his bed that time and it had somehow given me good feelings that he had asked me to come home with him. He was sleeping as I eased away; I had to pee so bad. He was still sleeping when I looked back in his room so I went downstairs to make coffee. He was coming out of his room as I came back up the stairs with two mugs an he had an almost sad look on his face. He looked so adorably rumpled with his hair all messed up and his striped cotton pants. I smiled at him, I just couldn't help it; he made me feel happy.

"Hi," I said and a slow answering smile spread across his face. "Hey."

I handed him a cup of coffee. "I don't know how you drink it but you had creamer in your fridge so I put some in." He took the cup and I used my empty hand to pull him back to bed. We sat against the headboard with me looking out the window at the sunrise and him looking at my face. When our coffee was finished I slid down to lay flat. "What time do you have to be at work?"

"I usually go in between seven and eight." I lifted an eyebrow at his answer.

"Oooh. Being police chief has perks huh? You get to go in whenever it suits you." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"More often than not I'm at work before seven thirty." I leaned over him to peek at the clock on his side table and then hooked an arm around his neck to pull him down over me.

"Well, it's only six forty," I told him with a hint of both promise and challenge in my eyes. He lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so? Perfect amount of time for a shower and breakfast," he said in a teasing tone I had never heard him use. I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled before leaning down to kiss me. I slid my hands under his waistband to cup his ass and press him against me. I kissed him back with passion but there wasn't the same frenetic energy there had been the night before. He moved his mouth to the hollow of my throat and I arched into him as he sucked my pulse point. He was so good with his mouth it made me shiver. And weirdly enough, the tickle of his moustache didn't bother me. When he moved again and sucked my nipple through my t-shirt I almost screamed. He wetted the fabric as he laved and suckled me through the thin cotton and I responded by pushing his pajama pants down with my hands and then stripping them off the rest of the way with my feet. When he was naked, I stroked his erection and was frustrated when I could only reach the top half of him. He had slid down too low for me to reach him at the root and I bucked my hips trying to make him move up me. He didn't do as I wanted and I whined, "Charlie."

He lifted his head to look at me with a heavy sensual gaze. When he just looked at my face for a few long moments I started to squirm. "You are so beautiful," he said in a low, intimate voice and I froze, my eyes going wide. He leaned down and feathered kisses over my eyelids, my cheekbones and then my lips. His sincere tenderness was almost my undoing but I refused tears and instead let myself melt into him. He gently pulled my t-shirt over my head before divesting me of my underwear. He drew a finger through my wetness and found me more than ready for him. He positioned himself between my willing thighs and I felt the tip of him seeking my heat like a homing beacon.

"Beautiful," he whispered again as he pushed steadily into me. He caught my left hand in his right as he thrust slow and strong inside of me and wove our fingers together. It was like nothing I had ever experienced; the gentleness, the intensity as he looked into my eyes while he moved within me. It was almost overwhelming.

I was caught up in pleasure as his movements increased in pace but they didn't erase the sweet intimacy that he had inspired between us. When I reached the edge of pleasure he pushed me over with a gentle kiss and I felt tears threatening. Not from sorrow or pain, but from the sheer beauty of our love making. And it was just that. It wasn't sex or fucking, it was lovemaking. It almost scared me to realize that I wanted more of it.

_Damn_, I was way too involved in this. I had told him that I wasn't asking for a commitment and I wasn't. But _damn_; I was going to get my heart broken again if I wasn't careful and it would be my own fault this time.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked me softly. I smiled dazedly at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He turned to lie on his side and pulled me with him. He ran his hands over my back and I buried my face in his neck. He smelled so good. After a few minutes he sighed.

"I really have to get ready for work now." I nodded against him. I didn't want him to go and I realized how dangerous that was so I pulled back and grinned at him.

"Have a good day at work, Chief Swan."

He sighed but smirked back at me. "And you Miss Clearwater, have a good day… doing whatever it is you do." He finished with a slightly puzzled look.

I yawned and stretched. I was still tired and slightly sore. Wow! I didn't think it was possible for me to feel sore, but apparently it was. He ran his fingertips over my flat stomach.

"Why don't you sleep for a little while," he suggested. "You didn't get much rest last night."

"You don't mind if I stay here while you're gone?"

Charlie chuckled. "I'm not too worried about coming home to a cleared out house. The only real thing of value is my flatscreen and I don't really see you jogging down the road with it." I giggled at the mental image. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep Leah."

I turned over on my stomach and wiggled myself into a comfortable position. I hugged his pillow to me, breathing in his scent. I heard him walk down the hallway and then the shower started running. I was comfortable and warm and it wasn't long before I drifted into sleep.

* * *

Now I was bored as hell. I had gone and bought a few groceries; nothing much just a few things so I wouldn't starve while I was hiding out at Edward and Bella's. I hadn't done much in the past two days and all the free time to think was starting to make me feel a little guilty for not contacting Seth for almost a week. I still didn't care about what anyone else thought, but my little brother mattered. He did whatever he could to protect me and make me happy and I loved him to pieces.

But I wasn't ready to make nice yet. I wanted a little more time to just do what I wanted; it was amazingly liberating.

I was swinging in a hammock chair that hung outside Edward and Bella's cottage. _What to do? What to do?_ It was like a mantra in my head as I swung round and round.

Well I know _who_ I wanted to do.

Charlie Swan.

But I had been trying to be good; trying to distance myself a little bit after our last morning together. I had slept for over five hours after he had left me in his bed and when I had woken, I had felt unsettled from the emotional intensity of our early morning lovemaking. My reaction had been to run before he came home and stay away from him for a few days.

_Oh who was I kidding?_It had been almost three days and two nights since I had seen him last and I needed to be near him, touch him, smell him and have him inside me. I pushed out of the hammock and made my way determinedly to the main house.

The morning after the wedding when I had woken up with Charlie for the first time, I had found a long detailed note from the Cullen women on the counter of the little kitchenette that had appeared out of thin air. In the few hours that I had slept, the Cullen's had decorated the entire cottage, made a little kitchen for me and left the note along with an envelope of cash and a Thriftway gift card. Alice had noted that it was vital for me to have plenty of food. Bella had written that her house was mine for as long as I needed it and Esme had written under it that the main house was also mine to use. Rosalie said that there was a black BMW in the garage that she was commanding me to use and Alice had just written – _Closet, my room. Use it!_

So that's where I was headed now; Alice's room. I opened her closet door and whistled as I looked through the clothing, shoes and accessories there. Everything was my size and best of all, it smelled only faintly of vampire. I think Alice and Esme had taken to handling stuff with gloves on. I looked leisurely while an idea formed in my mind; the perfect way to have Charlie without feeling too emotionally vulnerable. I picked out an outfit carefully and took it back to the cottage. It was still relatively early, so I took the time to eat a good size meal. I needed to have energy; I was planning on a long night.

Three hours later I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. _Damn, I cleaned up nice!_

* * *

Charlie POV

"Hey, dad." I smiled at the voice on the other side of the line and leaned back in my chair.

"Hey Bells, how are my girls?" I asked, referring to her and Nessie.

"Good, we're actually going on a little vacation but we'll be back in a couple of weeks." I nodded and put my feet up on my desk.

"That's nice; make sure you give her a hug for me." I loved that girl but I wasn't stupid. I saw the minute I met her that Nessie was Edward and Bella's child and while I was thrilled to have a grandchild, I was just a little bit freaked out with her inhuman growth rate.

"Um, I was actually calling to ask how Leah was when you checked on her." I felt a twinge of guilt and pushed it aside, keeping my voice even.

"Good, good. I mean she was understandably upset, but she's holding up; she's a trooper." I cringed hoping I hadn't said too much and roused Bella's suspicions. "I can't believe they forced her to stand up there," I continued and Bella murmured in agreement, knowing exactly who and what I was talking about.

"I know, I swear I'm going to kill Jacob," she said in her new, sweet voice and somehow the beautiful tone made her words that much more frightening. "Listen dad, I would come back and see her but we're going to be gone for a little while. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind checking up on her periodically to make sure she's okay. I told her she could stay in our house for however long she wanted and Esme said the same thing about the main house. I don't think Leah wants to go home to the reservation right now and I hope she takes some time away from there to heal a little bit."

I felt suddenly excited. Here was the perfect excuse for me to see her again. "Sure, sure," I agreed casually. "I can swing by after work and make sure she's still breathing."

Bella sighed and chuckled. "I'm sure she's breathing; just make sure she's eating and not still sobbing her heart out." I winced at that. I didn't like to think of her sobbing her heart out and I bit my tongue before I said something revealing; like she wasn't crying her eyes out because she was too busy screaming my name.

"Will do," I answered.

"Thanks dad. We'll come see you when we get home. I'm sure Nessie will want to go fishing." I smiled at that. My granddaughter loved to fish with me and I loved to watch her little face screw up while she concentrated and held the tip of her tongue between her teeth. She was just so utterly cute and made me wish I had been able to spend Bella's whole life doing things like a normal father and daughter.

"I'll look forward to it," I replied honestly and hung up after we had exchanged good byes.

Work seemed to pass slowly as I was now anxious to go out to the Cullen place. Just before I was to leave, there was a call into 911. A couple of guys in their twenties passing through town had started a fight at the diner with some of the boys from the reservation. Everything went to hell in a hand basket when one of the out-of-towners pulled a knife and tried to stab Paul Lahote. He had promptly had his wrist and nose broken before being knocked out cold. He was in the hospital under guard and his friends were cooling their heels in lock up for the night. By eight-thirty all was quiet on the home front, so I left my deputies to do their job and headed out. I was pulling out of my parking space when my phone rang. It was already dark out and I answered as I turned on my headlights.

"Hello," I said, not recognizing the number.

"Hey, Chief Swan," I froze and then smiled as I recognized Leah's voice.

"Hey," I said in a softer tone of voice.

"Are you out of work yet?"

I nodded and then answered audibly. "Yeah, just leaving."

"Hmm." That sent a jolt straight through me. "I heard there was something shady going down by the Firhill fire road."

I was totally confused by her casual comment. "Uh, when did you hear that? I only left the station two minutes ago and the radio's been silent." She breathed out and made her humming noise again.

"There was mention of a suspicious woman in a dress and high heels out there." My mind instantly connected the dots and I sucked in a quick breath as I was instantly hard.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "I should probably check it out." I was proud that I was able to keep my voice even, though my heartbeat was anything but.

I kept the speed limit until I got out of town and then punched the gas. I slowed as I crossed over Firhill Road and my headlights picked up the figure of a woman in a tight red dress and killer heels. Her short hair was shiny and styled in an unfamiliar way and she completely ignored my vehicle crawling up behind her as she languidly strolled down the side of the highway. I knew I should feel embarrassed at the absurdity of it, but I felt nothing but excitement and arousal. This was her fantasy after all and I sure as hell was going to give it to her. Running without a script, I flashed my lights. There were no cars on the road, and even if someone drove by, they wouldn't think twice of a cop stopping a pedestrian on the side of the highway.

Her insanely sexy body turned to look back at me and I pulled to a stop and parked. Acting as I would if this was actually a police matter, I left the lights swirling as I stepped out of the car and approached her slowly. Her figure was poured into the short red dress, its scooping neckline showing her perfect cleavage and l itched to touch her.

"Ma'am, could you tell me what you're doing walking down the side of the highway in the dark?" She raised her eyebrows and licked her full, kissable lips.

"I have someone to meet," her answer was vague, spoken in a husky voice that was so incredibly sexy I wanted to push her up against the side of my cruiser and take her right in the open.

"You have someone to meet _here_?" I asked her with just a touch of a patronizing tone. She smirked and gave me a defiant look. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Who," I asked simply.

"Is it really any of your business?" She turned and began walking again, her hips swaying.

"Stop," I said with my cop voice. She looked over her shoulder with a little smile and a raised eyebrow. "Make me." And she kept going. Her steps were purposefully short and slow and I easily caught up to her with a few strides. I grabbed her lightly around the wrist and turned her towards me. She pulled her arm away and gave me a challenging look. I grabbed both of her wrists this time from behind and she struggled in a deliberate way. I wasn't holding her tight enough to really restrain her, wanting her to feel in charge of her own fantasy. She pulled one arm free but left the other one in the circle of my hand. I pulled the cuffs from my back pocket and snapped one on her captured wrist. I reached for her other arm and she allowed me to grasp it, only moving her upper arm and elbow in a show of resistance.

"You're under arrest for loitering on a public highway, resisting arrest and withholding information from an officer of the law." She sucked in a breath and arched her back, pressing her backside against me. I saw her lick her lips as her face and neck flushed and goddamn if that wasn't hot as hell.

I recited the Miranda rights to her and she wiggled her hips, rubbing her thighs together as I walked her back to the cruiser. I put my hand on her head just like I would with a real prisoner as I forced her gently into the back seat and she looked up to me with glassy eyes and a sexy smile, the tip of her tongue on her upper lip.

The Cullen place was only a mile or two from where we were and I headed there as I pulled away from the side of the road. Bella had said that the main house was available for Leah's use and I really didn't want to walk over the pretty wooden bridge and all the way down the path to Edward and Bella's oddly placed cottage. I had a key to the Cullen's main house and knew their security code. When I pulled up next to the front steps and turned off the car I met Leah's eyes in the rearview mirror. She didn't say anything but her eyes showed how excited she was.

I opened the back door and pulled her out gently. She grinned as she walked willingly before me, my hand on her upper arm and she shook her hands to jingle the cuffs.

"What're you going to do to me, officer?"

I willed myself to keep in character and gave her a bland smile. Her heels made an unfamiliar tapping noise as she went up the stairs and I quickly unlocked the door. The security system was off so I quickly locked the door behind us, before steering her towards a rectangular table that only had two chairs at it. The whole open area was decorated much differently from the last time I had been here but I didn't really give it much thought. I sat Leah in one of the chairs and she pushed it back and crossed her legs like Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct. She was ten times as sexy though and I almost said _fuck it_ to the role playing. But she wanted this and I could see she was already so turned on. I took her little beaded purse and extracted her license from it.

I sat in the other chair and looked at it for a moment before putting it on the table with a professional smile.

"So Miss Clearwater why don't you tell me what you were doing out on the fire road in the dark." She narrowed her eyes and gave me a rebellious look.

"I'm not telling you anything."

I stood slowly, circling the table to stand behind her chair. I ran one fingertip over her shoulder and she shivered involuntarily. "Oh, you'll tell me everything," I assured her in an authoritative voice.

"You can't get me to say anything," she said and let out a shaky breath as I moved my hand lower and skimmed my fingers over the tops of her perfect breasts.

"You might want to reconsider your position, Miss Clearwater. You're facing some pretty serious charges." I leaned down close to her ear. "Resisting arrest," I said as I ran my nose up the side of her neck. She stiffened as I continued and I saw her nipples pebble under the tight fabric of her dress. "Withholding information from the Chief of Police," I kissed the spot behind her ear, "and loitering with felonious intent." She touched her upper lip with her tongue and squirmed on the chair.

"So what?" she said in a breathless voice. "I'll get six months tops." I kissed the back of her neck and ran my hands down her sides.

"If you tell me who you were meeting and what for, I can get you a deal." She scoffed but arched her back when my fingertips danced over the underside of her breasts.

"I don't need a deal. There's nothing you can do to make me talk."

I lifted her out of the chair and turned her around so she was sitting on the table facing me. I pushed her knees apart but she snapped them closed before I could move between them. She held fast and I couldn't get them apart again. _Damn she had strong muscles._ So I contented myself with running my fingertips under the hem of her short dress. It was fire engine red with a shiny cord lacing it up the front.

"I have ways of making you talk," I said to her in a low voice. She shivered and a tiny smile broke through her defiant façade. "Try them," she challenged.

I looked into her eyes as I deliberately scraped my thumb over her left nipple. She sucked in air and pulled her shoulders up, her handcuffed wrists pushing out her chest in an inviting way. "Who were you meeting at the fire road?" She bit her lip but then looked up at me and gave a taunting smile.

"Is that all you've got? Cause it's going to take a lot more to make me give up anything. I can do this all night." That sent a pulse through my already throbbing cock and I leaned in close.

"You want to act like a tough guy?" I whispered huskily before licking the shell of her ear and she bit her lip as she wiggled on the table, her thighs clenching. I thrust a hand up her dress and pushed my fingers between her legs. She wasn't wearing panties and she was so wet and hot I almost groaned as my fingers slipped between her outer lips without difficulty. I stroked her slowly.

"What were you doing at the fire road?" I asked her with a commanding tone and she shivered and pushed against my hand. I allowed my fingers to slip an inch inside of her and when she tried to force them in further I pulled away. She whimpered but glared at me as she panted.

"You'll never break me." If I wasn't turned on to the point of madness, I might have thought our charade was ridiculous, but right now, I couldn't think of anything but how alive I felt with her. I yanked her to her feet, making sure that I didn't hurt her with any of my semi-rough handling. I stood behind her and pulled her skirt up around her hips. I thrust my fingers up inside her and she rose up on her tiptoes as she tried to stifle a cry.

"What were you doing out on the highway?" I pushed in and rubbed her g-spot. I pulled out and she let out an, "ahhh."

Thrust, "I'll never," pull, "taaalk." I grabbed her right breast and kneaded it roughly. "Who were you going to see?"

"No one," she said on exhale and I shoved my fingers back in her. "I'm not telling."

I withdrew my hand and she turned and looked at me with outraged eyes. I pulled my handcuff key out and released her wrists and she looked as if she was going to complain. I smirked as I re-cuffed her hands in front of her. She arched her body and I couldn't help but feel pleased when she tried to press herself against me.

The plate glass wall was inches from us and I pushed her against it with her shackled hands raised above her head.

"Wait," she said and I instantly stopped. I wouldn't do anything she didn't want. She dropped her hands and fiddled with the top and then the bottom of her dress for just a second. She replaced her hands where I had put them and looked at me over her shoulder. "Just pull the ribbon out at the bottom when you want my dress open." She faced forward again and I stared at her for just a second, realizing she hadn't been stopping our game. When I didn't move immediately, she looked at me impatiently.

"Giving up already, officer?"

I squeezed the firm globes of her ass as I leaned in close to her ear. "Me? Never." I ran my hands up and over her breasts and she caught her lip between her teeth. "What were you doing on the highway?" I asked grinding my erection into her rear as I pinched her nipples.

"Meeting someone," she said breathlessly as she pushed back at me. _Progress._

"Who was that someone?" I found the end of the ribbon and pulled. In the faint reflection of the window, I saw it zigzag down the front of her as the edges of her dress parted. I dropped the silky red strip and palmed her bare breast with one hand as I unzipped my jeans. She whimpered when she heard the metal rasp. I pulled my rock hard length from my pants and pushed between her thighs. I thrust gently, letting her feel my aching hardness against her wet slit and the cleft of her buttocks.

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you?" she challenged and I pushed her legs apart with my knee. I held myself at the entrance of her hot wet tunnel and she rose up on her tiptoes so that I had better access. She still had her red 'fuck me' shoes on and it made the whole scene that much hotter. I thrust into her and she cried out. I grabbed her by the hips and held her still when she tried to move on me. "Please," she whimpered and I licked and nibbled the crook of her neck.

"What were you doing on the fire road?" When she didn't respond I pulled out until only the tip of me remained in her and then pushed back in. I held her still again as she wriggled her hips against me.

"I was…" she tried to rotate her hips; I held them tighter. "Uh uh," I said reprovingly.

"I was trying to get arrested," she panted and I rewarded her with another deep thrust. "And why would you want to get arrested?" I questioned and she tried to move again. When I didn't let her she literally growled in frustration. It made me pause for a second but I pushed it to the side and gave her a short, sharp thrust.

"I wanted you to be the first responding officer," she said and screamed as I pulled out almost all the way and drove back into her wet, clenching passage.

"I wanted you to fuck me, Chief Swan. I've been a bad, bad girl." I sucked in a breath through my teeth and she grinned wickedly, meeting my eyes in the reflection of the window. So I pressed her into the glass and gave her what she wanted. I pounded into her with heavy strokes, kneading her hips and ass before I reached one hand around to rub her clit while my other hand splayed across her stomach. I kissed and licked the back of her neck as I drove into her over and over. She fell apart with her head thrown back, breasts pressed into the plate glass window as she thrust her hips back in rhythm with mine. I was so close and I felt wild, almost out of control with the strength of my arousal as the walls of her vagina clamped down on me. I shoved into her once more and pushed her pelvis into mine with the hand covering her mound, fusing us together as I exploded inside of her. She was calling my name between gasps and incoherent words and I answered with wordless sounds of ecstasy. Her inner muscles milked me and I thought I would pass out from the intensity of our mutual orgasm.

I pressed gently against her clit with my fingertips as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm; I had learned she liked it during our earlier lovemaking. She turned her face and nuzzled my neck. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth to mine. I felt overwhelming affection for her as I took her in a deep, open mouthed kiss. She wiggled a little bit, turning her torso to face mine and I reluctantly withdrew from her while we kissed. She turned so her back was against the glass wall and put her still shackled arms around my neck. I leaned into her as we French kissed again and she made little sounds of pleasure that drove me crazy. When we broke apart for air, she looked at me with heavy-lidded eyes. The sides of her red dress hung open, exposing her perfect breasts and the V between her thighs. It was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen.

"Esme said there's a guest room available if I wanted to stay here," she said with a hint of vulnerability in her eyes. I knew she was asking if I wanted to stay with her and I smiled at the beautiful picture she made.

"Is there a shower with it?" I asked and she pressed her lips to mine. "If you still have the key for these," and she jiggled her wrists in front of me. I fished it out of my pocket and let her go tossing the handcuffs on the table next to the gun I had set there before I had taken her. I took the gun with me as she led me up to the second floor. It was good to be careful in case someone happened to break into the house. I set it on the nightstand of the bedroom she chose and followed her into the luxurious bathroom attached to the room. There was a whirlpool bath tub and she used a computerized panel to program something and like magic, the tub started filling on its own. She turned on the shower and faced me again.

We moved slow and easy as she unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. I finished stripping off her dress as she pushed my pants and boxers down. I toed off my shoes and took my bottoms off the rest of the way. She pulled my white undershirt over my head before stepping into the huge shower stall, pulling me with her. It was like the first time we had showered together; a slow lazy exploration as we soaped each other. She shut off the water when we had rinsed and gave me a shy smile. "Will you sit in the whirlpool with me?" she sounded as if she thought I would refuse. _Did she not know I would do anything she asked?_

I cupped her face and rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "I'd love to." She smiled and bit her lower lip as she turned and stepped into the steaming, churning tub. We settled in the massive Jacuzzi and I sighed as I leaned back in the hot, pulsing water. I had never taken a bath with a woman before and it felt amazing to have Leah sitting between my legs, resting her back against my chest. We had no need for words as we lay together and she threaded our fingers over her breasts. It was one of the most profound moments of intimacy in my whole life and I found myself remembering my dreams from a few nights before.

_What would it be like if this was real, if it was permanent? _

* * *

**So I feel I should ask. Do you think I should finish it up with a couple more steamy chapters and have them go back to their separate lives? Or should I have them go into a full fledged relationship. Sari has agreed to help me with details and a little more plot if I make it into a complete story.  
**

**BTW... you should totally check out her stories - her FF name / __****Sari Damien**. 

**They're awesome and I'm not just saying that because she's my BF. They're totally great.  
**


	4. Kiss My SometimesFurry Ass

**AN: Just a few things to help know what I'm thinking when I write this story.  
**

**1.) Leah is 22/almost 23 and Charlie is only 38 in this story. I don't care how old they are in SM books... This is fan FICTION.  
**

**2.) Jacob is a douche and will not be treated nicely in this story. So if you are a Jake lover, you won't love this story.  
**

**3.) It is set starting in the end of May, 8 months after Bella got married.**

* * *

**Also... _Lil Sister_: I am SO disappointed you don't have PM enabled. I LOVED your rant. And it especially tickled me because I had already written this chapter a few days ago and it goes so much along with what you said. I agree with many of your points and if I could message you I'd fill you in with a few details that would explain a few things to your satisfaction.**

* * *

**Okay, so no lemon in this one, but I wrote it before I did the last chapter. Actually the idea of Seth seeing her through the glass wall at the Cullen's inspired 'Arrest Me, Officer'. She is Leah in all her glory in this chapter; no lying down and taking the shit from the rest of the wolves like SM always has her doing. First part is Seth because I just love him. He's like the anti Jake and Sam and I think he should be Alpha. He's the only one with enough character to be a good leader.**

* * *

**Seth POV**

_Oh my god! _

My eyeballs were burning!

_Eww, eww, eww! _

_I did not just see that! _

_Okay, I did see that but _**gross**!

There are some things you just cannot un-see and your sister's naked body pressed up against a glass wall while a vampire fucks her from behind is definitely one of those things.

I had only seen two white arms around the front of her with a hand on her stomach and the other on her you-know-what. Somehow it made it seem creepier but I was relieved that at least I hadn't seen exactly _who_ was fucking her. I didn't need that image.

_Yuck!_ I shuddered as a creepy icky feeling went down my spine again.

_Why had I felt the need to check and see if Leah was at the Cullen's place? _

No one had heard from her other than a short text to me saying she would come back when she was ready. Everyone had protested, saying we needed to track her down and drag her back until I had pointed out that Jacob was allowed to go wolf for months because he was upset over Bella. They hadn't even had a fifth of what Leah and Sam had together and I said that it was just as much her right as it had been Jacob's to lick her wounds in peace.

She was obviously not in wolf form as we couldn't hear her mind and I had thought that maybe she was hiding out at the Cullen's after Bella tore Jacob a new one before telling him that he couldn't see Nessie for a month.

_Ouch!_

Jacob was in a rage all the time now, blaming Leah for his separation from Nessie. He had kept running to the Cullen's new place and Nessie would snuggle with him in the back yard until her mom came and took her away. Finally after five days of this, Bella had just packed up and left. Rosalie, Alice and Esme had gone with her and Emmett had told Jacob that they were on a girl's only vacation thanks to him.

Now, I phased back into my human form before someone else came on patrol. I didn't want them to see the mental image of Leah and… whoever, both because I knew they would recognize where she was and because she was my sister and it was my duty to at least try to preserve her dignity.

I walked the last mile and a half home and went straight to the shower. I knew I couldn't scrub away the mental picture but I still needed to scrub myself and try to rid myself of the nasty feeling. _Why did I have to see that? _

Now I was going to have to hide it from Jake and everyone else and that was just more of a headache. I liked to just let loose when I ran wolfed out and to have to be mentally on guard of stray thoughts and images was exhausting.

I raided the fridge and played video games for a couple of hours before crashing and when I woke up it was bright outside my window and the clock said 12:57. The phone was ringing. I stumbled down the hallway to grab it.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Meet me at the treaty line – main road in ten minutes."

"Leah?"

The phone clicked off and I stared at it. _Aw, fuck…_ I didn't want to see her right now. What if she was wolfed out and expected me to phase too? I wasn't sure that face to face with her I would be able to keep the image so freshly burned in my retina out of my mind.

I knew though that I didn't have much choice so I went to use the bathroom and brush my teeth before I got some clothes. I didn't bother dressing, just went to the tree line, stripped my boxers and tied them with my shorts and t-shirt to my leg before I phased.

I made it to the designated spot in a couple of minutes. There wasn't sight or smell of Leah, so I stayed in the tree line where I could watch the road. I heard the roar of an engine before I saw the vehicle it belonged to. It was a low dark car that raced up the small highway and pulled to a heart pounding stop on the side of the road. The passenger window slid open like an evil eye and then my sister's face looked out with a wicked grin.

"Come on stupid, I'm not waiting all day."

I phased immediately, yanked on my clothes and ran to the car while I pulled my shirt down over my head. I got in the passenger seat and looked at Leah with bug eyes as she peeled out in a half donut headed back towards Forks.

"Uh Leah? Where the hell did you get this car?" I asked dumbly. She smiled with real humor in her eyes as she flashed me a look.

"Stole it," she said in a nonchalant tone.

"You stole it!" I yelped. She laughed outright.

"Oh my god! You should see the look on your face!"

I just gaped at her wondering what had gotten into my sister. _A vampire_, an evil little voice said in my mind and I shuddered in disgust.

"I didn't steal the car. It's Rosalie's. She left me the keys and said to feel free to drive it whenever I want. Well, I don't have many places to go so I figured _'what the hell'_. I'll pick my baby brother up and take him out to eat."

She smiled at me before sliding a nice pair of sunglasses on.

"I'm staying out at their place, by the way; just don't tell anyone else. The girls said to make myself at home and you know what… I am. I figure, _hey it's their fault I am what I am,_ so I should take advantage of it. They have enough money to use it as toilet paper if they wanted to."

She didn't stop in Forks but kept driving and I looked at her funny.

"I need to buy some food too, so I thought I'd get you a fridge full. Where do you want to eat?"

"Uh, wherever's fine." She nodded and turned on the radio as we flew down the highway. I was totally stumped by how she was acting. It was like the wedding made her snap. She wasn't mad, she wasn't angry or spiteful; she was just… nice. She asked me how patrol was going, how Brady was (he's our cousin, she's a little protective of him) and how mom was – that last one wasn't said with real interest and had more than a little acid in it. I answered her honestly trying not to give off how weirded out I was over her demeanor. _She was humming and rocking out with the music for god's sake!_

She pulled into a steakhouse and I looked at her uncertainly. We weren't rich or anything and I knew for a fact that this place was a little pricey. "Uh, Leah? We could go somewhere cheaper." She looked at me with a little smirk and then reached a hand into the pocket of her jeans. She pulled out a wad of cash and waved it at me.

"The Cullen women gave it to me on the condition that I use it to stay away from Jake and the pack and do whatever makes me happy. They said they're gonna make him pay for the Alpha order. So, what makes me happy today is to take my little brother to a nice restaurant and feed him til he pops."

We were sat in a booth and Leah looked at me over her menu. "Seriously; get as much food as you want."

Our waitress looked at us like we were pulling her leg when we ordered. But she brought us our drinks and multiple appetizers with a smile. It turned into wide eyes when we finished it all before she brought our main dishes. During the whole meal, Leah and I chatted about nothing much. It was actually kind of nice; almost like it used to be before Sam dumped her and she sunk into near-fatal heartbreak. We polished off our entrees and the waitress asked if we'd like dessert in a voice that was basically saying there was no way we would. Leah grinned at me, enjoying her astonishment.

And we each ordered two desserts – a la mode.

Over her chocolate lava cake and strawberry shortcake Leah looked at me shrewdly. "Go ahead," she said and I jerked my head up to stare at her.

"Go ahead with what?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Since the minute I picked you up you've been nervous. So what gives? You're seriously starting to make me jumpy with how nervous you are." I looked down at my brownie sundae.

"It's nothing," I muttered feeling extremely grateful that we weren't in wolf form as the image from last night popped into the forefront of my mind.

"Come on Seth. What's making you so antsy?"

She looked like she really wanted to know so I sighed and looked everywhere but at her. "I don't care what you do," I started and huffed out an uncomfortable breath. She immediately started to frown so I rushed on. "And I'm glad you're happier or whatever than you were at the wedding."

She raised an eyebrow when I didn't continue. "And…" I sighed again and felt my cheeks heat up.

"How could you sleep with a vampire?" I whispered and her jaw dropped open as her eyes popped wide.

"WHAT!" She yelped in a high tone. "Why the fuck would you think I was sleeping with a vampire?" She continued in a low whisper. My face was beet red by now and I moved uncomfortably on the squishy bench.

"I saw… I mean I ran by the Cullen's to see if you were there last night and I saw you…" I couldn't say it out loud and I just made a face and shrugged. She was frozen in place staring at me with something close to horror.

"What? What did you see?" She asked me anxiously.

"Aww, jeez Leah, I'm not saying that out loud." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard.

"What did you see that made you think I was fucking a vampire," she whispered viciously. I pulled my hand away and rubbed it. _Damn she was strong._

"I didn't see who it was, just their hands. They were really white and I thought…" Realization dawned. "Wait, you weren't with a vampire?"

She looked at me like I was a fuckwit. "No, stupid! How could you think that I would ever let one of them touch me!" She sat back and huffed. "God! I can't believe _you_ of all people would think that."

"Sorry," I mumbled and she instantly softened. She smiled a little at me and leaned forward again.

"Just for your peace of mind; I'm not fucking a vampire._ He_ is very much human and that is all I'm going to tell you."

I sighed with relief as I finished my desserts. "Just do me a favor," she said and I looked up at her face for the first time since she started to question me. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't think about whatever you saw when you are phased." I nodded quickly.

"Of course not!" Then I looked at her with curiosity. "But he is human?"

"Duh! He's not from the Rez," she said. "Don't worry; it's not like I'm getting married or anything," and I thought I saw pain in her eyes when she said it but she smiled and waved our waitress over. She threw some bills on top of our tab and stood.

"Come on. We're going grocery shopping!"

* * *

"Anything else you want?" Leah asked me and I considered. She was letting me get as much as I wanted of everything I wanted. I added a couple of boxes of Toaster Strudels and four half gallons of ice cream to my cart and shook my head.

"Nope, I'm good." She eyed my cart.

"You know mom's going to have a stroke when she sees the sheer volume of processed sugar in that cart."

I looked worried for a second and she just laughed. My mom was kind of a health food pusher. She said it was just because we ate so much junk food with our metabolisms, but I was getting sick of Yoplaits and healthy cereal when I looked for food in the house.

"Just keep it the big blue tote in the garage. Throw the ice cream in the chest freezer out there and she'll never know."

I nodded. Good idea. That way I could get food without having to go into the house. Sometimes I just wanted a quick snack but if I went inside during patrol she got all worried and started fussing.

We went up to the check out and when the cashier said, "three sixteen twenty two," I almost choked on air. It didn't seem to bother Leah. She just pulled out a credit card of some kind and swiped it. It wasn't declined or anything. The check out girl just smiled and handed her the receipt.

When we had loaded both the back seat and trunk full of bags she peeled out of the lot. "When did you get a credit card?" I asked. She smiled and threw something out of her pocket at me. It was a gift card for the grocery store we had just left. "It's a gift card. Alice got it and she said we had to use it because otherwise the money on it would just _'sit there and rot'_ since they don't eat."

That made sense I thought. They didn't eat but we sure did.

Leah drove right up to the house and skidded to a stop. "Well, here's your stop," she said and left me to get my own grocery bags. It wasn't too difficult as we had already separated our different bags, with mine conveniently in the trunk.

"See you, little brother," she said out the window as she pulled away. I felt a little weird watching my sister drive away in a sixty thousand dollar car, with her new personality. I wasn't sure if I liked it. I mean, yeah, it was nice that my sister was in a good mood and all, but I wasn't sure what or who had made the turn about in her. Was it even that? Or had she really just finally flipped?

She said she was happy for the first time in a long time and I was greatly reassured that it had not been a Cullen I saw her with the other night. _Who was it then? _I didn't really want to know. I decided that I was just going to be happy for her. She deserved it right? I mean she had had a truck load if dung heaped on her and then stomped down tight afterwards. If she had found something or someone that was digging her out of her emotional manure pile, more power to her.

I just really, really hoped I liked them, whoever it was. If it was some douche-bag kid from Forks, I would really have an issue. I mean, Leah was way better than some immature twenty something kid from town.

I put my recently purchased goodies away in the garage like Leah said, stashing a few packages of Oreos in my room. One never knew when you needed a mid-night snack.

* * *

**Leah POV**

_WTF! _

My brother had seen me having sex! _Holy fuck!_

Poor kid, that's an image to scar you. I was just so freakin' relieved that he hadn't seen who it was with. Because I knew that if he had, there would be no way in hell of him keeping it out of his mind when he was phased. If Jacob caught wind of it, he would Alpha-order me back onto the reservation and to not have contact period with Charlie.

_Who the fuck does he think he is anyway?_

It was enough to drive me to commit murder. I had a seventeen year old kid with complete control over my mind and body. _How fucked up was that!_

He could literally effectively order me to stay away from someone I actually liked because he had an issue or didn't think I should be with them! It made choking desperation claw at my throat. Jake – four and a half years younger than me – could just decide he didn't like that I was sleeping with Charlie and force me back into my black hole of loneliness. The more I thought this the angrier I became.

I had once seen Jake as an ally, a friend and he had destroyed what ever trust and friendship I had in him with one sentence. All because that twat cousin of mine had bitched and moaned to him and Sam enough that he Alpha-ordered me to be her fucking Maid of Honor just to shut her the fuck up.

_You know what that says to me?_ He's a weak leader if a whining woman can get him to devastate one of his own pack members just to get the nag off his back.

I might forgive him… someday, but not any time soon; if ever. Sam and Emily had gone over the waterfall into hell a long time ago as far as I was concerned and they could kiss my sometimes-furry ass if they thought I was going to look in their direction _ever again_. I knew Emily had this little fantasy that we were going to go back to being BFF's again and I knew that in her twisted, warped mind she thought me being her maid of honor was going to achieve this. Well she was stupider than she looked because if that was her plan it backfired with epic proportions.

The people I don't think I will _ever _forgive are my mom and Billy. As council members and elders – not to mention Billy being Jake's dad, they had it in their power to tell Jacob to reverse his decision. When I had appealed to them in some _insane_ hope that my own _mother_ would be on my side for once, they had said I was being immature and for the good of the pack I needed to set aside my teenage fantasies of a life with Sam and just accept that my cousin was the better woman for him.

Okay, so I might be making it sound a teeny bit worse than the words they actually spoke, but that was what they communicated. They didn't say _'better woman'_, but used bullshit like _'the Spirits chose her as his mate' _and that shit.

_Well you know what?_ The spirits may have chosen her for him, but he could have been a man and broke up with me before he started fucking her the DAY THEY MET and stringing me along for six weeks while they fucked their way around the reservation.

See, I was starting to realize that I was related and connected to a bunch of horrible human beings and the only person I felt like I could trust was my brother Seth. He was just too good to ever stab me in the back. He was the only one who had spoken up on my behalf, calling Jake out in front of the rest of our pack. Jake wouldn't let up though and had finally yelled at him to shut up. He was really becoming a power crazed monster these days.

I skidded to a stop inside the Cullen's garage, enjoying the car Rosalie had left for my use. I liked her because she was an unapologetic bitch like me. We weren't close or anything, but I kind of got the vibe from her that she recognized a kindred spirit in me.

After lugging my groceries across the river and putting them away I decided that I was going to take a nap… just because I could. I was a grown-ass adult and I was going to take control of my own life. That meant doing what I wanted, when I wanted and if Jake didn't like it, _need I remind him that he is technically still in high school and I could have already graduated college?_ I think I had a little more wisdom about what I needed than he did. And he should seriously consider giving me a wide berth for say oh… five years or so; because the next word out of his mouth that I didn't like was going to have me beating his ass whether I won the fight or not.

_Fuck them all_, was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.


	5. Dangerous, Isn't It

**Here's my next Chapter. Sari was on vacation for a while and I didn't feel confident enough to publish any chapters without her help. Turns out, my instinct was right. She added like 1,400 words to this and cleaned up so many grammatical errors, it's not even funny. So she's back on the ball and I took the few weeks off to think out a plot line like she said. I think I have the direction I want to go in down and I wrote a lot of the chapters rough style. When Sari gets caught up on her stories, she's promised to help me edit and add to mine, so I should start cranking them out. In the mean time, I'm posting a one shot I wrote all alone. I just have to think of a title while she reads it tonight for errors and hopefully it'll be up tomorrow! Thank you for the awesome reviews. I 'specially love you 'Lil Sister/TiGeRzYi! I still love your rants no matter how many times I read them. **

* * *

**Charlie POV**

"Hey," I answered my phone recognizing Leah's number. It was ten thirty Sunday night and I was just vegged out on the couch. I had watched the game with Billy and was on my eighth or ninth beer of the day. He had gone home some time before; our team lost so it made the day a little anti-climactic.

"Hi. What are you doing?" she asked and I almost groaned. _I'd like to be doing you,_ I thought but didn't say anything.

"Nothing much; just watching the news."

"Who won the game?" she asked with humor in her voice. I sighed.

"Not us," I said morosely and she laughed.

"Aww, do you need me to kiss you better?" I smiled even though she couldn't see and nodded.

"I take it that's a no," she said and sounded a little disappointed. I sat up a little.

"No, no I would definitely love for you to. It's just late and I don't want you to be inconvenienced." She laughed lightly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be inconvenienced. Unlock your back door," she said seductively and I grinned.

"Okay."

Less than ten minutes later I heard the knob on the back door jiggle and then footsteps tapped across the floor. I looked up in time to see Leah framed in the doorway. She was posed in a blatantly sexy way; dressed in a skintight white mini-skirt, a glittery gold top and a pair of high heels. My eyes went wide and she smiled, crooking her finger before heading past me to the stairs. She started up them at a leisurely pace, her hips swinging just the tiniest bit. I didn't need a second invitation. She paused at the top of the steps and caught my hand when I reached her. She laced our fingers, smiled at me gently and I felt myself fall a little bit more for her. She threaded her free hand through my hair and kissed me softly.

"Sorry your team lost," she murmured and I grinned.

"Well, I'm not so sure it's such a bad thing. It got you to come and kiss me better didn't it?"

She lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she continued down the hall to my room. Once inside, she eased her heels off and set a tiny little purse on my dresser. She looked so… girly tonight and I found I really liked it.

I moved up behind her before she had the chance to turn around and slid a hand under her shirt. I rubbed the smooth skin of her stomach and used my free hand to caress her breasts through the shiny, rough fabric covering them. "I missed you," I whispered as I kissed the spot just below her ear. She reached up to spear her left hand in my hair and held me to her. She leaned into me as she sighed.

"I know," she said softly, "me too and I saw you yesterday morning." _Whoa… I was in dangerous territory if I was missing her after only a day apart. _So that I wouldn't think too much, I turned her face so I could kiss her. I groaned; she tasted so good and I knew I was in trouble.

She suddenly turned out of my arms and pulled her shiny tank top over her head. Her breasts were bare underneath and I sucked in a breath as they tightened in the cool air. Leah smirked and ran her hands down over her chest and stomach. _God that was hot!_

"You are so gorgeous," I told her and she instantly stopped smiling. Her eyes went soft and she bit her lower lip as a blush touched her cheekbones. I leaned towards her and caught her lips with mine. She sighed into my mouth and I pulled her close, running my hands over her hot back. She was always so warm.

She pulled my t-shirt up and I broke off our kiss long enough to take it over my head. I sought her mouth again, her nipples scraped over my now bare chest and I was instantly at full arousal. She unzipped my jeans and pushed her hands inside to stroke me. I pulled up the edge of her short skirt and cupped her high firm cheeks. As I caressed them I felt a strip of lace and realized she must be wearing a thong. _Hot damn;_ I had never been with a woman who wore a thong. Needing to see her in it, I worked the white skirt down her hips and then pulled back a little so I could take in the full picture.

She had on a hot pink lace thong and I whistled. "Wow!"

She grinned. "You like it?" I just nodded dumbly and she chuckled.

"It's not my usual, but I thought you might." I ran a hand over her hip.

"Oh yeah, I like it." She placed a hand on my chest and leaned back into me.

"Well, I like you too, but I would like you even better without the pants." She gave me a kiss hot enough to send me reeling. Her hands worked my jeans and boxers down and she dropped to her knees suddenly. She smiled wickedly up at me after she had finished divesting me of my clothes. She licked her upper lip as she took my erection in her hand. She licked the tip and I almost shuddered. When she took me into her mouth I did. I knotted my fingers in her hair, it was so silky and the feel of it while she gave me mind blowing lip service was so erotic.

"Leah," I gasped and she lifted heavy eyes to me. "Leah, you've gotta stop." I was getting close to the edge and I didn't want to loose it too soon.

She pulled back and stroked me with her hands. "Why do I need to stop?" she asked me in a naughty voice. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to calm down. I reached under her arms and pulled her up level with me. I kissed her lips softly.

"Because what you're doing feels way too good and I won't last much longer."

She pushed her little thong down, wiggling her hips until it fell the rest of the way. Wordlessly she moved to the bed, pulling back the covers and lying back on my pillows. With a lazy smile she extended a hand. I instantly moved to her, coming down over her insanely beautiful body to rest on my knee and elbows.

I kissed my way from her jaw to her neck before moving further down.

"Charlie, please," Leah said breathlessly. She grabbed my cock gently and tugged me to rest at her slick entrance. I hadn't even made my way to her breasts and she was panting and wiggling under me. I pushed inside of her slowly, giving her what she wanted. She breathed out with a little high pitched sound and it served to drive up my excitement. Suddenly she rolled, turning me under her as she rose up on her knees, straddling me. She started lifting herself and dropping down, rotating her hips before she rose again. I felt like I was in the hottest porn movie ever made as she rode me furiously, her head thrown back as she ran her hands over her flushed chest and neck. She moved faster, leaning forward putting her hands on my chest and I bucked up into her as I neared climax. I felt the moment she tipped over the edge.

She bit her lip and cried out, squeezing her eyes shut as her inner walls followed suit, almost taking my dick off with the strength of her orgasm. "Charlie," my name exploded from her as I kept driving up into her, almost at my own climax. "Oh my god, Charlie!"

I erupted inside of her and jerked in short sharp thrusts, the force of my orgasm almost making me black out. She slumped down to lie against me, her labored breathing warm against my neck. We were still joined and I didn't want to disconnect myself from her.

"That was…" I didn't have a word to describe what it was. Leah smiled dreamily. "Yeah, it was."

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" she asked and I pulled her closer.

"Please do," I said. She nuzzled her face into my neck. "I'm in so much trouble," she whispered but I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure why she said it but I had a feeling it was similar to how I felt. Her breathing calmed and evened out and after a few minutes I felt her go completely slack against me. I could tell she was asleep from how she breathed and I held her tight. I was insane, I had to be; but as I lay there with her I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was falling in love with Leah.

With a little sigh, she rolled off of me and lay on her back, one hand dangling over the side of the bed. I didn't want to spend the whole night sleepless as I beat myself up mentally for allowing myself to love her, so instead I just let the warmth of it invade my whole being.

I slept better that night than I had in forever, only waking up once to find her laying half across me. We ended up making slow, sweet love before falling back to sleep. When I left for work, she was still sound asleep across my bed with only the sheet covering her from the waist down. Nothing in me wanted to leave her but I had to get to work. I just hoped she was still there when I got home.

* * *

"Hey," Leah smiled at me when I walked through the kitchen door and I stopped to stare at her. I barely held back the ridiculous grin that wanted to take over my face and instead gave just a half smile. She was doing something with food and it smelled amazing.

"Hey," I answered back. I set the six-pack I was carrying on the counter and moved to her. She leaned into me when I put my hand on her waist.

"I missed you when I woke up," she said just before I kissed her. When I pulled back, she sighed with her eyes closed. "That's dangerous, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Maybe, but I missed you too." It seemed to please her and she smiled softly at me.

"I made dinner," she said. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually," I told her and she turned towards the stove. I stood behind her, looking over her shoulder with my hands on her hips. When I kissed the side of her neck she giggled.

"Don't sidetrack me. Everything will be ruined if it sits too long."

"What did you make?" I asked as I moved away to open a beer. I held it out to her. "Do you want one?" She took it with a smile and took a sip before she poured some of it into the small mixing bowl she was working with.

"Since I know you like it and it's been a while since I made it, I mixed up a batch of my dad's fish fry. I made scalloped potatoes and green beans to go with it."

She battered some fish fillets and dropped them into sizzling oil. She sipped her beer as she turned them and then took them out to drain on a paper towel covered plate. She did a second batch and then took a round baking dish full of bubbling potato casserole from the oven. She uncovered a small pot and I saw skinny green beans in it.

We ate in the living room with Sports Center on. I had insisted she could watch whatever she wanted but she said she actually liked sports. A lifetime with her dad and then the pack boys ensured that she had a pretty good knowledge of the inner workings of football and baseball. She had played basketball when she was younger she told me but had no interest in the NBA.

"You have got to be the best cook ever," I told her with a groan of deep appreciation. I don't think I had eaten a dinner that delicious in a long, long time. She chuckled.

"You're just used to diner food or fending for yourself. It wasn't anything special." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Trust me. It was very special. You don't know how bad food can get if you're able to cook like that." Her cheeks had a hint of pink and she shifted on the couch. _Did no one ever appreciate her for the things she did? _"I bet the boys are missing your cooking."

She laughed outright but it held a bitter undercurrent. "Yeah right. They have Emily as their full time chef. Believe me, I've never cooked a meal for any of them besides Seth and maybe Brady; and that's only because he's my cousin."

I looked at her in surprise. "Wait, you've never cooked for the pack at all?" She grinned and shook her head.

"Nope. I figured if they knew I could cook, they'd always be harassing me if Emily was unavailable to them. Who do you think taught Emily how to cook?"

It was my turn to shake my head. "Well, that was probably smart on your end. I've only seen the boys eat a couple times and I can't imagine having to cook for them all the time."

She stood and collected our empty plates from the coffee table. "Exactly; which is why I will never put myself in the position to be the pack scullery maid." She leaned down close to my face and smiled seductively. "That doesn't mean I'm opposed to being your scullery maid," she said in a low voice before turning to sashay into the kitchen. She hummed as she rinsed off our plates and set them in the sink. She re-entered the living room a moment later and handed me another beer. She had a bottle of coke in her other hand and she sat beside me again, wiggling around a bit until she got comfortable. I looked at her drink choice for a moment and when she realized what I was looking at, she sighed.

"I don't like beer enough for the taste and it doesn't do much to give me a buzz. But I love coke. So I figure I should enjoy my drinks at least. If I want to get drunk at all I have to pound the hard liquor." She shrugged. "It's not like there's anything I need to forget right now, so I'm good with my coke."

I grasped the meaning of her statement and smiled. I felt amazingly proud to know that I made her happy enough that she didn't need to forget her heartbreak. She relaxed against me when I put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight to my side.

At eight I started to flip through the channels. "Do you want to watch anything?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I'm not into the Real Housewives of Anywhere or whatever else women watch all the time." I looked at her with a smirk when she said that and she gave me a little look.

"What?" she said defensively and I shook my head before hugging her back to me.

"Nothing. Just appreciating how amazing you are." She shifted beside me but didn't say anything and slid her free hand to rest on my thigh.

I was still channel surfing when Leah squeezed my thigh lightly and sat up a tiny bit with a smile. "Ooh I love this show! I could totally do it," she added as I set the remote down and picked up my beer. The show was called American Ninja Warrior and I had to admit, I wouldn't have thought of it as a show she would like. It was basically a difficult obstacle course and it was pretty neat to watch the people try and make it through the entire thing. I don't think I would ever attempt anything like it and I looked at her amused.

"You'd like to do this?" I asked her and she grinned.

"Oh yeah. I could totally take that course and smoke their time." She sighed then. "Not like I'll ever have the chance to though."

We watched the hour long program in relative silence, only broken when she was particularly amused by a contestants performance. She seemed to derive the most satisfaction from the ones who fell into the vats of water. When the credits rolled she shifted to lay with her head on my lap and I couldn't resist running my hand through her hair. She hummed in pleasure with her eyes closed and I smiled as I looked at her beautiful face. She was totally relaxed with a calm, peaceful expression so different from the first night I had gone to check on her and our wildly unexpected love affair had begun.

I didn't pay much attention to the next show that came on the air. I was fully engrossed in watching her, thoughts of her reducing the TV to a muted noise. _Was I responsible for making her smile, for taking some of the haunted look from her eyes?_ I wanted to think so; I couldn't think of anything else in the last two weeks that could make a change in her demeanor but I could hardly credit that me, just plain old me, could do so much for someone like her. I wanted to be the one who made her happy; wanted to be the one who always made her smile, but I was smart enough to realize that someone like Leah didn't end up in the long run with someone like me. The thought of her moving on, being with someone else made my stomach cramp and my chest ache and I ruthlessly shoved the thought to the side, concentrating only on her, here and now. It was my lap that she had her head in, my hand stroking through the short silk of her hair, and my body that would be inside of her tonight. Not some nameless faceless possibility in the future.

As if knowing my inner thoughts were of her, she smiled and opened drowsy eyes. "Are you watching that?" She asked and I looked startled at the TV. It was some kind of car show and I shook my head dazedly.

"Uh, no."

She smiled wider, sitting up and tugging my hand as she stood. "Good. Because I know of a bed with clean sheets just begging to be messed up." I set down my beer as I followed her willing up to my room.

Just as she promised, the bed had indeed been made with clean sheets. I felt weirdly possessive after my thought train of her with some other man, and I pushed her down gently to sit on the bed. Sometime during my hours at work, she had gotten herself different clothes than what she came over in the night before. She was dressed in a pair of olive green shorts and a tie dyed t-shirt of olive green and black. It was a simple outfit but so earthy and simple like Leah that I found I liked it more than her sparkly outfit from the night before.

Her eyes focused on me questioningly when I ran a hand down the front of her, between her breasts and over her taut stomach. Her muscles quivered and she bit her lower lip. I grasped the edge of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head. She did nothing to resist or to aid me, just watching me with her dark eyes, waiting to see what I wanted to do. Thinking about the unbelievable pleasure she had given me with her mouth the night before, I smiled a little and repeated her words from our first night together.

"Turnabout's fair play," I said and her pupils dilated as she inhaled. I could tell she understood and the look in her eyes excited me beyond reason. I whistled almost silently when I took a look at her without her shirt. She was wearing a bra; cream colored satin with black piping. There was a shiny clasp in front made out of some kind of black jewel and I took a moment to appreciate the stunning picture she made. "Damn woman," I finally said and she grinned the smile of a woman who knows she has power over her man.

"Alice got me a whole bunch of stuff," she said and ran a hand over one of the cups, looking as if she enjoyed the feeling of it. "I don't hardly wear them, but I really liked this one." I breathed out and shook my head.

"Yeah well, I _really_ like this one on you."

Leah scooted back on the bed and I stripped off my shirt before I knelt beside her. I wanted to worship her body until she forgot every other man who had ever touched her. I unbuttoned her shorts and tugged them down her legs and just about had a stroke when I saw her underwear. They matched her bra, cream colored silk but they had tiny black lace ruffles over her hips and when she saw me staring, she grinned and flipped onto her stomach.

_Oh holy hell._ The light silk was smooth and taut across her perfect ass with a line of black silk bows dotting the direct center of her beautifully rounded behind to where the fabric disappeared between her perfect cheeks. I couldn't help touching her there, rubbing one appreciative hand over the swell before squeezing gently. She moaned faintly and squirmed a little as I took a few moments to just touch her. I ran my hands up her back and followed the line of her bra to her sides, my fingertips just brushing the sides of her breasts. She sucked in a breath and lifted a little, as if begging me to touch her more. I smiled and leaned down to kiss the back of her neck. I don't know why, but I had a fascination with her neck and had found myself fixated on it when I took her from behind at the Cullen's.

"Turn over," I instructed and she complied instantly. "Oh, baby," I whispered. She was way too beautiful. My simple praise had her biting her lip again as she arched her back towards me. I claimed her mouth in a warm, wet kiss, pouring my unspoken feelings into it. She responded with just as much fervor and I momentarily forgot my mission to pleasure her. When we finally pulled apart for air she blinked with a dazed look and I just panted for a moment. The simple act of kissing had held so much intensity that it made me shaky with the effects of it and I could see the same feelings mirrored in her eyes. I swept my gaze down the length of her and put a hand to her rib cage.

Without a word I began to worship her body with my lips and hands. I started at her mouth, working my way over her jaw and down the smooth column of her throat. I stroked gentle hands up her sides to cup her breasts. As I kissed across her shoulder I released the fastener on the front of her bra and pushed the cups to the side. When her full breasts were bare before me, I kissed the swell of first one and then the other. She whimpered as she put her hand to the back of my head. I don't know why I wanted to drive her mad with desire when I was doing the same to myself in the process. I focused my attention to the space between her breasts, kissing my way down the soft skin before licking up the groove. She lifted her hips off the bed, grinding her pelvis against my leg as she squirmed and panted.

"Oh please baby," she panted and I smiled wickedly against her as I swept my thumbs over her nipples and kissed her collarbone. She gripped my hair and pushed my head towards her right breast. "Please," she said as I licked her nipple before sucking it deeply into my mouth. "Oh god yes." She licked her upper lip as she wrapped one long leg around my waist. I pinched her other nipple between my thumb and forefinger, rolling it as I did the same to its twin with my teeth and tongue. She keened out her pleasure, pressing her lower body against mine and I let one hand travel down to stroke her through her silk panties. They were soaking wet where they cupped her and I pressed my thumb against them, feeling the swollen bud of her clitoris straining for my touch.

"Ahhh, oh my god, oh, oh, nnnnn!" She came in a rush, crying out incoherently and I licked her nipple once more before I moved down her body. I peppered kisses down the plane of her stomach, marveling that I could feel the tight muscles under her golden skin. Catching the sides of her underwear, I tugged them lightly and she raised her hips to help me slide them down. I tossed them over my shoulder and parted her thighs with a gentle push. I felt her upper body move and dragged my gaze from her luscious pink slit. She had pulled two pillows to rest under her head and was watching me with a dark, lusty gaze.

I kept eye contact with her as I leaned forward and touched the tip of my tongue to her shiny clit. She jumped and her stomach quivered but she kept her eyes on mine. Her scent filled my senses and I breathed her in as I licked her from back to front, tasting her intoxicating flavor. Her eyes fluttered shut as she gripped my hair in one hand, her breath coming in fast pants as I licked and sucked her sweet nubbin. I thrust my tongue in her clenching center and she bucked up against my face. I had my hands on her hips, keeping her in place as I thoroughly loved her, wanting her to experience as much pleasure as her mouth gave me.

"Charlie!" She cried out as I held her folds open with my thumbs. I flicked my tongue over her swollen bundle of nerves rapidly and I felt her tense as she whimpered in little gasps. I plunged two fingers into her as I sucked and tongue-flicked her clitoris simultaneously. It was like lighting a firecracker. She exploded, clenching her thighs around my head, practically fucking my face as she thrust rhythmically, riding her orgasm as she cursed and begged me _'don't stop baby'_ over and over. When she melted back onto the bed, panting and whimpering, I raised my head to look at her. Her eyes were dark slits and they widened when she saw me lick my lips. I could taste her wetness and it only ramped up my aching hardness.

"Take off your pants," she commanded and I obeyed, settling between her open thighs. She was so slick with her orgasm that I had no need to ease into her and I sank balls deep with a groan. She was hot and wet and her tightness sucked at me as I withdrew. I thrust back into her, my balls already so tight I knew I wouldn't last long.

"You feel so good," Leah said as she ran her hands over my back and gripped my shoulders. "Fuck me hard, baby," she raised her head to run her tongue over my shoulder and nip the side of my neck. I increased my pace, holding my weight with one hand as the other gripped her hip, loving the feel of her legs wrapped around my waist. She laid her head back on the pillow and looked at me with her lusty eyes before deliberately transferring her gaze to where our bodies were joined. She bit her lower lip as she watched me sink into her over and over.

"Cum for me Charlie. I want to feel you cum inside of me." Her whisper accompanied by her hands running over my ass had me slamming into her as I was swept by an orgasmic tidal wave. My eyes closed involuntarily and I jerked as I poured my seed in her belly. I opened them when I felt her palm on my cheek pulling my face down to hers. She kissed me deep and long as I came down from my high, pulling away only long enough for us to catch a breath.

I slid out of her and laid my head on her chest. I was afraid she would be uncomfortable but she had said several times that she liked me to stay like this after we had finished. Even now, she was running her hands over my hair and down my spine in soothing repetitions while her legs made a loose circle around my thighs, her feet resting between my knees. "You wanna take a shower in a little bit?" She asked and I heard the smile in her voice. We hadn't taken a shower together yet that hadn't led to more... adventures. I raised up on my elbows and gave her a look.

"Are you trying to kill me woman?" She pecked me on the lips.

"Nope. I said in a little while." She gave a seductive smile. "I'm in no rush."

I rolled to the side and pulled her with me so we lay facing each other. I ran my fingers over her hair line down to her jaw. She closed her eyes and turned her face into my palm. I stroked her cheek with my thumb and she sighed. Touch affected her deeply and I wondered why.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow," she said and I swore there was a tone of regret in it. "I am so not looking forward to dealing with those dicks." I chuckled at her growled words and she looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Which dicks would you be referring to?" I asked and she grinned impudently.

I turned onto my back and pulled her against me. She settled her head on my shoulder and wrapped an arm over my chest. "Not yours," she said and I tightened my arm around her.

"Glad to hear that."


	6. Leah Cooks!

_Leah POV_

We never got around to the shower. Instead we had both fallen into a deep restful sleep. My last thought before sinking into oblivion was that it seemed that Charlie was just as deep into this -whatever _this_ was- as I was. I wanted to stay and wake up with him but I knew I had to be at the pack meeting to keep anyone from checking up on me or finding out my secret. I wasn't ashamed of being with Charlie; I just didn't want one of those tools to make it into some tawdry affair in the collective pack mind. It wasn't tawdry; it was special and he was mine.  
The next morning I slipped out of his bed before dawn and phased to run back to Edward and Bella's. I scrubbed myself raw in the shower to remove his scent from me before meeting up with the packs. It felt like it would be cheapening what we had to let the boys know about us. And if they smelled me they would know it was him immediately. All of us knew him well enough that they would easily recognize his scent.  
I dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, combing my fingers through my wet hair and shoving some flip-flops on. It was all stuff Alice had put in her closet for me to use. I was relieved to see that she had actually been sensible in a good portion of what she had bought for me. I picked the clothes specifically because they smelled of vampire and I knew that the stench would mask any traces of Charlie on me.

I had made a load of food the day before while he was at work and it was stashed in the big stainless steel refrigerator in the Cullen's main house. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a peace offering or anything. I was still pissed as hell at the pack and especially Jake. But I figured if I brought a mountain of food it might keep them from migrating to Emily's house. Her and Sam were definitely back from their honeymoon and I would put Charlie's gun to my own head before I set a foot near them.  
I had contemplated driving to my mom's house and transferring the food into a different vehicle to take to Paul's, but then I decided against it. The boys could kiss my ass if they didn't like that I was driving Rosalie's car. Technically she had bought it just for me to use, not that I would keep it; well maybe but I hadn't decided yet.  
I pulled in Paul's driveway and turned off the engine. Whoever was already inside had obviously heard me drive in and the front door opened almost immediately. They knew I was coming; Seth had told them yesterday I was sure. I had called him on my way back from the Cullen's after picking up some different clothes. I smiled as I remembered our conversation.

"_Hey Seth. What's Jake up to?"__  
"__Uh, I'm not sure. Why?"__  
"__Tell him to call me when he has a second. Or better yet, tell him that I'm back on the schedule for patrol. But I'm only going to patrol with you and Brady."__  
"__Aw man, you seriously going to make me tell him?"__  
"__Fine I'll tell him myself. When is the next time you're meeting up?"__  
__"Nine tomorrow morning, at Paul's."__  
_Since Paul had his own house ,the pack had taken to meeting there in the last two months leading up to Sam and Emily's wedding._  
"__Fine, I'll be there tomorrow."__  
"Alright__. Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. _

"_Yeah, I'm good," I reassured him. _

Well you had to say one thing about my brother. He was a sensitive boy. Whoever got him was a lucky bitch._  
_"Leah!" Brady bounced down the three front steps and landed grinning in front of me. He used his position as my little cousin to his advantage and turned his cuteness on me when he wanted to be in my good graces. I scrubbed my knuckles over his slightly shaggy hair and he ducked, laughing. I grinned at him, feeling in a pretty good mood.

"Hey Brady Bunch," I said teasingly and he shook his head with a put upon expression. He didn't really get why I called him that but I did because him and Seth were like two sunshiny members of the Brady Bunch; the happy go lucky twins. I popped the trunk of the midnight blue car. "It all goes to the kitchen," I told him as his eyes went wide.

"You _cooked_ for us?" He asked in a reverent tone. "Seth!" He yelled and suddenly the front door crashed open to let out Seth and Collin. Quil and Embry materialized in the doorway, curious to why Brady was yelling for Seth. Of course his highness Jacob couldn't be bothered and Paul was just an ass who didn't care about anyone but himself, so neither of them came out with the rest of them.

"Leah cooked!" Brady said to Seth who grinned.

"Seriously!" He said to me and I rolled my eyes as he crushed me in a bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I patted his shoulder and then pushed him away.

"Yeah, yeah, carry it inside. You two are helping me finish it." I had neatly packed everything in shallow plastic bins that had been stacked in a storage room in the Cullen mansion. The boys all grabbed one, making the six tote haul one trip. Snagging the full industrial Coffee Cambro that I had found in Esme's pantry, I followed them into the house, pressing the lock button on the remote key chain. It wasn't like I expected the car to be stolen from Paul's driveway, but one could never be too careful. It was after all a sixty thousand dollar car.

"What the fuck are you bringing into my house?" Paul growled from where he was slumped on the couch. He was seriously grumpy in the morning and I just ignored his snarled question which had been directed at the boys.

"Leah cooked," Brady said, speaking again in the tone that sounded like I had just given him a million dollars. That made Paul's head snap up and he stared at us.

"Leah _cooks?_" he asked incredulously. I almost laughed, almost but I restrained myself and instead gave him a bitchy smile. Before I could give him a scathing retort, Seth had nodded eagerly and began talking.

"Oh yeah. Leah's like the most awesome chef ever. She makes the best food you have ever eaten, but her breakfasts are so freakin' good." Great, my brother has to go on and on about my awesomeness. I was never going to get out of feeding the pack now. I decided to ignore them all and checked Paul's oven before setting it to preheat. I had a dozen trays of proofed danish pastries to bake off while I cooked Spanish omelets. I put four saute pans on the eyes of the stove and set them to heat. Seth was standing next to me waiting for instructions and I smirked at him. He was really a good kid but it wouldn't do to be too nice to him in the packs' presence.

"Rub the pans with butter and then put a layer of the potato mixture on the bottom." He knew the ropes. Before life had been turned on its fucking head, he had helped me in the kitchen plenty of times. Cooking had always been my secret passion. So secret that now that I thought about it, I hadn't really ever cooked much for Sam when we were together. Now I was selfishly glad. He hadn't ever had the best I had to offer. But Charlie had and would again. _Take that, you Fucking Loser _(aka Sam).

Seth whistled as he used a stick of butter to grease the heated pans. He tossed handfuls of the potato, bacon, veggie mixture into them all and retrieved a silicone spatula to flip them when they were sizzling. In the meantime I had slid six trays of danishes into the preheated oven and had cracked three dozen eggs into a large mixing bowl. I whisked in cream and pulverized cheddar cheese, seasoning it just as Seth said _'ready'. _I poured egg mixture into the pans and turned the heat down to let them cook perfectly. Spanish omelets were a weird thing I had discovered on the internet years ago and had decided to try on a whim. Mom and Dad had gone out to dinner for Mom's birthday and I had made the omelets for Seth and I. We had instantly loved them and Spanish omelets had kind of become one of my signature dishes.

"Dump the sausages on those two trays and put them on the bottom of the oven," I told Seth and he nodded as he happily did my bidding. The amount of food needed to feed us all seriously taxed the cooking space available but luckily Paul had a gas oven and I could reheat the sausage sticks I had made the day before on the very bottom of the oven. I had found it weirdly therapeutic to spend four hours in the kitchen, cooking up from scratch. My wolf strength had served me well in rolling out the mile of pastry dough and my danishes looked like I had bought them from a fancy Seattle bakery.

Carefully I lifted the edges of the cooking omelets, letting the runny egg mixture under to cook more before I attempted to flip them. _Sweet_, they looked awesome!

"Back the fuck up," I growled in warning to the boys. I felt them crowding me from behind and I knew they were just waiting for an opportunity to snatch something the moment it was done. I slid the sausage pans out of the oven and flipped them to finish heating through. I looked at the pastries. They were puffing perfectly and the filling wasn't oozing or going anywhere it wasn't supposed to be.

"Oh, man. Blueberry Lemon, my favorite!" Seth said from where he was leaning over my shoulder.

_Yes, I had made those specially for him._ I did love my brother; I just acted like a raging bitch most of the time. Half of the pastries had a lemon cream filling topped with blueberry sauce and the other half were raspberry filled with a vanilla cream. I wasn't really enamored with my own cooking, but even I loved these. Luckily I had made tons; ninety-six to be exact.

The pastries were golden brown, ready to come out right after I flipped the omelets over. Those were puffing up beautifully; two inches of fluffy, cheesy eggs liberally studded with potatoes, veggies and crispy bacon pieces. I put the second set of pastry trays in and then dumped the finished sausages into the glass bowl I had stored them in before. A hand moved closer in my peripheral vision and I slapped it with my spatula. "You touch and you die," I said and there was a groan. I smirked evilly. Embry had never been too patient and especially about food, he had anxiety issues.

The moment the omelets were done, I chopped them in half and slid them onto a row of ready plates. I put two danishes on each plate followed by a pile of sausages. I stepped back and waved towards the food. I was impressed, I had to admit. If it had been Emily cooking, half of the food would have already been pilfered and eaten. It was nice to have them fear me enough so that they left my food alone. I turned back to the stove and refilled the pans with veggies to start a second batch of omelets. There was the usual frantic sounds of the boys eating for a second and then suddenly there was dead silence with just the scrape of one fork against a plate. I turned to see what the fuck was going on and raised my eyebrows when I saw Seth eating happily and Brady munching on a pastry. But the rest of the pack was staring at me in still silence.

"You can cook!" Paul said with absolute astonishment in his voice. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I turned back to the stove.

"Fucking morons," I muttered to my saute pans as I kept making omelets. The scraping resumed with frenetic pace and I chuckled to myself. I stiffened when I heard footsteps on the porch. The door opened and I could basically hear the bated breath as everyone waited for my reaction to Jacob. I wasn't too concerned about him, he could go to hell. It was the person who was with him that made me want to punch their fucking lights out.

"Food's ready," I said with an airy wave of my spatula. There were two plates on the counter and I refused to look in their direction as they took them.

"Hey Leah." I looked to my left at the quiet greeting and gave Kim Conweller the most fake smile I had ever made. I wasn't mad at her, but I'd like to rip her boyfriend's eyeballs out of their sockets and shove them up his ass. I knew that me giving her such an expression would piss him off more than anything I could say to him. She bit her lower lip and looked at the floor.

"Food will be done in a minute." My words were abrupt and she seemed to fold into herself. I knew she was terrified of me and this was the first time I had ever used it against her. Jared growled low in his chest and it satisfied a tiny smudge of my rage. I ignored her as I made her a plate; arranging her food so it looked like something out of a foodie magazine. I handed it to her wordlessly and her eyes widened when she looked at it. With a murmured, "thanks," she scuttled across the open living area to sit plastered against Jared's side.

I made my own plate and took the second batch of pastries out of the oven. Deciding to fuck with all their heads a little more, I glided across the room and sat at the dining table between Seth and Embry. I smiled sweetly at Seth.

"Danishes good?" He grinned and I could tell he knew exactly what I was doing.

"Fuck awesome!"

Keeping up a happy chatter with Seth, Brady and even Embry, I purposefully didn't look in Jake or Jared's direction while I ate, going so far as to completely ignore Jacob's thank you for breakfast. _Fuck him._ I wasn't talking to him until he said sorry, or at least acknowledged that he had abused his power. And Jared was on my shit list for his public comment at the reception.

As I had expected, every last morsel of food was pretty much wiped out before the pack meeting commenced. It was the same old shit. I packed up the cookware I had used and stacked the containers for the boys to reload in my car. The guys were talking about stupid crap with only a small amount of time being dedicated to anything of worth.

"So when do I patrol this week?" I interrupted them in my desire to leave Paul's house. I was holding up okay, but after having time away; I found that their concerns in life, outside of protecting the reservation, were excruciatingly immature. "Oh, and I'm only patrolling with Seth or Brady," I added with a cold smile. Jake could kiss my ass if he had a problem with that. _'Cause you know what? _He might be Alpha, but I was the Alpha Bitch.

_'Suck it Black.'_

"Tonight with Brady, Wednesday and Saturday night with Seth." Of course the dickwad would stick me with night patrol. Probably figured I didn't have an imprint that I needed to be with at night. Then again, he was probably just being a twat.

I realized with a start that I even thought in angry curses around the guys. My mind hadn't thought like this when I was with Charlie. It made me sad somehow that I had conditioned myself to be so hard and angry in protection of my heart and sanity. But at the same time I was distracted by the thought that I didn't feel the need for any defenses with Charlie.

I picked up a few of the containers and headed towards the front door. "Fine. Seth," I jerked my head towards the remaining dishes. He instantly shoved the rest of his blueberry danish into his mouth and rushed to get the rest. He waited patiently as I fit everything into the trunk of the car and I heard some of the guys come out onto the porch.

"Nice wheels," Jake said with his usual jovial tone. I knew he was just going to act like nothing wrong had happened, hoping I'd just forget about what he did to me and move on. Well, no dice. He had forced me to cry like I had sworn I would never let myself over Sam and Emily.

Yes, it had been cathartic in a way. But it shouldn't have been forced on me. I shouldn't have been forced against my will to do something that had shredded the last vestiges of my already destroyed heart.

"Yeah, I know." I slammed the trunk down and walked nonchalantly to the driver's side. "See ya later cuz," I told Brady and he grinned. I could practically feel the envy rolling off the guys as I started the engine which purred like only expensive cars do. "I've got my cell if there's an emergency," I said with a flat look at Jacob. I saw a look of consternation in his eyes as he realized that I was still mad as hell.

_Seriously? _

_Did he think I was going to just let this go as I had with everything else?_ I peeled out of Paul's driveway as I pulled the door shut.

I felt sick to my stomach as I thought over the last few years. Of course Jake thought I was just going to shut up and let it go. Despite my raging fury, I had pretty much let people -especially the pack- walk all over me, forcing me to be in situations that did so much to eat away at my soul. I had just deadened my feelings inside, accepting that I didn't have a choice because of the wolf side of me.

I wasn't an animal though. I was a human being and the only difference between humans and animals is our free will. I was not going to let some power crazed teenaged boy take away my free will. I was going to take control of my life. I would never betray my pack, but I was going to remember my humanity and live accordingly. Do my patrols, show up for meetings and help out if I was needed. But other than that; I was going to have a life I could live not just a life I existed in and endured.

I gunned the engine with purpose. My life as I wanted it, was starting now.

* * *

"Thank you Miss Clearwater," the agent on the phone said and I thanked them in return. Part one of my plan done, two more to go. An hour and a half later I hit the end button on my phone. It was amazing what money could achieve and for the first time in eighteen months, I appreciated the stupid impulse that had given me a whole pile of it.

I had to be on patrol at eight but I wanted to see Charlie, even if we did nothing physical. I dialed his number without hesitation.

"Hello," he said in a tone of voice that told me he was in the presence of others.

"Call me when you have a minute," I said.

"Yeah, of course. I'll get back to you on that."

I breathed out audibly with a naughty grin. "I'd really rather you got back _on _me, but I'll take what I can get." He sucked in a breath and I chuckled.

"Absolutely," he said, clearing his throat and I grinned, suddenly in a better mood.

"Bye baby," I said in a flirty voice and hung up. I didn't want to drive him crazy at work, but at the same time, it was fun.

Thirty minutes later, my phone rang.

"Hey," I said with a smile in my voice.

"You are wicked," Charlie said in greeting and I laughed.

"You like it," I teased him and in line with my earlier thoughts, I thought of how happy my mind was with him; even when it was just over the phone. "What time are you off work?" I asked him.

"Whenever really. It's been dead all day and Henderson has the evening shift covered."

"I have to work tonight from eight on." I sighed dramatically. "I guess you'll get plenty of rest this week. Jake gave me night shift this week."

Charlie chuckled. "I might end up sleepless instead."

"Well, I could always stop by for a quick visit." I suggested this in a tone that said it all depended on what he wanted. I didn't actually feel as insecure as I sounded and it made me smile. "Just a thought."

"Are you at the house or out at the Cullen's?" he asked and I grinned widely. I recognized the tone in his voice; he wanted me. _Oh yeah!_

"I'm at Bella's."

"Well, I would be taking lunch now but some kind of fairy chef left me a whole spread of food and I find I'm not really hungry. At least not for food," he added in a low tone that made my stomach muscles contract and heat pool between my thighs.

"I'll meet you at the main house," I said quickly. "Wouldn't want to waste any time."

Twenty minutes later I heard his cruiser pull to a stop and I met Charlie at the door. He pulled me into his arms but instead of kissing me immediately, he looked at me with concern and a hand on my cheek. He searched my eyes and then smiled gently. "Are you okay? How did things go this morning?"

I melted right there in the Cullen's foyer as I realized he was more concerned for my feelings and happiness than an afternoon quickie. I leaned forward and closed my eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. I kissed him slow and sweet, telling him without words what I was feeling. I pulled back and kept my eyes closed for a second longer before smiling at him. "It went alright and I'm fine. I just wanted to see you before I have to go to work."

I crossed to the front door and shot the bolt home. I really didn't want anyone to walk in and interrupt us in the small window of time I had him. I held out my hand as I headed towards the stairs. When I had been waiting for him, I had envisioned tearing his uniform off the moment he came through the door, but his concern had shot that out of the water. Now I felt all mushy inside and wanted to take my time with him in a bed. Sex had never been so sweet or intimate as it was when I was with him in a bed.

"You look beautiful," he said as we went into the room we had used the night he 'arrested' me. I was wearing a simple cream linen dress that buttoned up the front. It was once again courtesy of Alice; as was the matching lingerie set underneath. I had changed between our phone call and him arriving. I found I wanted to look nice for him and I relished his praise, both his words and his eyes on me.

Turning into his arms, I pressed myself against him and sighed in contentment when he kissed me deeply.

_Damn,_ I felt all squishy inside and had that weird lump in my chest like I had when I had been in love with Sam. _Was I in love Charlie? _

He tangled his hands in my hair and tilted my head just the tiniest bit to better access my mouth. He was such a good kisser. I was already ready for him just from his kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands traveling up into his hair on their own accord.

"Baby," he whispered and gave me one lingering kiss before pulling back, putting a few inches between us. "I would like to take all day, but I have to be back at the station this afternoon."

I just smiled at him with hooded eyes as I looked him over. I loved him in his uniform. It did all kinds of funny things to me to see him dressed in it. He had been wearing it the night he had 'arrested' me and it had totally made the scenario so much hotter.

"You can have me all day another time," I told him and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. I was careful with his clothes; he had to go back to work after all, and laid them across the chest at the foot of the bed. Turning to him with a smile full of promise, I slowly worked the buttons on my own dress. When I peeled it from my shoulders letting it drop from my body, his eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Holy hell," he whispered and I took his hand, wanting contact with him. I stood a couple feet from him so he could look his fill and then tugged him to the bed. I felt his eyes on my back and grinned smugly. The utter worship he held for my body made me feel so good. I was his ultimate fantasy, he had told me and he was turning out to be the man I never knew I wanted.

"Since you liked the last set so much, I dug out another one." He ran the hand that I wasn't holding down my spine and butt as I spoke. I was referring to the lingerie set I had put on under the linen dress. This one was a light lavender, mostly lace with shiny satin trim. The bra was a half cup with under wire, almost exposing more than it covered. The set had a thong bottom and I knew he would like it because he had loved the hot pink one.

He kissed my neck and shoulders, wrapping an arm around my rib cage as he pressed himself against the length of me. I tilted my head to the side to give him better access and hummed in the back of my throat. I loved what he did to me with his mouth. Needing to taste him again, I tugged his head up to capture his lips with mine.

"I need you," I whispered urgently against his lips, the emotions of his care for me combined with my ever present desire for him making me impatient. He drew away from me and pulled his undershirt over his head. I took the opportunity to push his boxers off of him and then shimmied out of my thong. Heat flared in his eyes as he watched me so I pressed myself against his now naked body. "I want to try a position," I said, biting my lip uncertainly. He sensed my hesitation and ran his fingers down the side of my face.

"Whatever you want baby; whatever you want." His answer made me feel confident and he followed my wishes as I told him what I wanted. With an intense rush of emotion that made my head swim, I held his face in my hands as I sat in his lap facing him. I had seen a movie once where the couple had sex in the sitting position and it had struck me as so loving and romantic, completely lacking in any crude aspect that sex sometimes carried.

Raising my hips just a tiny bit, I held myself in position so he could enter me. I sighed when I felt him inside of me and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We moved in slow, easy movements, his hands roaming my back as he kissed me and gave attention to my breasts. It was just as I imagined it to be, sweet and romantic and I knew as I looked into his eyes that I had stupidly, wonderfully, scarily, crazily, fallen in love with him.

Afterward, he just held me without saying anything. He did comfortable silence better than anyone and I appreciated the opportunity to just _be_ without worrying about the right words. I was overwhelmed by my self discovery and just wanted the comfort of being near him without talking.

I knew it couldn't last though; work still beckoned him and I had to patrol with Brady at eight. With a sigh, I opened my eyes and turned to face him from the comfortable 'spoon' position we had been in.

"You probably have to go back to work now?" I said, phrasing it as a question with a touch of hope that he would stay. He sighed in return but answered with an, "unfortunately."

"I'm going to miss you in my bed," he said and I kissed his shoulder.

"Just think, you get the whole bed though."

"I think I'd rather have you in it." He sat on the edge of the bed we were currently in and pulled on his pants. When he stood and pulled them over his hips, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buttoned them as I rose to my knees. I kissed up the indent of his spine, breathing in his scent; committing it to memory. I was going to have to scrub him off me again and it grated. I would have been happier if I could still smell him while I was away from him.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and then buttoned up his uniform shirt over it. I kissed him one last time and hummed with pleasure. "I'm going to have to do something to get myself arrested again."

His eyes darkened. "You just keep yourself safe and come see me tomorrow. We'll talk about you and crime later."

I ran my hands through his soft, thick hair in an attempt to make it neat and presentable. I tended to do a number on his hair but I couldn't help it. It felt like silk in my hands and I loved to touch it, especially when we were in bed.

"You be safe too," I said and realized just how wifely that sounded. Instead of trying to cover up my slip with something light and teasing, I just smiled softly, wanting him to know that I cared about his well being.

He pulled me to him once more and kissed me before pulling away with reluctance. "I better go before someone starts to get nosy."

"I left you some food in your fridge. You just have to heat it up."

His eyes lit up. "You are an amazing woman."

I bit my lip and watched him leave and I found myself already anxious to see him tomorrow.


	7. Bella Finds Out

**So I know this is a short little chapter. But I couldn't really pair it with the next, so consider it a little bonus! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I'm weak, I know, but the month-long separation punishment I had put on Jacob had only lasted two and a half weeks. It was mostly due to the fact that Renesmee had whined and moaned about needing to see him. I guess I had the same gene as every other mother, as I couldn't refuse my daughter's pleas.

So we had returned home, Edward and I taking a short trip so that Nessie could see Jacob. I was still pissed at him for what he had done to Leah and I had refused to socialized with him. Instead we had met at the line where Edward used to drop me off to meet him. It was weird thinking back on that now. The memories were a little hazy and so much had happened since those simple days. Nessie had been more than happy to spend the day with Jacob on the reservation while Edward and I were going to visit our meadow, check on the house and stop in to say hi to my dad. I was also going to see Leah if I had the opportunity and make sure she was doing okay.

Honestly, half of my reason for wanting to come to Forks was because of a little incident the day before.

We had just come back from visiting the Denali family and had been in the living room while Renesmee showed the guys what she had done with Kate and Tanya. I was sitting on Edward's lap anticipating getting him alone while Nessie was sleeping when Alice knocked me for a loop.

"So, Charlie's getting married huh?"

I gaped at her. "What!"

It came out as a splutter and she looked surprised.

"Well, I mean I saw him asking a woman to marry him and so I thought he… You mean he's not getting married?"

I just looked at her with an incredulous look. "He's not even dating anyone!"

She frowned and started watching in her mind. Her eyes went glassy and after a few seconds she blinked and smiled devilishly.

"Well, he sure is having himself a lot of fun for a man not dating anyone. Go Charlie," she said with a tinkle of laughter and I stared. "He is_ inventive_!" She said and I shuddered.

"Eww Alice, that's my dad!"

"Inventive?" Emmett asked with intense interest. I glared at him and he put up his hands. "Hey, she said it; now I'm interested. How is he inventive?" He pressed and Alice shooed him with her little hand.

"I can't see who it is. It's just a vague female form. Nice body though," she commented absently. "She has dark hair… I think. Oh, this is so frustrating!"

"How is it frustrating!" I asked her. "It's my dad and if he has a private life it should stay just that; private. Don't go looking for what ever he's doing in his future."

"Or _who_ he's doing," Emmett commented and I looked at him appalled.

"Eww… just leave it alone!"

"I just want to see who she is so I can plan the wedding accordingly." Alice said petulantly.

"Alice. Listen to me very carefully. As far as I know Charlie doesn't have a girlfriend of any kind. He is not getting married. So there is no wedding for you to plan."

She pouted. "You're killing my buzz. It would be so fun to plan a wedding for Charlie. I bet he'd be even more uncomfortable than you were."

Though he didn't have a girlfriend that I knew of, Alice's words had made me curious. I didn't want to pry into my dad's life, but if he really was with someone he wanted to marry; I kind of wanted to know. Edward and I drove from La Push towards my old house in comfortable silence. I wanted to leave a few fishing things I had bought in Alaska and pick up a photo album to scan the pictures out of. I wanted to preserve as much of my family heritage as I could before I didn't have the opportunity to.

"Dad?" I called quietly as I opened the front door. He was at work, I was sure, but I didn't want to walk in on him if he was home. That was ridiculous though, because I would have smelled and heard him if he was home. I walked up the stairs silently and Edward followed right behind. I could hear deep even breathing and a strong heartbeat and I smelled a familiar scent so out of place, that I couldn't figure it out until I pushed open the door to my dad's bedroom. I sucked in my breath as I stared blankly.

"Huh?" I whispered in shock.

_Leah_ was sprawled on her stomach across my dad's bed. Her back was bare with just a sheet twisted around her waist. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing and she was sound asleep. I just stared.

"I guess Alice was right," Edward said low enough so that only I heard him. I whipped my head around to stare at him. He smirked. "Well, at least about him having fun."

He concentrated on her mind and got a curious look in his eyes.

"What?" I hissed. He shook his head and tugged me back away from the doorway. I followed him back out of the house and when we were in his car, I turned on him. "What did you see?" He shrugged with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Her dreams are very soft, girly almost. She really seems to like Charlie; at least her dreams of him are very affectionate." I shuddered and closed my eyes, holding up my hand.

"Leah? I mean how did that even happen? Are they sleeping together?" Edward just shook his head with an _'are you kidding me'_ look.

"She is naked in his bed Bella. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't break into the Chief of Police's house to just sleep naked in his bed. And yeah, I saw enough in her mind; they are definitely um… 'sleeping' together."

"Eww, okay. No details."

"Where to next, love?"

I sighed. "I guess to the station and then out to the house."

"Hey dad," I said as I walked into his office. He smiled as he stood up and circled his desk. I returned his hug briefly, making sure I didn't crush him inadvertently.

"Hey, Bells," he said happily. "Edward." He nodded in acknowledgment. I don't think he'd gotten used to thinking of me as married yet, especially with all the weird stuff that's happened; Renesmee being the biggest deal.

We chatted casually and I gave him the fishing gear I had forgotten to leave at the house. He was delighted with it and I couldn't help but focus on the fact that he was so happy. _Was he happy because of Leah? Was he in love with her? How did they even get together?_

Thankfully I had the whole new expanded mind thing or else I would have been screwed. As it was, I was barely able to keep my mind in the game enough to carry on a normal conversation. Finally after twenty minutes or so, we said good bye to my dad, promising to visit him again with Nessie.

We were turning in the drive of the Forks house when it hit me.

"The wedding!" I said with a little more force than I had meant to. Edward looked at me with concern.

"The wedding?"

"Yes," I said, turning sideways in my seat to look at him. "I sent him out to check on her after the wedding when she was so upset."

_Holy cow. It was my fault!_ But was that a good thing?

My dad and Leah.

I thought it over for a few minutes.

_Okay, yes, it was a little weird to think of my dad with her but that was only because I had never seen my dad with a girlfriend._

_And yes, it was a little weird because it was Leah._ But when I actually thought of the two of them, it kind of made sense. I could see their personalities being compatible.

My dad was the original nice guy and Leah needed someone to just be good to her.

"Did you hear anything from him when we were in his office?" I asked Edward and he did his little smirk. It made me want to smack him for some reason.

"He tried not to think about Leah because it made him nervous that you would somehow know about it. But when he did think about her, it was just happy thoughts and anticipation to see her again."

"Does he love her?" I asked him and he smiled at me, taking my hand in his.

"He thinks of her like I think of you," he answered simply and I sat back into my seat, stunned.

My dad was in love with Leah Clearwater.

_Did she love him back?_

If she broke his heart, I might be tempted to bite her or at least beat the living hell out of her.

Edward parked by the front stairs and circled instantly to open my door. It was an instant of deja vu and I had to think for a second before I realized it was the same exact spot as the first time he had brought me here to meet his family.

He unlocked the door and turned off the security system. I followed him inside and stopped dead. "Jeezus!" I exploded. I turned back to the front door and left Edward to do a welfare check of the property while I waited outside. I couldn't handle the mental image.

The whole house smelled of wolf... and sex.

And my dad.

Eww!


	8. Naked BushDive Sex

******Finally another update! My BFF Sari recently moved across country and has been SUPER busy. So I had to wait a little while for her to be able to edit my work. So here's the next chapter. She said as soon as she updates her own stories she will finish editing and adding to the four chapters I sent. Here's hoping she gets it done fast. :) **

**Also... she has some pretty awesome stories herself. Check them out if you have a chance. **SARI DAMIEN**. She's on here. I feel kind of bad because she has put so much work into her own stories and made mine be enjoyable with so much input and I have so many more reviews for so few chapters. Her **EMILY'S LITTLE WOLF** story is very good... a total wolfpack story. **COLD DUSK & VITA MIRABILIS** (bk 1 & 2 in a series) are Cullen-centric but focus on an OC that is pretty awesome. **

**Okay... and with that little bit of advertising for her, enjoy!**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

"Hey boss," Tanner said cheerfully when I answered his call. Daniel Tanner was my best deputy after Jeffrey Henderson and I liked the kid a lot. He was in a perpetual good mood these days and I could relate with the feeling. His girlfriend had recently moved over from Ireland to live with him. Having a woman in your bed did wonders for disposition.

"What's up?"

"I'm headed home and I saw a car parked on forest road seven. It kind of looks like one of the Cullen's cars. I'm not positive, but I don't know anyone else in town that drives a car that nice. Just wanted to know if I should check it out or leave it alone and wait til tomorrow."

_Hmm._ A Cullen car. "What color is it?" I asked him.

"Either black or really dark blue."

Leah had been driving a midnight blue BMW m6 that Rosalie had loaned her. Obviously she had parked it there. _'Working,'_ I supposed.

"Go ahead home, I'll check it out in the morning if it's still there."

"Thanks boss, see you tomorrow."

I sighed as I tossed my cell phone on the couch beside me. I had been seething with frustration for the past few days. Since last week when I had met Leah at the Cullen's house during lunch, I had only seen her twice.

She had been kept busy with 'work' and the hours she was available, I had usually been at work. It had started out with Jake giving her a couple night shifts, but due to some kind of problem out on the rez, her three night shifts had turned into a solid eight days of being gone at night.

It was now ten pm Wednesday and I hadn't seen her for a full five days. More than just sex, I was wound up from missing her all together. I didn't realize how much happier I was when I was with her until I wasn't and I couldn't wait to have her for more than an hour or two.

Once again, she was working and I wondered if she was off tomorrow. I looked at my phone and dismissed the urge to call her. She wouldn't answer anyway. She didn't carry her phone with her while she was 'working'. It wasn't practical, she said and though I knew why, I really tried to not think about it.

I wasn't stupid. I didn't get to be the youngest police chief ever elected in the state of Washington by being an idiot. Granted I was first elected almost a dozen years ago.

I remember with clarity what Jacob had turned into the day he had taken me into the woods after Bella had returned from the CDC. What a load of crap that had been. She had never gone to any special clinic; that I was sure of.

I had always known there was something weird and not quite safe about the Cullen's but they had always been exemplary citizens and after a year or so of never having even a hint of trouble from them, I had let the feeling go... until my daughter had become involved with their son Edward. After an intense period of being inseparable, he had suddenly abandoned her and it had just about destroyed her. He had returned after almost six months and though Bella had forgiven him – obviously, she married him; I had never really let go of the suspicious feeling that had returned with a vengeance about him and the rest of his family.

The whole weird circumstance that happened after their wedding only cemented the feeling of uneasiness and dread that I felt about Bella being in the bosom of their family. She was so different; so perfect looking now with a weirdly musical voice. And her clumsiness had vanished overnight with the rest of what had made Bella my Bells. She was _graceful_ now and it just creeped me out. Bella had always been the least graceful person to have ever set foot on the planet. I wanted my clumsy little girl back.

And did they really think I had believed for even a second that Nessie was 'Edward's long separated biological brother's newly orphaned child' who just happened to age a month every few days? I wasn't blind. She looked exactly like Edward and Bella combined and if I really thought about it... well let's just say that _not _thinking about it kept me sane.

Jake turned into a giant wolf / dog -whatever- and I had actually seen that one with my own eyes. He said Bella didn't turn into an animal and truthfully, I wanted to pretend as long as possible that I didn't know anything was wrong with her. I purposefully did not allow my mind to dwell on just what she was now. Because I knew if I let my cop instincts take over, I would start connecting dots that would lead me to conclusions I just didn't want to face.

One fact I did face when I was alone was the dreadful certainty that one day in the not so distant future, I would lose Bella for good and it was going to be Edward Cullen's fault. He better hope when that day came I couldn't find him; because I would give into the impulse I had harbored for years and shoot him - consequences be damned.

As I thought these morose thoughts, marinating in my bad feelings with multiple bottles of beer, I missed Leah more. Her hot body wrapped around mine made my bad feelings disappear every time. Even having her sleeping next to me was enough to make me feel like I could face anything.

I made my way to bed wanting the blissful oblivion of sleep. The sooner I slept, the sooner I would see Leah again.

**Leah POV**

_ All clear on my end._ I heard Seth's update in my mind.

_Same here,_ I acknowledged him.

_Embry and Quil should be coming on shift any minute if you want to head out._

I laughed and it came out as a bark. _I'm not doing anything to have Jake up my ass. I'll leave the minute Quil and Embry come on but until then you're stuck with me."_

Seth's mind was quiet for a few minutes after that except for thoughts of food and the forest he was running through.

_What are you doing this weekend?_ He asked suddenly.

_Well, let's see. I would be going into Seattle to have a little fun but some jackass thought it was a good idea to saddle me with Saturday night patrol. So I guess I'm spending the weekend with you._

More silence except for food and foliage passing through his mind.

_If you make us dinner, I'm sure Embry would take your shift with me on Saturday. _

_Hmm, a dinner for taking my shift. Done. But I'll make you dinner tomorrow… I won't be here this weekend. And if you want, I guess I could leave you food in the fridge to eat before Saturday night patrol._

_Sweet!_ He was automatically pleased.

I had planned on leaving for Seattle on Sunday morning but this was so much better. I purposefully shoved thoughts of the coming weekend out of my mind in the off chance that someone phased in while I wasn't paying attention.

_Mom was wondering if you were coming home soon._ I could almost feel my brother's cringe as he delivered this little tidbit of information.

_I might stop by to pick up a few things, but I'm not really sure if I'll move back in,_ I answered him truthfully.

_Like ever!_ He sounded frantic and I sighed.

_I don't know. I am twenty three Seth and it's not like things were so delightful to begin with. It might be better for everyone if I live somewhere else and just visit. _

_What am I supposed to do?_ I felt bad when he asked that but I couldn't put myself in a toxic situation just because I felt the need to protect him. He was sixteen not five and he would be okay.

_Look at it this way. You can come raid my fridge and hang out whenever you want. Esme said I could stay as long as I wanted so I pretty much have two houses to myself. There's a sixty-two inch flat screen with full cable and unlimited pay-per-view._

He was silent as he considered this and then I felt his normal cheer pervade his mind again.

_Will you make me blueberry danishes again?_

_ Yep._

And he was satisfied with that. Pictures of pastries and memory of their flavor floated through his mind and I felt someone else phase in.

_Those were awesome,_ Embry thought and I just shook my head as I turned towards Forks.

_See you later Seth,_ I thought as I phased near a side road in the forest where I had parked my car the night before. Checking to make sure there was no one around, I retrieved the key from where I had hidden it in the fork of some tree branches. I darted to the car to get the clothes I had left in the back and as I popped the trunk I heard a car engine approaching fast.

_Shit, shit shit!_ It was only four thirty in the morning! _What the hell?_

I swiped the garments and dove into the bushes on the side of the road. My shirt dropped by the rear wheel of the car and I only had my shorts in hand. _Fuck!_ The trunk lid bounced from the force I had used slamming it down and now stood open. My heart just about stopped when I saw the vehicle approaching was a Forks police cruiser. _Damn it._ This was so aggravating.

As silently and with the least amount of movement possible, I pulled my shorts on and wiggled to get them up over my hips. The police car stopped next to mine and for the longest minute there was no movement from within.

_Fuck, fuckety, fuck!_ That meant they were probably radioing it in and running the license plate.

After an agonizing wait the driver's door of the cruiser finally opened and I saw a dark head rise above the side of my car.

_Seriously?_ All that adrenaline and it was Charlie!

He walked around the back of the car and squatted down to pick up my shirt. He looked confused and a little bit worried. "What the hell?" I heard him whisper.

I stood up slowly, covering my boobs with one arm. I didn't want to startle him and risk getting shot but I wasn't going to hide in the bushes like a criminal. Some branches rustled and his head shot up to look in my direction. His eyes widened as he took in my half clothed state and his hand relaxed where it was gripping the butt of his gun.

"Leah?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the woods back onto the dirt road. He looked me up and down and I could see concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly. I looked at myself in the dull reflection his headlights allowed in the window of my car. My hair stood out in all directions with little bits of leaves in it. I was topless and there were tiny smudges of dirt here and there on my body.

"I wasn't expecting someone to come driving up, right as I was getting my clothes out of the back." I wrinkled my nose at him. "I might have been a little bit naked and I didn't know it was you." I looked at the tank top in his hand. "Dropped that in my dive into the bushes."

He smirked when he realized I hadn't been hurt or assaulted in any way. "So, what exactly would you have done if it wasn't me coming up the road?" I sighed as I reached for my shirt. He held it up higher as his eyes dropped to my barely concealed breasts.

"Well, I can tell you what I wouldn't have done," I told him and the tone of my voice had his gaze back on my face. I licked my lips as I pressed myself against him and felt pride and satisfaction as his eyes darkened. My open desire seemed to light a fuse in him and without any warning, he lifted me by the waist and set me on the hood of my car. His face looked primal, an expression I had never seen on him before.

"The woods are dangerous," he almost growled in my ear as he leaned close, stepping between my open legs. "There are very bad men who would love to come upon a pretty defenseless girl." This was accompanied by him pulling me forward so my groin was ground against him, leaving no doubt in my mind that he was aroused and in need of me.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked; wincing as my words came out breathless. He licked the side of my neck and chuckled. It was a dark sound and sent a shiver of heat straight to the center of me.

"You can't make a move without me knowing about it." I pulled back startled and he just looked at me for a second before smiling and touching my chin. "Tanner saw the car last night and I told him I'd check it out before I came into work."

He unsnapped my shorts and lifted me up a few inches off the car. "Take them off," he ordered and I instantly obeyed. I pushed them down and kicked them off when they dropped past my knees. Charlie was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt but when I reached for the hem of his shirt he stopped me with a hand and a murmured, "uh uh."

He spread my legs wider and pushed me back to lie on the car. Looking me over with hooded eyes, I could barely make out his expression in the dim morning light.

"You've been gone this week," he stated quietly as he ran a hand down between my breasts and stopped before he reached the place I wanted his touch the most. Quick enough that it surprised me; he grabbed one of my wrists in each hand and held them out to the side as he leaned down over me. Just inches from my face, he stopped. "You have left me very frustrated."

My eyes widened at both his words and how frustrated he really did sound. He inched closer and I lifted my head a little bit, trying to meet his lips with mine but he pulled back. I grunted at being denied what I wanted and tried to sit up to reach him. The way he held my arms out to the side made it impossible for me to rise more than a few inches.

"Oh no," he told me with a dark smile. "It's my turn to do whatever I want to you."

And he did. With his mouth and hands he drove me to the brink of insanity where I could do nothing but lay there and allow him to pleasure me. Every time I tried to touch him he would place my hands back where he had put them with a shake of him head and a little smile. When he finally unzipped his jeans I was wound so tight I needed him desperately.

"Please," I begged him almost incoherently. I had never been so maddeningly aroused in my whole life and he still would not let me touch him. He flipped me over on my stomach, moving me so I was leaning over the hood of the car with my feet on the ground. "Please what?" he asked in a gravelly tone.

"Oh my god, please fuck me!" I said beyond the ability to care about being nice or lady like. He didn't answer, just held himself to me and pushed home in one swift thrust. I yelped at the abrupt intrusion but then moaned in pleasure as he began to move in quick hard strokes.

He held me where he had placed me with one hand between my shoulder blades and though I knew I could easily get out of his hold, something about being in such a vulnerable position turned me on. Charlie was fully in control, in a dominate state of mind and I loved it. With my senses deprived from touching him, tasting him, seeing him; I focused on what I was experiencing. I could feel him moving inside of me and I closed my eyes against the warm metal of the hood. He had my right wrist held in his hand, my arm flush against my body. He was standing behind me as he thrust into my willing heat, his left hand firm on my back. The only sounds in the early morning light were the pants and moans escaping involuntarily from me and his harsh breathing. He suddenly released my captured wrist and gripped my hip so tightly it was almost painful.

"You are so hot, so sexy," he groaned and I arched my back as he surged faster and deeper in me. The hand he had between my shoulders traveled up to my head and he tugged me by the hair. I followed his unspoken directive and pushed myself up so I was resting my weight on my hands. Without giving me an opportunity to get the upper hand, Charlie ran the hand that had been holding me down, up the front of my neck. His grip was firm but he didn't squeeze my neck, rather held my jaw tightly as he tilted my head to the side. He kissed the exposed portion of my neck making me whimper. "Feels so good."

He nipped the side of my neck and I jumped as his other hand stroked between my legs, his rough fingers finding my clit, rubbing and pinching it between them. It brought me to the edge and I was thrown over when he leaned down and bit me on the shoulder. I screamed hoarsely as my orgasm hit me like a freight train. My entire body stiffened as I tightened around him, stars exploding behind my eyelids. It was so intense my legs shook as my body convulsed with pleasure. Charlie hammered into me relentlessly as he reached his peak, his hand slid up my jaw and I turned my face to suck his finger into my mouth. I bit the pad, sucking hard and he surged into me and held me on him as he exploded.

For a long moment after we kept our pose in a frozen stance only broken by our harsh breathing. My arms trembled where they were braced against the hood of the car and I let them collapse, breathing hard as I slumped on the hood of the BMW.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked me and I smiled where I was sprawled over the car.

_Was I okay? Hell yes I was okay. _

I was sated and blissful as I always was after we had sex, but this time even more so. His domineering -close to being rough- behavior had driven me crazy and I realized it was the wolf side of me that liked it most.

"Leah?" he said gently, stroking my hair from the side of my face so he could see me. I turned just enough to look at him and he sighed with relief when he saw that I was smiling.

"I am so much better than okay," I murmured. He tugged me up so I was standing and turned me to face him. I leaned into him, feeling boneless as tiredness invaded my whole body.

"I wasn't too rough?" he asked. Knowing he needed reassurance, I looped my arms around his neck and rubbed my cheek against his.

"You were perfect, it was unbelievably amazing."

"Unbelievably amazing," he whispered and I chuckled.

"More than," I confirmed and then yawned. "I am so dead tired now."

I pulled away from him suddenly and glanced at his body. "How is it that I am completely naked and you are completely clothed?"

He grinned. "You were already pretty much naked." I kissed him because I felt so mushy when he smiled at me like that.

"You need to sleep," he said, running a thumb under my eyes when we finally pulled apart. I held him closer and frowned.

"I want you with me. I can't sleep good without you."

Charlie sighed and kissed me on the forehead. "Now you know how it's been for me all week."

If I couldn't have him next to me while I slept, I at least wanted to smell him. "Can I have your shirt?" I asked him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"If I smell you I can sleep better." I explained and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh." He considered it for a minute. Deciding to push my hand, I smiled winningly and kissed up his jawline.

"I would sleep really, really good in your bed."

"Would you still be there when I get off work?"

I grinned. "Mhmm. And I have someone covering for me so I'm off the rest of the week."

He retrieved my tank top from the ground and shook it out before pulling it over my head. When he did little things like that, it made me feel all squishy and warm inside. "Do you want to go now?"

The thought of stretching out on a bed and sleeping for hours was absolutely irresistible. "Can we stop at the Cullen's to drop off my car?"

His grin was answer enough. I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back my happy smile at the thought of being with him for a couple hours and sleeping in his bed, surrounded by the scent of him. With a light touch I zipped him back up and then slid into my discarded shorts. Without another word we each got into our own car and I followed him off the beaten path towards the Cullen's.

I took a couple of minutes to grab some clothes and toiletries from the closet Alice had set up for me. I already had a toothbrush at Charlie's but I needed a few more things. When I woke up later on, I planned on a long shower and I needed to shave my legs. Plus I wanted to smell good -like a girl for once- if I had a couple of days to be with Charlie without the pack getting suspicious as to why I was all dolled up. Stopping in the kitchen, I filled a reusable shopping bag from the overflowing refrigerator. I was ravenous and I was quite certain there wouldn't be much more than beer in his fridge.

His eyebrows raised when I got into the cruiser with a little designer overnight bag and a forest green tote bag crammed full of food. I smiled a little self-consciously.

"The bag is Alice's. I didn't have one of my own so..." I shrugged and then looked at the food. "I'm starving and I wasn't sure what you had to eat. I'll make breakfast before you leave for work."

He shook his head as he turned around as he head out of the long drive. "You won't hear me complain. I would never turn down your cooking."

The smooth motion of the car lulled me into an intensely relaxed state and I had to struggle to stay awake. "Your car has really good shocks," I said, my eyes closed on the verge of dozing off.

"I make sure all of the cruisers are consistently kept in top shape. I don't want anyone involved in a high speed chase -should that day ever come- to lose a suspect or worse because the car had a problem." His voice kept me awake enough that when we pulled into his driveway I reluctantly sat up straight and climbed out when he opened my door. He insisted on taking my two bags inside and I followed along obediently. The gnawing hunger in my stomach prevented me from bee-lining it straight up to bed and I started pulling ingredients out of the shopping bag the second he set it on the counter.

With a little smirk he watched me for a minute. "Do you need me to do anything?"

I shook my head. "Nope, just give me a couple minutes. It's not going to be anything fancy but I'll make dinner later." After I took what I needed to make breakfast, Charlie helpfully put the rest of the groceries into the fridge.

Within ten minutes we were eating at the kitchen table. "I thought you said it wasn't going to be anything fancy," he said teasingly. I looked down at my plate. It wasn't anything all that special. Just pancakes with a side of bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs. There were fresh blueberries and strawberries, Vermont maple syrup and whipped cream with the pancakes but I didn't equate that as fancy. It was just necessary for my pancakes to have those things.

"Uh," Damn, I couldn't think of anything to say I was so tired. He touched my hand and I looked up.

"I'm not complaining. This is nicer than anything I could buy in a hundred mile radius never mind what things would be like if I actually cooked myself breakfast. I really appreciate when you cook for me." His eyes were soft and I felt a weird fluttering in my stomach at the way he was smiling at me.

I didn't know what to say so I just ate for a few minutes in silence. "I like to cook for you," I said quietly and when I glanced at him something new passed between us with just that one look. We didn't say anything else as we finished the food and stacked the dishes in the sink.

"I'm so filthy," I groaned as we climbed the stairs together. All I wanted to do was collapse into bed, but I would sleep so much better if I was clean. Charlie wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me to the bathroom. He set my bag on the closed toilet lid and touched the side of my face.

"I don't have to get ready for work in a little while, so let me take care of you."

_ Oh dear god._ He said things like that and it made me just want to melt into a puddle. It was dangerous to my protective wall when he was caring and sensitive. Oh who was I kidding? It was dangerous because it made me love him more. _I was so screwed._

He stripped my dirty clothes off of me and I was unresistant when he urged me into the shower. He followed me in and with gentle hands, soaped my whole body, massaging my scalp until I groaned. It felt so good and I just wanted to lay down right there and let him massage me until I fell asleep. All too soon he shut off the water and I looked at him with a small scowl. He chuckled.

"Let me dry you off and you can sleep." He did just that, toweling me dry and wringing the excess moisture from my hair. Picking up my bag, he pushed me gently towards his room. I was naked but he had a towel around his waist. Hardly seemed fair but I was too exhausted to mention it.

I stretched out on Charlie's bed with a grateful sigh and hugged his pillow close, inhaling his scent on it. I started to drift off almost immediately as I listened to him getting dressed for work. After a few minutes I felt the bed depress behind me and a cool hand run down my naked body. He pulled the top sheet up so that I was covered to my waist and I wiggled a little to uncover my feet.

"I better get to work now, but I'll see you later," Charlie said with audible regret.

"I'll keep your bed warm." My response was murmured but he must have heard it because he leaned down and kissed the back of my neck.

I was unconscious before the front door closed behind him.


	9. Happy Birthday Baby

The house was dim and silent as I let myself in and I peeked in the kitchen. Nothing, it was empty. I hung my gun belt and cuffs on their usual hook and went upstairs. When I pushed the door of my room open I just stopped and stared. Leah was still in my bed, stark naked with her back to me. I couldn't help the grin that crept across my face.

"Don't stare at my ass," Leah mumbled and I chuckled.

"Don't have such a perfect ass."

She rolled over and stretched, her back arching and I about swallowed my tongue. She smirked. "Don't drool."

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "How hungry are you?" She asked and I literally had to shake my head to clear it enough to answer her.

"Uh..." She stood and I forgot what she had asked me.

"Strip." She told me simply and then walked out of the room. _What the hell?_ Where did she go?

The faucet turned on in the bathroom and I took off my uniform shirt. Crossing to the dresser, I tossed my keys, wallet and some loose change on the surface of it and heard Leah walk back down the hall. I didn't move when she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I slept sooo good in your bed," she practically purred and pressed herself against the length of me. Her hands nimbly worked the buckle on my belt and then she undid my pants.

"I want you bad," she whispered. "I was basically drowning in your scent all day."

_Holy hell._ She said the sexiest things when she was aroused and somehow, her obsession with smelling me was a turn on rather then being weird.

"Come on," she said and smiled suggestively at me, tugging me towards the bed. She pushed me to sit and stripped my clothes slowly, following her hands with her mouth as she exposed more skin. When I was as naked as she was, she straddled my lap and placed little sipping kisses on my lips. Every nerve in my body was tingling and my erection was throbbing, trapped between our stomachs. I was dying for her to touch me there but she ran her fingers everywhere but where I wanted them most.

"I dreamed of you," she whispered breathlessly. "It felt so real because I could smell you."

"I dreamed of you and I wasn't even asleep."

She bit her lip and smiled. "You shouldn't say things like that to me."

I slid my hand into her hair and kissed her face; traveling from her forehead down her straight nose and then across her high perfect cheekbones. She let out a shaky sigh and squirmed in my lap. Her eyes had drifted shut and she leaned her head in the cradle of my hand.

"It's gonna be so much worse this time," she whispered so quietly that I could only guess she was talking to herself and hadn't really meant for me to hear. She opened her midnight eyes and leaned close so her lips were almost touching mine.

"Lay down."

I watched her stormy eyes for a moment, the emotions chasing through them a little confusing, but the insistent rock of her hips against mine encouraged me to comply with her command. Sliding up the bed, I leaned against the pillows and she moved in sync, crawling over my body to straddle me.

"I have never felt as incredible as I do with you," she said quietly as she took hold of me and slid herself up and down my length. She looked down and watched as she aligned me with herself and sighed deeply as she sank down in an agonizingly slow movement.

She was still as she sat with me fully embedded in her and her eyes were closed as she breathed deeply a few times. As fantastic as it felt to be joined with her, the emotional charge in the air kept me fully aware of every nuance of her expressions and body movement. As turned on as she had seemed only minutes before, it seemed like this was more emotional than physical. If I was reading her rightly, she was becoming as deeply involved as I was and everything in me wanted to spill my feelings and tell her exactly how I felt about her. But I wasn't even really sure what I would say. I knew I was falling in love with her and that she made me happier than I could remember feeling in so long. I thought of her all the time when we were apart and when we were together I never wanted to leave her. But at the same time I wasn't positive that she felt the same way and I was too afraid to end this crazy, wonderful ride by saying the wrong thing.

She began to move, slowly rocking against me. It was unhurried and somehow achingly gentle and fit the atmosphere perfectly. Her eyes opened and she looked at me before leaning down and pressing her lips to mine. It was brief yet I felt so much in that one touch from her. Rising again, she took my hands in hers, lacing her fingers with mine.

No words were spoken as she rode me, but her eyes never lost contact with mine. It was so intense that despite the gentle pace, both of us were breathing hard and when she reached her climax, she cried out my name with her head thrown back, her tempo increasing as she brought me to orgasm.

After, she lay against me, boneless, panting and I ran my fingertips down her spine. In the aftermath of our lovemaking, I was sure of my innermost thoughts and feelings.

I loved this woman. I would live for her for the rest of my life. I wanted her with me until the day that I died. And I couldn't survive if she left me now.

We were both so relaxed, that neither made to move from our intimate pose until Leah rolled to the side. She tugged me with her, wiggling herself into place so that I was spooning her.

"I'll make dinner in a little bit," she whispered with a yawn.

Dinner was honestly the last thing on my mind right then.

A few hours later, I was woken up by Leah moving away from me and she smiled sleepily at me.

"I'm starving," she said before crossing to my closet. The door was standing ajar. I'm a guy; I'm not particular about shutting doors. She ran her hand down the row of hanging clothes before pulling out a garment and slipping it on.

_Wasn't there a song about what I was looking at right then? _

She looked expectantly at me and when I didn't move from where I lay staring at her, she got a twinkle in her eye before diving at me. She landed on all fours over me, just touching but holding her own weight.

"Are you going to come downstairs with me or am I serving you in bed?"

I chuckled and ran my hand over her hair. "I'm coming with you; the view is too irresistible to miss."

She rolled her eyes but smiled and climbed off me. While I hauled myself out of bed, she rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a pair of blue panties. She held them up to the fabric of what she was wearing and shrugged before stepping into them. When she pulled them up and over her hips I just stared at how perfect her butt looked in them. Every time I thought she couldn't get any hotter; she did.

I pulled a pair of sweats out of my dresser and put them on, forgoing a shirt. It was pretty warm out and I was still hot from sleeping with Leah pressed against me. She grabbed my hand as we took the stairs together and I thought, not for the first time, _I could really get used to this_.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

"What are you doing this weekend?" Leah asked me.

She was standing at the stove, barefoot wearing nothing but one of my button up shirts and the blue panties. I was staring at her with a little grin and she glanced over her shoulder and blushed when she saw me looking at her.

"Uh, probably nothing much. Why?"

She smiled almost shyly as she watched my face. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Seattle with me. I kind of have a little surprise if you want to."

I raised an eyebrow. Not only was she inviting me to go away for the weekend, she had a surprise.

"You don't have to," she said quickly and I realized she took my silence as a negative response. I crossed over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I want to. I just wasn't expecting it."

She gave a tentative smile. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah." Kissing her lightly, I ran one fingertip down the side of her face. "I always want to be with you."

She bit her lower lip and turned back around to stir her pan. "I have to make Seth and Embry dinner tomorrow night as payment for covering for me. After that I'm clear until Tuesday afternoon."

I sat back at the kitchen table to get out of her way and watched her as she moved with fluid grace. She was so capable in everything she did that it was fascinating to just watch her.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked as she took two plates out of the cabinet. I opened the fridge and took a cursory glance over the contents.

"There's beer, beer or beer." I sighed. "I drink way to much beer."

Leah grinned as she plated our dinner, making it look like it was straight out of a fancy restaurant. "You don't drink that much, it just seems like you do because that's all you ever have in your fridge."

She picked up the two plates and looked at me. "Do you want to eat in here or the living room?"

"Uh, wherever you want is fine."

"Good, I want to watch my show. Can you grab my soda from the door?" She indicated the door of the fridge.

I got a drink for each of us and followed her into the living room. I stood to the side so she could sit and then settled next to her. She handed me my plate and I took a minute to just look at her handiwork.

She had marinated sirloin strips with portabello mushrooms and an assortment of veggies and broiled them in the oven. It smelled utterly delicious. There was couscous with herbs and parmesan cheese under it and it too smelled fantastic.

With my first bite, I closed my eyes and groaned. "Oh man. You are so good at cooking. You should open your own restaurant."

She shook her head but looked pleased at my appreciation. "It's too stressful. I'd rather just cook for you."

Our eyes met and it was like time froze for a moment as we both thought something in response to that. I wanted her to cook for me forever and not just for the food. I wanted her to be with me, live with me and I wanted to tell her but knew the time wasn't right yet.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

It was a ridiculous hour to be up and traveling the road between my home and the Cullen's, but I wasn't able to sleep and I was certain if I saw Leah; well everything would be better then.

She had stayed the night with me after making dinner and had left early in the morning before the sun had even risen. I had gotten a text last night saying that the boys were hanging out for a while but she was going to kick them out before she went to bed so that I could come over this morning whenever I wanted. So here I was. The digital read out on the dash said 4:13. Damn it was so early.

I knew she would be awake by the time I got up to the house; her hearing was crazy sharp. Sure enough, when I parked and started up the porch steps, I saw movement in the side window.

"Hey," Leah smiled, looking sleepy as she opened the front door of the Cullen's house. She was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and was barefoot. Her hair was tousled like she had just rolled out of bed and she stepped back to let me in.

"Good morning," I answered, pulling her to me so I could kiss her hello.

"It is now," she said when we pulled apart. "It's waaay to early to head out. It's way to early to even be up." She tugged me with her. "Come back to bed with me. I want sleep."

That actually sounded pretty good, as I had only slept for maybe three hours and I followed her willingly back to her bed.

Four and a half hours later, I pulled my cruiser into the Cullen's massive garage and transferred my overnight bag to the trunk of Leah's car. She held up the keys and jingled them. "Do you want to drive?"

"Do you _want_ me to drive?"

She grinned and tossed them at me. "Yep. I just want to relax and enjoy the ride.

She got in the passenger side and as I pulled out of the bay, she hit a button on the remote and the garage doors slid down and locked.

As I drove right at the speed limit, she watched me for a second and then grinned. "This is fun. I've never had a 'weekend getaway' before."

"So where exactly are we going?"

Leah shook her head. "It's a surprise. All you need to know for now is that we're going to Seattle. We're going to have to eat when we get there, cause I'm already starving."

"Why don't we just stop for breakfast on the way," I suggested. "Wouldn't want you to starve unnecessarily."

She giggled and leaned her seat back a little, sliding down and putting one bare foot on the dash. "When is starvation necessary?"

I just shook my head but smiled widely. I liked when Leah was light hearted and happy. Hearing her actually laugh like a girl made me feel really good, knowing that I had a part in making her happy.

"We need to stop at Cafe Nola before we get on the ferry. They have the best french toast on earth... or so I've heard on Food Network. And I probably want an omelet too."

She reached and turned on the radio so it played low and started tuning to different stations. "What kind of music do you like to listen to when you drive?"

I shrugged and thought about it for a second. "In general I like rock, classic rock; the good stuff."

She laughed. "That's real specific. I like rock too. I like country, I like jazz and reggae in the right mood. I like easy listening when I feel sappy and sometimes I like really old oldies; like from the thirties and forties. But I never, ever listen to heavy metal, rap or most of the current crap that they call music."

"Well that _is_ real specific," I teased and she smacked my arm lightly.

"I was just giving you a list of what I would never listen to. Now what station do you like?"

I told her and she tuned it accordingly. The volume was low, leaving the music as a background and we chatted as I raced down 101. The car handled so nicely, I actually had to pay attention so I didn't end up speeding.

Unlike most trips I took, time flew as we made excellent time getting to Bainbridge Island. Leah was in a great mood, talkative and teasing and I really enjoyed it. It was nice to not worry about being discreet. I wasn't worried about anyone seeing us together and we could act like a normal couple.

We went to Cafe Nola, as per her wish and I had to admit; it was pretty good. It was only half a mile from the ferry so it was easy to find. Afterward, we lined up to board the ferry and Leah looked for it coming in to dock, smiling like an excited kid.

"I freaking love boats and you'd think living right by the ocean, I would get to be on one every once and a while."

I stored that little tidbit of information and was a little surprised. I never thought of her liking boats before. I followed the line of slow moving cars and parked on the lower car deck, making sure the emergency brake was set before we got out of the car. I didn't particularly want to be responsible if something happened to the expensive vehicle.

The ferry wasn't remarkable; just your standard passenger and car ferry, but Leah looked around it as we made our way up to the top deck.

"Do you want to go out there since it's warm and sunny?" She pointed to the furthest point of the outside deck and I nodded with a little smile. She looked so eager and happy and I couldn't refuse her anything she wanted.

"Sure baby, lead the way."

I stood behind her, my arms around her as she leaned into the rail, watching the water and sky as the boat powered out into the sound. After ten minutes or so, she sighed.

"This is so nice."

It was, I had to agree. It was really warm for June and though breezy, there was no bite in the wind. Of course, my good mood was greatly enhanced by being with her.

"So, are you going to tell me yet where we're going in Seattle?"

With a mischievous grin, she shook her head and looked at me over her shoulder. "Nope. It's still a surprise. Believe me, you will like it. It's nothing weird."

"I wasn't worried that it was weird; I'm just curious."

She was still for a minute. "Are you impatient when it comes to finding out things you want to know?" She asked me in a tone that said I had done something naughty. Her tone of voice alone was amusing and I chuckled.

"I'm a cop Leah. I became a cop because I like to know things and I like to find out answers to things that are mysterious to me. So yeah. I'm a little impatient."

She leaned her head against my shoulder and pulled my head towards hers. She nipped my bottom lip and licked it quickly. "Well, trust me. This will totally be worth the suspense."

I decided to just go with it. She kept her head resting against me and linked her fingers with mine where I was holding her around the waist. We stayed there at the railing talking about inconsequential things as the boat chugged across the water. Leah kissed my jaw and sighed.

"I like not hiding. Not that I'm complaining about the time I have you at home, but it's nice to be free without eyes watching your every move."

I grinned and touched my lips to hers. "Are you saying that there are eyes watching my every move or yours?"

"Both probably. You have the biddies in Forks and I have the bitches in La Push."

I chuckled. "Are you talking about the boys or the women."

That made her laugh. "All of them. Let's just say that I don'r have the warm fuzzies for anyone there other than Seth right now." She sobered and looked at me with warm, soft eyes. "But seriously; I like being with you like this."  
She captured my mouth with hers, but we kept it PG since we were in public."

When the Seattle skyline came into view and the boat headed in the direction of the pier, we made our way down to the lower level and the car.

"You realize I don't know where we're going don't you?" I asked her as I inched forward off the ferry. Leah gave an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm not going to tell you. It's only a mile," she said with a secretive smile.

A mile.

_No way!_

She didn't say another word except, "right" as we pulled out of the Ferry Terminal. I did as instructed and couldn't help the excitement as I drove down the viaduct.

Leah was smiling and watching my face for a reaction and as I turned onto 1st Street, I glanced over at her. "Uh, baby?"

"Mhmm," she said and looked at me expectantly.

"How much further am I going?" I asked.

She looked to the left. "Well, I'm not really sure where you're supposed to park but we're going right... there."

She pointed and I stared for just a second.

Safeco Field. Home of the Mariners. And there was a game today.

Leah leaned close and bit her lip as she smiled and wrapped an arm around my neck. "Happy Birthday baby."

_Huh? _

"It's not my birthday," I said stupidly and she giggled.

"I know. But what did you do on your birthday?"

"Uh, I think I worked."

"Exactly. So, happy birthday."

I drove up the road a little ways to turn around and she sat back in her seat with a little sigh. "The game isn't for a while, so I thought we could check into the hotel first."

"The hotel?"

"Mhmm. There's a game tomorrow too and we'll need a bed. Because after the game you'll be all revved up and I fully intend to take advantage of you."

She giggled when my eyes widened and she slid a hand over my thigh. "Don't worry; you will enjoy it."


	10. Home Run, In More Ways Than One

**Leah POV**

I could tell Charlie was about as excited as was possible for him to be. He couldn't keep the grin off his face and when he circled around and we passed the stadium again, he looked at it like he had just been handed a million dollars.

"Where am I going?" he asked as it faded behind us. I gave him directions, remembering them from Google maps.

"Whew!" Charlie whistled as he pulled up to the Pan Pacific Hotel. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yep. It's your birthday. Only the best for you."

A valet opened my door and greeted us cheerfully. I handed him a fifty, having looked up hotel info ahead of time so I would know what things cost. "Park it for us?" I asked the kid who looked about nineteen.

He nodded and looked at the car with appreciation. "Yes, ma'am. Let me get a porter for your things," he said helpfully, but I stopped him.

"It's fine. We can manage."

Charlie had a small leather bag and I had a medium sized suitcase that I had found in Alice's closet. I had splurged in my packing, bringing a variety of really nice clothes so I could pick and choose what I wanted for wherever we went. I was hoping we would go out after the game. I thought it would be really fun to go out and enjoy the city nightlife with Charlie. I would love to see him to loosen up and have fun in public. So far, all of our time together had been spent in his house or mine; mine being the Cullen's house. Well, there had been that one time in his office...

The hotel door was opened by a valet who greeted us like his co-worker - very friendly. When we got to the reservation desk, the woman behind smiled politely and asked if we had a reservation.

"Leah Clearwater," I told her and she literally jumped. _That was weird. _

"Welcome to the Pan Pacific," she said brightly and furtively waved a young woman over. The receptionist tapped something into the computer and smiled a little too eagerly. The younger woman she had motioned over stopped a few feet from me and looked at her expectantly.

"Please show _Miss Clearwater_ to the Denny Suite." The receptionist handed her an envelope and gave her a fierce look.

"Kayla will show you to your room," she said. 'Kayla' was staring at us like we were the second coming of Christ.

I darted a look at Charlie who looked just as perplexed as I felt and I struggled to contain laughter.

"Let me get someone to take your bags," she said, sounding breathless.

"Don't worry about it," I said nicely, wanting her to calm the fuck down and just show us to our room. "This is all we have and we've got it covered."

She nodded rapidly and I had a passing thought that she really looked like a dashboard bobble head.

"Well, if you'll come right this way." She indicated a bank of elevators.

The music was nice and the ride up was smooth. Kayla had her hands folded primly in front of her, the small envelope still held in one hand and she kept giving us surreptitious glances. _What the hell was wrong with this girl?_

When she opened the door to our room, I kind of started figuring things out. It wasn't a room like I had requested. It was a whole suite. She walked in and discreetly checked the immediate area before turning with a smile.

"Here are your pass keys and also premier passes for all boutiques, restaurants and services in the hotel. If there is anything at all you need, please do not to hesitate to ask. I will be available at all times. You can reach me by dialing extension 413 on the hotel line and my business card and cell number are in the packet."

She handed me the envelope. "Is there anything I can see to for you now?"

She really was an eager beaver, but I liked her for some reason. She wasn't just a brown noser. She actually seemed like she enjoyed being pleasant and helpful.

"Um, I think we're fine for now."

"Okay," she smiled widely. "Well, I will be around downstairs until ten thirty or so and as I said before, you can call my cell at any time."

She moved towards the door and Charlie nodded as she passed. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

Charlie shook his head a little and took my suitcase with his bag and walked further into the space in the direction of what I thought was the bedroom.

I went to the door to lock it after Kayla and slipped her a tip.

"Oh," her eyes were big and she looked uncertain. "Everything has totally been taken care of," she assured me.

I smiled. "Don't mention it."

I bolted the door after it closed and went to check out the suite and see what Charlie thought about it. He was standing in the middle of the bedroom, staring out of the plate glass window. There was a picture perfect view of the space needle and he shook his head and looked down at me when I slipped my arms around his waist.

"Was that weird or was it just me?" I asked him.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, it was kind of odd. It's really none of my business, but how on earth did you get this 'suite'." I giggled at his air quotated 'suite'.

"You promise to keep it a secret?"

He looked at me with his brows pulled together. "Uh, yeah I guess." As I opened my mouth to tell him he held up a hand. "Wait, if it's shady, I don't want to know."

I shook my head with a grin. "Nope. Completely legal, I promise. I kind of... well, let's just say that when I gamble, I have really good luck."

His brows shot up and he stared at me in surprise. "You gamble?"

I shrugged. "Not often, but a while ago, I took a huge gamble and it paid off in my favor. Since then I haven't really used much of my winnings. For one, no one in La Push knows about it and I kind of want to keep it that way. They would expect me to share it with them. And don't get me wrong, I plan on using a lot of it to help people out. But they would expect me to hand it over to Sam and the council for them to decide how to use it and I would seriously borrow your gun before I ever did that."

He tightened his arm around my shoulders, giving me physical reassurance that he was on my side in that whole scenario. We really hadn't ever talked much about Sam and Emily or the pack, but it was as if he just knew how I felt.

"Any way, I've been itching to do something fun but really, doing things alone isn't really exciting. So when I decided that I would make you be my partner in 'crimes against boredom', I said; "what the hell. I'm gonna go all out."

I sighed heavily. "Everything went pretty well, but fancy hotels don't really take kindly to a 'nobody' calling up and saying they want to pay cash for a hotel room without any credit card. I don't understand that because I would think you'd want the cold hard cash in hand instead of plastic but hey; what do I know? So I kind of called Rosalie and asked her to help me out."

"I thought you really disliked the Cullen's," Charlie said and I wrinkled my nose.

"It's complicated. Yes, I used to really detest them and in a lot of ways, that will never change. But then there's that whole side of who they are in their personalities that just comes up and confuses the black and white picture with a big splash of gray."

Charlie looked at me in total confusion.

"I don't like what the Cullen's are, but individually; it's not so cut and dry. Esme's nice, like this mom to everyone and Alice is just completely hyperactive with a drive to make sure everyone dresses nice. The boys are okay and Carlisle is the definition of compassion. Hell, he's like a modern day Jesus with how much he cares for people. And then Rosalie is pretty much just like me on the flipside of the fucked up coin of the "need to know" drama."

I let him digest this for a minute and he nodded. "I think I kind of get it."

I grinned and pecked him on the lips. "Don't feel bad if you don't. It's confusing to me too and I live it."

I looked around the room again. "Rosalie must have changed my reservation and said something to make them spazz like they did."

"The rich really are different," Charlie commented.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

An hour and a half before the game was going to start, we left the hotel suite. I had changed into game friendly clothes and Charlie had been really surprised when I pulled some of his Mariners attire out of my suitcase. I had filched them from his house when he was at work and packed them so he would have them for the games.

"Oh look who it is," I murmured to Charlie as the elevator doors slid open in the lobby and the receptionist and 'Kayla' turned to look at us. Kayla had a big smile as she hurried towards us. I saw Charlie's lips twitch and he squeezed my side.

Forestalling any solicitous attention from 'Kayla', I smiled back at her. "Would you be able to help me with one thing?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly.

"Of course, anything."

"Could you send a taxi to pick us up at Safeco Field after the game? I'm not sure when it lets out though."

Kayla shook her head and then nodded. "Yes, for sure, don't worry about it. When the game is finished, I'll make sure there is a hotel car to pick you up."

"Thanks," I said with a little wave as we left the hotel.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Charlie asked, knowing that I wanted food.

"Well, I wanted to get a doner kebob at The Berliner, but if you don't like it we can go somewhere else."

"I have no idea what that is, but if it's good, I'm up for trying it."

We caught a taxi down to 1st Street and Charlie did like the food at The Berliner. I had loved it since Lucas had taken me and Seth there years before. The little restaurant was less than a mile from the stadium so we walked after we were done eating.

"Wait til you see our seats," I said, incredibly pleased that I was able to give him something that he loved. I was pretty lucky that I had been able to get the seats I had. It was the first game of the Yankees / Mariners face off and at first I hadn't been able to get tickets as every place I had called had said it was sold out. So I had called my Uncle Lucas. It was helpful to have a playboy uncle who lived in the city with a hundred connections. And though it was the first time I had ever asked him to get something, I knew I would definitely be using him again. He had seemed genuinely pleased to help me and had made me promise I would come see him soon.

"They're not the absolute best, but considering the game was sold out, I think you'll like them."

He looked at the tickets I pulled out and then grinned at me. "Considering I was going to watch the game from my couch, these are great seats."

"You are so easy to please," I told him happily. "A lot of men would bitch and moan about how they wished they had something better."

"I already have the something better," he said and squeezed my hand. My stomach flipped and I bit my lip. He said these one liners that completely devastated my defenses.

It was a bit of a wait once we reached the stadium to get inside, and we did, we went directly to our seats.

"You're going to want every food item they sell aren't you?" Charlie asked me with a smirk and I smacked his arm.

"Don't make fun of my eating habits. I have a really fast metabolism." I wasn't really offended; actually I liked that we were relaxed enough together to have a teasing repartee. "Don't worry, I will keep you in all the beer you can drink."

He sighed. "That's all you think I am huh? A beer swilling lush."

I giggled at how funny his expression was and patted his thigh. "It's okay if you're a lush. I'll just take advantage of you in your helpless state."

With a playful growl, he pulled me around the waist and nipped the side of my neck. "You can take advantage of me anytime you'd like. Just be careful what you say to me in public. I might not be responsible for my actions."

"Thank you," he said, suddenly serious. "This is the nicest 'birthday' I've had in... ever."

Since there weren't too many people around us yet, I kissed him on the lips. "I'm glad. I wanted you to have something you really wanted and since I don't have the patience for fishing..."

He laughed. "This is so much better than fishing."

We had front row seats in the outfield and though I would have liked to have been able to get Diamond Club seats, it just hadn't been possible. It turned out that even though our seats were semi far away from home plate, we couldn't have asked for better. True to my word, I kept Charlie in beer and snacks; although he didn't really eat much. And like he predicted, I ended up buying a lot of the items they sold to eat. Staggered of course, but it was a consistent work through of food. But this wasn't the reason our seats turned out to be in a good position.

It was the bottom of the ninth and I had finally decided I had eaten enough. I like sports, but in a social way. I didn't have an investment in the game like Charlie did and was there just because I was with him. The Yankees and Mariners were tied; I know Surprise, Surprise! But the Mariners had been in incredible form today and they were up to bat.

I was only playing vague attention to what exactly was going on in the field. I was just enjoying watching Charlie. He was totally revved up, literally sitting on the edge of his seat. If the Mariners could pull this off, they just might win.

The crack of the bat had my attention swinging to the ball and with my heightened sight I watched it soar across the field. It was a home run, I could tell, and it was headed right at me. The whole stadium was a roar, the fans going crazy that their home team was going to win. In reflex, I caught the ball as it flew at my face. The sound that swelled was a deafening boom from the already frenzied crowd. People were jumping up and down and hugging each other, screaming and throwing beer.

Charlie was staring at me in shock and I grinned, handing him the ball. He took it and just gaped and I giggled before kissing him quickly. His reaction was in such stark contrast to the mayhem going on around us and it totally amused me. He laughed suddenly.

"How the hell did you catch that?" He asked right in my ear. The cheering was so loud I could barely hear him and I shrugged.

"Lucky, I guess."

* * *

**Seth POV**

I had gone over to Embry's house to watch the Mariners play the Yankees. His mom had recently bought a huge flatscreen for the living room and they had really good cable. He said it was the one thing his mom splurged on and since she was working at the hospital, he was holding a game party. Which basically meant a bunch of us were strewn across the living room, eating and watching the game.

Embry, Quil, Brady and I were the first there and Jared had come over later on. Collin had shown up after his shift and Caleb -one of the newest wolves- came with him.

It had been pretty uneventful the whole time. We plowed through the mountain of food and snacks we had brought and drunk at least three cases of beer and countless sodas.

It was the end of the game, the ninth inning and Quil made a snide remark about the Mariners never having a chance to beat the Yankees. Quil was the least loyal out of the group, not having as much of an interest in sports as the rest of us. He seriously doesn't understand the importance of home team support.

Embry argued back and for some weird reason, a full fledged debate broke out about the two teams and who was going to beat who's ass. I just watched them for a second, all of them actually, as they verbally fought it out; Jared and Collin joining Embry in tearing Quil a new one.

_What the fuck?_

I thought they were nuts, fighting over such a stupid remark. Caleb shrugged and got up to get something out of the kitchen. Brady was laying on his back eating a bag of Cheddar Jalepeno Lays with Hummus of all the sick shit he could be dipping and his eyes were firmly on the game.

I focused back on the TV realizing it was the bottom of the ninth and our team was up to bat with the score tied. _Sweet!_ Now if they could just pull a miracle out of their ass.

The Yankees pitcher threw a fast ball and I just about yelled when I heard the crack of the bat and saw the ball flying.

_Holy shit!_ It was a home run! I just knew it. It soared over the field high enough that it was going to be a freakin' home run.

Brady was sitting up, his face like two feet from the TV screen and he was shaking his fist and chanting 'out, out, out'!"

It flew directly at a dark haired woman and she caught it right before it smacked her in the face. The camera tightened its focus and I spewed the sip of Mountain Dew I had just gulped.

My jaw was hanging open as I just stared at the TV.

HOLY SHIT! _My eyes were not seeing this!_

Even though it was far away, I could clearly see the woman as she grinned and then handed the baseball to the man sitting next to her. He just stared at it for a second and she laughed before leaning over to kiss him on the lips. He smiled back at her and leaned close to say something in her ear and she shrugged before she answered him.

The camera panned around to show the crowd going nuts. Mariners fans were freaking the fuck out over their team beating the Yankees. I turned to see if anyone else was as shocked as me and saw that Brady was staring dumbfounded at the TV. Jared and Embry had pinned Quil to the floor and were trying to force him to say _'Mariners rule and Yankees suck balls' _and I realized none of them had just seen what had happened on the TV.

"Dude!" Brady whispered to me and I gave him a death glare.

"Don't you fuckin' tell anyone what you just saw." I whispered at him and he nodded. "And do NOT think about it when you're phased."

I was just hoping that no one in La Push or Forks had recognized the two people that I had. They were just two little images and I was hoping that I had only recognized them because of my advanced eyesight.

And the reason I was so shocked?

The woman who caught the home run was my sister Leah.

And the man she had given it to and _kissed on the lips_, was Charlie Swan.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

"I can't believe you caught this!" I said, looking at the ball in my hand. We were walking towards the exit of the stadium, my arm around Leah's shoulders, hers around my waist. "This day couldn't possibly get any better."

"Leah!" I looked up the corridor and saw a pretty blond woman in a doorway a dozen yards away. She was waving at Leah with a huge grin.

"Who is she?" I asked and Leah rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Marissa; she's one of Lucas' girlfriends and was the one who got me the tickets. She's a PR manager for the Mariners."

"One of?" I whispered as we neared her.

"Lucas is kind of a man-whore."

"Hey Marissa," Leah said nicely. "Thank you so much for getting the tickets."

Marissa nodded quickly and motioned us into the door. "No problem. Come on. The guys want to meet the girl who caught the winning home run."

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

"So, this day couldn't get any better, huh?" Leah asked me in a sassy tone. I just shook my head and followed her blindly out of the exit where a black car was waiting by the curb.

A dark suited chauffeur opened the rear door and I stood back while Leah climbed inside. I sat next to her and shook my head to clear it.

"I can't believe they signed the ball. I thought for sure they'd want it back."

The players had been in a great mood, the high of their win leaving a party atmosphere in the locker room. Apparently Marissa was pretty good friends with a lot of the players as she was greeted enthusiastically. Leah had taken in the scene with a little smile and after meeting all my favorite players, I couldn't believe when they insisted we come to an after party.

"I caught it, and possession is nine tenths of the law. Plus, I think a couple of them were checking out my ass; so I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have asked me for it back." Leah squeezed my thigh and chuckled.

"Poor baby, you're running on overload." She leaned up and kissed my jaw. "Just let me get you back to the room."

She handed the driver a bill as he let us out in front of the hotel and then power walked through the lobby with her eyes set straight ahead. "Is she nearby?" Leah said in a whisper.

I chuckled, realizing she was talking about 'Kayla". We made it into the elevator without incident and she let out a dramatic sigh.

"Whew, made it safe. It's not like I don't appreciate good service, but I don't want to feel like I have to answer to someone. If I need something, I'll let you know." She gave me a little grin. "Marissa said the party doesn't really start until ten-thirty or eleven."

"Miss Clearwater, are you inviting me to participate in illicit acts of pleasure with you?"

She laughed lightly and slid her hand into my back pocket. "I love it when you use your cop talk on me. _'Illicit acts of pleasure'_. Sounds so naughty."

She pressed up against my side. "And yes, I am inviting you to participate." She hugged herself close to me and ran her nose down the side of my neck. "Or you can just lay back while I molest you if you don't want to participate."

I gripped her hard around the waist and propelled her out of the elevator the second the doors opened. She used the key card to open the door to our 'suite' and bolted it the second it close behind us.

"You can molest me all you want," I told her. "But you better believe I'm participating."

I set the baseball on a side table in a fancy bowl that held glass bubbles. Leah smirked and pulled me flush against her hot body.

It was a frantic coming together as we stripped our clothes, kissing and exploring each other with our hands as we made our way to the bedroom.

"Don't be gentle," she whispered breathlessly as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was sitting on the edge of the high bed with me standing between her thighs. Kissing me deeply, she rubbed herself against me, showing me without words how wet and ready her body was for mine.

"Watching you made me so hot. I love when you're excited and happy." She said between kisses and little bites. "You are so sexy, so hot. I want you."

I didn't need further encouragement. Pushing into her welcoming heat, I groaned at the exquisite pleasure that was Leah.

_How did I ever live without this? Without her?_

She laid back on the bed and I gripped her hips, holding her there at the edge of the bed while I drove into her with a fast, hard rhythm. She whimpered and panted, rubbing her breasts as she bit her lip and alternated between watching my face and where we were joined.

It didn't take long for us to reach climax and I gasped as her slick walls gripped me over and over.

"Leah, baby," I couldn't form a coherent thought as euphoria rocketed through my whole body. I literally saw stars and dropped my head back as I clenched my jaw.

When the tremors died down, I was breathing hard like I had run a mile flat out and tried to still my racing heart. I had been a millisecond away from blurting out that I loved her. I looked down at Leah, spread out on the white bed linens like a golden goddess. Her dark eyes opened and stared up at me.

"Oh my god!" She whispered and licked her lips as she breathed deeply. "You are gonna kill me."

I paused for a second and then laughed quietly. "Baby, if one of us kills the other, it will be you that does me in."

I pulled her up and hugged her close. "But I wouldn't want to go any other way."

* * *

**_Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love, love, LOVE them!_**


	11. And Then Alice Found Out

**Bella POV**

I had been silently obsessing about my dad and Leah and it was starting to really bug Alice. She knew that I knew who my dad was with and she was livid that I wouldn't tell her.

"Come on Bella, please!" She was shaking in place, looking at me like a poor orphan child being denied food. "I need to know!"

I stood up from the stuffed chair I was sitting in and slammed my book on the book shelf.

_Oops!_ The book smashed through the thin wooden board and sort of disintegrated.

"For the LAST time Alice, my dad's love life is none of your business!"

She pouted and looked at me with a hurt face. "Fine. Be mean, but when I find out, you're not invited to the wedding I plan for them."

I laughed, actually amused by that. "Alice, you don't get to kick me out of my dad's hypothetical wedding."

She sniffed. "Well you get to withhold vital information from me."

I opened my mouth to give her a retort when her eyes went glassy and she stared into space. A second later, she blinked and the hugest smile came over her face. Before I could form a single word, she was out the door.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She was shrieking as she bolted out of my apartment and into the house.

She stopped dead behind the couch and started bouncing in place. Emmett was sitting with the remote in hand watching a baseball game.

"Don't you dare change the channel!" She told him with her eyes riveted on the screen. An inkling of suspicion rippled through me and I watched her and the TV.

_Why was she so focused on the game?_

Her small fists were clenched tight and she was breathing fast like she was going to hyperventilate.

"Rose!" Emmett shouted, a grin on his face as he took in Alice's weird behavior. Rosalie materialized in the room.

"What?"

"Check her out! She freaking over something that's about to happen in the game." He looked back at his TV. "Maybe the Mariners will beat the Yankees. Wouldn't that be a miracle."

Esme came into the room and stopped when she saw the four of us.

"What's going on?"

Alice held up her hand and her eyes glittered. "Wait for it, almost time."

She jumped and clapped her hands. "This is so exciting!"

The announcer said something about the Mariners winning if they could get this one and Alice froze. She held her breath and watched with bug eyes.

"Five, four," she started counting in a whisper as the ball cracked off the bat and soared across the field. "Three, two, one!"

A black haired girl caught the ball before it hit her in the face and I squeezed my eyes shut in reflex. Not over the ball but over who was clear on the TV screen. They were tiny people, but I had no trouble making out the girl or the guy sitting next to her.

"Fuck me!" Emmett yelled and Alice's jaw dropped.

"Is that... Leah?" Esme asked and looked closer. "Oh my!" She said when she saw her companion. She glanced at me but didn't say anything more.

"Charlie Swan is getting inventive with a wolf!" Emmett crowed and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"I should have known," Alice muttered, thinking out loud to herself. "I couldn't see who it was, so I should have known."

I looked at Rosalie, expecting some kind of reaction or comment from her and was surprised when she was just watching the screen with a soft little smile. It was such an unfamiliar expression on her and I just stared for a second.

"Something wrong with my face?" She asked without looking my way.

I shook my head and looked back at Alice. _Uh oh!_

"I don't know why you had to hide that. They're happy together. You should be proud that your dad is a nice guy who will treat her right."

I sighed. "I'm fine with it; it's just weird."

She grinned and clapped her hands. "Well, I have to go start planning. I'll just have several different scenarios so whenever their wedding is, I'll be prepared for it."

"Alice! My dad isn't getting married!"

But my words fell on deaf ears as she was already up the stairs in her little computer/fashion laboratory.

"Oh Bella!" Esme said with her mama smile. "I'm so happy for your dad. Alice is right. He'll be so good to her and she needs someone to love her."

I didn't bother saying anything. I wasn't opposed to my dad being happy, I just really didn't want to imagine the 'fun' that accompanied that happiness. Especially with Leah.

Emmett chuckled. "This is gonna be sweet. A vampire with a werewolf step-mom!"


	12. On The Verge

**I finally broke 500 hits in one day! It was my goal as I had never had more than 480-something hits in one day. Anyway, just a little thing that made me so happy! :D**

**Thank you everyone for reading and following and favoriting and especially the unbelievable amount of reviews you have left! I feel the love and it is very, very nice.**

**I hope you like this chapter. The second half of it is one of my favorite parts so far.**

* * *

**Leah POV**

I had been having a really good week. After the game on Saturday, Charlie and I had gone to the Mariners after party and had so much fun! Just as I imagined, he did loosen up and have fun. Actually, he had surprised me.

It turns out that Charlie really loves music and not only that, he can dance... like really dance. I wouldn't have expected that from him, but I guess that was a little prejudicial as I was basing the assumption on how clumsy Bella was.

Since we were going to take a taxi home, we were both drinking and he had just been so hot and fun to be with like that. I had seriously wanted to fuck him right there on the dance floor when he had pulled me to dance with him to a Tom Waits song. It was like fully clothed sex and I couldn't believe all the things I was learning about Charlie Swan.

Lucas had shown up with Marissa and when he saw us, he had given me a pointed stare and his smirk.

"What would your mother say if she saw you engaged in such wanton displays of debauchery?" Was his greeting when we walked back to our table and I rolled my eyes but hugged him.

"She's not going to say anything because _you're_ not going to tell her anything."

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, I don't know if I can keep such salacious information to myself."

"Lucas, if you tell mom, I'll tell her all about you and your _many_ girlfriends and that you have been taking me to the casinos since I was twelve."

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

I laughed. "Oh, yes I would. This is Charlie. Charlie this is my Uncle Lucas; who is going to keep his mouth shut about us being here."

Lucas and Charlie had gotten along really well after that and Charlie told me later on that Lucas had given him his approval, saying that as long as he didn't hurt me like Sam had, he was cool with the situation.

Sunday had been just as awesome as Saturday. Marissa had texted me that morning to tell me she had Diamond Club seats for us. In the excitement of everything, we had given our outfield tickets to a young couple outside the stadium. They had been shocked and I had waved off the girl's profuse thanks.

The game had been great, especially since the Mariners won again and it was safe to say the whole city of Seattle was in a jubilant uproar. The two of us had gone out alone to eat after the game and had ended up drinking and dancing until after one because the bar/grill that we went to had been such a party scene. We were both headed towards smashed when we got back to the hotel and fell into bed, asleep almost immediately. I woke him up the next morning, as I kissed a trail down his body.

That had been a beautiful start to a good day and I had been in a great mood since then. Charlie had called his second in command Henderson after I had 'finished waking him up' :) and told him he wouldn't be into the station until noon or so.

We didn't actually get out of the hotel until after nine, having lounged in bed and ordered room service for the first time, since I was starving – of course. We caught the ferry and made really good time back to Forks, where he dropped me off at the Cullen's and picked up his cruiser.

"Call me whenever, doesn't matter what time it is," he said as we stood in the open bay of the garage. He held me around the waist, his hands having pushed my shirt up a few inches so he could touch my hot skin.

I leaned into him without words, just resting my forehead on his shoulder. I loved him touching me and touching him back in an affectionate way. It made me all fluttery inside when we were together like this. I didn't even try to deny to myself anymore that I was totally in love with him.

"I don't want you to leave me," I muttered and he squeezed me lightly.

"Duty calls, but I can see you later." It wasn't the same as living together, but it would have to be enough for now.

I pulled back and wrinkled my nose. "I don't want to crowd you."

_Liar, liar, liar!_ I wanted to crowd him til he couldn't move, but that was just a touch stalker-ish. He stroked a hand over my hair several times and just looked at my face with an expression that made me want to cry.

_Oh hell, this was getting so messy._

"You could smother me and I'd still be happy." He pulled me tight to him and kissed my forehead and I sighed in contentment. "I don't want to leave you either," he whispered quietly and I wouldn't have heard it without my wolf hearing.

I had waved him down the driveway and flopped on the slate blue couch in the Cullen's living room with a ridiculous grin. I felt like a teenager, wanting to jump on the couch and scream because he 'liked me too'. I restrained the impulse and instead just laid there and got lost in a daydream of living with Charlie how I would like.

* * *

The food situation at Charlie's house was dire so I decided to just take the initiative and shop. It was Wednesday and I hadn't seen him since he had driven off on Monday afternoon. Even though I missed him like crazy, I was taking the time to think everything over and sort my own emotions out. It was working out rather well. I had run patrol last night and wasn't scheduled until Friday; and shocker of shockers, I got day shift.

I didn't mind buying the food as I would cook it all anyway and eat at least half of it. Plus, he needed someone to take care of him. I had debated going to Port Angeles to shop but decided against it. So here I was, in the Forks Thriftway, impulse buying my way through the whole place.

_Mint Milanos or Orange Milanos? _It was quite the conundrum. _Maybe both._ I tossed a bag of each into my cart and was broadsided by a strawberry blonde girl.

"Whoops!" She looked up with a chagrined expression. "So sorry. I slipped on something wet." She looked behind herself and then back at me. "I should really be more careful."

I stared at her for a second, completely distracted by her accent. I had never heard anything like it in La Push or Forks. It was British sounding, but kind of different. She grinned and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Kassi Brandon."

I shook her hand and had the fleeting thought that her smile was a little like Alice.

"Hi," I said a little uncertainly. "I'm Leah."

After shaking my hand, Kassi crouched down to collect the items that had flown out of her hand basket and then stood, grinning again.

"I have to admit, shopping in an American supermarket is so odd for me. I can hardly find any brands I recognize and I don't know which ones are the best over here."

She was one of those people you could immediately tell you'd get along with. I looked in her basket. Cheese, crackers, fruit and a few vegetables.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked her. She was checking out my cart with round eyes.

"Wow! You sure know how to shop."

I chuckled at her surprise. "Yep, I have a sixteen year old brother who eats like a horse, so I keep a lot of food on hand. If you'd like, I can help you find stuff."

"Really?" She kind of bounced in place with excitement and I thought of Alice again. I nodded.

"Sure."

She pulled out a piece of paper from the side of her basket and held it out to me. "I found some things but I'm totally lost on the rest."

I made room in the end of the cart for her to set her basket so she wouldn't have to lug it through the whole store. Leading the way, I helped her find everything she needed, pointing out the better brand names and advising her on what to avoid.

"This has been great," she told me as we left the store with a whole cart full of bags. She pointed to a full size pickup truck. "That's mine; well, it's what I'm driving."

She sighed dramatically. "I haven't had the chance to buy a vehicle since I got here, so Daniel – that's my boyfriend – lets me drive his truck while he's at work."

She loaded her groceries in the passenger side of the truck and then looked at me. "This was fun. I haven't met anyone here yet and it's a lot lonelier than I expected it to be."

I understood the sentiment. "Maybe we could hang out some time," I offered impulsively. Her eyes rounded.

"Really? That would be fantastic!"

I smiled. "Yeah, if you'd like."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh for sure! When?"

"Whenever really. I do work but my schedule is very sporadic. Do you have a phone?"

She whipped out a cellphone from her purse and looked at me expectantly. I rattled off my phone number and then programmed her number in my phone.

"Just text me when ever you want and unless I'm working, I'll get back to you."

She circled the truck and climbed up in the cab. She was so small in comparison and it was hilarious.

"It's ridiculous isn't it?" She asked me and her accent made the ironically delivered question even funnier.

I laughed out loud. "It makes you look teeny," I confirmed.

"I'll text you tomorrow if it's okay. Probably just to say hi. Daniel wants to take me to meet his family this weekend but maybe we can meet up next week."

I smiled and waved as she turned the engine over. "Definitely."

She waited until I moved away from her truck with my cart to pull out and leave the parking lot. I unloaded my own purchases in the trunk of my car and realized as I pulled out of my spot that I couldn't just waltz into Charlie's house with a carload of groceries in the middle of the day.

_Damn it! _Why had that not occurred to me before I had a load of perishables?

I was so used to coming and going as I pleased from his house, but I always left by the back door into the woods. I was careful to look and make sure there were no nosy neighbors watching too. But I couldn't very well just pull up in a BMW acting like I lived there. That would set the entire town talking which meant that La Push would follow within the day.

I drove out to the Cullen's and unloaded into Esme's kitchen. I would just have Charlie come out tonight for dinner and then ride home with him and put everything away.

* * *

It worked out better than I thought. Charlie came after work and I had dinner ready.

"You are totally spoiling me," he said appreciatively as I set a plate of food in front of him.

I had set the table simply but it was fancier than how we usually ate dinner. Though I was hungry and enjoyed the food, I couldn't focus on much more than wanting to get him in my hands. We watched each other with anticipation, not talking about anything of consequence.

"Do you want more food?" I asked him as he finished his plate. He shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"As good as it was, no thank you. If I'm not careful, I'm going to end up looking my age."

I grinned at him with an appraising look. "I do have to admit you look really good without your clothes on."

A blush touched his cheeks and he dipped his head. "I have used the gym at the station for the past five years or so when I started feeling my age. Not that there was anyone to notice."

I circled the table and straddled his lap. Putting my arms around his neck I pecked him on the lips. "I notice; time and time again."

"Come on," I pulled away and stood up. "I want to notice again."

Though he still seemed flustered by my praise, he followed me without hesitation and looked surprised when I only went as far as the couch.

"Do you remember the first night you came to check on me when I was in Bella's house?" He nodded at my question. I pushed him lightly and he sat willingly. I knelt on the couch, straddling his lap. "I want to "take you" on the couch," I whispered against his lips, rephrasing his words from that night.

"It's just you and me," I whispered as I wove my hands into his thick hair. "Please want me." It was what I had said to him that first night but this time I didn't have the uncertainty of not knowing what he was feeling.

"I do want you," was his response as his hands slid up under my shirt. "You have no idea how much I want you."

`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/

I had my way with him on the couch before we took a shower and then a jacuzzi. It was my favorite place in the house now, the huge whirlpool tub in my bathroom. We hadn't even had sex but somehow being there together was so sweet and romantic that I could have stayed there with him forever.

_I'm going ridiculously soft aren't I?_

We slept naked in my bed and I had woken up a few minutes ago because I had to pee so bad. The sudden change in temperature from me getting out of bed had pulled Charlie from sleep and he sat up as I came back in the room.

He reached and grabbed his phone from the nightstand and groaned. "I need to go home. Henderson is already teasing me about having a secret girlfriend because my car has been gone at night recently."

I dove face first back in the bed. "It's so early; you could go later."

"It's two-thirty. If I don't leave now, I'll sleep late and then people will really talk when I stumble into work."

I grabbed his wrist. "Hug me before you leave." I felt ridiculously upset about him leaving me again and felt on the verge of crying. He must have heard it in my voice, because he didn't hesitate before laying back down beside me and pulling me into a tight hug. One traitorous tear slipped out of my eye and trailed down over my temple to fall on his shoulder.

"Don't cry baby, please don't cry," he whispered desperately and I shook my head, unable to speak past the lump in my throat. _I love you. I love you. Please stay with me! _The words screamed in my head, begging to be let out but I stayed silent.

In a frantic effort to have some part of him to calm my inner turmoil, I kissed him hard. My need for him poured out in the touch and he responded back in kind. I rolled on my back, pulling him over me. I didn't want to be on top; I wanted to feel the weight and masculine power of him above me. There was no build up; no soft whispers of touch and tantalizing caresses to bring each other to the height of arousal. It was raw, desperate need. I took and he gave and I didn't even feel bad for the one sided-ness of it. Grasping hold of him, I guided him to my slick, needy depths.

"Mine," I said possessively, but it was more of a whimper. I didn't care that I didn't sound strong and in control. I just needed him; I needed to reassure myself that he _was_ mine.

As if he knew just what my mood called for, Charlie rode me fast and hard. As he got closer to orgasm, he rubbed my clit with his thumb. "Come on baby, just let it go," he whispered, feeling my resistance. It wasn't conscious, but I could feel that I was holding back. He leaned down and nipped at the joint of my neck and shoulder. "Cum for me, cum all over me," he growled and bit down just hard enough for it to hurt.

My nerves freaked out. My climax was so intense that I arched my body, going rigid as I keened highly. I couldn't form words, couldn't hardly think past the tremors of sheer good feelings that raced in orgasmic currents through me.

By the time I slumped back on the bed and tried to breathe again, Charlie was stroking my hair repeatedly and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was still joined to me and he kissed my eyelids softly, moving just enough for me to feel him. "All yours," he whispered quietly. I held onto his shoulders, burying my face into his neck so I could smell him.

He moved to lay on his side, pulling me with him so that I was once again hugged tight against his body. Utter post-orgasm relaxation swept me and I cuddled against him. I just wanted to absorb everything of him I could, and the comforting thump of his heartbeat lulled me into sleep.

I woke up to him moving away from me. I peered up blearily and frowned. He leaned down over me and kissed my temple. "Go back to sleep baby. I have to go to work."

The clock said it was five thirteen and I dropped my head back on the pillow. I was so tired I felt nauseous.

"I need to go home with you and put away the food I bought for your house." My words were slurred as I was laying on my stomach with my face mashed into the pillow. I was totally wiped out, not wanting to move an inch.

"Why don't you stay and sleep?" Charlie said gently. "We can do it tonight or tomorrow." He sat next to me and rubbed my back. "Just sleep for now."

He kissed my shoulder and I sighed. "I want your pillow."

He chuckled softly and lifted my head. My pillow disappeared to be replaced with his. I inhaled his scent, instantly feeling better.

"Be safe," I whispered. He brushed the hair off my face and I opened my eyes to look at him one last time. He gave me a little smile.

"Always, for you."

* * *

**Charlie POV**

My stomach burned. I felt sick and nauseous as I drove the silent, sleeping streets of Forks to my house.

She cried.

She cried because I did something that hurt her.

Rationally, I knew that going home to get ready for work, wasn't maliciously hurtful. But knowing that she hurt at all, upset me. And knowing that it was related to me, made me have totally irrational feelings.

I pulled into my driveway and killed the engine, sitting in the darkened cruiser for a minute.

When I came home knowing she was in the house, I couldn't wait to go inside. Now, I didn't feel any excitement. The house was just an empty shell with old decorations in need of a thorough dusting. The fridge was bare except for a jar of mustard and a few bottles of beer. I had already eaten the few things left from the bag of groceries Leah had brought the week before.

With heavy steps, I made my way up to the door and let myself in the house. It's silent gloom basically groaned for a woman's touch. I locked the door behind me and took a minute to just look at my living room. There were knick knacks I had never really noticed before, sitting on shelves that were gray instead of brown as they should be. My mom and Renee had given the items and decorated the house without any input from me and I had never cared enough to change it. The only contribution from me was a fish hanging on the wall.

A fish.

The room was a space to hold a TV to watch and a couch to watch it from. The kitchen was an outdated, spartan place where I ate enough to keep myself alive and I rarely even turned on the light. The dining room was never used except as a space to clean my gun. And my room just held a bed to sleep in. Even my bathroom was a pathetic and dreary place, a place to shower and keep up with my hygienic needs.

I thought of Leah in my house. She liked to hum while she cooked, with all the lights on, shimmying in time to her own music as she stirred and chopped and leaned over to reach in the fridge. She sprawled out on the couch when she watched TV, glasses and snack plates on the coffee table with her favorite rag sheets folded open to different pages. If I was with her, she laid her head in my lap or made me sit on on end of the couch so she could rub my feet and ask me if _'anything thrilling happened in the criminal underbelly of Forks'._

With her here, my bed became the place I looked forward to being and even my bathroom was an exciting place. _The things we had done in that shower!_

I needed her.

I needed her to live with me and make this an actual home. I needed her because I loved her too much to live without her.

I wanted to tell her so badly. When I felt her tear fall on my shoulder, it took every ounce of self control I possessed to keep from pouring out my feelings. But I knew that her life was so much more complicated than just me and her. I didn't care who knew I was with her; that I loved her, but I knew it was an issue for her and so by unspoken agreement, we had kept our affair secret from both Forks and La Push.

_Affair_! It left such a sour taste in my mouth and made my stomach burn more. Leah wasn't a dirty little secret. I didn't want to treat her or think of her in any way that could diminish the most incredible love I had ever experienced.

I knew that with the 'need-to-know' side of her life, there were things I didn't understand; dynamics that I didn't know of. But I also knew that I would accept anything about her and adjust to whatever I had to, in order to keep her with me.

Whether she knew it or not, she was as much mine as I was hers. I would fight anyone or anything for her and I knew as I thought that, I would be tested on that little statement. I walked through to the kitchen and opened the cabinet that held anything remotely medicinal or first aid like. I dug around and found a bottle of Mallox, checking the date and then sniffing it before I took a swill.

_Ugh!_ It was chalky and nasty and made my mouth feel worse than it already did. It was close to six and I accepted that I wasn't going to be sleeping anymore, so I trudged up to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower before work.

Needing coffee but having no grounds or creamer, I went to the diner, figuring breakfast along with my caffeine would help me get through what was sure to be a miserable day.

"You need a wife," Bernice said to me when I sat down and she had seen the bags under my eyes.

"Huh?" I said, not sure where that one had come from.

"I said you need a wife." She poured me a cup of coffee and dumped a handful of little creamer pots on the table. "You don't take care of yourself."

I shook my head slightly as I lightened my coffee and took a sip of the steaming brew. Unlike most diners, they took pride in their coffee and every cup was topnotch. I opened a few more creamers and added them as she topped my cup.

"Where do you suggest I find this wife?"

"Humph," was all she said in reply as she marched back to the counter. Bernice was sixty three and had worked in this diner since she was seventeen years old. It might sound depressing, but she actually liked her life.

She had saved every penny possible and when the previous owners had gotten old and wanted to retire, she had bought it outright; no loans or mortgage. She had done what she called 'bossing around' for a year and said she missed 'normal life', so she went back to waitressing. Of course her hours were flexible and she had creative freedom over the entire place, but besides adding a few dishes to the menu and keeping the place a lot cleaner, not much had changed.

A steaming plate of food was set in front of me and she sat in the chair opposite me. "I used to babysit you Charlie Swan," she said and I raised my eyebrows.

She waved her hand in front of her face. "Oh, don't give me that look. I've known you since you were a boy."

She looked at me shrewdly and I ducked my head, shoveling up a forkful of breakfast. It was good, but now that I was getting used to eating Leah's cooking, it wasn't as good as it used to taste.

"You need someone to take care of you; someone you can go home to and close off the world and have a little world of your own inside your house." She smiled and it was motherly. My mom had died years ago and as Bernice said, she had babysat me since I was a small boy. If there was anyone who I could consider a mother figure, it would be Bernice. "You give your whole life to this town but you don't have anyone who just devotes their life to you. When you retire, what are you going to do?"

I thought about that through a few more bites. I honestly didn't know. I tried not to think of the future very often because there wasn't anything to look forward to. But now, all I could think of was Leah.

What if we could work out any complication and make a life together? If I had her, I didn't mind the thought of retiring just to be with her. She was more than any man could ask for and she made my life worth something.

Bernice patted my hand. "Get yourself a wife Charlie." She stood and moved off to new customers coming through the door.

I had to figure something out soon. I felt like things were racing to some unknown conclusion and I wanted to have some control over them. I had found the only one I would ever want for my wife.

I imagined Leah in a wedding dress. I felt my eyes glaze over from just the mental image. It was almost surreal, how vivid my imagination painted the picture. I could see her give her soft smile; the one she does when she's feeling romantic.

I didn't even finish my breakfast. That picture was enough to fuel me for the day and I left the diner feeling surprisingly better than I when went in.

_Get yourself a wife._ The only question was how?


	13. You Are The Love Of My Life

**Okay. So this is the first Chapter that I'm flying solo. Sari isn't going to be adding to my chapters anymore she says. She read it through and helped me with the phrasing in some places, but other than that; the dialog and plot is all me. :) Really nervous and I hope it came out okay. I know that chapter is pretty long, but I couldn't cut it short; the story just kept coming. Let me know if it doesn't measure up and feel free to give me pointers. I'm kind of insecure without Sari doing her magic on it.**

**Peace out ~ Mollie**

Song for this chapter **_You are the love of my life__ - Sammy Kershaw_**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

"Charlie!" I was surprised by the voice calling my name but recovered quickly and smiled, giving a wave. Billy Black was wheeling himself through the police station with his white smile fully on show.

"Hey Billy," I greeted when he came close.

"Charlie, it seems like it's been months since I've seen you." There was that look in his eyes when he knew something was going on and he was going to stare you down until you confessed. He should've been a cop.  
"It has been a while," I agreed. "You were pretty busy on the reservation with Sam and Emily getting married and of course keeping all those boys in line."

Billy just watched me silently and when I didn't give anything away by even a facial tic, he nodded. "You're right. But we should catch up. How about I come over on Sunday to watch the game? I'll bring the beer and we can order pizza or something."

I stifled the cringe that rose in me. It wasn't that I didn't want to hang out with Billy; he was one of my oldest and best friends. But I would rather spend that time with Leah.

"Sure, but leave the food up to me. I'm not in the mood for pizza."

He chuckled but nodded. "Alright. Well, I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were still alive and kicking." He looked at me funny, but I shook it off. I must just be paranoid.

"Yep; I'm all here."

He left a few minutes later and I went into my office, dropped in my chair and rubbed my eyes. My lack of sleep was catching up with me in the late hour of the day and the mental stress of everything was starting to fray my nerves. I wanted to go home and hold Leah.

Just hugging her this morning -despite her tears- had soothed the anxiety I had over leaving her. For her sake, I tried not to show my negative feelings but I hated leaving her as much as she hated me leaving. I felt incredibly possessive of her and it was like some primitive cave man surfaced in me when it came to her. I didn't like other men looking at her; didn't like the thought of them thinking she was single and available. There was a need in me to mark her so no one could doubt she belonged to me. The scary part of that feeling was that it didn't have anything to do with putting a wedding ring on her finger. That primal side that was restless wanted to brand her body itself with something that made her mine. It confused and freaked the hell out of me because I had never felt that way before and I didn't understand what it even meant.

My cell buzzed and I looked at the screen. '1 new message'.

_'I couldn't sleep so I moved'._

Under that one sentence was a picture of my bed. Well, the lower half of my bed with Leah's bare legs tangled in the blue striped sheets.

"Henderson; Tanner's on call tonight. I'm outta here."

My second in command grinned and followed me out through the little station to where I was parked.

"Hot date tonight?"

I chuckled. "Yep... With my pillow. I'm beat."

He gave me a skeptical look but didn't say anything more. I saluted him with a smirk and pulled out, headed home.

"I knew you couldn't resist," Leah said when I let myself into the dim house. She was leaning against the wall with her hair messy and just a button up shirt; my shirt. "I couldn't sleep after you left even though I am so freaking tired."

I locked the front door behind me and took the steps to meet her. "Have you eaten today?" She whispered as I pulled her into my arms. I sighed in contentment, having her right where I wanted her.

"Yeah. I needed coffee so I had breakfast at the diner. Muriel brought me a sandwich and made me eat it with an iced tea."

"Good, come sleep with me." She climbed the stairs with me one step behind. The movement of her leg muscles was pure art and I couldn't help but admire how perfect she was.

"I brought food for us later," she told me conversationally as she pushed open my bedroom door. She pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor as she walked towards the bed. _Damn her body was fantastic!_

"I'm so glad you haven't changed your sheets. I love how much they smell of you." She slid onto them and purred as she wiggled into place. I just stood in the doorway taking in her beauty.

"Don't just stare," she said, beckoning me to her. I didn't take a second longer than was necessary to divest myself of work hardware and my clothes. I set my gun and cell phone on the bedside table and stretched out next her.

"Ahh, it feels so good to just lay down."

She scooted closer and laid her head on my shoulder. "I don't go on shift until nine thirty tomorrow morning." She pressed a kiss on my jaw and pulled my head so her face was against my cheek. "That means I have a whole fourteen hours with you."

I turned on my side so I could hug her fully and she sighed as she relaxed against me. "Wake me up when you're hungry. I have all kinds of good things and a can of whipped cream."

I chuckled. "Why does my mind immediately go to non culinary pursuits just by the way you said 'a can of whipped cream'?"

She looked at me through sleepy eyes. "Maybe because I plan to eat it off of you in a most deliciously wicked way." She had a playful, sexy smile as she toyed with my hair. "But that isn't until after we've slept. I feel nauseous I'm so tired."

Her whole demeanor was in stark contrast to how upset she had been earlier. She was peaceful and relaxed, her face smooth as she laid cuddled against me. I ran my hand up and down her back and she hummed in pleasure. "I don't want to sleep because I'm with you; but I want to sleep because I _am_ with you."

I fully agreed with that statement but I couldn't stave off the bone deep exhaustion that crept up steadily. "Sleep," I whispered to her. "I'll still be with you when you wake up."

I don't remember falling asleep, but I did because the next time I was aware of my surroundings, it was well after three am. I felt re-energized by our eight-plus hours of sleep and Leah was awake in a good mood.

"Hi," she whispered as she stretched. I smiled back at her, unable to restrain the immense good feelings I got from waking up with her in my bed. "I'm going to brush my teeth and then I'll give you a proper good morning."

I raised an eyebrow and she rolled off the side of the bed and sauntered out of the room. I followed her and caught her around the waist in the hallway. "Can I get you in the shower with me?" I asked against her neck.

"Hmm. I think we should save the shower until after breakfast. I have a feeling it might be a bit of a sticky situation."

Breakfast was indeed a sticky situation and satisfied more than one hunger. I would never look at my kitchen in the same way but it didn't disturb me in the least.

"I guess I should be glad I have a fast metabolism," Leah said as she sat straddling my lap with her arms looped around my neck. "Because I have a feeling I'm going to want whipped cream a lot more often."

She leaned close and lightly bit my earlobe. "I especially enjoyed the method in which I ate it. Food and sex with you; best combination ever."

"It is, isn't it?" I cupped her hips and held her close. "I have to say, this has been a most memorable breakfast."

Leah pulled back and grinned. "We should go take a shower and make it most memorable too."

"Baby, as much as I love these memorable moments with you; you're going to have to give me a little time to regroup." I sighed and rubbed my hands over her butt. "Unlike some people, I am not twenty anymore."

She frowned a little and touched the side of my face. "Okay; for one, in my book that's a huge plus. Though I have a hard time picturing you as one, most twenty year old guys are immature douche-bags who know nothing about treating a woman right." She smiled softly. "And we don't have to have sex in the shower. I just like it when you soap me up."

Wow! I didn't know she felt that way about our age difference._ 'A huge plus'._ Awesome!

I gently nudged her off my lap and kissed her hard when we stood. "Come on then, I'll soap you up."

It was nearing six am by the time we finished in the shower and we laid on my bed together just relaxing while the sun rose.

"Do you work on Saturday?" I asked her as I stroked her arm repeatedly. We were propped up against the headboard and she had her head on my shoulder.

"Not that I know of. I'm going to on Sunday with Seth. He asked me to since we haven't seen each other much lately." She sighed. "I feel bad for him. He wants me to move back home and doesn't quite get why I'm not just 'getting over it' like I usually do. He is sympathetic but he doesn't really understand how much they hurt me by all siding together over the wedding."

She hugged my chest hard and I felt her face tighten against me. "I shouldn't have been asked to go much less be forced to be her fucking maid of honor. I mean, who even _invites_ their fiance's ex-fiance to their wedding? Especially when they are your cousin and you were the home-wrecking whore who stole her man away."

She heaved out a breath. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to say all that."

"You can say anything you want to me. I'm on your side no matter what." I kissed her forehead. "I know there's the whole 'need-to-know' side of things. But do they really not see how insane their thinking is?"

She shrugged. "Somehow, I'm the bad guy."

"No you're not." I reassured her with a squeeze. "You're the best."

She pressed her face into my neck. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she whispered almost silently.

I was quiet for a couple minutes as she just held herself plastered to me. When she relaxed a little, I trailed my fingertips down her side.

"If you're free Saturday, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

She lifted her head a little and looked at me quizzically. "Where?"

"Uh uh. This is your turn to be surprised."

She smiled and folded her hands on my chest, propping her chin on them so she could look at my face.

"Okay. What should I wear? And should I bring anything?"

I shook my head. "I don't want you to do anything but sit back and enjoy yourself."

"And how should I dress to sit back and relax?"

I smiled. "It will be outside, maybe a bit windy but it's supposed to be sunny and warm. Just wear whatever is comfortable."  
"Outside and maybe windy..." She pretended to consider and I shook my head at her.

"Don't even try to figure it out."  
She grinned. "Okay. Should I bring a swimsuit?"

_Leah in a bikini._ I swallowed hard. "Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, her eyes twinkling.

I pulled her face up to mine. "I think I've regrouped."

An hour later, I dressed for work and Leah put on a forest green tank top and black shorts. "I like your work uniform," I said teasingly as I strapped on my belt.

Leah raised an eyebrow. "This is just what I wear until I get to work. My work uniform is much, much skimpier."

My eyes widened and she giggled. "Don't worry. No one but you gets to see me naked."

"Oh. Uh well, that's good."

She rolled her eyes at my remark. "Like I would let any of the boys ogle me nude."

She made coffee for us when we went downstairs and I watched in amazement as she ate another complete meal. She offered me some and I just shook my head.

She shrugged. "I won't be able to get food until tonight and believe me; it's almost unbearable if I don't stuff myself before I go on shift."

She polished off her sausage cheddar quiche and ate a second bagel slathered with cream cheese. She had already eaten a bowl of strawberry yogurt with some kind of crunchy cereal she had in a ziploc bag. She said she liked to make her own as the granola from the store always tasted so 'cardboardy' and way too healthy.

I watched her as she puttered around the kitchen, cleaning up her second breakfast. I could get used to this; hell I already _was _used to it. I loved her in my house; cooking in the kitchen, leaving her stuff in my bedroom and bathroom. She even did my laundry. She was there now in the laundry room and I heard the dryer slam shut and start running. Water rushed in the machine and a minute later she came out.

"I got my shirt muddy yesterday and threw it in the wash with your stuff. So when you find a pink tank top, it's mine." Leah kissed me on the lips. "I just put that load in the dryer and washed your other clothes. When you get home later, make sure you dry the wet load so it doesn't smell funky."

"Thank you; you're seriously spoiling me."

She grinned. "Good. I better go so I don't end up late and make everyone all curious."

I caught her around the waist and she instantly reciprocated, sliding her hands into my back pockets. "You be safe out there," I whispered to her. I wasn't sure what exactly she did for 'work' but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was dangerous for her.

"I always am; it doesn't matter though if my partner doesn't have my back." She sighed. "Which is why I only pair up with my brother or Brady these days."

I felt a surge of anger towards Jake and the other 'need-to-know's' that she was made to feel vulnerable because of their treatment of her. I squeezed her tight for a minute wishing I could keep her safe with me.

"You better go to work," she whispered and I pulled away.

"So, I'll pick you up on Saturday morning."

She nodded with a little smile. "Bye," she pecked me on the lips and straightened my collar.

I left for work in an exceptional mood.

* * *

I didn't see her on Friday and by the time Saturday morning rolled around, I was more than anxious to be with her again. But wanting to make sure she had plenty of sleep, I didn't head over until after nine.

"Good morning," Leah greeted me with a smile, rising from where she had been sitting on the top step of the porch. She was dressed in a yellow sundress and a pair of flip flops. "Am I dressed okay?" she asked, doing a little twirl.

"Oh yeah. You look amazing." I tugged her close and gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled at me, looking pleased and then stepped back into the house. "Do you want any breakfast before we leave or did you already eat?"

"Uh, you don't have to make me anything," I told her, not wanting her to feel obligated to cook me a whole meal.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me by the hand to the kitchen. "I'm not going to make you anything. I already have a bunch of food made and I did extra in case you were hungry."

True enough, there was a spread of food on the marble island in Esme's kitchen. "Wow!"

Leah chuckled. "I like to really enjoy what I'm eating. The guys just shovel whatever's available to them but I'm a little more particular. Plus, if we're going out for the day, we should start it off with yummy food."

It was 'yummy', like ridiculously delicious. "I know I've said this before; but you could have a really successful restaurant."

"Maybe, but I don't really want one. I wouldn't like being obligated to cook all the time. It would just stifle creativity and enthusiasm for me. But I do think I could make a fortune off of this french toast."

She had made french toast that was stuffed with some kind of cream and berry mixture and it was one of the best things I had ever eaten for breakfast and I don't even like sweet food in the morning.

After we had finished eating and she had stored the extras in the fridge, she grabbed a purple and black tote bag and smiled at me. "Ready."

I waited while she locked the door and she took my hand when we went down the steps. "Do you want to take the BMW?"

"Sure, if you don't mind. It's a little less conspicuous than the cruiser." In a repeat of last week, I pulled in an empty bay and she pulled the sleek dark car out if its slot.

"You're driving since I don't know where we're going," she told me as she circled the car to get in the passenger seat.

I took the 101 southwest and like a good sport, Leah didn't try to worm any information out of me. I could tell when she started recognizing where we were going and she smiled.

"Lake Quinault?"

I nodded. "Yep."

Her excitement built silently and by the time I pulled into our destination, she was grinning and bouncing in her seat. I opened her door for her and she got out, looking around with shining eyes.

"This is so pretty!"

We were parked near the lake, were a private dock floated, a really beautiful wooden boat moored to it. On the right of us was a picturesque cabin with a dozen chimes hanging from the front porch roof.

"Charlie Swan, you bastard!"

Leah whipped around at the gravelly voice and I just chuckled. The tall native man that came around the corner of the house was dressed in a greasy button up shirt and was rubbing his hands on a red cloth.

"Joe, how's it going?"

"Well, honestly I was beginning to think you had forgotten I was alive, but now that I see Miss Gorgeous here; I understand why."

Leah raised a brow. I squeezed her side lightly. "Leah, this is Joseph Tallfeather. Joe, this is Leah."

"Leah. Leah, Leah. Why do I think I know the name?" Joe pretended to think deeply and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's a pretty common name," Leah said with a hint of sarcasm.

He chuckled. "I like you. You have spunk. And it's nice to see Charlie with a good woman; although I do wish I had met you first."

"Yee-aah," she said and shook her head. "Never would have happened."

Joe laughed heartily. "You guys are definitely going to have to come down often. Sammi is going to love her."

We chatted for a few minutes and then Joe smiled politely.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your day," he said, indicating the water. Leah took her bag out of the car and we locked it up. We followed him down to the dock and I looked at her.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Leah and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's awesome! You remembered what I said about boats." She squeezed my hand. "Thank you baby."

I led her down the dock and onto the boat. Joe grinned and cast off the line. "You two have fun and make sure you do everything I would." His tan face was wreathed in a mischievous smile and Leah looked at him uncertain.

I gave him a small salute. "Thanks Joe. You'll keep an eye on the car right?"

He waved us off. "Of course. Plus, anyone who would be tempted by it is too scared of me. It will be fine."

We motored out on the lake and she stood at the front of the boat with me, one arm around my waist. Taking us on a leisurely loop, we circled the lake and looked at the pretty shore views.

"This is so nice," Leah sighed with her chin on my shoulder. I turned my head so I could see her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a little contented smile on her lips.

"Do you want to take the wheel?" Her eyes opened wide and her smile followed.

"Seriously?"

I laughed at her enthusiastic response and moved so I was behind her. I pointed out the controls and after a little experimenting she handled the boat with confidence. I pointed to the middle of the lake.

"You can head out there if you want and open up the throttle. I just took the slow loop so we could look at the scenery."

She accelerated happily and we sped over the water.

After an hour or so, we slowed in a calm sunny spot on the water where there were no other boats or jet skis. The water wasn't as deep as we were only a couple hundred yards from shore.

"If you're hungry, I have food."

Her eyes lit up. "You brought food?" Then she looked curious. "How? I mean you didn't bring anything with us."

I smiled smugly, pleased that I was able to surprise her. "Well, like you I have contacts. Joe's sister Sammi has a restaurant with some really good food. I asked her to pack us something and Joe put it on board."

I dropped the small anchor so we didn't drift without noticing and showed her the built in refrigerated chest. It was actually under one of the padded bench seats and she was surprised at how ingenious Joe was with the design of his boat.

We took out everything Sammi had packed and I had to admit; it looked pretty delicious.

"Yum!" Leah said as she opened a paper wrapped pastrami sandwich. She sniffed it and then took a bite. "Oh," she groaned as she chewed and swallowed. "That is so good."

I liked that Leah enjoyed eating. I had never been comfortable around women who didn't eat normally. She handed the other half to me. "You've got to taste this. It is the best sandwich I've ever eaten."

Along with several sandwiches, there were Sammi's own pickles, potato salad, iced tea, coke and a pie sampler. Sammi was known for her pie and I had asked her to just put a couple different kinds in one pie tin. I figured we could take it home with us.

"I am so full but I really want some pie."

I chuckled. "I can't believe you're full. But we can eat it later and take the rest home."

With a little nod, she leaned back on the cushioned bench, turning her face up to the sun. "I wish I lived near a lake so I could go out on the water everyday."  
"Well, it probably wouldn't happen everyday, but Joe doesn't mind me using his boat. We can come down whenever you'd like."

"You should've brought fishing poles," she said conversationally and I grinned.

"Well, actually..."

She opened her eyes and grinned at me. "You did?"

"Not quite, but Joe always keeps a few on board and a tackle box."

"We should totally see what we can catch." She looked excited and of course I couldn't refuse her.

Ten minutes later, we had Joe's fishing poles out and had our lines cast over the side.

"It's pretty shallow. Do you think we'll catch anything?" Leah had her nose scrunched up as she slowly reeled in her line. I loved that expression on her when she was concentrating on something. She looked so... cute.

"Maybe. Live bait may work better, but since we're just doing this for fun, I'm not too eager to dig any up or drive around looking for a bait shop."

Catching nothing where we were at, Leah had me move out to deeper water. She caught a few small fish and I caught one that was slightly larger. After tossing them back, we returned the fishing gear to its place.

"When does Joe want his boat back?" Leah was washing her hands over the side of the boat and then sniffed them. She made a nasty face. "Can you get out the pie?"

"Huh?" _She had raw fish on her hands and she wanted pie?_

Seeming to understand my confusion, she chuckled. "There are some lemon slices on some of the pie. I want one to make my hands smell good."

"Oh." I dutifully got out the pie, taking care to handle it with a napkin so I didn't foul it with fish. Leah opened the plastic lid with two fingers and gingerly took a lemon slice off of the meringue. She squished it and rubbed it all over her hands, making sure to get all the acid and peel oil out of it. She rinsed her hands again and was happy with the results.

"Remind me to bring some soap or something next time we come down."

_Next time_. Nice to know she was thinking of the future.

She picked off the other lemon for me and I followed her example. I have to admit, it made my hands smell much better.

"Can we circle around the lake again and then race across the middle?" Leah was happy and eager and I nodded.

"Do you want to drive?"

She took the wheel and we followed a similar pattern as earlier. By the time we neared Joe's dock, it was around five in the afternoon.

"I need a bathroom," Leah said and I nodded. "Yeah, I shouldn't have drunk that second tea."

We floated slowly up to the dock and I hopped out to tie us to the post. I helped Leah out and we walked up to Joe's house. There was a note tacked to the front door.

_Went to Sammi's.  
__Should be back B4 you._

The door was unlocked and we went inside.

"He's kind of trusting, huh?" Leah asked and I chuckled.

"No one messes with Joe. He's pretty chilled but if you do something stupid or criminal, he doesn't take it well."

I showed her to the guest bathroom and used the one off of Joe's bedroom. I hadn't realized how long we had been out on the water and I reentered the open living area feeling much more comfortable.

"Wow, for a guy, he has a really nice house," Leah commented as she came back out. She was rubbing her hands together and she sniffed them. "His guest bathroom is really nice and he even has hand lotion on a little shelf."

I looked around the nicely decorated yet still masculine house. "Yeah. Joe's always had good taste. I've never been here since it was built, where the house wasn't really nice and comfortable. He needs a wife, but not to help his home." Unlike me, I added mentally.

"Would you like to go over to Sammi's? Her restaurant is really neat and I think you'd like her a lot."

Leah nodded. "Sure. Should I get my stuff off the boat first?"

"Is it anything valuable?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just clothes and a towel."

I shrugged. "If you want, but it will be fine until we get back."

We drove the four miles to Sammi's restaurant – Hidden Hollow, and Leah's eyes grew round when we walked in the front door. It was pretty cool inside but I had been here before so I wasn't surprised. The whole inside of the place was like a forest wonderland. The floor was wooden, with slopes and angles going up to the different tables. Each table was a little world of its own, a small wooden shanty built around it with windows filled with macrame or dream catchers. Some of the spaces had feather artwork woven in them. The benches and chairs were all hand crafted and were comfortable but completely beautiful in a rustic way. The table tops were huge free form slabs of wood with thick epoxy layers. In the natural dips and holes of the wood, rocks and moss and pressed flowers had been placed artistically before the epoxy had been formed.

"This is amazing!" Leah whispered. I smiled at her wonder, glad I had thought of bringing her here.

"I see you guys missed me!" Joe said jovially as we walked further inside. He was standing next to a curving bar with a small black-haired woman.

"Actually, I thought Leah might like to see Sammi's place."

"Well, I'm glad you did," the short woman said. I smiled at her.

"Hi Sammi, it's been awhile." I shook the younger woman's hand and she rolled her eyes.

"It's been forever, is what it's been." She turned to Leah with her infectious grin. "I'm Sammi Tallfeather and my brother says I'm going to love you."

Leah looked a little surprised but covered it quickly. "I'm Leah Clearwater. Nice to meet you."

"So, how do you like my restaurant? I had a picture in my mind for years and Joey build the whole place for me."

Leah shook her head. "It's unreal. Totally beautiful."

"You want to leave the guys to hang out and I'll show you the whole place?"

Leah glanced over at me. "Go on, I think we'll survive," I told her and she smiled.

Joe and I sat at a table with a couple beers and caught up for a good half hour while the girls toured the building. I had already seen it all; the main dining area, the kitchen, the pretty garden that let in to a really spectacular party space. Sammi and Joe had done an unbelievable job bringing her dream to life.

"So, Charlie Swan brings a woman to my place. You're either bragging or seriously in love with her." Joe watched me shrewdly and I chuckled. He was one of my only close friends outside of Forks and La Push.

"The second," I admitted. I may be a quiet person who doesn't talk much about my feelings; but I was starting to chafe over the secrecy I was forced to use in my relationship with Leah.

Joe took a long pull on his beer and watched me. "What, no details?" he finally said.

I sighed. "Let's just say there are a lot of outside factors that prevent us from being able to have a normal relationship."

"I knew I recognized her name but I couldn't remember why until she introduced herself to Sammi. Clearwater. She's your friend Harry's daughter, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and her mom will flip. There's also the issue of some tribal inner workings. All in all, it's starting to drive me crazy."

"You told her yet?" He asked and I frowned, confused. Joe rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Have you told her you love her?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to scare her or make her freak out because of the tribal pressure and run."

Joe looked at me incredulously. "Are you blind, man? That woman loves you; it's just written all over her whole body. Take it from me. Women want men to love them, and they want the men who love them to tell them they love them more. So do yourself a favor and tell the girl how you feel."

I thought on that for a minute and Joe changed the subject. We were talking about the Mariners two wins against the Yankees when the girls walked up.

"It was pretty sweet," Leah commented and Sammi grinned.

"I'll bet. How happy was he when you caught the home run for him?"

Both of us gaped at her and Joe let out his booming laugh. "What? You didn't realize you were on TV? Although you were a little small. They should have put you guys up on the kiss cam."

Leah looked pale and I saw her fists clench at her sides. Sammi noticed that she looked a little upset and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I doubt many people recognized you, you weren't in tight focus. Joe and I only recognized Charlie and that's probably because Joe has a hundred inch high-def screen."

Leah relaxed fractionally with a little half smile.

Sammi invited us to stay for dinner and we accepted. The four of us sat together for a leisurely meal and drinks. Leah finally loosened up and I could tell her tension had dissipated. When we were finished and Sammi had packed a small box of stuff for Leah to take home, Sammi hugged Leah hard.

"You have to come visit me sometime. I don't have many girl friends and Joe was right; I really like you."

Leah hugged her back and then smiled. "I'll definitely come back. And when you can get away; we're going to have to go on a girl's trip to Seattle."

We drove back out to Joe's and the sun was just beginning to set.

"Can we go for one more ride in the boat?" Leah asked hopefully.

"Of course."

We motored out on the calm water, no other boats in view. I shut off the engine in the middle of the lake and we just floated, sitting on the comfortably padded bench, watching the sky turn colors.

_Tell her how you feel._

"Leah," I said, running my fingertips along her hairline and she cocked her head to look at me curiously. "I know you said you weren't asking for a commitment."

She was instantly alert; her back straightening as she suddenly looked serious. I hurried to finish before she pulled away. "I'm not asking you for anything you don't have to give. I just want you to know that for however long you want me, I'm yours."

Her face went soft as a little smile started to form on her lips. Feeling emboldened by her expression I continued.

"And for as long as you have me, I want you to know that I love you. If that freaks you out, I'm sorry. I never expected something like this to happen to me and me telling you this does not mean I expect you to feel obligated for anything you don't want. I just want you to know I love you and I'm not just using your body."

A tear rolled down her check. "Oh Charlie," she whispered and pressed her lips to mine. I tasted the salt of her tears. She pulled back and gave me a watery smile. "I love you too, so much. I just didn't think I should say anything because I told you at the beginning that I wasn't asking for a commitment."

"I'm committed to you as long as you want me," I assured her and she bit her lip.

"I keep thinking that this is going to mess up somehow," she said uncertainly. "I just keep thinking that it's too good to be true and I don't deserve to be this happy. But I am; I'm happy with you in a way I never have been. I feel like I don't even have to try, that I'm just me and it's enough for you."

I pulled her gently to me and kissed her sweetly. "You are more than enough for me Leah," I told her in a rough voice. "You are more than anything I have ever dreamed of. And until you send me away, I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

She hugged me tight around the neck, quietly crying but I could feel she wasn't upset. I held her close to me, rubbing her back in slow strokes.

"Please don't ever leave me," she whispered and I shook my head.

"Never," I promised.

"I love you. I love you more than anything."

There was something about hearing those words and I felt my heart soar as she spoke them again.

I wiped her tears and kissed her eyelids. She sighed with her eyes closed and when she opened them again she smiled at me. For the first time, it was full joy; no haunting shadows in her eyes, no fear or insecurity.

"Let's go home. I just want to be with you." She whispered and I smiled back in kind.

"Always."


	14. Can't Phase Me

**Leah POV**

Our ride home from the lake was blissfully quiet, both of us happy just to be together in light of our newly confessed love. Charlie tuned the radio to a station that was playing Nineties Country and I smiled when I heard a specific song begin. I couldn't have chosen a more perfect song to describe my feelings.

_How could I believe that my heart would find someone like you  
__You see, the real me, no in betweens I had no where to hide  
__You took away the walls around me  
__Made me feel safe to share my truth_

_I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken  
__Is holding nothing back, now that I found you  
__You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere  
__A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true  
__Now that I found you_

_Believe we're meant to be  
__Our chemistry will last forever  
__And through the years we'll see some tears  
__We'll conquer fears, Together we will grow  
__Looking in your eyes they tell me  
__I no longer have to feel alone_

_You see me, the real me  
__You believe in me_

_I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken  
__Is holding nothing back, now that I found you  
__You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere  
__A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true  
__Now that I found you_

There was nothing to say; the song said it all and when we reached the Cullens house, I didn't have to ask him if he wanted stay with me. It was if we were sharing all our thoughts and feelings telepathically and we moved in sync with each other, making our way to my room.

I was completely overwhelmed emotionally, by the soul shaking intensity of our lovemaking and when we laid together after, just basking in the afterglow, I cried. He held me tight, knowing without me telling him that it was not from sadness. I fell asleep like that, totally at peace to be in the arms of the one who loved me.

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Charlie asked me when I opened my eyes. There was bright sunlight streaming in the window and I smiled, loving the warmth of it on my face.

"I slept sooooo good," I whispered as I stretched. Charlie ran his hand over my flat stomach and I giggled as his fingers brushed my ticklish side. He grinned and lightly touched my side again making me jump.

"You're ticklish. Nice to know." He looked like I felt; totally relaxed and completely happy.

I grabbed his wrist and gave him a playful glare. "You better not even think it."

In a move that surprised me, he was suddenly above me with my hands pinned beside my head. "Think what?" he said and kissed one side of my mouth and then the other. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head a little.

"I haven't brushed my teeth," I muttered; the feeling in my mouth was kind of nauseating me.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to the hollow in my throat. "I get the hint."

I didn't respond for a second as I let him move down and give attention to my breasts as I played with his hair; loving the feel of it through my fingers. "That wasn't a hint for you," I said, distracted by what he was doing to me. I felt him smile against my chest and I sighed. I wanted him to keep doing what he was doing but I couldn't focus on him completely because of the taste in my mouth. I just felt funky all together and he must have sensed my mood, because he lifted his head and looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and slid my hands over his shoulders. "I feel weird." His face instantly changed and I hurried to reassure him. "Physically," I clarified. I touch his face. "In case you didn't notice last night, I haven't been this happy in as long as can remember. But I just feel off somehow."

He moved off of me and tugged me up. "Do you need me to get you anything?" I could see the worry in his eyes and I shook my head, wanting to ease him.

"No, just let me use the bathroom and rinse my mouth out."

He let me go with some reluctance and though I felt somewhat better when I was finished in the bathroom, I still felt weird. _Should I be worried?_

I pulled on a knit dress and slipped on some underwear and Charlie smiled when he came out of the bathroom.

"That dress looks good on you." I flushed at his praise, feeling proud that he noticed enough to comment.

"I don't really want food," I said once we were downstairs in the kitchen. There was coffee in the french press and I was sipping on a glass of coke. "What do you want to eat?"

Charlie crossed over to me and cupped my face in his hand. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm getting worried."

I nodded and scrunched my nose at him. "I'm not sick or anything, I just feel weird."

"I can cancel and stay with you." I shook my head. Billy had simply informed Charlie that he was going to watch the game with him today. I was slightly irritated; I wanted to spend the day with Charlie, especially after last night. But I also didn't want to risk ruining everything if Billy got too nosy.

"I'll survive. I have to work tonight anyway."

That did nothing to reassure him. "Leah, are you sure you should really go 'work' if you're feeling bad?"

I sighed. "If I don't feel better later on, I'll get someone to switch shifts with me."

I insisted on making him an omelet and an English muffin and I drank another glass of coke. It settled the slight queasiness in my stomach and I thought I would wait a little while before eating.

"Billy will probably show up early at your house," I said grumpily.

Charlie grinned as he set his fork on his empty plate. "Probably. He's always well into his beer before the game even starts."

"You gotta feel for him though," I said with a sigh. "He's stuck in that chair and your flat screen is the highlight of his life during game season."

That made Charlie laugh out loud. "If my house is the highlight of anyone's life, I pity them."

I circled the island and hugged him from behind. "I wouldn't say that. Your house is the highlight of my life when I'm with you."

He looked over his shoulder and I leaned up to kiss him. "Don't underestimate yourself," I whispered against his lips. "You're pretty special."

A hint of color touched his cheekbones and I smiled, pulling him with me. "Come on. We should take a shower before you have to leave."

He raised a brow. "Just a shower?"

"Maybe," I said with a playful grin.

It was a shower... and a little more; okay, a lot more. By the time we were once again dressed, it was eleven. "You probably need to go," I said as he collected his phone and keys from my nightstand.

"Yeah, I do. I need to stop in the station for a little while before I go home. I'll see you later."

I couldn't help the silly smile that formed and Charlie answered back in kind. Though I wanted to be with him just because, I wasn't truly upset that I couldn't be. I was relaxed and happy; secure in my place in his life. I was floating on a cloud of emotional euphoria after last night and I still could hardly believe that he told me he loved me.

"Have fun," I told him and he sighed.

"I'll try. I just have this funny feeling about Billy coming over. It's like there's something he's trying to worm out of me."

"That's just Billy. He's always trying to use his elder juju on people to get information. Text me when he leaves and if I haven't gone on shift, I'll stop by and see you." I pressed my lips to his for a moment and then pulled back. "I'm gonna miss you."

Charlie smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "I'll miss you too. What are you going to do today?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe go into Port Angeles for a few hours. Don't worry though; I'll find something to occupy myself with. You should go soon so Billy doesn't show up and wonder where you are."

"I know," Charlie said and kissed my forehead. "I just don't want to leave you."

I hugged him around the neck, pressing my face against the side of his. "I know. I hate leaving you and I hate when you have to leave me. It's just for a little while though."

Charlie hugged me tight, rubbing his hands up and down my back. "I love you Leah."

I literally felt the thrill of his words throughout my whole body. "I love you," I whispered back, squeezing him gently. It felt so good to not have to keep all my emotions bottled inside. I loved him more than anything and admitting it to him had only strengthened the feeling inside me.

Finally, Charlie eased away from me. "I'll see you tonight."

I waved as he drove away from the house and went back inside, stretching as I thought of what to do for the rest of the day. I did want to shop for a few things and for the first time in a long, long time, I wished I had a girlfriend to shop with. I made a stop in the kitchen and cleaned up the few things that were out of order and then went up to my room. I flopped on the bed, rolled over to Charlie's side and I hugged his pillow with a giddy smile.

_He loved me._ He LOVED me!

My phone buzzed and I rolled over to grab it off the nightstand.

**_'Kassi Brandon'  
1 New Message_**

I opened it, intrigued. I had gotten a text from her the weekend before, thanking me for helping her in the grocery store and reiterating a desire to hang out sometime.

**_Hi! It's Kassi. Just wanted to say hello.  
__Daniel is working today and I know I'm going to be bored... of course. :)  
__See you sometime soon – hopefully._**

I grinned. Perfect. She was just as alone and bored as me. I hit reply.

**_Hey. I was just wishing I had a girlfriend to shop with.  
__You up for it?_**

I hit send and not even thirty seconds later my phone lit up again.

**_Today? Yes!_**

This could be fun I thought as I tapped out a reply.

**_I was planning to go to Port Angeles.  
__I'll pick you up. What time do you want to go?  
__I'm available anytime._**

Within a minute she answered.

**_Whenever. I was just going to drop off Daniel's lunch at the police station.  
__I can meet you there._**

I grinned. How funny was it that I was making friends with the girlfriend of Charlie's deputy?

**_Give me a half hour and I'll be there._**

I dressed comfortably, making sure it was some thing easy to change in and out of. I wanted to buy a few things to wear for Charlie and dressing in a dozen outfits wasn't my favorite thing to do.

When I pulled up in front of the Forks police station, I saw the pickup truck Kassi had been driving at the grocery store. She was standing on the front steps and a pretty good looking guy had his arm around her. Charlie was standing a few feet from them, looking with polite interest as the guy talked. I guessed that he was 'Daniel', Kassi's boyfriend.

As I parked and shut off the engine, I saw Charlie's head turn in my direction and the moment he recognized my car. When I climbed out and shut the door, his eyes lit up and I saw him visibly restrain a smile.

"Hi Leah!" Kassi's smile was white and infectious. She looked back at her boyfriend. "Daniel, this is Leah. We're going shopping today so if I'm not home when you are; don't worry about me."

Daniel shook my hand and said a perfunctory, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. And I'll bring her home, safe and sound," I promised with a hint of humor. I glanced over at Charlie and gave him a little smile; nothing that Daniel or Kassi would think was over familiar, but I knew he saw what I felt for him in my eyes.

Charlie nodded. "Hey, Leah."

"Oh, this is Daniel's boss, Chief Swan," Kassi said and I almost laughed out loud. Poor girl had no idea I didn't need an introduction. If she only knew how familiar I was with him.

I nodded with a friendly smile. "Yeah, we've met."

"Well, I better get to work and I'm sure you two want to head out," Daniel said to Kassi and she grinned at him.

"Yes, but come grab your stuff and I'll lock the truck." The two of them walked over to said vehicle and I knew that Kassi would use it as an opportunity to say goodbye without her boyfriend's boss looking on.

"She seems nice," Charlie said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I met her when she just about plowed me over in the grocery store. I'll try and stop by before work," I promised him and he nodded casually. His eyes were intense though and I bit my lip to try and stop a sappy smile.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked me.

"Yeah, a little. Eating helped and I took a couple Midol. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

He walked down the wooden steps and squeezed my hand in passing, "Love you baby." He didn't stop walking and no one looking on would have been able to see it from the way we were positioned, but I knew and I couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

"Love you," I whispered, but I didn't think he heard.

Kassi came back over to me with her purse and Daniel went into the station.

"Ready," she said, her cheeks slightly flushed.

We got in my car and headed out of Forks.

"I am so glad you invited me," she started the conversation. "I am going crazy from small village life."

I loved her accent and the completely non-American idioms she used. It made everything she said much more interesting than mere words.

I smiled back at her. "Well, I'm glad you texted me."

"This is nice," she said, looking at the interior of the car. "I need to get myself a car soon." She flashed me another smile. "Is there good shopping in Port Angeles? I really want to go to a real American mall."

I chuckled. "An American mall?"

She nodded. "Yes. You know, how they are in the movies. I've always wanted to go to one."

"How long can you be gone for?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter. Daniel isn't off work until eight. Why?"

"Well, if you want to go to a mall, we'll have to go a little further than Port Angeles. You game?"

She nodded excitedly. "Definitely."

We talked for twenty minutes or so about the stores she wanted to go to and the different things she was looking to buy.

"I was thinking we could go over to Silverdale," I told her. "It's not nearly the same as going into Seattle, but it has a mall and dozens of stores."

Kassi nodded. "For sure; if you don't mind."

I grinned at her. "Well I was going to go by myself if I didn't find what I needed in Port Angeles."

I stayed right in the safe speed where cops would let me slide and took 101 east. It turned out that Kassi and I actually had a lot in common. Well, kind of.

We talked about ourselves, getting to know each other a little. I told her about my mom and Seth and about my dad. She wasn't overly sympathetic about him dying, which I was grateful for. She just listened and told me she was sorry for my loss and if I ever needed to talk about anything, her ears were always available.

She in turn told me about her family in Ireland. Her parents, and both sets of grandparents; her seven uncles and three aunts and then all about her five sisters and four brothers. She had me in stitches over their antics together and she promised to show me pictures of all of them sometime.

"I can't believe you have nine siblings," I said after she had told me all their names a second time. "I only have one brother and he's plenty."

Kassi laughed. "It's not that bad, especially when you've never known anything else. I had to learn how to take care of babies when I was young, but other than that, life was normal for us."

She looked at me shrewdly for a second. "My sister Mari would love you. She has an obsessive fascination with all things Native American. But then again, I guess it is specific for a reason."

_Huh?_

Realizing I was looking at her funny, Kassi grinned and changed the subject. "So which of the shops on my list do they have in Silverglen?"

"It's Silverdale and there are quite a few. The mall isn't huge but it's adequate and there are strings of stores everywhere. They don't really have any designer places, but what they have is good enough for regular folks."

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Four and a half hours later we were in the holy grail of mall stores; Victoria's Secret. We each had a good armload of bags from our mall foray and had saved Victoria's Secret for last.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked, holding up a white lace bra that was overtly provocative and Kassi nodded with a smile.

"Oh, you will give your man a heart attack in that outfit."

"My man?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. She gave me a secretive look and nodded.

"Why would you think I have a man?" I pressed, curious if she knew anything.

Her lopsided smile was a bit ironic. "Aside from the fact that you are an absolutely stunning woman; I feel it from you. You have an aura of contentment that only those who are loved and love in return, have."

I was truthfully surprised. _She felt that from me?_ But it was true. I was loved by Charlie and I loved him in return.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word to anyone. I have a rule that I never spread someone else' personal business."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. I didn't know her well enough to spill my guts to her, but I was hopeful that once we got to know each other a little better, I could finally have a friend I could trust and confide in.

I bought the white bra and four others, ten pairs of underwear and just to be nice, I bought Kim a really nice set of lingerie. I kind of felt bad that I had been bitchy to her a couple weeks ago at breakfast. She didn't deserve to be punished for her boyfriend being an ass. Her family had always been poverty stricken and I knew she didn't get many nice things. Maybe I would take her shopping sometime... _Why am I being so nice?_

I was a little surprised at my own inner thoughts; how kind they were. It was like a major dose of ridiculous female hormones had flooded my system and I was being taken over by sentimental, maternal feelings towards people.

I shook it off and focused back on Kassi, who was talking to me.

"I need to get my eyebrows done and I saw a threading place on the other end. Want to stop in?"

I agreed and twenty minutes later the two of us were admiring our perfect arches in a magnified mirror.

"Wow! I've never gotten this done before. I'm not exactly a hirsute person, so I've always just tweezed my own eyebrows."

She giggled at my comment. "Hirsute! I just got a picture of you wearing a hair suit when you said that."

I laughed along with her and thought again that it was nice to hang out with another female.

"I'm starving," Kassi said as we walked towards the exit and my stomach clenched in answering pangs at her words.

"Me too. We should go eat now and then we can keep shopping when we're not so hungry."

We agreed on Olive Garden; me because I wanted their salad and chicken alfredo, and Kassi because she had seen it in a movie one time.

"You have a few movie references when it comes to places you want to see, don't you?"

She smiled. "Yes. I watched American movies all the time when I was younger. I was really shy; I had terrible pimples and crooked teeth with awful braces."

I gaped at her across the booth. "You had acne and braces?"

She was beautiful now; smooth skin and perfect teeth. Her hair was thick and shiny, a little wavy which made it look like she had just visited a top notch salon.

"Oh, you will have to see the pictures. The only reason I am not scarred is because of my mom. She forced me to leave my face alone and got me the best dermatologist. I never picked or touched it and it never scarred."

Kassi smiled. "My mom is the best. She's had ten kids and she still made sure that all of us always had individual care and guidance."

My heart squeezed for a second at that. I used to think that way about my mom before she had lost the plot and sided with Emily over the wedding.

Luckily the waiter brought our salad and bread sticks at that moment and broke up my morose thought. He smiled at us and Kassi gave him a flirty one in return.

"Let me know if there is anything you all need." He walked away and Kassi giggled.

"Okay, I love Daniel, but he is cute! I know who's getting a good tip."

We laughed together and dug into the salad.

"Oh wow! I love this dressing!" Kassi exclaimed after her first bite.

I nodded. "I'm buying a bottle on my way out."

She ate heartily; not nearly as much as me, but definitely more than a regular skinny girl.

"It's nice to find someone else who actually eats," she commented.

I grinned. "I was just thinking the same thing. I have a really fast metabolism but most people look at me like I'm a freak when I eat, so I usually just eat a little bit and then I have to eat when I'm alone."

Kassi shook her head. "I totally relate. All of my family have huge appetites but we don't gain excess weight. Daniel likes it though, says it's nice to have a girl who will enjoy a steak and dessert with him."

We shared our two entrees and got a couple desserts to go. We left Justin – the waiter – a fat tip and he gave Kassi a handful of Andes mints in return. We left the restaurant laughing, with our six bottles of salad dressing.

"Did you see the girl's face when we bought six of them?" Kassi asked as we made our way back to the car.

"We have got to do this again," I said in answer to her question.

It was reaching late afternoon and we still had a two and a half hour trip back to Forks, so we only went to a couple more stores. As we were getting back on the route to home, Kassi let out a happy sigh.

"Oh my goodness! I haven't had this much fun since my sisters took me  
out for a goodbye pub crawl."

She was slouched in the passenger seat with a few of her smaller bags on the floorboards around her feet. The trunk of the car and the back seat were stuffed with food and clothing. I had stopped at Trader Joe's at the end and when Kassi had seen everything, she had gone crazy shopping. We had gone to Target after to get a large cooler for all the perishables.

We listened to music in comfortable silence as I pushed the speed limit home and twenty minutes from Forks, I glanced over at her.

"Do you mind if I stop at my house first to drop off my stuff?  
Its right on our way into town."

"Of course I don't mind. Daniel won't be off work until eight and we'll be back around then anyway."

When we pulled up to the Cullens, Kassi's eyes widened. "Oh my! This is your house?"

I smiled ruefully. "Actually it's owned by some friends of mine who have given it to me indefinitely."

Kassi let out a low whistle. "Some good friends you have."

I grinned. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

She helped me lug everything into the house and I took her on the tour of the place. When the Cullens had moved, they had taken their personal belongings and furniture. Esme had redecorated the house in a much more organic way, making me feel more at home than their previously modern white furnishings.

"This is beautiful," Kassi said as she walked slowly through the house with me.

A few of the rooms were empty and I explained they had moved and taken their personal stuff and had redecorated the parts that were furnished so I would be comfortable. She just shook her head silently and I chuckled.

"Yes, they are obscenely rich," I said as we went to the kitchen. I got both of us a drink and we left to take her home a few minutes later. She lived near the edge of town, where the forest gave way to civilization.

"Take a left turn there," Kassi pointed to a small side street. I turned down it and drove past a few houses before she pointed to a light yellow home.

"That's our house. Isn't it cute?" she asked. "My family's house back home is huge and I find I quite like the coziness of this one for Daniel and I. Luckily the lot goes three acres behind it so we can always build on and still have lots of yard space for kids in the future."

The house was nice; a small two story structure that was beautiful in it's old fashioned appearance. I helped Kassi take everything in the house and put away her groceries. It was almost eight, so I said good bye so she could have her own space when Daniel got home.

I was a little surprised when she grabbed me in a spontaneous hug. "Please tell me you want to hang out again!"

I chuckled. "For sure. And if you said no, I would just kidnap you and force you to spend time with me anyway."

She grinned happily. "Good. Well, keep in touch. I'm sure I'll be blowing up your phone with text messages. And make sure you let me know how he likes your new lingerie."

I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye.

I didn't have to be on shift until ten so I decided to call Charlie.

"Hello." I could tell by his tone of voice that he hadn't checked his caller ID.

"Hey, are you at home?" I asked, not wanting to show up if Billy was still there with him. I heard him sigh.

"No. Sorry, I didn't see it was you."

"Don't worry about it. I can call you later."

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern audible in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to see you before I went to work." I drove past his house right then and sure enough, it was dark and his cruiser was missing.

"I should be home in an hour or so. There was a fatal accident this afternoon, so I had to go into work. Billy went home with the promise to come tomorrow for Monday Night Football." He sighed again. "I have to go interview one more witness now at the hospital." I heard the weariness in his voice and I wished I could do something for him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'll come by sometime tonight, okay?"

"See you then," he said quietly and I told him bye.

Since I couldn't go to his house, I went back home and got a t-shirt and shorts for work, grabbing Kim's Victoria's Secret bag on my way out the door. Forgoing the car, I stuffed my work clothes in the bag planning to carry it in my teeth. Seeing that I was in the privacy of the Cullen property, I stripped and stepped out of the back door naked to phase. I braced myself mentally for the burn, tear and crunch of transitioning into a four legged furry being and willed my body to shift.

Nothing.

_What?_ I was instantly confused. There was no gathering of heat, no change in my body at all. It was like I was trying to conjure up something I had never felt before and my body had no clue what my mind was instructing it to do. I reached for my ever present rage to feed my wolf but there was nothing; I couldn't drum up any anger.

I was stunned where I stood and had enough presence of mind to step back in the door, since I was nude. I set the pink striped bag down and walked into the living room.

_What the hell was going on in my body?_ First I wake up feeling blah and now I can't phase. I thought of every terrible thing I could, but they all failed to inspire the usual rage in me. There was no racing heat that signaled my wolf coming out; in fact it was like she was asleep. I felt her in the background, just relaxed and happy.

_Was that it?_ Was I _**too happy **_to phase? But how could that be? The boys were delirious with their imprints but they didn't have any difficulty phasing.

The old fashioned clock in the hallway chimed, letting me know it was half past the hour.

_Damn it!_ I was supposed to patrol in an hour and a half. _What the hell was I supposed to do now?_

Thinking quickly, I pulled on my clothes and grabbed my keys, snagging Kim's bag one more time. I drove slightly faster than necessary down the driveway and took off towards La Push. I was cautious in how I drove once I was on the reservation and made my way to the Conweller house. Parking on a small dirt road, I walked the block to their house. I was actually sensitive to people's feelings and I knew it would make the impoverished family feel uncomfortable if I was to pull in next to their rusted sedan in a millionaire's car.

When I knocked, there was a scramble inside and I heard a young child call for Kim. I was a little surprised that she was actually home; I was expecting to be redirected to Jared's house. A moment later, the front door open and Kim looked at me with a perplexed expression.

"Hey Kim," I said casually.

She smiled in her shy way and nodded. "Hi Leah."

She didn't invite me in and I was fine with that. It was an unspoken thought among a lot of us that she was embarrassed of her home and her family's financial situation and I didn't want to increase her discomfort.

I held up the pink striped bag and her eyes widened. "I came bearing gifts to say sorry for being a bitch. But if you ever tell any of the guys I said that word..."

She nodded with her brown eyes the size of saucers. I grinned and shook the bag. She reached and took it gingerly like it might bite her and I chuckled. "I promise, there's nothing dangerous in there. And I didn't buy it for Jared's sake; just to clarify. It's purely for your own enjoyment."

She was looking in the bag and she suddenly moved to sit on a rickety bench pressed up against the peeling side of the house. She reached in among the hot pink tissue paper and pulled out the lingerie and looked at it. Her cheeks blushed slightly but when she looked up at me again, her eyes were shining with pure delight.

"There's a few more things and if it doesn't fit you can exchange it," I muttered feeling a little uncomfortable as I sensed a torrent of thanks coming. "Just go easy on the perfume around the guys. It can give us a headache if it's too strong."

She pulled out the fancy glass perfume bottle and the lip gloss and body wash. As I said earlier; I have no clue where these sentimental female feelings are coming from, but I just wanted her to be happy for herself for once. Maybe that was it. Maybe I was trying to make something in her life nice and not just because it came from a supernatural force field of love.

"I... Um..." she stared at me and then shut her mouth for a second. "I won't tell them you said 'that word'," she finally said quietly and I laughed. That was actually perfect thanks.

"You're welcome and I meant it. This is just for you."

She nodded and put everything back in the bag. Turning back to the front door, she paused with her hand on the door knob. "Would it hurt your feelings if I gave the body wash and lip gloss to my sister?"

I felt the strangest urge to cry when she asked that. Not because I was offended, but because I knew she said it out of love for her sister. She didn't want to go back in her house with a bag full of new stuff, while her younger sister didn't get something nice also. I shook my head, my weird emotions bringing my own inability to phase back into the front of my mind.

I walked back to the car and drove myself over to Embry's house, hoping he was home. I knew there was a fifty fifty chance that he was at the Cullen's with Jake. Luck was on my side however as he stepped out on the porch before I even pulled to a stop.

"_Why _do you get to drive that car? I mean, you don't even appreciate its full awesomeness." I chuckled at Embry's pained speech as I approached him.

"I have a favor to ask," I started and he cut me off.

"Not taking your shift."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't let me ask."

"Still not taking it."

Deciding actions really did speak louder than words, I pulled something out of my back pocket and waved it in front of his face. His eyes bugged out and he swiped at it. I laughed and pulled it back. Rosalie had sent me a text message about a little stash she had left for my use and I hadn't touched it until now.

"Four hundred to take my eight hours. That's fifty bucks an hour."

Embry grabbed it and nodded eagerly. "You've got a freakin' deal!"

"Oh, and you can drive the car sometime, if you want."

I thought he might have a stroke he got so excited and I gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Jeez Embry, calm the fuck down. I said you can drive it around one time. Not keep it forever."

He just grinned. "I know. So you have ten shift with Seth tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to him now."

"Okay, well tell him I'll meet him behind your house. I try to stay away from mine when I'm in wolf form when my mom's at home. Don't really want to cause more stress on her."

I left then and drove to my house with a sick feeling in my stomach. I hadn't even talked to my mom since the wedding and I felt nauseous.

_Shit, shit, shit! _She was home and Billy's truck was in the driveway.

Fuck!

_I could do this, _I pep talked myself as I reluctantly climbed out of the car. And even if it didn't go well, I could go home to Charlie since I no longer had to go on patrol.

_Go home to Charlie._ That bolstered my courage and made me feel happy despite my nerves. I had someone to go home to now; someone who loved me.

Taking the steps to my own front door, I took a deep breath before pushing it open. It only took a second to walk to the living room and I paused in the doorway.

Seth heard and smelled me coming, I could see in his eyes. Billy looked at me with his unsettling wise eyes and my mom gasped.

"Leah?"

I gave a little half smile and waved. "Hey."

She rushed over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Where have you been!?"

She crushed me in a hug that was almost uncomfortable. "Oh, it doesn't matter. You're home now and I've been so worried."

I winced and she pulled back. "Uh mom, I just came to talk to Seth... and say hi," I tacked on quickly before she could take offense. It didn't really help though as her eyes narrowed. _Oh boy._

"_What?_" she asked in that tone of voice that said I better not mean what she thinks I meant.

"I just needed to talk to Seth and thought I would say hi."

"And you're leaving again?" she asked in a pseudo sweet tone.

"Hey, Leah!" Seth said cheerfully, no subtlety in the way he tried to keep the peace. I smirked at him.

"Hey Seth." He gave me a hug and grinned at me and then mom.

"I should go ahead and talk to her before I have to head off on patrol." That also was blatant peacekeeping as everyone in the room knew that I was supposed to patrol with him.

He pulled me out the back door to sit on the swing under the tree. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at me oddly. "You look pale and you smell funny."

"Huh? I smell funny?"

He nodded. "Yeah; not like perfume or anything. Your body smells like there's something wrong or... something."

I was honestly surprised. I didn't realize you could smell that there was something wrong with me. "Uh, I haven't felt good today and I can't phase," I finished in a low tone.

"What!" he yelped and I grabbed his arm.

"Shhh! God, shut up. I don't want anyone else to know until I figure out what the hell is going on."

His eyes were bugging out, but he kept his voice low. "You can't phase?"

I shook my head, his freaking out making me calm for some reason. "No. I was going to come over before we went on patrol and I went outside and nothing. I can't make myself phase."

"What are you going to do?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I paid Embry to take my shift. Hopefully I'll be back to normal tomorrow and I won't have to make a big deal. Otherwise, I guess I'll have to tell the others if this goes on longer than just tonight."

I raised up and reached in my back pocket. "Here. Since I'm bailing on our brother/sister time and I'm paying Embry to cover for me, I want you to have this."

It was only two hundred, but he looked like I'd handed him two thousand. I was realistic. We had all grown up poor; we lived on a reservation after all and we didn't have a casino or anything. Rosalie had left a _huge_ stash – nothing small as she had said; but I didn't want to corrupt the boys. They were thrilled with a few hundred; hell so was I, and I wanted to keep it that way. No use getting used to the high life when we were destined to stay here forever.

"Sweet!" Seth crowed and I shushed him again.

"If you want, we can go out to eat tomorrow night cause Billy's gonna be with Ch..." I stopped abruptly. I didn't realize what I was saying until I saw Seth's face scrunch up in confusion and I felt my eyes widen in horror when I realized what I had just said. I saw in his face the second he connected the dots.

"Oh! Yeah, I kind of saw you on TV," he said looking down on the ground.

I gaped at him. "You what!"

He grimaced. "Don't worry. The others were fighting so they didn't see anything." He looked at me with that look he had when he was little and he had just found out something big.

"He's not a vampire and you seem happy. I don't really care about anything else; if you're happy then that's good enough for me."

I slung an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. "Thanks kid. Nice to know I have someone in my corner."

He frowned. "Yeah; you should have a lot of someones in your corner. Guess that makes me the smart one though, huh?"

I chuckled and sighed aloud. "Yeah, I better go see mom. You be safe out there," I whispered and he nodded.

I trudged unnecessarily slow to the back door and almost jumped when it was opened for me. My mom had a furious expression.

"Leah Clearwater, you are coming home tonight and staying here. This is your home and I'm through letting you sulk and wallow in ridiculous self pity."

_Oooh... wrong thing to say._ I looked at her sadly, wondering how in the hell it had come to this. I saw a myriad of expressions chase across her face as she realized the grievous error in her choice of words.

I didn't step back in the house. It wasn't mine anymore. I felt tears clogging my throat but I just shook my head a little.

"Bye mom."

* * *

**_AN: Don't hold back... what do you think?_**


	15. Pink Tank Top

**Jake POV**

I was an unwilling accompaniment to my dad's trip to Forks. He hadn't gotten to watch the Seahawks game with Charlie the night before because work had intruded for Charlie and so here we were, going over for Monday Night Football.

I would have to seriously see what I could do about getting him a flat screen to save myself the hassle of this in the future. Of course I really shouldn't complain. I had neglected spending any amount of quality time with Billy since imprinting and I knew that although he didn't voice it, he wasn't happy about me being eternally tied to the Cullens. So I sighed and agreed when he insisted I go with him to Charlie's.

"Hey Jake," Charlie said when he opened the door for us and I stared at him for a split second in shock. Unlike every other time I had ever had an encounter with him, there wasn't welcome or warmth in his eyes when he looked at me. In fact, it looked like he was seething in anger towards me. _What the hell?_

I gave myself a mental shake, sure I was imagining things. I wheeled my dad into the living room and returned to the truck to get the case of beer I bought. If I was going to last the whole game to take my dad home, I was going to need fortification. And my dad's twelve pack wouldn't even begin to cut it.

As the time ticked by, I became more and more convinced that there was something really fishy going on. For one, the whole downstairs reeked like Italian herbs. My dad had that funny look in his eyes he gets when he knows something but is waiting for the 'guilty party' to confess first and Charlie gave me little glances that were full of condemnation when I wasn't looking.

I was beyond confused and just a little edgy. _Were they tag teaming me for something I wasn't aware I was guilty of doing? Or was I just hallucinating?_

The only thing nice about the whole night was the food.

From where, I did not know; but Charlie had gotten the most delicious Chicken Alfredo with these twisted parmesan rolls that were dipped in garlic oil. I had eaten a ton of it and I had to admit, it was one of the best things I had eaten in years.

I was sitting on one end of the couch, mindlessly watching the TV screen as I thought about Nessie and Bella. The latter had been dropping hints about me moving to live with them in Montana for a while now and I had resisted, but I didn't know if I was doing the right thing. I knew I had a duty to my imprint, but I wasn't suffering with the arrangement we had now. I could run to their new home within a couple hours and they could do the same if I wasn't able to leave La Push at the moment she wanted to see me. And truthfully, I didn't want to leave La Push; both because I had a duty to my pack and my people and also, because I really didn't want to leave home.

Of course I cared about every aspect of Nessie's happiness and welfare, but recently I felt like I wasn't imprinted as strongly as the other wolves were. They could barely last one patrol without seeing their imprints and I could go a few days before I felt the urgent need to go to her. It hadn't been like that in the beginning, but since Sam and Emily's wedding, I felt like it had cooled off or something.

"Damn!" My dad's exclamation pulled me from my reverie and I looked up to see him trying to mop up spilled beer with a napkin.

I dove off the couch to grab a rag in the kitchen. There wasn't anything and Charlie called out that there should be clean kitchen towels in the dryer. _When did he get all domestic?_

I snagged one and immediately returned to the living room to clean up the coffee table. After rinsing the beer out of the towel, I returned with a bottle of cleaner and finished the wipe down.

"Just throw the towel in the utility sink. It'll get taken care of later." My already over active mind conjured up all kinds of suspicions when Charlie made that statement but I silently walked out of the living room again. _Who would take care of it?_ Wouldn't someone who lived alone just say, _'I'll take care of it later'_?

Tossing the wet rag into the square plastic sink, I rinsed my hands and as I turned to leave the laundry room, I saw a flash of pink in the pile of clothes atop the dryer. _What the double hell?_

Curiosity driving me, I pulled it out and held it up and felt my eyes widen when I realized it was a pink tank top that most definitely belonged to a girl. Maybe Bella had left it behind when she moved out, but I didn't think so. It was in a pile of clothes that had been freshly laundered and somehow, I just knew it wasn't Bella's.

Did Charlie have a girlfriend? _Who would Charlie even date?_ Cause this shirt sure as hell didn't look like it belonged to someone close to his age. It was a bold pink color – almost magenta, and had a dark gray stencil design of roses, butterfly and skull that looked like it would be worn by a girly biker.

I put the shirt back and headed out to where my dad and Charlie were. I didn't want them to get curious where I was at and come looking for me as I was staring at a tank top in Charlie's laundry room.

"Hey, I need to check on a few things," I told my dad. "I can come back and pick you up."

Billy looked at me for a long minute and I swore there was some kind of recognition in his eyes of what I had just seen and was thinking about. _I really was loosing it._

He nodded. "Don't worry about picking me up. I'm sure Charlie won't mind giving me a ride home and if he does, Sue will come get me."

Charlie was giving me a restrained glare and I couldn't shake the feeling once again that he was pissed as hell for some reason; at me.

"See you Charlie," I said cheerfully, hoping that it would snap him out of his anger towards me. "And thanks again for dinner. It was awesome."

"Yeah. And no problem. See you later Jake." That last bit sounded more like a threat than a farewell and I left even more confused.

Driving away from the Swan house, I felt myself grow more and more irritated and confined as I mulled over the bizarre evening and my wolf got restless and pissed. I couldn't understand why I was suddenly being treated like... Edward, by Charlie. _What had I done?_

And also, who was the owner of that pink tank top?

I was aware that it wasn't the best time to be side tracked over a phantom woman who may or may not even exist, but that little boy that had always been curious to a dangerous degree; was still inside me.

I thought it was really cool if Charlie had a girlfriend. I knew Bella worried about him being alone and agonized over leaving him permanently sometime in the near future. But something about that particular shirt was kind of bugging the back of my sub-conscious. It was like I knew I should know who it belonged to, but I didn't. And somehow I knew that there was something wrong about that small innocuous garment being in Chief Swan's house.

I took a sharp turn off the main road right outside of town, parking on a hidden fire road and phased. I needed to burn off this unexplainable restlessness and thought I would go see Nessie.

I ran East, turning over most of my senses to wolf, but pictures and snippets of conversation ran on a film loop through my brain.

_Pink tank top, Charlie's pissed off face, my dad's weird behavior and the almost overpowering smell of oregano in Charlie's house._

Even now, it felt like it was singeing my nose and it made my sense of smell feel unbalanced.

Within two hours, I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's ranch house with Nessie on my lap. She was chattering animatedly and I was happy to see her again; the events of earlier all but pushed to the back of my mind.

Edward however was looking at me strangely and I couldn't help but think about what he must be catching glimpses of and when I did, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him and he shook his head silently, his lips compressed in mirth. "What am I missing?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing, it's just amusing to find you so curious about Charlie's love life."

Bella's head snapped up. "What?" She asked, looking none too pleased. "What about my dad's love life?" Her tone was a little harsh if you asked me and I just shrugged.

"Nothing," I mumbled and turned my attention back to Nessie.

"Billy dragged Jake over to Charlie's to watch Monday Night Football and he saw a pink shirt in the laundry room. Curiosity is eating away at him now and he can't think of who it could belong to."

Bella looked at me with blazing eyes. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Emmett and Alice. Stay out of my dad's private business!"

Wait. What? _She told Alice and Emmett to stay out of her dad's private business?_

"You know about it?" I asked her stupidly; stupidly because I should've just kept my mouth shut.

"About a pink tank top in my dad's laundry room? No. And I'll tell you why. Because unlike some people, I actually respect my dad's privacy and don't go intruding on his personal space."

"Yes. He has a girlfriend! Am I all thrilled about it? No! Is it really any of my business? No. Would I change who it is if I could? Sure. But at the end of the day, it's his life and he's the one who has to live it. So I give him his right to make his own choices and shut my mouth like everyone else should do."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered. "And you better keep your mouth shut about him when you go back home. If he hasn't told anyone else in Forks or La Push, then they better not hear it from you. If they do, you can guarantee that Nessie will be taking a prolonged vacation."

_Damn! She was really pissed off! _

"I won't say a word. Jesus Bella. I didn't mean to get you all pissed off. You'd think your dad was dating Leah or something."


	16. They Made Her Cry

**Charlie POV**

I was mad. Mad as hell actually.

I knew the moment Billy drove up with Jake that he had brought him on purpose. As the evening wore on, I could tell that Billy knew; about Leah and I.

He kept looking at me with those eyes of his, trying to make me uncomfortable enough to spill my secret to him. Well, no dice. I wasn't going to say a word. He could stare and poke and prod me mentally, but I wasn't going to give him a shred of information.

I watched Jake and saw his discomfort increase when he realized I wasn't happy with him. I could also see he was confused, but short of telling him about Leah being mine, I couldn't let him in on why I was so pissed. I was pissed at how he and the others made her feel about herself. I was pissed that Sue had driven Leah to sobbing tears last night and I was barely able to comfort her.

I thought about that now.

* * *

I had been in the shower when I heard my phone ring and I had almost ignored it. I figured Leah was already 'working' and I wasn't eager to talk to anyone else. At the last second, I had grabbed it.

"Hey boss?"

Tanner. He was on shift tonight and my mind instantly went to worst case scenario.

"What's up?"

"Uh," he sounded almost hesitant. "I think something is wrong with Leah Clearwater. She was going about 80 on the road from La Push and right before I put on my lights to pull her over, she pulled over herself. I knocked on her window to see if she was okay and she's bawling her eyes out. I'm not sure what I should do."

My stomach lurched and I grabbed a towel as I headed straight for my room and clothes.

"Where are you now?" I asked, trying to keep my concern for her out of my voice.

"Uh, about four miles outside of town. I thought about calling Kassi to see if she could calm her down but then I remembered you've been friends with her family for years and would probably know someone better to call."

"Thanks," I said, pulling on jeans even though I hadn't dried off completely. "I'll be there in a minute. Just stay with her until I get there and I'll take over."

"Sure thing boss," he said cheerfully and I thought for a split second that he was like a grown up version of Seth.

I was in my cruiser five minutes later, headed towards Leah. Luckily she and Tanner weren't in a place where many people would see them. I made a u-turn and pulled in behind Tanner's cruiser.

"Hey," he said from where he was casually leaning against the hood. "She said she doesn't need any water or anything but she's crying like someone just died. All I could get out of her was that she wanted to go home. I offered to drive her back to the reservation but she just cried harder and shook her head."

Tanner looked stumped and had the look of terror that I'm pretty sure every man feels when confronted with a hysterically crying female.

I gave him a clap on the shoulder and nodded my head in thanks. "I'll see what I can do and if I can't get her calmed down, I'll call someone from her family," mentally adding that the only family I thought could help, was probably in the form of a very large dog, running around the forest.

He nodded and climbed back into his car with a, "night, boss."

I walked slowly to her car window as he drove out of sight and tapped lightly. There was no response so I tried the door handle. It opened smoothly and my heart stuttered when I saw her. Her head was resting on the steering wheel and her shoulders shook with near silent cries.

"Leah?" I said softly, not wanting to startle her. She raised her face to me and I frowned when I saw that it was tear soaked. She was trying to keep her sobs quiet and I was instantly worried as I had never seen her cry so hard.

"Come here," I whispered, not caring where we were. I wouldn't leave her like this, regardless of who was watching or could potentially see us. I tugged her out of her seat and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight against me. She didn't resist or hug me back; just leaned into me while she sobbed her heart out.

"I don't know..." she moaned and cried harder and I was a little confused.

"You don't know what baby?"

She shook her head and said it again.

There was no way I was letting her drive in this state and no way that I was letting her sit on the side of the road until she calmed down; especially since it didn't look like that would be any time soon.

"Come on," I said, leading her over to the passenger side of my car and sat her in it like a child. She sat and leaned her head back and I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Stay here for a minute, okay?" She nodded with her eyes closed and I went back to her car.

There was a small dirt road about twenty yards past where she had pulled over and I parked the car on it; just out of sight. I would either come collect it or get Seth or Tanner to do it. Probably Seth.

Walking back to the cruiser, I saw that she hadn't moved at all from how I had left her. She wasn't audibly sobbing any more, but tears still slid down her cheeks and her breath hitched every minute or so as I drove towards my house.

Gossip be damned. The La Push boys and Billy be damned. I was taking her home and taking care of her. I loved her more than anything and I would not sit back and allow her to be hurt anymore. I didn't care who saw me bring her to my house – not that I thought many people would be out at this time of the night.

"We're home baby," I said quietly to her when I pulled in the driveway. I circled the car to open her door and I had to tug her out to lead her up to the front door. She was almost in a daze and I held her around the waist as I unlocked my door and took her inside.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked and she shook her head.

Deciding that she didn't know what she needed, I filled a glass of water in the kitchen and made her take a few sips. When she had done so, I took her upstairs to our bedroom. She was only dressed in a tank top and shorts and had already kicked her flip flops off downstairs. Very gently I pulled the shirt over her head and unbuttoned the snap on her shorts, pushing them down over her hips.

There was no sensuality in the actions, just pure care and love for her. I couldn't handle seeing her so upset and I just wanted to make it better.

"Lay down," I whispered, steering her to the edge of the bed and she complied. I took a second to strip off my hastily donned clothes and laid down next to her. "Come here."

I held her close, wanting her to know she wasn't alone; that whatever it was that she was hurting over, I would make it better if I could. There weren't any right words to say, so I just hugged her, running one hand up and down her back.

"I love you, Leah," I said and felt my eyes burn.

I did.

I couldn't imagine how I had lived my entire life without experiencing this level of love for someone else. I had loved Renee in a different way; she was my first young love and I knew now it was never meant to last.

I had never imagined that one day I would find a woman this amazing who could fill my soul. But Leah did and I couldn't live without her in my life. I felt desperation creep in as I struggled to know how to comfort her.

_What had happened to cause her to react this way?_

_How could I make it better? _

She sighed heavily and her arm reached up to hold onto my neck. "Don't leave me," she whispered brokenly.

"Never." It was a promise. I didn't understand everything she was asking in those three words, but I knew that she wasn't just referring to this instant.

"I don't understand," she said after a little while. "I don't know why no one understands _me_."

She wasn't crying anymore and I had never felt so grateful. She just lay with her head against me, holding onto me around the neck with one arm, while I had both of mine around her.

"I don't know either," I told her truthfully, thinking that they were all idiots. She wasn't the world's greatest puzzle. She was just someone whose heart had been shattered and then her heartbreak had been compounded by everyone -including her parents- making her out to be the bad guy.

I was stumped; totally stumped.

_How on earth could the people in La Push, especially Sue and Harry, think that what Sam had done to Leah was, in any way, her fault?_ They must all be nuts. Leah was talked about and treated as if were she, and not her cousin, who had been the home-wrecker.

Although I was angry for her pain; a selfish part of me didn't regret that Sam had dumped her. For one, he didn't deserve her and for two, if he hadn't, she wouldn't be here with me now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, figuring she might need me to let her know I was willing to listen.

Her jaw shook and a tear slipped out of her eye. "I don't know why I can't stop crying," she said in a hoarse whisper. She took a few breaths and I felt her hand move up where she could play with my hair. After a long pause she sighed and started talking quietly.

"I went over to talk to Seth and thought I would visit with my mom for a few minutes. She was all happy at first to see me, but after I talked outside with Seth, she met me at the door all angry. She said she was "sick of my ridiculous self pity and I was coming home tonight whether I liked it or not". I told her bye."

She took a shaky breath. "It's not like I haven't had worse said to me, but I can't stop crying. I knew when she said that, I would never move back home. I can't live like this anymore; all this need to know stuff is messing up my mind and making me miserable. I just want my old life back and my old mom who used to care about me being happy. It's all about the need to know and then I come after everything else. She doesn't even recognize when I need her to just see me as her daughter who needs her support. Now it feels like she took away my home and I don't understand anything."

I hugged her tightly for a second. That just proved my point. They were all nuts.

"Maybe you have had worse said to you. But your mother should never say something like that to you."

I used my hand to tug her chin up so she was looking at me. Even with sorrow written over her face, she was achingly beautiful and I couldn't help but lean forward to kiss her eyelids. She sighed against my throat and I pulled back to look at her again.

"You have a right to expect your mom to be on your side no matter what."

She had fallen asleep soon after and I had lain awake for a while longer, thinking. Something had to be done to rectify the situation, but I wouldn't do anything that would hurt Leah. In my opinion, she should avoid those who were continuously hurting her, but that decision had to come from her. I would never tell her to cut off her own family, but at the same time, the pack and her mom were currently providing a toxic environment for her.

Just as I was starting to drift off, she had moaned and curled up on her side. I had thought she was having a bad dream or something and tried to wake her up. She rolled over and shot out of the room towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Leah POV**

_Oh my god!_ It felt like someone was squeezing my insides in their fist. It was the most terrible gut wrenching pain – literally.

I had woken abruptly to the sharp shooting pains and Charlie saying my name urgently and thought for a second I was going to die. My stomach had heaved involuntarily and I had stumbled to the bathroom terrified that I was going to hurl at any moment. Nothing happened but I felt the need to pee. Something bad was happening to me and I was too disorientated and in too much pain to figure out what until I used the toilet.

Pink. Pink and red.

My mind didn't make the connection for a full minute and when it did, I was horrified, overjoyed, scared and just downright emotional.

_How was this possible? _

It took me a minute to figure out what I should do and I realized at the same time I had nothing with me to deal with this situation. My mind was a jumble and I started crying again.

_What was with the hysterical crying tonight?_ Jeez. You'd think I was a sissy girl or something.

But my emotions were all over the place and I couldn't seem to stop it even though the rational side of my mind was telling me it was totally ridiculous. To give myself a minute to think and process this new shock, I got into the shower. Standing under the hot water, I leaned forward against the wall, letting the spray beat down on my lower back.

No wonder I was in pain. This sucked. I had always had intense cramps and lower back pain and I was not thrilled to have them back. I was however, thrilled at the proof that I was still a woman.

Reluctantly getting out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me and hunted through the cabinets and drawers of Charlie's bathroom. I found a few things in the very back of the top shelf in the closet and left one on the sink. Luckily I had left a few clothes in Charlie's room the different times I had stayed with him and I went there now to get some underwear.

I grabbed a pair out of his drawer and when he looked at me curiously, I waved towards the bathroom and said, "just a second."

I hurriedly took care of myself and then went back to bed, wearing only my bikinis.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as I climbed back in beside him and pulled myself flush against him. I needed to feel him; needed the reassurance of him touching me.

I nodded silently.

"I started my period," I said quietly. I didn't want to weird him out or anything, but this was the most incredible thing that could happen to me. Charlie frowned but looked more worried than disturbed.

"Do you need anything? I can get you something."

I shook my head against him. "No. I'm okay right now. I guess that's why I'm so irrationally emotional right now."

He squeezed me around the shoulders. "You can be as irrational as you want to be. And if you need anything, just tell me and I'll get it for you."

* * *

I fell asleep again and when I woke up, it was mid morning and there was a note on the nightstand.

_Leah ~  
__I went into work, but I'm taking the afternoon off and I'll bring you lunch.  
__If you need anything before I'm back, call me.  
__Hope you're feeling better since you slept. Love you baby._

I smiled ridiculously. It wasn't great romantic prose or a lovey poem, but I could feel Charlie in every scratched out word. It also struck me that he said 'love you baby'. He called me baby all the time, but until I saw it written on the paper in his handwriting, I had never really thought much about it. It was almost something a young guy would say, but somehow it wasn't absurd when he said it. Maybe it was just because I loved the way it made me feel when he called me that.

I went to take a shower and I had a weird apprehensive feeling in my stomach as I walked towards the bathroom. In a way I hoped that I was back to being a normal woman. But in another way, I was dreading what it would mean in terms of the pack and the elders and who all would be up in my personal business if I couldn't phase anymore and was on a regular cycle.

Plus there was still that one little GIANT thing. _What would everyone say about me being with Charlie?_ Because after last night, how he had taken care of me; I wasn't going to hide it. If they didn't like it, they could go fuck themselves for all I cared. He was mine and I was his just as much and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

Luckily, Leah was feeling better this afternoon and had just stayed at my place. It was like a moment in time, where we were just a boring couple, eating lunch and watching TV together but I wouldn't have wanted anything other than that. I couldn't help but remember what Bernice had said to me at the diner. _'You need a woman to go home to and have your own little world with in your house.'_

Though she didn't say anything more to me about her mom or anyone else in La Push, I could tell Leah was still a little subdued. She was sweet and affectionate to me, but I could sense her hurt underneath her peaceful demeanor. She was also a little distracted with what was going on in her own body. I didn't question her about it, just gave her privacy and space.

She left before Billy came over for the game. And I wasn't too happy with Billy bringing Jake with him. After Jacob took off, I had been obligated to drive Billy home and on the way back, I had stopped at the Cullen's to pick Leah up. I could have stayed there with her, but I wanted her home; in our home, in our bed. Not in the Cullen's house, which was more of a hotel than a home. I didn't know when I had started to think of my house as ours, but I did. She was as exhausted as I was when we got inside and we went immediately to the bedroom.

I was more than content to just hold her in bed and she seemed to find some comfort in having me with her.

"Good night," she whispered as we laid in bed, with me spooning her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

I kissed her shoulder and rubbed her stomach in small circles. "I want to take care of you; you don't have to handle everything alone."

She sniffed and I worried I had incited tears, but she just held my hand and squeezed it gently. "I love you."

I smiled, knowing I would never stop wanting to hear those words from her.

"I love you Leah. Love you so much."

* * *

**Jake POV**

Bella hadn't done more than make a face at me when I made the quip about her dad dating Leah. I should've know better than to think that she would be amused by the comment. It was no secret that neither one of them could stand the other and with Bella already being pissed off, she didn't find even any humor in it.

I stayed the night, sleeping on the couch holding Nessie. She was growing up so fast and not in the way normal people said their kids were growing up so fast. She was literally still growing visibly.

She hugged me good bye the next day, asking me if I would come back soon to see her. After promising I would definitely come back in the next day or so, I took off for La Push. I was about an hour out when I felt another wolf sharing mind frequency.

_Jake? Sam's looking for you,_ Quil said and I felt a thread of something below those unremarkable words.

_Is something up?_ I asked, not wanting to be blindsided when I reached the rez. Though the two packs were for all intents and purposes a joint team again, I still had mine and Sam his and there was always the tension between our two wolves, who wanted to duke it out in an animalistic way. Our human selves kept them in check but I definitely recognized the beast within, when I was around Sam.

_I think it has to do with Leah. A bunch of the guys were making comments about her disappearing act and how she 'does whatever she pleases just because she has a pussy'. _

_Seriously Quil?_ I asked in irritation. _Leah might be the biggest bitch around and definitely pisses me off continuously, but I won't allow anyone to talk about her in such a crude way._

_Hey, it was Paul who said it,_ he defended himself.

_Fine, but find a different adjective next time. _

_Sure. Sam's at his house. See you later. _

Quil phased out and I made it to Sam's in record time.

"Hey, Jake," Emily smiled in greeting and I nodded with a little smile.

"Nice to see you Emily," I answered politely.

"Jake," Sam said in his grave _'I'm in wise Alpha mode'_ voice. "I'm glad you're here. I think we need to talk."

I followed him out the back door and noticed that there wasn't anyone but Emily on the property. He must really have something serious to talk about if there wasn't even one wolf around.

"What's up?" I asked casually and he leaned against the post of the porch, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Something needs to be done about Leah," he started without preamble. I felt irritation surge at that one sentence. I knew that Leah was pushing a few lines, but he didn't need to tell me how to run my pack. "The guys are talking a lot about the double standard for them and her. If she is allowed to do what she wants, the others are going to want the same freedom and then everything will get out of hand."

"What exactly is she doing that is causing so much trouble with the guys?" I asked and Sam sighed.

"Well, for one, she lives somewhere off the reservation and no one knows where. Two, she only patrols when she wants to and only with who she wants to. She comes and goes as she pleases and isn't answerable to anyone, and when she isn't on patrol, she's gone again."

He looked slightly uncomfortable for a second but spoke. "She doesn't come to any of the pack functions anymore and sometimes, even though she hates Emily, Emily would like for her to come over."

"So, what? You want me to make her come to pack functions and give me a list of what she does in her free time? You want me to make her come over to your house and hang out with you and Emily because Emily wants it?"

I couldn't handle this drama. I was turning eighteen and I had the responsibility for other people's lives on me. As long as Leah was still protecting the tribe, I didn't care if she went shopping or slept somewhere else. At the same time, I was irritated as fuck that she just couldn't get over the Sam/Emily thing and be a normal member of the pack.

_But hey, what did I know?_ She's a girl and girls always have drama I've never been able to understand.

"I told Emily that we couldn't make Leah come over just because she wanted it," he said, like he was a benevolent hero. It rubbed me raw and I scoffed.

"Why? You didn't have a problem with me ordering her to be the maid of honor at your wedding. Which – I might point out – is why she is currently living the way she is."

Sam scowled. "The wedding was two months ago. She knows that Emily and I are together through fate and there is nothing any of us could have done to make a different outcome. She needs to stop taking things so personally and put others first. She has a duty to this pack and the tribe and if you won't control your pack, I'll go to the council and have them rejoin the two packs under my command so order is restored."

Nothing he could have said would have pissed me off more and I felt myself shake as I had the uncontrollable urge to attack him. I dove off the back porch, phasing on the fly and tore across the yard towards home. I wasn't even going to get into it with him.

I was the born Alpha and if he wanted to go down that route, I would take him down.

But I couldn't help but realize the rest of the day and the next, that all his words had taken root in my mind and there was the knowledge that I would need to be careful around Leah for a little while, to keep from going ape shit on her.

* * *

**If you think Jake is a little out of character - it's because he is. I have posted a warning before but here it is again. ****If you are a Jake lover; this story does not portray him in the shining light you are accustomed to. Just saying...**


	17. Didn't See What Was Coming

**Leah POV**

Though I was still hurt by my mom's attitude, I was more focused on the monumental things happening within myself; namely having a period again. By the third day, I had stopped bleeding and I was somewhat relieved until I tried to phase. I still couldn't and the next day I couldn't either.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked while I was cleaning up the counter from making lunch and I nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, I just have a little problem and it's not going away. I guess I'm going to have to go talk to my mom or someone. This is so fucking irritating," I finished with a growl.

Charlie turned me to face him, holding me around the waist. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you were in tears a few nights ago and you told her goodbye, planning to never go back home. Are you sure she won't start in on you twice as bad when you go back."

I sighed heavily. "Unfortunately it's one of those 'need-to-know' things, so I don't really have any options." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"If I'm not back by six or seven, check on me okay?" I told him and I saw him visibly stiffen and he frowned fiercely.

"No. You aren't going."

I smiled at his negative reaction but it didn't hold any humor as I shook my head. "It's not like anyone is going to kill me."

It didn't reassure him at all. He squeezed me tighter and I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'll be okay and I'll be home before you know it."

He kissed my temple and I sighed against his neck. "I will be out there, looking for you if you're not home by six," he said fiercely.

"Thank you for worrying about me," I whispered to him, truly touched that he cared about my well being.

I drove to the La Push line and parked Rosalie's car on the last dirt road in Forks territory. Somehow I just had this certainty in me that I shouldn't drive the car onto the reservation today. It took a long time to walk in human form, all the way into the inhabited part of La Push and by the time I reached it, I had decided to talk with Jake first. He had been decent to me – besides the whole Alpha order over the wedding, and I figured he would see my inability to phase as an important issue. I made it to Jacob's house but he wasn't home. Billy and Embry were talking out in the yard and both greeted me in a friendly way; although Billy's eyes held a hint of both guilt and chagrin.

"I was actually looking for Jake," I told them after pleasantries were done with. "I kind of have a problem."

Embry looked up right then and smiled. "Good timing, he's coming now."

I heard the sound of him running in wolf form and smelled him too. For some reason, a small frisson of fear raced down my back but was gone before I could contemplate it more.

* * *

**Jake POV**

"Bella asked me to bring this to you," I told Charlie, handing him a small box. It had fit in the cargo pocket of my shorts, so she had made me bring it back from Montana. I'm pretty sure it was a fishing gadget of some kind.

"Thanks Jake," he said, and I felt my hackles raise as he gave me a cop stare.

Okay, I was totally confused again. _What had I done to make him so upset with me?_ I thought about asking, but put it out of my mind as I was pretty sure this might be a situation where it would be best to keep my mouth shut.

He looked out around me and when he saw I had my car he nodded. "You left your case of beer here the other night and I didn't see it until after I had taken your dad home. It's in the fridge," he added, opening the door wider. I stepped through to follow him towards the kitchen.

The smell hit me the instant I walked inside. Every muscle in my body seemed to lock up and shock barreled through me like a freight train. The entire house was saturated in Leah's scent. There was no mistaking it. It wasn't a faint odor like she had merely been and gone. It surrounded me from all sides. The living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the hallway; all carried the strong warm scent of her inhabiting the areas. I was right near the stairs leading to the second floor and I could smell her scent floating down the stairs, bringing a tinge with it that I didn't even want to contemplate.

Bella's words from a few nights ago came back to me in vivid memory.

_'Yes, he has a girlfriend.'_

Leah was Charlie Swan's _girlfriend_?

_'Am I all thrilled about it? No. Would I change who it was if I could?_ _Yes.' _

So Bella knew and was trying to accept it even though it was totally repugnant.

_How much older was he than her?_ This was just disgusting! He was an old man; her father's close friend!

_How could she do this?_ She had just gone off, sulking and stewing in her rotten attitude and temper tantrum, completely shirking her duties to the pack. The entire time I had been being nice and giving her time to get over her hissy fit, she had been... shacking up with an old man! Bella's father no less.

Had she even thought about how Bella would feel about this? Did she even think about her mom or anyone else's feelings?

Of course not. She was Leah; bitchy and selfish to the tenth degree. Sam was right, she needed to get the fuck over their breakup and be mature and responsible as beta – although after this, Embry might get that position.

I was done with her shit. She was going to get her fucking act together and get the fuck over herself. She was coming home to the reservation tonight and going back on patrol rotations like a normal part of the pack without all her stupid conditions and exceptions.

I felt myself shaking in my anger and irritation with her and realized Charlie was looking at me with narrowed eyes. I glared at him and turned back towards the front door. I just had to hold it together until I reached the back of the house and the woods there.

"Jake!" Charlie said sharply and even my wolf recognized the authority in his voice.

I paused and looked back at him. He didn't back down from my thunderous gaze and I admired his courage for just an instant.

"What ever you're thinking of doing, I'd be real careful if I were you."

I didn't respond to that, merely took off out the door and ran to the woods. I barely made it into the safety of the trees before I exploded. I surged towards La Push, listening for the minds of any of my pack. No one was phased and somehow it incensed me more. I felt my fury building as I ran home, thinking of the shock of realizing Leah's secret.

_How dare she do something like this to Bella!_ She was such a selfish bitch! Not even considering anyone else, but just doing what she wanted, taking away someone else's family for her own pleasure. How did she justify this?

_Did anyone else know? _

Obviously Bella had, but when I had cracked that joke about her dad dating Leah, she had just glared at me and turned my attention back to Nessie.

_Had she just been putting on a brave front, trying to accept it for Charlie's sake? _She hadn't said anything about Leah, regardless of how it was making her feel. Leah had screamed and cursed at her when she had been near death carrying Renesmee, and yet when Leah did something again to hurt her, she had kept from saying anything spiteful.

Well, this was the end of the line for Leah. She was going to quit her bitching about Sam and everything else. If she even thought for a minute that I wouldn't use an alpha command when she had gone this far, she had another thing coming. There was only so much she could get away with until there were consequences.

I reached the edge of the reservation and as I made my way closer to home, I smelled her. I could tell from the direction of the wind that she was near my house.

_Good. I wouldn't have to track her down._ This would make my job much easier. I phased and yanked on shorts from the tote of clothes we kept for emergencies. As I emerged from the woods, my hands curled into fists at my side, Embry and my dad looked over at me.

"Ah, Jake! Leah was just looking for you."

I ignored my dad's greeting and Embry's look of concern as I advanced on the woman standing a few yards from them. She had a look of confusion and worry on her face but I ignored it. A whisper floated through my head that she looked almost frail for some reason, but I pushed it aside. I was sick and tired of dealing with her and sick of her making everyone's life miserable just because she couldn't get over a stupid breakup that had happened years before.

"Jake." She said with her hands in her back pockets. "I, uh, need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" I asked sarcastically, coming closer to her. "Well, I have something I want to talk to you about to. Why don't I go first?" I asked snidely and I saw complete bewilderment in her eyes as she looked at me. I took a breath and instantly smelled Charlie on her.

I went nuts.

* * *

**Leah POV**

_What the hell was Jake so pissed off about?_ He was basically shooting daggers out of his eyes at me and the way he was talking was snide and just downright nasty. I was totally confused about why he was in such a mood, but I wasn't going to say anything to piss him off more. I was aware that my complete inability to phase put me at a distinct disadvantage, as I wouldn't be able to run if he flipped out on me.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, swanning around doing whatever and whoever you want, but as of this moment, your days of being a bitch are over!"

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes goggle in shock at his words.

_What. The. Hell?_

"You are moving back onto the reservation tonight and you will patrol whenever and with whoever I decide and if you don't like it you can suck it up. You will not leave the reservation unless I give you permission and you will do what you are told!"

_Fuck not pissing him off!_ He was completely insane and he could go fuck himself! "I don't know what the hell you're thinking, telling me what I'm going to do Jacob Black!" I was aware of Embry and Billy watching us with some surprise and I mentally flipped them off. "I can live wherever I want and as long as I show up for patrols and make sure that I'm pulling my share of pack duties, you have shit to decide about my life!"

He took two steps towards me and I felt a shiver of fear over his sheer size and patent anger. I could almost taste the rage rolling off him and I couldn't understand why he was so riled up.

"You. Will. Obey. Me!" I felt myself start to cower under his words and his Alpha tone, but in that same instant I distinctly felt my wolf rise in anger and rebellion. There was a clear distinction of my human self and my wolf in that moment and I had a second of sheer awe as I recognized this.

"Go fuck yourself Jake!" I answered back with gritted teeth. My words were like gasoline on a raging fire and I actually saw him loose the battle with his temper.

"Phase!" he screamed in my face and I just stood there looking at him in defiance and hatred. I recognized those feelings as coming from my wolf and I felt weirdly comforted by her. For as much as I felt my wolf at attention and full of defiance and power, there was nothing in me that signaled or even gave hint that I could or would phase.

"If you want to fight me Jake, you'll have to do it as a human. I'm not an animal and my wolf is to protect our tribe not to fight you because you're in a raging tantrum."

"Tantrum? You think this is a fucking tantrum? You have spent the past two years making everyone miserable with your fucking immature hissy fit over being dumped. You wanna know why Sam dumped you? Because even our ancestors knew you were such a bitch that Sam would never be happy with you. That's why Emily is Sam's imprint; because she's so much better than you. You're just a raging cunt that no one wants to be around. So you better get the fuck over yourself and start being a normal member of the pack because I won't tolerate you making everyone wish they were anywhere but around you. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"

I punched him in the face and knew immediately it was a fatal mistake. With a roar of anger, he back handed me across the face harder than I could have ever imagined being hit, and I went flying at least a dozen yards. My hand went instinctively to my face and I hissed in shock and pain as I realized my cheek was broken.

"You will not disrespect your Alpha! I have done everything to coddle you and make your life easier and all you have done is hurt other people!" He yelled at me as he stalked across the yard in his full height, his hands clenched as he breathed heavily and glared at me. "Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? No! You're off sulking over your ex-boyfriend getting married and fucking your father's friend!"

My eyes widened and I forgot the pain in my face for a second. _What? He knew about me and Charlie?_

"Oh yeah, I know about your sick little affair," he said with a sneer as if he had seen my thought. "Did you even think about how it would affect Bella?"

I gave a bark of angry laughter. "I don't give a fuck about Bella," I snarled and he lunged at me with a hiss. Agonizing fire shot through my face as his huge fist connected with the same side of my face again. My body was running on instinct as I viciously kicked upwards from where I was gasping on the ground. I knew I made contact with his groin by the bellow of rage and not even a second later his foot smashed into the side of my ribs. I had a thought then, that I definitely wasn't going to make it out of this fight.

"Phase!" He screamed in my face again and I felt his spittle shower on me. I tried to push myself to my feet to try and make an escape but knew at the same time I wouldn't get far.

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_ I thought viciously to my wolf. _A little help would be nice before he fucking kills the both of us!_

"I can't!" I screamed hoarsely at him and sucked in a whistling breath that alerted me to the fact that something was wrong with my lung.

"You WILL phase!" He ordered again in his Apha tone and I held my side as agony speared through me with my next breath.

"That's why I came," I whispered as I breathed shallowly. "I CAN'T phase."

My right eye was swollen shut from the first blow he had administered and I could tell by how the bones were shifting around with my words and just my breathing that I was injured really badly. But for all the pain, the wounded female in me that was so sick and tired of being the punching bag for La Push, stood up defiantly. I vaguely registered that there were others in the yard now, but I couldn't risk taking my eyes off of him to see who it was.

"You can go to hell Jacob," I wheezed out. "You can go to hell with your twisted little imprint family because I don't give a fuck what you say about me. I'm happy and I'm not giving it up."

He literally lunged with his hands out and I knew before he actually touched me what he was doing. I tried to throw myself back, shielding my neck with my arms, but he caught me in mid-air, squeezing his hands around my throat as he shook me like a small child.

"You will NEVER disrespect me or my imprint EVER again!" I kicked and clawed as viciously as I had ever fought and just when I thought I would black out, I saw a furry flying missile headed straight at me. It tackled Jacob, causing him to release his grip on me, but instead of phasing in retaliation, Jake merely threw the smaller wolf away from him, yelling, "Sam!"

That one word enraged me to the point that despite my horrible physical state, I lurched to my feet and towards Jacob. My swinging punch did little to hurt him and he turned his attention back on me with a savagery that made him look every inch the animal even in human form.

Jacob didn't use words this time, just his fists and open hands. I was forced back to the ground, my mind a haze of pain and fire as I tried to curl up and protect myself as much as I could.

"She can't phase!" I heard Seth scream hysterically and heard the sounds of brutal scuffling. "She CAN'T PHASE!" he screamed again, but somehow it seemed like I was the only one who heard him.

I couldn't move towards him, even when I heard him start sobbing; sounding every inch the young boy he really was. And in that moment, the little fragile part in me that had started to heal and blossom with each passing day I spent with Charlie, seemed to shatter and I felt myself weep as hot tears leaked out of my swollen eyes. It hurt the most. Not the blows being rained on me. Not the people who were supposed to care for and protect me standing around like this was a spectator sport while I laid curled on the ground dying. Not my little brother who I loved so much, weeping and struggling against what I instinctively knew was Sam holding him back. But knowing I would never see Charlie again, would never live the life I had started to dream of with him, never be loved again, hurt the most.

As darkness started to close in the corners of my barely conscious mind, I heard a click and an ominous silence fall over everything. I couldn't summon up enough strength to open my one good eye and see what was going on, so I just laid there, waiting for what ever was coming next.


	18. Save Her From The Nothing They've Become

******I know that many of you were livid that left it on such a cliff! Well, there was nothing I could do. It needed to be that way for the full effect to be felt. Here is the second half of the original chapter and I'm not going to make you wait for it. Just wanted to say a HUGE thank you for the massive support and followers that chapter 17 brought!**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

I knew something very bad was going to happen the second Jake ran out of the house and headed for the woods instead of his car.

Going on instinct, I grabbed my gun holster and ran to the cruiser. I didn't know how fast Jake was in 'need-to-know' form, but I had a good idea that he had to be really fast. So I hit my lights the second I was out of my neighborhood and floored it to the reservation. Luckily, I only passed two cars and managed to make it to La Push in record time.

Not caring if I pissed anyone off, I flew through the small streets to the Black's House. Without a single shred of concern for their lawn, I rocketed over the ground to the back of the house where I saw a man beating a smaller body on the ground, while five others looked on. I slammed the car into park, left the engine running as I pulled my gun and aimed it directly at the head of the man standing over Leah's inert body. Rage and fear unlike anything I had ever experienced, surged through my body and I cocked the gun, the sound causing everything to fall dead silent.

It was only nine strides to where Jacob was standing, his fist clenched and his arm held in midair, ready to land another crushing blow.

"You touch her; you move even a millimeter closer to her; I will blow your head off, Jacob Black."

I spoke in a cold menacing tone, which was foreign even to my own ears. I wasn't afraid of him; wasn't afraid of his freaky exploding dog capabilities. At that moment, all I could think of was protecting my woman. If these... _animals,_ thought they had license to hurt her just because of what they were, I would teach them differently. My gun was mere feet from his head and I was a damn good shot. I was dead serious too. If he so much as swayed closer to her, I wouldn't be responsible for my reaction.

"I don't care who you think you are or _what_ you are; I don't think even _you_ could survive a bullet to the brain."

His head turned and he looked at me for a second; his eyes glassy, out of focus, like he was in a haze; before turning back to where Leah lay, looking like she was near death.

**"Let go of me, _motherfucker_!"**

In my peripheral vision, I saw Sam Uley holding onto Seth who was struggling to get away. Fury at everything he had done to Leah and knowing they probably thought I was bluffing, had me swinging my Glock away from Jake just long enough to squeeze off a warning round. Seth went flying out of Sam's suddenly slack grip and I felt a grim satisfaction when I saw the small bullet hole in Uley's shoulder; just where I'd aimed. _Told you I was a good shot._

My sights were trained back on Jake before anyone could process what had just happened.

"Try me," I said threateningly and this time there was confusion and shock in his eyes. He stepped back warily, like he wasn't sure what I was going to do and I circled around him so I was closer to Leah and kept my line of fire directly on his scalp. Seth had already dropped to his knees next to Leah's head and was trying to turn her over. She was curled into a fetal position and she groaned when he touched her. I noted in a small portion of my mind that he was stark naked for some reason.

"Oh my god Leah! Please don't die. I'll get you help! I promise, you'll be okay. Please don't die!"

He was sobbing like a child, touching his sister's hair and wiping his face with the back of his hand. I crouched down on the other side of her and took a second to glance down. My heart seized in my chest and if it weren't for the knowledge that I needed to keep it together and get her out of here safely, I felt like I could seriously pass out. I felt a choking lump of fear lodge in my throat and I echoed Seth's words in my head. She was dying; I knew she was.

"Can you carry her to the car?" I asked the young boy and he looked up at me with wide, grief-stricken eyes.

"What?"

"Can you carry her to the car and I'll cover you?" I asked him and he looked back down at Leah, nodding frantically.

With more care than I had ever seen a doctor handle a patient, he lifted her into his arms, trying his best to avoid her more gruesome injuries.

"Don't move," I growled at Jake. I was aware of Seth walking towards my car and I backed up along with him, reaching behind me to open the passenger side of the door. He sat Leah in the seat and reclined it a little, strapping her in with the seatbelt. She hissed in pain and I jerked my head around to look at her fully. The eye that wasn't swollen completely shut was open a slit and she moaned.

"We'll take care of you," Seth said urgently. "We're going to get you help."

I circled to the driver's side, climbed in and shut my door, leaving my gun on my lap.

"I'll meet you there," Seth said to me with fire in his damp eyes. I knew that he somehow knew where I was going and I nodded as he shut the door gently. My window was rolled down a few inches and as I drove away carefully over the lumpy turf, I heard him scream in fury.

"_You killed my sister! You killed my sister, Jake!"_

I couldn't think for a terrifying second as I looked over at Leah, as she breathed in shallow, wheezing puffs. Only those reassured me that she still clung to life. Once I hit paved road, I drove as fast as I could, avoiding dips and pot holes. I pulled out the phone Bella had given me at Christmas and dialed 8. It was a direct link to Carlisle, put there in case of a 'medical emergency that couldn't be taken to the hospital'.

At the time I had told Bella that was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard of, but now, I was never so thankful for anything in my life.

"Chief Swan!" Carlisle answered cheerfully. Unfortunately, I was in no frame of mind to even attempt pleasantries.

"Dr. Cullen, how fast can you be at your house in Forks?"

I heard his second if silent surprise and then he answered. "Just myself? Or do you need any one else to be there?"

"Bring anyone you want. Jacob Black just beat Leah Clearwater to the brink of death and I need you to help her if there's any chance of her surviving."

He had audibly gasped in the middle of my speech and I knew he had to be truly shocked to react in any discernible way.

"We will be there in less than two hours. It is the quickest time possible."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Thank you."

I dropped the phone and reached out a hand to feel Leah's, where it lay in her lap. She was still hot and it reassured me fractionally.

"Leah! Leah baby, open your eyes," I said to her, trying to get a response as I kept my eyes on the road. She didn't make a sound or a movement and her breath was slower and less audible.

"Don't you die on me!" I said desperately as I turned into the Cullen's driveway. I had never driven so fast in my entire life as I had to make it there from La Push. I took the driveway slowly, not wanting to jostle Leah and cause her unnecessary pain. We went over a small bump I hadn't seen and she groaned at the jolt. Her breathing came in wheezing, gasping pants but she still looked unconscious.

As I pulled to a stop by the front steps, I saw Seth running from the far side of the house. He looked panicked and was breathing harshly, still naked and I wondered if he was aware that he had no clothes on.

"I'll carry her," he said as I opened the passenger door. I didn't argue, just ran up the stairs to unlock the front door. Seth followed right behind me with his sister held like a child in his arms. He laid her carefully on the couch and disappeared for a moment, coming back into the room seconds later in a pair of basketball shorts. He paced the length of the room and looked towards the woods through the plate glass windows.

"I'm going to wait outside for the Cullen's and make sure no one bothers her," he said as he took off towards the back door.

I sat on the edge of the coffee table and held her hand. She looked unrecognizable and I felt helpless to do anything. One side of her face was totally smashed in and from the way her breath sounded, I was worried that something was wrong with her lungs.

_Where was Dr. Cullen? _

Leah moaned and I dropped to my knees beside her.

"Leah? Baby?" Her less damaged eye opened the tiniest bit and she looked at me. Her lips moved a little bit before she sighed and closed her eyes again. Panic welled up in my chest and I touched her face.

"Leah, open your eyes. Don't you leave me, do you hear me?" Again her eye opened and she looked at me as she took a deeper breath. Her face tightened in pain and she moaned again, a sound that made my heart squeeze. _She couldn't die! I couldn't live without her._

Leaning close to her, I felt my eyes sting as I thought of the unimaginable prospect of losing her permanently.

"I can't live without you," I whispered, not realizing for a second that I had actually said it aloud until I felt her squeeze my hand. It was a weak attempt but I felt it. I held her hand with both of mine and talked to her incessantly, hoping that I could keep her conscious until Carlisle arrived.

Almost an hour later, her breathing slowed again and there was a gurgling noise in her chest. I felt panic creeping over me. "You have to hold on Leah. Carlisle will be here soon and you just have to stay with me until then. You have to live! Nothing else matters!"

There was suddenly noise as the back door was thrown open and before I could look up, Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie were suddenly standing before me.

"Oh dear," Carlisle said quietly as he took in Leah's condition. With a nod to me he crouched over her and I moved away a little so he would have room to work. "We need to move her," he said and lifted her without effort. I wasn't even going to consider all the things that were running through my mind as I watched the way he moved across the room with her in his arms, as if she didn't weigh more than Nessie.

Rosalie had moved in front of him and opened a door that he passed through. I followed them and saw that there was an operating table in the middle of the room. In fact the whole room looked like it was set up to deal with medical emergencies. Carlisle laid Leah down on the table and Rosalie was instantly next to her head, probing the wounded area of her face with her fingers. I stiffened when Leah turned her face away from her with a moan and I felt like my heart would explode in my chest when I saw a tear leak from the corner of her eye.

"Charlie," Edward said with a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and then behind me as I heard sounds of more people entering the house. Seth came running in, but he wasn't his usual happy self. His face was creased with worry and fear, but I sensed an undercurrent of rage coming from him.

Esme and Bella came in after him, Bella holding Nessie's hand. My granddaughter's brown eyes were wide as she looked at me silently. She usually greeted me enthusiastically but she must be aware that something bad had happened as she was silent, standing with Bella. Emmett and Alice came in also and she took a minute to look around before she darted back outside. She came back inside with Jasper who looked like he would rather be anywhere else on earth but here.

I looked at them all for a second but then turned my attention back to Leah. Carlisle was leaning over her chest with a fierce frown and suddenly he moved faster than lightning, ripping her clothes off of her as if they were tissue paper. He said something to Rosalie and instantly she was on the opposite side of the room.

"What the hell!" I gasped and Bella was suddenly holding onto my arm, towing me away from the doorway as I stared in confusion at Carlisle.

"Dad!" Bella said and I looked at her. She smiled sadly. "Carlisle will do everything he can to save her, but you have to stay out here."

_What the hell? How had they moved that fast?_

"Don't think about it," Edward said quietly from beside me and I looked at him with incredulity. "Just focus on Leah. We'll take care of her and Bella will take care of you and Seth."

He stepped inside the room and shut the door silently and I numbly followed my daughter to the couch and offered no resistance when she insisted I sit. My mind was completely full of Leah again; and all I could do was sit there and stare into space as corrosive worry ate it's way through my gut.

_If she... How could I live without her?_


	19. Did Jacob Kill Her Baby?

**Small A/N: This story begins in the very end of May after the Volturi confrontation. It's around mid-July this chapter - Renesmee is only ten months old and looks to be three or so.**

**Renesmee POV**

When mama let go of my hand to go over to Grandpa Charlie, I moved into the room where Carlisle and Rosalie had taken Leah and stood against the wall for a couple of minutes before anyone noticed I was gone from the living room.

I couldn't understand what had happened to Leah. Her face was all smashed up and her chest had a caved in look on the side and her breath was wheezy and loud. Rosalie was touching her face with a fierce frown, saying over and over, "I will fix you, Leah. And then I'll kill him. I swear to God, I'll kill him."

_Who was she going to kill?_

No one would tell me anything. I had been working on an embroidery picture with Grandma Esme in her sunny sitting room and then all of the sudden, mama had come running into the room, grabbed me and everyone was running through the woods to Forks. Daddy, Aunt Rose and Grandpa Carlisle had already left and were ahead of us, but I smelled them as Emmett ran with me holding onto his back. Everyone was serious and silent the whole way and I didn't even ask him a question with my hand; I was too scared.

Now, I was still frightened and confused.

Grandpa Carlisle was moving quickly, touching and listening and smelling Leah before he ripped off her clothes. I felt my eyes widen when I saw her belly. It was black like there was something under her skin.

"She's bleeding internally," Carlisle said and daddy nodded. "Give her more morphine Edward, I'm going to have to go in and stop it at the source."

_Go in? Was he going to cut her belly open?_

"Carlisle!" Aunt Rose snarled and I looked up at her face. She looked angry and her eyes were all black. "She's bleeding!" She pointed down to Leah's underwear. "Please tell me she wasn't pregnant!" she hissed.

Daddy and Grandpa looked at each other for a second and Carlisle felt her stomach again. No one said anything and Rosalie hissed again.

"Did he kill her baby?" I had never heard anyone talk like that and I felt more afraid. "Carlisle! DID JACOB KILL HER BABY?"

_Jacob? _

_JACOB? _

_**Jacob** hurt Leah!? _

I felt like I was falling down but I was still standing up. I pressed my back into the wall and tried to stop my head from moving. It felt all weird, like it was moving back and forth and I couldn't stop the feeling that made me want to cry.

"Bella!" I heard daddy say in an urgent voice. He was suddenly crouched in front of me with a frown, touching my cheek.

"Go with your mother Renesmee."

The door opened and mama was standing there next to Emmett who looked 'pissed off'. "Come on princess," he said nicely, but his eyes weren't smiling like they usually did.

I held his hand and one of mama's as they led me out of the room. Alice squatted down in front of me and smiled. "Would you like me to take you upstairs or to your old house?"

I shook my head, still feeling like I was swaying and I didn't understand why my stomach hurt and I felt all weird inside my chest. My eyes felt hot and blurry and my throat hurt. I blinked to see better and a wet drop fell to land on the wood floor with a loud splash.

"Come here, baby," Mama said, picking me up. I held onto her neck, crying as she rubbed my back. I didn't understand what was happening.

"Why did Jacob hurt her?" I asked Mama and she sat down on a chair and pulled me to sit so she could see my face. She had a sad smile on hers and she dried my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"I don't know baby. I don't know."

I leaned against her chest and closed my eyes. I didn't want her to put me down and she hugged me tight. After a while, I looked at everyone else. Jasper was standing looking very upset. Alice was watching things in her mind and Emmett was sitting in the other squishy chair, still looking 'pissed off'. Grandpa Charlie was staring into space, sitting on the couch and I thought he looked really sad. Grandma Esme was sitting a few feet from him and her gold eyes were worried. Seth was sitting on the floor with his forehead against the glass wall and every few minutes I heard him sniff.

_Was he crying to?_

I slid off of Mama's lap and went over to him. "Seth?"

He wiped the back of his hand over his face and then looked at me, trying to smile, but his eyes got watery again. "Hey, Ness," he whispered and I kneeled beside him.

"Why did Jacob hurt Leah?"

A tear rolled down his cheek and I couldn't remember Seth not being happy. I reached out and held his hand, showing him his face and wondering why he was so sad.

"Jake doesn't like that Leah loves Charlie," Seth told me and I frowned, feeling more confused. "He was mad because he said that she was hurting your mom because she is with your grandpa."

_Huh?_

Why would Jacob be mad that Leah loved my Grandpa? I loved my grandpa and Jacob wasn't mad about it.

Seth laughed, but it didn't sound happy.

"It's not that simple, Ness. Leah loves Charlie like Esme loves Carlisle and Jake and Sam don't like it."

He looked out the window again. "They're too selfish to see that she was finally happy," he said in a whisper.

_Jacob hurt Leah because she was happy?_ Why wasn't he happy too? Leah was always sad. Why would Jacob not be happy that she wasn't lonely anymore? Aunt Rose told me Leah was only sad because Sam Uley was an 'asshole who hurt her' and that she was lonely and it made her hurt inside.

I looked over at my grandpa Charlie again as I moved back towards mama. His face looked like he was going to cry and it made my chest feel even more weird. It made me mad too.

_If Leah loved Charlie like Esme loved Carlisle, did Charlie love Leah like Carlisle loved Esme back?_

Now he was sad and it was all Jacob's fault. Jacob hurt Leah and it was making Grandpa Charlie and Seth hurt too.

_Did Jacob kill Leah's baby?_

I looked at Mama. "I want to go see Jacob."

Her eyes widened and Seth stood up with a growl, shaking and his hands were squeezed by his side. Emmett was standing in front of him. "Come on Seth; let's go outside buddy."

They walked slowly out the back door and I looked back at Mama with a frown.

"I want to see Jacob."

Before she could answer me, there was a pounding knock on the front door and Emmett and Seth came flying back inside.

Everyone was silent and still for a second until the knock sounded again. Seth sniffed the air and his face frowned again.

"It's my mom."


	20. She Didn't Know

**Unknown POV**

I could say I had stood and watched Jacob beat the living hell out of Leah because I was too stunned to move, and that would be true; but it wasn't an excuse. I was so ashamed of my own inaction, I thought I might actually throw up.

I was such a coward, it made my stomach churn in shame and fear.

_What if Leah actually died?_ How could I ever face Seth again, claiming to be his friend, when I had done NOTHING to help Leah or intervene when Sam had held him back?

When Chief Swan drove away with Leah, Seth screamed, "you killed my sister Jake!" and it jolted me out of the stupor I was in and I stared at the scene in front of me. _It was just insanity!_ Billy looked upset, but he had done nothing to intervene – _had he?_ Sam was holding his shoulder where Chief Swan had shot him and was talking furiously to one of the others.

Seth took off in the direction of the Cullen's house, phasing as he ran and I knew what I had to do. My heart was pounding in my chest and without a word to anyone else, I backed up and away from the Black's property as silently as possible. I ran as fast as I could in human form to a house not far away and pounded on the door.

It took a minute for the occupant to make their way to the door and when they finally opened it, I burst into speech before they could say a word.

"They are all crazy! Jake beat Leah to death and Billy didn't say anything while he did it. Seth tried to get him off of her and Sam held him back. I couldn't believe it was happening, but I was so shocked I didn't know what to do! Charlie Swan shot Sam and threatened to kill Jake and then took Leah away and Seth's following him."

There was a long pause while I panted and the man on the other side of the door looked at me shrewdly. Finally he nodded.

"I was afraid things would come to this." He stretched out his weathered hand and patted my shoulder. "Go on, join your pack brother and make your amends to him."

I looked at him taken off guard. _How did he...? _

Old Quil smiled a little and shook his head. "I have known you since you were a small boy. Your thoughts are always upon your face."

I nodded and turned away from the house, headed for the trees to phase. By the time I reached the Cullen's property, I felt nerves attacking me. I hated conflict and confrontation, but I knew I could not avoid it this time. I settled for the moment on just patrolling the parameter to make sure Sam or Jake or any of the others didn't come after Leah or Seth. I could see Seth pacing back and forth behind the house and I had never seen such utter devastation on his face before. It only made me feel worse about my inaction.

_Was I really so desperate to fit in and be accepted, that I was willing to stand back and let another person be killed?_

I didn't think so, but at the same time I acknowledged the fact that I had at first considered it just our Alpha bringing a wayward wolf back into line. When it crossed the line, I had just been stupified.

_What had made Jake snap like that?_

Despite his imprint, I had been picking up an increasingly disgruntled aura from his wolf recently but I never imagined he would go to such horrifying places. This was a royal clusterfuck, as Paul would say.

I stayed in the shadows when the Cullen's came but when a car pulled up and let out a passenger and then retreated down the drive, I knew I couldn't stay on the sidelines forever. I phased and dressed and stepped out of the trees, just as the front door of the Cullen mansion opened.

* * *

**Seth POV**

In my entire life, I had never felt such a violent mixture of emotions as I was at the present moment in time.

My sister was dying while a trio of vampires were working at their freakishly fast pace to save her life. I had been sitting by the window, just looking out silently while in my head I cried and screamed and prayed to every god and spirit I knew of, to just let Leah live. I was begging my dad to do something, anything, when I heard Rosalie hiss.

"_Please tell me she wasn't pregnant!"_ The silent pause after her words had made my stomach heave and it took everything in me to keep myself silent when all I wanted to do was howl in rage and confusion.

"Carlisle! DID JACOB KILL HER BABY?!"

_What the fucking hell was going on?_ How could this happen to Leah?

I kept my face turned to the glass and tried to be as silent as I could, but I couldn't stop the sobs. If Leah lived and she was pregnant, it would devastate her if her baby died.

If that happened, I would kill Jacob Black. I didn't even care if I died doing it. If he destroyed my sister like that, I would kill him for her.

Emmett had been pacing back and forth in front of the door, worrying about Rosalie's state of mind, I assumed. For some strange reason, Rosalie and Leah had become sort of silent friends. Like, they never really talked to each other or anything, but I could see it in Leah especially, that there was some kind of friendship between them. I never understood it and I had never asked my sister, but now I was glad for it. I could hear Rosalie saying she was going to fix Leah and then kill him. She swore to god she would kill him.

At least I knew I would have one person willing to help me if I really did have to take Jacob out. Emmett would of course be there also, as he wouldn't let Rosalie go alone.

_Why was this even happening?_ I didn't want to have to plot out an assassination on someone I considered one of my best friends and an older brother, not to mention my Alpha._ It was so fucking screwed up!_

"Bella!" I looked over when Edward called her and a second later Renesmee came out of the room with her mother and Emmett, looking traumatized and utterly bewildered. When she started to cry, Bella picked her up and hugged her close and when she sobbingly asked her mother why Jake hurt Leah, it was the first time I had ever seen the two of them in a normal mother/daughter situation. It made me feel even worse when I thought of Leah being a mother. _What if Jake had taken away her only opportunity to be one?_

I wasn't paying attention to the Cullen's anymore. Charlie was sitting on the couch, staring into space and didn't look like he was even aware of anyone else in the room. _What was he feeling like? _

I hadn't asked my sister about their relationship, but she was happier than I had seen her in years and I knew she had to be really in love with him by the way she was.

_Did he love her too? _I didn't think he was a user, the type of guy to take advantage of a woman. Plus he was my dad's friend. It was kind of weird I guess; but at the same time I had this feeling that he would take better care of her than anyone else ever would.

_What if there was no Leah for us to take care of now?_ The thought had fresh tears springing in my eyes and I sniffed, trying to stop them. I didn't want people to think I was a big wussy, but I couldn't help it. _It was my sister!_ I didn't know what I could do if she died!

"Seth?" I looked up at Nessie who was standing beside me with a sad face.

"Hey Ness."

She knelt beside me and looked totally confused. "Why did Jacob hurt Leah?"

I wondered the same thing. Even if he had a problem with Leah being with Charlie, it wasn't an excuse to fucking kill her! The thought that my sister could die, made more tears fall and I felt Nessie grab my hands. I saw my own face, along with her mind thinking that she had never seen me sad. I decided to be honest and tell her as much as I knew of the truth.

"Jake doesn't like that Leah loves Charlie," I told her and she looked perplexed, but I continued. "He was mad because he said that she was hurting your mom because she is with your grandpa."

I was shown her thoughts again, as she was still holding onto my hand. She didn't understand why Jake would feel that way since _she_ loved her grandpa and he wasn't mad about it. I laughed bitterly. It was easy to forget she was just a baby still, but at the moment, it was not hard to see it.

"It's not that simple, Ness. Leah loves Charlie like Esme loves Carlisle and Jake and Sam don't like it."

I looked out the window again. "They're too selfish to see that she was finally happy," I whispered more to myself, and I realized in that instant that it was true.

I felt a small ripple of discontent and I realized it was from Nessie. An image of Rosalie saying that Sam Uley was an asshole for hurting Leah, flashed in my mind before Nessie let go of my hand to move back to her mother.

He was. He was a total asshole for how he treated my sister. And they were all selfish. The way everyone treated Leah, thought about her, showed their selfishness and lack of sensitivity. For the past year, I had purposefully just thought about all the awesome parts of being a wolf; but there was always little niggling worries in the back of my mind, always things that bothered me and made me think that this was a lot more dangerous than any of us wanted to consider.

We turned into animals – literally! How could something not go wrong?

"I want to go see Jacob," Nessie said, and I was on my feet before I could even think.

No way in hell was she going anywhere near Jacob!

Emmett was in front of me with his hands up in a peaceful gesture, his eyes belying the smile on his face. "Come on Seth, let's go outside buddy."

I followed, because I didn't want to get into a fight with anyone.

"Relax kid," Emmett said as we went out the back door. "I know that you're scared for your sister, but we're not letting anyone near her, 'kay?'

I swallowed hard as I thought of Leah on the ground while Jake pummeled her, and I suddenly thought of one fact that had slipped my mind until then.

"I'm gonna kill Sam first," I snarled and Emmett laughed heartily, clapping me on the back.

"That's the spirit. Now, when you do, make sure you let Rosalie help, or at least watch. She'd really enjoy it."

I looked over at him, feeling a small smile begin, but it was cut off by the sound of an engine coming up the Cullen's drive. We both listened as it stopped and then retreated, but you could hear someone walk up the front steps and then they knocked loudly on the door.

We were back inside before I realized it and a second knock came. I sniffed, recognizing the faint scent of the person, and I grit my teeth. _Please don't make trouble! Please just be here for Leah!_ I begged mentally.

"It's my mom," I told the others and I saw Charlie's head snap around to look at me.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

"It's my mom."

_Well, she better not be here for any other reason than to check on her daughter's well being!_

I noticed that everyone seemed to be looking at me. Whether it was to see my reaction or for leadership, I wasn't sure; though in this crowd, I was thinking the former.

Without a word to any of them, I crossed from the couch to the front door and opened it.

Sue Clearwater stood on the front stoop looking both worried and supremely uncomfortable. There was something about the Cullen's that she really disliked, and although I myself thought there was something shady about them, her feelings bordered on hate; in my opinion.

"Charlie?" she asked now, sounding thoroughly confused. I stepped back so she could enter the house, though she seemed very reluctant to do so.

Her gaze fell on Seth, who had followed me a little closer to the door and she gave him a little frown. "What's going on Seth?"

His jaw dropped. I had heard the expression a thousand times in my life but that was the first time I had ever seen it actually happen to someone.

"What?" he said in a high tone, incredulity heavy in that one word.

Sue passed me and went to him. "Old Quil came to my work with Jared and said I needed to come with them immediately; that something had happened. They brought me here and he said, "go talk to your daughter Sue. Go talk to her before you do not have another opportunity."

She looked past him to where all the others were gathered and I saw a frown form on her face. "So, where's Leah? If it was so important for me to leave work, she should at least be here for me to talk with her."

I saw Seth vibrate as he moved slowly away from his mother. It wasn't shaking, like someone who was cold or nervous; he literally vibrated.

"Um," I took a step closer to him at the same time Alice's boyfriend did and I suddenly felt really calm, so calm I thought I could lie down on the floor and go to sleep.

"Dad," Bella whispered, and I looked over at her. She had a pained expression but before she could say anything else, I felt the strange calm leave me.

Seth was no longer vibrating, but he looked pissed. In fact, I don't believe I had ever seen Seth Clearwater as furious as he was right then.

"She can't talk to you," he said to his mother, and I was proud of him on Harry's behalf, that although his anger showed, he wasn't disrespectful in his tone.

Sue looked confused. "What do you mean, she can't talk to me? Why would Quil bring me all the way from La Push to the... Cullen's to talk to Leah, if she couldn't talk to me?"

"What did Old Quil say, exactly?" Bella asked in her new voice that made my spine tighten every time.

Sue looked at her silently for a second and shook her head. "Just that something had happened and I needed to talk to Leah before I didn't have another opportunity."

"He didn't give you any other details?" Bella asked again and Sue narrowed her eyes.

"No, and I don't appreciate being questioned by one of your kind."

_One of her kind? _

She looked around the room again. "Now, either I speak with my daughter or I leave. Where is Jacob, by the way?"

Seth exploded.

It seemed like it all happened in slow motion, but I knew it couldn't have been more than three seconds. Unlike when Jacob had shown me his 'need-to-know' self, it was a violent explosion of fur and limbs and snarling fury that had both Emmett and Alice's boyfriend pulling him towards the back door amidst broken picture frames and shredded drywall.

I noticed that no one, save myself, seemed even the slightest bit surprised. In fact it almost seemed expected.

Another Quileute boy came running in the door just then and grabbed Seth around the neck.

"Calm down, Seth. Calm down!" Seth turned and bit down on his forearm and I heard a sickening crunch as the boy yelled.

"Fuckin' hell, dude! You broke my arm!"

Like a mirage, Seth's dog form seemed to shimmer and melt away to leave a naked boy in the grasp of the two Cullen boys; who looked alarmingly pale next to his tanned skin. Seth was crying again as he sagged in their hold and Esme moved quickly to hand Emmett a throw to wrap around his waist.

"Awe, hell. It'll be fine Seth," the other kid said and reached out to pat Seth's shoulder. Despite his tears, Seth jerked away and wiped his face on his arm.

"He killed my sister! He killed my sister, Embry and you just watched!"

Sue gasped and stumbled a few steps backwards, hitting a small table and knocking it over, a vase of flowers tumbling off to shatter on the floor.

"What!" She whispered, her hand pressed against her chest as she reached behind her blindly for something to hold onto.

"Jacob killed her!" Seth screamed into Embry's face. "And all of you stood there and watched him! I tried to help her and you didn't even do anything when Sam held me back!"

"No!" Sue said hoarsely, shaking her head as she stared at them in horror. "Where is Leah?" She shrieked, seeming to find her voice.

Seth looked at her, and even with a green fuzzy blanket wrapped around his waist, he had a certain aura of dignity around him. He took a shuddering breath as he wiped his wet cheeks.

"In there," he said dully, pointing the door of the room Carlisle was in with Leah. I hadn't heard a sound from it for... however long we had been waiting, but I didn't want to think about it; didn't want to think about what silence could mean.

Esme crossed to where Sue stood poleaxed. "Sue, Carlisle is doing everything he can to save her." Esme took Sue's hand and guided her to the couch, where she dropped like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"What happened?" Sue mumbled. "What happened?"

Nothing was said for a long moment and then someone sighed.

"Leah came home earlier, looking for Jake," Embry said quietly. "She said she needed to talk to him about something. He just flipped out on her, saying all kinds of really nasty things about her and she punched him in the face. He went nuts. Just beat the living shit out of her and Seth tried to stop him and he threw him over to Sam, who held him back." He his head. "And I didn't do anything. Just stood there like a fucking tree." Self disgust and regret were heavy in his voice.

"He killed her?" Sue asked numbly. "He killed my baby?"

Nessie slipped away from where she had been leaning her head on Bella's knee and touched Sue's hand. Bella grabbed Nessie quickly and sat back down with a firm grip on her, but not before Sue had gasped and stared at the baby with huge eyes. She closed them and moaned, shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around herself and started crying.

Esme sat beside her with a glass of water, and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Here, have a sip of water." She waited until the older woman had done so and then gave a sympathetic smile. "Leah is very gravely injured, but Carlisle is working on her. He won't let her die."

There was a stifling silence in the room.

"Why would he do this?" Sue asked suddenly. "What did she do to make Jacob angry enough to beat her?"

"Leah didn't do anything!" Seth said angrily. "Why is it when anything happens it's always Leah's fault? Leah did nothing more than be happy for once, and Jake and Sam didn't like it!"

Sue looked at her son and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. I doubt you would think any differently than them."

Bella stood suddenly, setting Nessie down gently, but her eyes were urgent. "Dad," she motioned me over and I went, confused, but sensing it was important.

"Was anything different with Leah lately?" she asked quietly, standing near the door of the 'operating room'. "Just think back a little and think of anything out of the ordinary."

It wasn't that hard to do. It wasn't as if we had been together for years; but somehow, I already knew Leah. Already knew her likes and dislikes and the little things about her that made her so amazing.

"Dad, specifically anything medical; anything about her body or sleeping habits – things like that."

Well, she had started her period on Sunday and she had said there was something wrong that she would have to talk to someone about. She had mumbled something about 'still not phasing'; what ever that meant.

As I opened my mouth to say this, Bella gave me a little smile and patted my arm. "Thanks dad, but forget it. I don't want to stress you out. Don't worry about it, I'm sure Carlisle is able to treat her without me trying to help him."

Despite the freaky changes in her appearance and the new tone in her voice; I knew my daughter and right then I knew she was lying to me. And even without her lifelong blush that I missed enough to make my heart ache; I could tell she knew I was well aware of it.

"Why are you asking _him_ about my daughter's body and sleeping habits?" Sue asked coldly and we both looked at her in surprise.

"Uh," Bella stuttered and Seth folded his arms over his chest, once again dressed in a pair of shorts.

"Because, he knows more about Leah right now than anyone else." Again there was belligerence and anger, but no disrespect in his tone.

Sue gaped at him and looked at me and then back at her son. "What?"

"That's why Jacob beat Leah to the point of death and Sam stopped me from helping her. The two of them are pissed that Leah and Charlie are together. Although for very different reasons, I'm sure."

It had to be a full minute that she stared at him before looking back at me.

"You... you're... _Leah_?"

I didn't say anything, didn't really know what to say. But the awkward moment was interrupted by the door being opened.

Edward stepped out. There was a smudge of blood on his rolled up sleeve, but otherwise, he looked as stupidly perfect as he always does.


	21. In A Room In A Fortress w a Clock Tower

In a room, in a fortress with a large clock tower, a phone rings and a small white hand grabs it.

"Hello?" Her voice is sweet, fairy-like in it's tone. She has been anxiously awaiting this call.

"What did you see?" A familiar voice asks quietly; a voice she misses so badly.

"She doesn't die," she sighs, looking out one of the Lancet windows. "But she is wounded; very badly wounded."

"When?" The voice asks, and she hears not only impatience in the tone, but worry.

"Go in three days," she advises. "Earlier will only raise suspicions."

"Hug Father for me," the voice says wistfully and she smiles.

"Of course."

She hangs up the phone, looking out the glass-less window and tries to contain her own impatience.

She must wait still, wait until her hour. But it would come.

And when it came ~ there would be nothing that could stop her!

* * *

In a room, in a small house in Forks, a pale hand sets a phone down and a woman walks back into the living room.

"Everything okay?"

She smiles at the man who loves her, adores her. "Everything is fine."

_Everything would be fine,_ she reassures herself.


	22. HALEPWI To Make Mischief

**Edward POV**

I was listening for everyone's thoughts from the moment we were near our house in Forks; trying to get a handle on what was going on.

I had never had fond feelings for Leah, but in that moment, I was feeling sympathetic towards her. And more than a little wrathful towards Jacob Black. If that man... _boy_... _**beast**_, thought he was allowed within a mile of my daughter after demonstrating his level of respect towards women; I would gladly rip his delusional head from his body.

Charlie's mind was vague as usual, but I caught enough to know he was consumed with worry. In Jasper's thoughts, I could feel the same sick terror from Charlie that had gripped me when I thought Bella was lost to me. For the first time ever, there was something I could relate to with Charlie Swan completely.

Leah's mind was just a haze of feelings.

_Suffocating!_

_Can't breath. _

_Hot, so hot. _

_Everything hurts; hurts so bad._

And in the midst of it, Rosalie touched her face, vowed to fix her and kill Jacob; and sudden peace came over the wounded wolf.

She trusted Rosalie, trusted her completely.

I moved automatically after that, saying what I needed to say, moving what needed moving and keeping tabs on everything; but my whole focus was squarely on Leah.

Even my daughter's horror and shock that Jacob had done this, could not completely remove my attention from Leah's mind. And it was fascinating!

When Rosalie spoke to her, she had let go of the stubborn hold on consciousness she had been clinging to and believed her. Rosalie would fix her, _she had before_. I searched her mind and Rosalie's for some kind of hint to the meaning of that, but found nothing.

In Leah's mind however, she mentally followed her wolf away from the pain, away from the present, to a happy place.

A happy place for her; but to me it was only confusing.

There were images and sounds and laughter, but none of it made sense enough to tell if it was imagination or a memory.

_The Las Vegas strip. _

_Walking down it and laughing as perfect white arm points out a bizarre street performer._

_Swirling lights, raucous sound and then Rosalie's voice in Leah's ear._

"_We should kill Emmett now," she says and she giggles._

"_Burlesque or real deal stripping?" Leah's voice asks._

_Eyes meet Rosalie's and both grin. The answer is unanimous._

"_Real deal!"_

_Lights and speeding limo interiors, and more laughter as the mirrors in the luxury car catch glittering refractions of two perfect bodies, one white and one tan – changing into provocative, yet somehow still classy garments._

_A huge digital sign advertises human girls dancing and the promise of Las Vegas' best amateur night and it makes Leah nervous and incredibly aroused!_

My mind at this point was hardly aware of what Carlisle was saying to me, so astounded by Leah's unconscious mind and I still could not discern if it was imagination or memory and it irritated me immensely.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Oh yeah!" Leah's voice replies to Rosalie's question in a light-hearted tone. _

_I watch in mental shock as Rosalie's face comes closer and she kisses Leah as every bit as intimately as she does Emmett. _

Definitely a dream, but why would Leah dream of Rosalie if she was in love with Charlie?

I felt as utterly confused as Renesmee had been, and listened to Leah's mind harder.

It was as if she had suddenly ceased thinking all together.

All there was now was the distinctly different mind of her wolf in residence. Its thoughts were intelligent yet concise. Almost instincts and feelings, rather than long complicated thoughts.

It knew what we were; Carlisle, Rosalie and I, yet there was no anger, no hackles raised in defense. Certain knowledge was in her wolf that we were only helping Leah, saving her and also that we would protect her from any further harm.

I looked at her face, which was partially peeled open while Rosalie fit the shattered pieces of bone back together like a gruesome jigsaw puzzle.

_I am not in her face_, an unfamiliar voice spoke in my mind and I froze; momentarily arrested by the fact it spoke in the Quileute language.

"Edward!" Carlisle hissed and I snapped back into focus, handing him the required tool and checking Leah's breathing. She was fine, breathing much better as her re-inflated lung was already healing over the hole punched in it by a broken rib.

Carlisle was stitching a large laceration on her liver with his usual precision, and I might have been more interested in the proceedings of the surgery, had it not been for the amazing things in her mind. Her wolf knew that only Seth, Embry and Leah's mother were in the house, aside from the 'Cold Ones'. And also Charlie.

Leah's wolf acknowledged that Charlie was the cause of Leah's happiness and felt appreciation and a sense of affection towards him for loving her; but it did not have the same feelings that the other imprinted wolves had towards their mates. I had never before seen the complete separation of the human and wolf side of them and I was riveted in fascination to the unprecedented discovery unfolding before my own mind.

Leah's wolf...

_Halepwi! I am not an animal, but a spirit warrior. My name is and always has been, Halepwi. _

Again the voice spoke in Quileute and after processing the mental shock, I tried to connect with 'Halepwi's' mind.

_Do not try to invade what I have not shown you._

I stared blankly into space.

"You can hear my thoughts?" I asked silently, truly astonished.

_I am a spirit. Your thoughts are but mist around me._

_The spirit warriors protect the Quileute People, through those chosen as shifters. _

_I, Halepwi, protect only Leah. For generations, I have protected chosen ones; ones too important to our tribe to be left defenseless. No record is found of a female shifter, as I have never exposed my existence to the Alphas. I have always known who they were; who each of the shifters were in every generation._

_Leah needed to be a part of the Pack in order to protect her. Her mind, her soul was too fragile to survive being cut out of knowing the truth of Samuel Uley's betrayal. And to loose her brother to him would have been unbearable for her. So to protect her, I had to join her to what would also hurt her. _

_I gave her anger to strengthen her. I gave her bitterness to keep the males at bay and I gave her courage to fight until her time came for happiness._

_I do not imprint. The warrior women – Alpha females – I protect, are not weak and in need of imprinting for their happiness. It is their special nature that finds them their happiness; their strength, character and power that brings them to their soul's missing piece. _

_Imprinting is for the males; for the weak ones who cannot unite their humanity and spirit warrior into one being. The spirit wolf must rule over the feeble mind of the man too insecure to rise to greatness. In rare cases, a spirit wolf may also imprint for a time to protect the tribe and the shifters for a greater cause._

_It was human weakness and the insecurity of a spirit wolf in too high a place of authority, that caused the males to lash out. In protecting Leah, I could not rise in her defense, as it would destroy her happiness. _

_There is a time for everything, a perfect moment for everyone, that fate has destined and I am here to ensure that for Leah. _

_The spirit warriors are embattled over the chaos that has ensued and those with strong human hosts will bring justice and order to the Packs. I will not enter the fray with them. They will never truly know who I am, but I will be with Leah for many years._

Rosalie stitched Leah's face together, oblivious to the supernatural, silent conversation I was having and I marveled that despite the swelling, she had done as she had promised. She had fixed Leah. Once she healed, Leah would be every bit as beautiful as she had ever been.

_Rosalie is a sister soul to Leah. She didn't have a spirit warrior to protect her, but she has greatness inside of her. I recognized this in her when she gave what Leah needed when no one else even noticed Leah's pain. _

"You trust her," I silently said in awe. "You trust a vampire."

_Your sister brings Leah happiness and comfort; so I trust her. Your family will be connected to Leah for her lifetime so I would hate to loathe you. I am a spirit who manifests itself in a wolf, not a shape shifter born to hate the Cold Ones. I am here to protect Leah, not hunt your kind; though I do it quite well when the need arises._

There was playful mischief in the tone this was said in, and I could almost feel Halepwi laugh.

I suddenly saw an unblemished forest from the eyes of a young human as they ran to a pool of still water and gazed at its surface. A beautiful bronze face with sparkling eyes and a brilliant white smile shimmered on the water and then a woman called to the girl looking at her reflection. "Halepwi! You mischievous one! Come now!"

_I was once a young girl full of hopes and future before it was stolen by a wicked heart. I could not leave others to suffer as I had, so I became a spirit warrior to protect. _

"Edward, I need to know if there has been anything different in Leah recently," Carlisle said, looking at me with a frown and I realized he must have communicated this mentally and I hadn't heard it.

It was a simple case of giving Bella instructions, and I relayed the information to Carlisle, who nodded and looked thoughtful.

"She was not pregnant," he said lowly to Rosalie. "Her body is returning to it's human cycle, but she was not pregnant."

Rosalie gave a hard smile. "Well, that delays Jacob's death a little. Edward, thread me some sutures. I will close for Carlisle. I was always an expert in needlepoint," she told us haughtily.

_Cold One, you must reassure her love that Leah will live; and her brother. I will bring her back soon from where I sent her._

'You mean the Las Vegas Strip?' I asked silently, liking Halepwi's personality.

_No. That was where her human mind sent her. I redirected her to a true happy place; one that will bring her joy and peace._

"How is it that you sound nothing like this in wolf form?" I asked, curious to know the answer.

_As spirit warriors, we can only guide the shifters and try to become one with them. But the human is still prevalent, even in wolf form. You are hearing from me as only a spirit, not a shifter wolf._

"So, you don't communicate like this to each other?"

_I keep myself as silent as possible around the other spirit warriors; with the exception of K'dachi, Seth's spirit warrior. We were children together while we were living. I must protect my mission in the spirit world. And Leah accepts me without fully knowing her potential joined with mine._

"So, how are you communicating so clearly to me?" I asked, needing the answer to the question.

It was a tangible breeze in the air – her laughter in response.

_We are the dead. The living cannot hear us as clearly as we hear each other._


	23. I Know Where You Live & I Have Paws!

**Charlie POV**

"She's stable," Edward said before he even pulled the door completely shut behind him. "They'll be finished in a few minutes and then we'll move her to a bedroom."

"_They'll_?" Sue asked acidly. "Who do you mean by they?"

I sighed heavily. I understood her being upset to have it dumped in her lap that Leah and I were together; especially since Leah was being brought back from the brink of death; but her attitude was really starting to grate on my nerves.

"Yes, Carlisle and Rosalie." Edward's response was perfectly polite, but you could see it there in his eyes that he too, was irritated with her.

Sue's nostrils flared and you could see her stiffen. _Really? They've just saved your daughter's life and you are actually going to show your unfounded hatred of them to their face?_

"Is she really okay?" Seth asked anxiously, and I turned to look at him. His eyes were tortured but I could see hope there as he looked at Edward. "She's going to be fine?"

Edward gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yes, she's going to be fine. She's going to need some time to heal, but eventually, she will be good as new."

_Good as new._ That was a joke. _How could she ever be the same after someone tried to kill her?_ Leah was strong, but I knew she was going to be emotionally devastated when she was awake and had time to process just how viciously Jacob had attacked her. Or how Sam had actually held her brother back from helping her.

I just hoped she appreciated that I shot him. I wasn't sure if she would be angry I did it. I knew from experience that even if someone you loved hurt you unbearably, you still didn't want them hurt.

"Awesome!" Emmett clapped an arm around Seth's shoulders and shook him, making the younger boys head whip like a bobble-head doll. "See dude! Everything is gonna be alright and I'll still help you kick Sam and Jake's ass!"

"Emmett!" Esme said reprovingly. "That is neither appropriate or considerate at the present time."

He just shrugged. "Sorry momma, but in my opinion, someone needs to do it. I would say both of them deserve a lot more than a simple butt-whoopin'."

"In the olden days, both of them would have been required to fight her male relatives single-handedly and hope that they survived," Embry said quietly.

"Let me just reload my gun," I said impulsively and there was a split second of silence before laughter rippled through the Cullens and even Seth smiled.

Everyone seemed to be marginally relaxed; the knowledge that Leah was stable and alive doing much to relieve the tension we had been suspended in.

"Is anyone hungry?" Esme asked. "I could make some food."

Both Seth and Embry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh man! I have missed your cooking Miss Esme," Seth said and she smiled, looking pleased.

"Well, I would be delighted to make you something now."

The boys followed her into the kitchen like two eager puppies. _Or would that be huge, over-sized puppies?_

It was more than my mind could process at the moment, the reality of a human being bursting into a GIANT dog before my eyes. The thought that Leah could do it also, made me freeze for an instant before I pushed it out of my mind. I had known that she was a 'need-to-know' like Jacob for awhile, but I had never really thought of it too much on purpose. Though I remembered Jacob showing me what he was capable of becoming after Bella got married, I had not dwelt on it and thus the memory had faded considerably.

But now, seeing Seth morph in a rage, there was no talking myself into seeing it as anything but the stark reality of what it was. Human Beings turning into Animals and then back again.

_If this could actually happen; what else that I had always considered fantasy, was true?_

"Emmett!" I looked back to the door of 'the room' and Rosalie was motioning her boyfriend over to her. "I'm going to need you to carry Leah to her room."

That was logical in my opinion. Emmett was huge, more than capable of carrying her. I just hoped he was gentle.

"Go make sure the bed is made and pull the covers off one side." He nodded and took the stairs three at a time.

I looked at Rosalie who was looking over the room and its occupants.

"How is she?" I asked and she turned her gold eyes on me. She gave me an assessing look and then smiled gently.

_Wow!_ I don't think I had ever seen Rosalie Cullen smile before. She was unbelievably beautiful. Even in that moment, I couldn't help but just stare for a minute.

"She's doing really well. She's starting to come around." Her eyes held something that looked awful close to affection.

_Huh._ I always thought that she hated all of the Quileutes.

"Would you like to see her?" Rosalie asked and I blinked, shaking my head a little and then nodded.

"Yeah, I mean of course." I turned and looked at Sue. "Maybe you should go first," I said to her. I wanted to be as diplomatic as possible for Leah's sake. Despite everything that had happened, it was human nature to want your mother when you where sick or hurt. And even with the wrath I felt towards Jacob, Sam, Billy and the others, I knew how close Leah and Sue had always been and I wanted her to have her mother to rely on.

Rosalie smiled politely at Sue, but there was nothing but amber ice in her eyes now.

"Carlisle is just setting her hand, but you can come in now." She opened the door again and stepped inside, allowing room for Sue to enter.

My attention was instantly riveted to Leah's inert form lying on the operating table. Half of her face was covered in white gauze bandages and the portion that was still exposed was multicolored in it's bruises. There was a sheet pulled up over her breasts and she was lying so still it made my head spin.

"Dad," Bella said quietly from beside me. "Come sit down before you fall," she whispered and I acknowledged that it was a distinct possibility. I shook my head but moved a few feet back from the open door, where I could see Sue approaching her daughter slowly.

Carlisle smiled kindly at her as he wrapped Leah's right hand and put a small brace on it. "She is doing well," he said in his smooth doctor voice. "She is very strong; a real fighter."

Sue nodded mindlessly and then looked down at Leah. I could see her profile and she looked absolutely distraught. It was very easy to forget anything negative about her and see her as what she was in that moment; a mother whose child was grievously injured.

"Oh Leah!" She breathed out the words and touched a shaking hand to her daughter's hair. I saw a tear slip down her cheek. "I'm so sorry baby! I'm so sorry they hurt you."

She leaned down and kissed Leah's cheek and then picked up her uninjured hand. "I'm here with you daughter; right here with you."

There was no response from Leah and a minute later Carlisle circled the table to lay a hand on Sue's shoulder. "We need to move her to a better place now. It will only take a few minutes."

She nodded and leaned down to kiss Leah's face again before letting go of her hand. She walked back into the living room with a stunned look on her face and sat on the edge of the couch again.

Rosalie crossed back over to Leah and looked at the hand Carlisle had bandaged. "Is she okay to be moved now?" she asked him and he nodded affirmatively. In a lightning quick motion, she lifted, pulled and tucked and suddenly, the sheet that had covered Leah was more like a loose, full body wrap.

"Emmett," she said quietly and he filled the doorway with his bulk, effectively cutting my line of sight to Leah.

"You better not fucking mess around and hurt her; you got that?" Rosalie hissed and Emmett nodded rapidly.

"Of course not Rose. I know when to be serious." His voice sounded almost insulted, but he crossed the room and leaned over to pick Leah up with great care.

Rosalie walked rapidly in front of him, leading him up to the second floor and into the bedroom Leah and I always shared. I knew this, because I followed them up to it.

Emmett laid her unconscious form on the bed and stepped back. Rosalie was moving around, situating Leah and removing the sheet from being wrapped around her body. She managed it without exposing a single bit of flesh, a fact I appreciated in light of the young man who had moved to stand beside me.

"So, I take it this is y'all's room to be inventive in," he said to me with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye, his arms folded across his chest.

Before I could fully comprehend his question, Rosalie was literally in his face, one white hand around his throat as she shoved him back against the wall.

"You fucking asshole! You're seriously going to pull that shit now?"

"Rosalie!"

I turned around and saw Carlisle in the doorway, a cold look on his face as he stared at his two 'children'.

"Emmett, I would wisely make my retreat, if I were you," he said in a tone of voice that garnered immediate obedience.

Carlisle followed Emmett down the stairs and I turned back around as Rosalie went to Leah's side once again and covered her with the sheet from the bed, pulling the white one from underneath it. I thought I saw Leah's hand move slightly and stepped closer.

Rosalie pulled a small remote control from the nightstand drawer and a second later the head of the bed was raising a little. When she had elevated Leah's head and torso to a satisfactory degree, she adjusted the sheet again and then moved back, smiling at me.

"I'll just be outside the door if you need anything."

I nodded and walked slowly towards the bed. It was still the same as the last time I had been in this room. Still had the same silvery gray sheets with a cream colored blanket that was softer than anything I had ever felt, the dark purple and black quilt was folded in a large rectangle on the antique chest under the window. A few of Leah's clothes were still tossed over the back of the armchair in the corner and a small assortment of toiletries were still in a haphazard arrangement on the dresser top.

"How the hell did this happen?" I whispered to myself and Leah's hand moved on top of the sheet. I froze for just a second and then picked it up and squeezed it gently.

"Can you hear me baby?" I whispered to her, filled with dreadful hope. I wanted her to wake up, but at the same time, I wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

"I'm not going anywhere, Leah," I told her quietly, wanting to reassure her that I was here for her no matter what. "I love you; I can't live without you."

Even if she was still unconscious, she needed to know this as much as I needed to tell her. The faintest pressure on my hand told me that she heard me. I let out a shuddering breath, somewhere between a sob and a chuckle, so relieved to have that little bit of reassurance that she was not only alive, but aware.

"Here, you should sit," Rosalie said softly and I looked over my shoulder to see her standing there with a dining chair.

I took it with a murmured thanks and sat in it close to Leah's side. Rosalie silently left the room again and closed the door behind her. Even with the door shut, I didn't feel I was afforded a great deal of privacy.

I held Leah's hand, watching her for any sign of wakefulness and just slouched in the chair, feeling drained by the past few hours. I was almost giddy with relief that she was alive and it felt like I had waited a week while they worked on her. _Was it really only five hours ago that I was in my own kitchen with her whole and healthy in my arms?_

"I shot Sam Uley," I told her conversationally, deciding it was better to say it the first time when she was unable to react to that little tidbit. "He was holding Seth back and he just pissed me off. So I put a bullet in him."

It felt damn satisfying to say it aloud.

Leah's head shifted on the pillow and she was facing me a little more. I leaned in close, excited at the prospect of her waking. "Leah?" I whispered and she moved again, her hand flexing in mine and her legs rustled the sheet.

Rosalie was instantly in the room, leaning down over her and checking her uncovered eye. The bombshell blonde gave a small smile and stepped back again. "I do believe she is waking up. Keep talking to her and I'll get a little more pain medicine; she's going to need it."

She left the room in a hurry and for the first time I felt a real smile form.

"Your mom and Seth are here too," I told Leah and the side of her mouth turned down a tiny bit and her eyebrow dipped. "No one is going to say or do anything to hurt you," I swore to her, hating that her mother could be the source of negativity for her.

_Why was Sue being this way towards Leah? Especially before she had even found out about the two of us?_

Leah's eye fluttered and then opened a slit.

"Hey," I whispered, a ridiculous smile on my face as I made eye contact with her. Her lips moved a tiny bit and she moaned a little. My chest squeezed as I recognized her pain, but I was still so happy that she was awake.

"Rosalie is getting you some more pain medicine," I told her, hoping that would comfort her in the moment.

Rosalie was back in the room within seconds with a small case in one hand and a glass of water with a straw in it. She set the case down and I moved back as she went to Leah's head and held the straw to her lips.

"It's water," she said quietly and Leah sucked a tiny bit before slumping back into her pillow.

"I'll go get your mom," I said, feeling a little redundant as Rosalie open the case and extracted a vial and syringe.

"Sue and Seth will come in a moment," Edward said from the doorway. "You should stay with her," he murmured, looking at Leah with critical eyes. "She only wants you."

I saw her wince as Rosalie jabbed her with the needle, but she looked at me after and there was the faintest trace of a smile on the portion of her face I could see.

"Okay." I spoke to her, completely ignoring my son-in-law. "I'll stay with you," I said, immensely pleased that it was me she wanted.

She gave a little sigh and closed her eye again and I sat back with her when Rosalie exited the room again. I contented myself with holding her hand, but I really wanted to just hold her as I had when she had cried the week before.

The silence was broken a few moments later.

"Leah?" Seth said in a stage whisper as he came in the room. Her eye fluttered again and then opened for a minute. He grinned widely and dropped to his knees beside the bed. I stood, moving the chair out of the way and he took the hand I had released, squeezing it as he stared at his sister's face.

"Oh my god Leah. I was so scared! Are you hurting right now? Because Rosalie said she doped you up real good but if you're still hurting I can get her to give you more."

Leah let out a little huff and the side of her mouth told me it was probably a laugh. She moved her head up and down fractionally and Seth let out a sigh.

"You're okay. Oh man, I just want to hug you!"

She instantly frowned and then groaned.

"I don't think you should hug her," Sue said as she walked in the room and for the first time that day, her face was smooth and looked like her normal self. She leaned over Seth, bracing a hand on his shoulder and looked at Leah's face. When she saw that her daughter was awake, she smiled softly.

"Oh Leah! I am so glad you're awake."

Leah looked at her for a second, but her eyes started to droop and soon she was back asleep. Sue kissed her again and smoothed her hair.

"Just sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."

She stepped back and folded her arms over her chest. We were but two feet from each other.

"So, you," she paused. "You're... with my daughter."

I sighed. I wasn't going to hide anything. I wasn't going anywhere and Leah obviously still wanted me.

"Yes. We are together."

She was silent for a little span of time as she just nodded.

"You understand why this is a little uncomfortable for me," she finally said and I nodded.

"Of course. But it didn't begin intentionally. It just..."

"Happened?" She asked with a hint of a bite in it.

I chuckled. "I guess you could say that, but it isn't some sordid thing. I really love her."

"I'm sure," she replied sarcastically. "She's beautiful, young, _your friend's daughter!_"

I looked over at her, taken back by her whiplash mood. "It never had anything to do with her age or who her parents were."

"No I'm sure it didn't. Just like I'm sure that you never took into account that you're almost seventeen years older than her."

"Are you _really_ having a hard time with their age difference?" Seth asked his mother, still on his knees while he held Leah's hand. "At least she's not a two year old or a newborn baby!"

_Okay; what did **that** mean?_

"Look Sue," I interjected. "I understand you're uncomfortable with the two of us being together as a couple; but honestly, there isn't really anything you can do to change it. Anything negative you have to say about it will only hurt Leah. I have not, nor will I ever do anything to hurt her. And until she sends me away, I will never leave her."

"Harry was your friend!" She whispered furiously at me. "What would he say if he was here, Charlie?"

"He would say, '_Take care of my daughter Swan, I know where you live and I have a gun'_," Seth said from where he knelt and he gave a little chuckle. "He probably would have had the gun out for effect too. But the picture would have been ruined by a sandwich and beer in his hand."

Sue glared at her son and I could almost see the word traitor being shot in lasers at him. "It doesn't make it right for you to take advantage of her, even if you think you love her. She is still in love with Sam and she is letting her emotions overrule her good sense."

_Was she saying that the only way Leah would be with me, was if she had no sense?_ Fury rose in me at her and I was done playing good cop.

"Okay; I'm not going to keep placating you when it is more than clear that you have no interest in making peace. I understand what it's like to have your child love someone you may not have necessarily envisioned them with, but at the end of the day it is their right to chose."

Sue sniffed. "My daughter has every right to chose who she loves. But I also have a right to have an issue with it."

"Seriously?" I asked her. "Am I really such a horrible prospect? My daughter married that... Edward and I did nothing but support her, because I love my daughter and whatever will make her happy, is what I want for her; even if it hurts me."

"I have every right to expect my friends will not prey on my children!"

"You should leave mom," Seth said, and his voice was quiet, wounded as he looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "You really are no different that the rest of them. And until you can see that Leah's happiness is worth anything you might not like, you shouldn't come back."

Sue looked at him, breathing hard and then turned to me. "Well, you should be proud. You've turned both of my children against me!"

I stared at her as she marched out of the room and Seth shook his head.

"Don't worry, she needs to chill out and calm down. And if she is still like that, than maybe she doesn't deserve to be around Leah."

I gave him a pained smile. "It doesn't mean it won't hurt Leah."

"She's still got us though." He leaned closer to Leah. "I'm gonna go eat some more of Esme's food sis, but I'll be back, 'kay?"

He stood and looked at me, and it was probably my imagination, but he seemed... older, more grown up somehow. "I was serious when I said that about my dad." He flashed a mischievous grin. "And just remember; _I _know where you live and I have paws."


	24. Your Imprints Will Condemn You

**Embry POV**

I was more than uncomfortable sitting in the Cullen's living room with no one but Nessie as my companion in the living realm of things. All of the blood suckers were eerily still; I guess they didn't feel the need to pretend around me that they weren't dead. And all of us were listening to the exchange going on one floor above us.

As Sue talked more and more and Chief Swan answered her back, I grew increasingly fidgety. This disaster of a situation was just growing by leaps and bounds as the seconds ticked by. I got that it was kind of weird that Leah was sleeping with Charlie, but Sue didn't have to be so nasty about it; especially since Leah was laying in a coma after being beat half to death.

"My daughter married that... Edward, and I supported her," Charlie said and I smirked.

_Ooh, burn! _

_Oh fuck! He could hear me think that!_

I shot a glance his way, but his lips twitched and he shook his head a little.

_Huh._ I guess he recognized that Chief Swan had a real good reason for not wanting his daughter around the Cullens; although it was a little late to do anything about it.

I stiffened a little when Baby Bloodsucker edged closer to me and stared at me silently for a second. I felt like Johnny Depp in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory as I slid my eyes sideways as inconspicuously as possible to peek at her.

I didn't say anything, just waited to see what she wanted.

"You don't like me, do you?" Nessie asked me with her big brown eyes wide. I literally felt my skin crawl as all the Cullen's turned their varying shades of gold eyes on me.

"Uh..." I stammered, wondering what I should say that wouldn't be a lie, but also wouldn't get me a painful death from her father and uncles. "I don't really know you," I hedged, hoping that it didn't offend her or her family.

"Well, you never come inside when you come over with Jacob, so I never see you. And you get all stiff and fidgety when I come near you."

_Geez, wasn't she like one?_ How the hell were her observation skills that good?

"Um, I..." _Damn, what I supposed to say?_

"Renesmee, I have told you that not all of Jacob's pack are as comfortable around us as he and Seth are." Edward spoke with indulgence to his daughter and she looked at him before looking back at me.

"Do I smell 'sickly sweet' to you? Oh, and 'bleachy'. Leah said that my family smells like 'bleachy flowers' to her."

"I can't really tell," I muttered in response, but I gave her a little smile, thinking that with eight full vampires in the same room as me, it was near impossible to tell if the little baby one had any affect on my olfactory region. She was kind of cute, and all earnest in her desire for people to like her.

"You're nice. I think I like you," she said and I was honestly surprised. "Seth is my favorite after Jacob. And Leah's okay. She doesn't like me a _lot_, but I think she does a teeny bit because she talks to me. Oh and Rosalie says she's just misunderstood and I shouldn't judge her because she always has a frowny face. So you can be my fourth favorite wolf."

_Awesome! _I had a vampire baby placing me in her top five list. _My life was complete._

Edward chuckled and gave me a genuine smile. "I'm thinking my daughter is a decent judge of character," he murmured and I ducked my head.

_Great, now I was going to be all aflutter because I was receiving a vampire's stamp of approval._

"You might be a dumb-ass because you just stood and watched, but at least you have enough of a functioning brain to side with the right people in the aftermath." The blonde, Rosalie's words were delivered tersely and her unbelievably beautiful face was tightened in a sour expression.

"It was less than a minute Rosalie," Edward said quietly. "I don't think Embry had time to process it rationally."

She glared at him. "It would have taken me less than three seconds to take Jacob out and break every bone in Sam's hand for holding Seth back."

"Yes, but you are better than awesome, my lovely Rose. When you're thorns are showing, no mere human or wolf is a match to you." Emmett placed an arm around her shoulders with a smile and she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Shut up, you moron," she muttered but I saw the barest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Look, I take full responsibility for not doing anything. I was honestly just shocked when Jake was screaming at Leah and then she punched him and he just went nuts. I should have tackled him the second he laid a finger on her, but I guess I was waiting for Billy or Sam or even Jared to do something since they are higher up than me."

I sighed, feeling disgusted with myself. "I know it was cowardly, but I just stood there like a dumb fuck. And then Sam held Seth back and I knew that things were out of hand. Billy called out for Jacob to stop, but I don't think he heard him. Charlie showed up with his gun right when I decided to intervene and stopped the whole fucking horrorfest."

I looked up at them. They all had their sight trained on me like golden laser beams and I felt a shiver down my spine as my wolf trembled with the desire to be let out.

"How much more fucked up does it get than this? We're wolves with the sole purpose of protecting human life and yet we stand around while the strongest one beats the weakest one almost to death for being in love. And then a human has to come into the whole scene and stop it; not even aware that he could be dead in less than thirty seconds."

I glanced directly at Bella. "You should be proud of your dad. He has balls and he put Jacob in his place, Alpha Wolf or not. I could tell Jake was really nervous after your dad shot Sam." I chuckled. "That was pretty sweet too."

I sobered almost instantly, thinking that I probably shouldn't be rejoicing over my former Alpha being shot by our 'enemy's' father.

"There isn't anything I can say to excuse my inaction and I don't know what it will take, but I will find a way to make it up to Leah." I spoke aloud, addressing myself more than the others with that statement, but I also wanted them to know that I was aware of my own wrongdoing. It shamed me that the Cullen's had more of a sense of justice and morality than either pack had at the moment.

They were supposed to be the uncivilized killers, but this whole fiasco was showing them for what they truly were. A family of people who happened to be changed into something none of them wanted but they still strove to maintain a conscience and resist their nature.

Sue came down the stairs then with a furious expression on her face. "You should return to reservation now Embry," she told me and I just stared at her.

I didn't understand what was going on with her these days. She had gone from Leah's number one supporter, to this person I didn't recognize. I mean, hell; she had cut off all her hair when Leah had to, just to show that she was on her daughter's side no matter what. And for a Quileute woman to cut her hair almost boy short, was no small thing.

"I'll stay here with Seth until he decides to go home."

She narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything more as she left the house. I saw her pull out her cell phone and put it to her ear as she walked down the driveway. I wondered how she was going to get home as she had only been dropped off.

A minute later I heard a car approach the house and she climbed in before it backed slowly down the driveway.

"Apparently Jared sent Kim to wait for her," Edward supplied helpfully. I nodded, but was lost in my own thoughts.

_What was it going to be like back on the rez?_ I knew that there was going to be some major fallout; I just wasn't sure what direction it was going to come from.

"Hey Embry, we should go home. They're probably already gathered for a pack meeting and I'm not going to leave Leah defenseless in it. Someone needs to speak on her behalf and it's going to be me. If you will, it would be nice to have a back up."

I was on my feet headed towards the door. "I'm with you," I assured him and he flashed me a grin.

"Let's go kick some Alpha ass."

**Meanwhile, back at the reservation... Neutral POV**

"I am going to kill you, my good for nothing, asshole brother, Jacob Black!" Rachel steamrolled her way into Emily and Sam's house, breathing fire.

"What?" He asked, looking up at his infuriated sister. He and Sam had been in a little huddle, talking with Billy.

"You son of a bastard!" And before he could react, she swung the short club in her hand, whacking him upside the head – hard. He saw stars and held the suddenly tender part of his skull.

"Rachel!" Billy said sharply. His daughter turned black eyes on him with a raised eyebrow.

"_What?_ Do you really want me to start on you? Standing there, watching him beat the living shit out of Leah! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you guys?"

"Paul!" Sam said, the unspoken words being for Paul to control his imprint.

Paul put his hands up in a submissive pose. "I fully agree with Rachel on this, and even if I didn't before, she has shown me the errors in my way of thinking."

"You know, I'm glad mom's not here to see this." Rachel said and dead silence fell over the room. To those who knew her, there was nothing worse in Rachel's life than her mother being gone and for her to use it as a condemnation, said how angry she was.

"Rachel, I..." Jacob began and she cut him off.

"What? Didn't _mean to_? _Accidentally_ killed Leah?"

A loud thud followed by the sound of glass breaking had everyone turning to the front door. Emily stood there with a handful of plastic grocery bags in one hand and a paper one on the floor in front of her feet.

"_What!?_" She whispered, looking horror stricken. Sensing the advantage of having Emily on her side, Rachel smiled tightly.

"My _beloved_ brother Jacob beat Leah to death and Sam held Seth back from saving her. Embry, Jared and my dad all just stood there and watched."

Sam got a sick feeling in his stomach as he watched emotions chase across Emily's face and when she turned her head and looked in his eyes, cold dread raced down his spine.

"You..." she swallowed and shook her head and he saw her eyes were shiny. "You _watched_ him do that?" she whispered and her face crumpled. "And you _stopped_ her brother from saving her?"

She turned away then, walking numbly into the kitchen and Sam hurried to follow her. A loud knock on the front door stopped him and he detoured to answer it.

Old Quil stood on the stoop with Jared on one side of him and his grandson on the other.

"Samuel," he said gravely and everyone in the house knew that they were in trouble.

Sam stepped back to allow the three to enter the house. Old Quil made his way slowly inside, his sharp eagle eyes meeting Billy's and holding his gaze as he sat in a straight backed wooden chair.

No one said anything for a minute and Quil V looked around. "Where's Embry," he asked to no on in particular.

"I believe he followed Seth," Billy said in reply and Old Quil's eyes narrowed.

"Yes; followed Seth," he said cryptically and looked at them. A small smile graced his lips when he caught sight of Rachel who still held her club; which was really just a small round stick of firewood.

"I'm going to talk to Emily," Rachel announced and Sam stiffened. His overriding urge was to go to his imprint, but he also recognized that this was by far the most serious trouble the pack had ever been in and to leave the room now, would be the worst thing he could possibly do.

"Rachel," Billy began sternly and she just chuckled as she waltzed into the kitchen.

Emily was unloading her grocery bags, but Rachel could see she was in shock and was only acting on autopilot.

"Emily," she said quietly and the other woman turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide and horrified and Rachel could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Jacob killed her? He _killed _Leah?"

Rachel sighed. "I'm not sure. She was alive when she was taken out of here but just barely. I'm pretty sure Carlisle Cullen is working on her, but I don't know what her current condition is."

She gripped Emily's forearm. "Listen. I know it's shocking and distressing, but I need you to pull it together."

Emily nodded and set down the box of pancake mix in her hand. Rachel gave her an approving smile.

"Good. Now listen. We are going to their pack meeting. All this wolf stuff is getting out of hand and it's up to us to help get it under control."

Emily's face looked confused and Rachel gave a silent sigh. "It's one thing for them to burst into _giant wolves_ to protect our tribe from _vampires_; but it's a-whole-'nother thing to start behaving like animals and blaming their complete lack of conscience or self control on their wolf. It wasn't just two of the boys getting into a fight. Jake attacked Leah and almost killed her."

"Why?" Emily whispered, her simple mind not even beginning to grasp why Jacob would do such a thing.

"Don't worry about the why, just worry about what happened," Rachel told her, not wanting to get into the fact that according to Paul, Leah was "fucking Charlie Swan". She had already taken her piece of firewood to the side of his head for that comment and she wasn't sure if she was going to punish him further for his years of ill treatment of Leah.

"Jacob beat a _woman_ almost to death, Emily. They need to be reminded and harshly so, that they are first and foremost human beings who need to live by the laws and moral codes of human beings!"

The front door of the house opened and both young women turned to see who had arrived. Sue walked swiftly into the living room and Kim Connweller followed her at a more timid rate. Her eyes were stormy and full of worry and Rachel saw when they met her own, that Kim was every bit as unsettled as she was.

"I think Kim is with us too," she murmured to Emily. She walked forward with purpose and took Kim by the arm. "We need you on our side," she whispered.

Kim nodded and turned to look at Rachel. "Jared watched it like it was one of his UFC fights! I made him tell me everything and he confessed that he didn't even say a word!"

The three girls walked into the living room and all of the guys and Sue looked up at them.

Rachel gave a little smile that had the boys nervous. "Since none of you have a clear or objective view on this, except maybe Old Quil; we have decided we are going to be present at this little soiree."

Old Quil gave her an approving nod, thinking that she was the best thing that had ever happened to Paul Lahote.

"I have seen for quite some time that things were getting wildly out of control," Old Quil said and everyone stared at him in surprise.

"What do you mean by _wildly out of control_," Quil V asked.

"In the recorded history of our tribe, there has never been more than four wolves in a Pack. At the present time, there are not only seventeen active shifters, but they are divided into two Packs. Though you have rejoined ranks to a degree, there are still two Alphas. It is not surprising that there is chaos and disorder; especially considering the shockingly young age of most of you."

No one spoke, so he continued. "I knew that when Jacob ordered Leah to participate in that... _wedding_; great trouble was soon to follow."

"You _knew_ that trouble was following the wedding?" Sue asked with a frown.

"The Alpha is to lead the Pack, to use his capabilities to command for good, for the good of the tribe and protecting it. Jacob, you abused your power over Leah's will in making her stand up by Emily."

Emily opened her mouth to defend herself, but Rachel squeezed her hand and shook her head without even looking in her direction.

"I understand your frustration with the constant nagging of Samuel's imprint, but as a leader, it is your responsibility to be strong and ignore trivial matters. A good wolf – a great wolf, most especially an Alpha; embraces the spirit warrior and becomes one with him, thus putting aside the more petty aspects of pure human nature."

Old Quil looked at Jacob sagely. "You have have allowed your entire life to be led by your emotions since you became infatuated with Bella Swan. Even with the imprint on her daughter, you remain a loyal slave to her will and it is going to destroy you."

Everyone was shocked at Old Quil's words to Jacob, Seth and Embry the most, as they stood on the porch before entering. They had both expected to find a _'bash Leah'_ party when they arrived.

Seth pulled open the door and entered before Embry. The entire gathered group stared in shock at him for a long pause.

"Something wrong with my face?" he asked Jacob in a deceptively smooth voice.

Nothing was wrong with Seth Clearwater's face. In fact, it seemed like in the last few hours, he had matured and grown and it was clear to see on both his features and physique.

"Ah, Seth," Old Quil said, reaching out a hand. "I trust your sister is doing better?"

Seth nodded respectfully at him. "Yes. Carlisle and Rosalie put her back together and have helped her breathe again." He looked around at the gathering of his pack and family. His eyes bore daggers into Sam as he thought of how much he would enjoy kicking his ass. He wouldn't though, wouldn't use his abilities to vent his rage.

"I think one of the issues which should be addressed first, is the fact that not only did Jacob beat Leah, but that there were four others who stood by and did nothing to stop him!" Rachel's voice was full of fury and disgust and it made the ones she spoke off cringe.

"I agree," Embry said in his quiet way. "I have apologized to Seth and when Leah wakes up, I will do everything I can to make amends. It was nothing but cowardice and stupidity on my part to stand by and do nothing."

"I didn't think she was going to stay human," Jared began, and Kim's infuriated gaze speared him.

"Shut up, Jared," she said in the tone of voice that men the world over feared.

"She was looking for Jacob," Embry said in the resulting silence. "She said she had something she really needed to speak with him about. And when he came up, she told him she needed to talk to him and he just kind of verbally attacked her."

All the wolves present had seen most of it in person or in each others minds, but only Embry had been present when Jacob had first started in on Leah.

"He said some really nasty stuff to her and she punched him." Embry said it neutrally, but everyone heard the underlying disapproval towards his best friend. "He kind of lost it then."

"We know what happened, Embry," Billy said in a tone that commanded Embry to not say anything further.

"What happened, is Jacob hit my sister – _who is a GIRL!_ And even when she was curled on the ground, he just kept punching and kicking her!" Seth's voice was menacing in his condemnation of Jacob.

"I ordered her to phase!" Jake said hotly and Embry had to physically hold Seth back from attacking him.

"She told you she couldn't phase!" Seth screamed at him. "I told you she couldn't phase twice and you were in such a blind rage, you didn't even hear me!"

He shook Embry's hold off of him and stood up straight. "She hadn't been able to phase in a week so Embry and I were covering her shifts while she tried to figure out what was going on. None of that matters though! What matters is that we're human beings first and foremost and you attacked and beat my sister almost to death. If it wasn't for Leah being a shifter and all of us becoming CIA experiments, Charlie would have arrested you and Sam for attempted murder!"

That little piece of truth had everyone thinking hard.

"What you are is supposed to be a gift; a gift to protect our tribe from annihilation. But if you cannot get a handle on your human emotions and tempers, you will destroy us yourselves." These words spoken quietly by Kim Connweller, had all present looking at her in awe. She was usually very quiet and never really had an opinion about them; only being around the pack because of Jared.

She flushed and dipped her head for a second, but felt compelled to continue. She had always had a firm belief in the faith of her Quileute ancestors and she felt she needed to express what she whole-heartedly believed in. "It's like Old Quil said. To reach your full potential, you have to merge with your spirit warrior and put aside petty human concerns. Sam still has obsessive issues about Leah and he has not fully let her go in his emotions. And Jacob is still tied to Bella. Both of these were mitigating factors to this whole situation."

Rachel's mouth was sagging and Paul caught her eye, pushing upwards on his own chin. She glared at him and her mouth closed and tightened. _He would be paid back later for that!_ This was a serious matter and he was making jest in the midst of it.

"You have a quiet wisdom, which is a surprise to me," Old Quil said to Kim and Jared felt immense pride in his imprint, no matter how angry she was with him in the present.

"Jacob, did you really hurt my daughter over her choice of man?" Sue asked and there was a variety of thoughts over that question.

Sam felt incensed at the thought of Leah in bed with Chief Swan; _or any man really._

Paul was trying to imagine Leah fucking Charlie Swan. It was probably strictly missionary, under the covers, in the dark. That was kind of a disappointment to him. He had always imagined Leah was hot as hell in bed and he hated to see such sexual potential go to waste.

Sue and Billy both didn't want to imagine their daughter/god-daughter in any form of intimacy with their friend.

Rachel and Kim thought if Leah was happy with Charlie Swan, _good for her._ She deserved it.

Emily wondered who Leah's choice of man _was_ and Quil, Jared and Embry thought that they didn't want to think of it at all.

Seth only remembered how happy Leah had been recently and how awesome Charlie was to his sister when he had rode in on his cruiser, rescued her and then brought her to be fixed by the Cullens. Even now, he would bet his meager bit of money that Charlie was still by his sister's side.

And Jacob could only hang his head in shame and self-disgust as he acknowledged that there was no defense or justification for what he had done.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I did what I did." His words were heavy.

Sudden howls filled the air and every wolf's hackles were instantly raised, despite the current drama. Paul, as the lightest of heart in the moment, took off out the back door, phasing as soon as he cleared the porch. The others were right on his heels in time to see Bella Swan emerge from the trees with Renesmee in her arms.

Jacob stepped forward and walked to meet them a few dozen yards from the house. The others could clearly see and hear from the distance they were, but no one made to move for them to have privacy.

"Renesmee wanted to see you," Bella said tonelessly when Jacob was mere feet from her, not quite meeting his eyes.

Jacob smiled when he looked Renesmee, but when she looked back at him, he felt unease and nausea.

"Hey, Nessie," he said still smiling, wanting her to be happy.

Her face scrunched into a frown and she looked at him with accusation. "You hurt Leah," she said quietly.

"Uh.."

She shook her head when he uttered that one syllable and frowned fiercely.

"You hurt Leah because she was happy!" She leapt out of her mother's arms and slapped Jacob's face when he caught her, holding her palm to his cheek.

Everything she had seen was shown to him with a current of furious rage and incomprehension underlying it.

Renesmee pulled her hand away and reached back to Bella, who took her swiftly from Jacob, and though she couldn't see the future like Alice; Bella somehow knew that was the last time Jacob would ever hold her daughter.

"You wanted Mama to kill me before I was born."

Jacob's eyes bulged at Renesmee's accusation and he opened his mouth to deny it, wondering how that connected in her mind with him... hitting Leah; but her lips tightened in displeasure and she shook her bronze curls.

"I _heard_ you; I heard all of you!" She frowned, her eyebrows pulling down over her nose. "Daddy said it was only because no one knew what I was and they were afraid. But you _still_ wanted to kill me after I was born!"

"No, Nessie, I didn't mean..."

She shook her head again and scowled. "I don't want to see you anymore! You hurt Leah so bad and now Grandpa and Seth are sad."

Jacob looked at Bella. "She's alright though, isn't she?"

Bella kept her teeth ground together, not saying a word in response. Her urge was to tear Jacob's head from his shoulders, but she would refrain. She really didn't want the wolves to come after her when she had Renesmee.

"No, she's not alright!" Renesmee said in a temper filled voice. "Her face is all broken and she couldn't breathe! I showed you! And her belly was bleeding!"

"Nessie, I didn't mean to hurt her so bad," Jacob said in self-defense, not knowing how to make what had occurred sound any less horrible than it really was.

"Even if you only meant to hurt her a little bit; you're a bad man Jacob." Nessie said, sounding like the three year old she resembled. "You're a bad man because you killed Leah's baby!"

Not a sound was made for the longest moment. No wolf, no elder and no imprint took so much as an audible breath.

"What?" Jake asked in a stunned exhale.

"You killed her baby."

The words bounced around the yard in a silent shriek.

_You killed her baby. You killed her baby._

And certainty was in the mind of each and every person, that if this was really true, there was no healing the breach between Leah and any part of her tribe.


	25. Let Me Take Care Of You

**Seth POV**

_"You're a bad man Jacob. You're a bad man because you killed Leah's baby."_

The silence following Nessie's condemnation of Jake was deafening and I saw my mom literally sag as the breath whooshed out of her.

Embry looked over at me, eyebrows pulled together and I shook my head just enough for him to see. He seemed to get it right away, because he winked and nodded.

I wanted everyone to think, at least for a few minutes, that Leah had been pregnant and Jacob had killed her baby.

I knew that no matter how much Old Quil criticized, no one would really see the absolute seriousness of what happened to my sister, so I was hoping that if they thought she had lost a baby, they would feel really guilty.

Nessie put her hand on Bella's neck and her mother nodded. With a tight smile at Jacob, Bella turned and disappeared through the trees. Two seconds later, Jacob seemed to snap out of his stupor and took off after her.

"Bella, wait!" I heard him call, as their footsteps disappeared quickly.

"Seth?" My mom asked, her face a mask of shock and horror. "Leah was..." she swallowed hard and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Did she know?" she whispered. She shook her head, her face completely crumbling. "Please tell me she didn't know yet."

I heard the sick sadness in her voice and understood why she said that. I had thought the same thing when I first heard Rosalie ask Carlisle if Leah was pregnant. If Leah hadn't known she was pregnant, I didn't think anyone should tell her.

No matter how lacking in understanding my mom had been lately, I knew that she loved Leah. I couldn't let her suffer thinking Leah had been pregnant and lost her much longed for child. Only my mom and I had ever heard her sob bitterly over her barren state and I had seen my mom laying with her more than once, holding Leah and rubbing her back while she wept.

"Carlisle thought for a moment that she might have been but she was only bleeding from her injuries." I didn't think it was anyone else's business that my sister was having 'female happenings', so I didn't add the rest of what he had said.

"So she's not?" I shook my head at the hopefulness on my mom's face. _Was she happy that Leah wasn't pregnant because she didn't want her devastated, or because she didn't want Leah to have a baby with Charlie?_

"No, she wasn't; isn't. But that doesn't mean that she couldn't have been. Jacob didn't even think of the fact that she was a woman. He just saw her as a wolf, just beat her down, thinking she would phase and protect herself. But even if she had phased, he's twice her size. If she was lucky, she might have been able to outrun him, but she wouldn't have been able to effectually protect herself."

My mom opened her mouth to say something and I shook my head. "There isn't an excuse you or anyone else can make for what happened. And if any of you ever want to repair your relationship with Leah, I suggest that the only things said to her are apologies."

I turned to Embry. "I'm going to head back now. If you want to come over later that's cool. Otherwise, I'll let you know when she wakes up."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to go home and take a shower and say hi to my mom, but I'll come over in a little while."

I gave him a wave and jogged away towards the trees. Sam called my name and I chuckled to myself, ignoring him completely. I didn't know how I would react if Jacob gave an Alpha order, but I was feeling particularly rebellious and powerful. Even after joining Jacob's pack, I had still felt a sense of subservience to Sam, but now, I felt nothing more than a desire to punch him right in his bullet wound.

Instead, I ran back towards the Cullen's house. I knew that they would protect Leah, but I wouldn't be able to relax until I was near enough to make sure she was safe.

I didn't know what the future was now, but Jacob had majorly blown it up. Was I going to have to rejoin the other pack? _Could I just refuse to be part of a pack? _

_Damn it!_ I didn't want to have to decide stuff like this. I just wanted to go to high school and do my patrols and eat. I was only sixteen!

"Hey kiddo," Alice said with a smile as she materialized beside me when I crossed the treaty line.

"Hey shorty," I retorted and she laughed lightly.

"Bella needs to talk to her dad, but he's not going to leave Leah. Do you mind giving them a few minutes when she gets home?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. Carlisle and Esme are hunting, but she left you some food. And the rest are with Bella, but they'll go hunting when she comes back to talk to Charlie."

I ran with her and when we reached the house I went in to check on my sister. She was still out but I could see little changes to her bruises and it was very relieving to see that her body was healing itself.

"Hey kid," Charlie said wearily and I gave him a little smile.

"Hello Mr. Swan."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Please, not that – Seth."

I grinned and sat at the foot of Leah's bed. "Has she woken up since I was gone?"

He glanced back at my sister's face and I saw his eyes go soft as he just looked at her. "No, but she's been muttering in her sleep for the last half hour or so."

He was holding her hand and I saw that her hand wasn't slack like I was expecting. Even unconscious, she was holding onto him tightly.

Feeling like I was intruding on their privacy, I stood. "Esme made me some food, so I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks," he said without taking his eyes of Leah.

Esme had left me a pile of pastrami sandwiches with pickles and chips and I grabbed a couple drinks out of the fridge before heading outside to sit on the back step.

**Bella POV**

"Bella!"

I stopped dead just over the treaty line where Emmett and Jasper were waiting and I saw that Rosalie had joined them also. Her eyes spit fire at Jacob and I knew she would love to beat him to a pulp. Whirling around, I glared at him as I handed Renesmee off to Emmett.

"What?" I spat out and his head jerked back in shock at my tone. I sensed the others backing off and I just stared Jacob down.

"I..." He paused looking at me with his best sad eyes and I gritted my teeth, determined not to be swayed by him being _'Jake'_.

"I didn't mean to," he finally said quietly and I shook my head.

"Seriously, Jake? _Seriously?_ You almost killed Leah; killed her! _'I didn't mean to'_, doesn't even begin to cover it."

I shook my head, just incredulous at his cluelessness. "What the hell were you thinking, Jake! Did you seriously hit her because she's with my dad?"

His mouth opened and closed like a fish. "No... I don't know. Sam had been saying stuff about her and then the guys started having shit to say and I was just pissed off at the whole situation. Then I went over to your dad's and I could smell her in his house! You said that you weren't happy with who your dad was with and you wanted to change it. I just..."

My hand was around his throat squeezing before I even thought about it. "Don't you dare! Don't you fucking _dare_ blame this on me!"

Jasper was prying my hand from around his neck, pulling me backwards as I seethed and snarled at Jacob. "Calm down, Bella. You don't want to kill him in front of Renesmee," he said and I could feel that he was doing his best to give me a shot of calm.

Jacob coughed and rubbed his throat, wincing as he touched it.

"If you thought for one second that I was saying that I wanted you to kill my dad's girlfriend, you're even stupider than I think you are right now! Let me tell you something." I shook out of Jasper's hold.

"My dad is happy. My dad hasn't been truly happy in his life since I was a baby. And if you think that I would, for one minute, take that away from him because I wasn't friends with the woman he loved, you don't know me at all!"

I sighed and shook my head. "You need to let me go Jake. I know you imprinted on Renesmee; but even that is a form of holding on to me."

He was staring at me with a confused and pained look on his face.

"Did I really..." I saw him swallow hard. "Was she really pregnant?" There was dread and the certain knowledge that if so, he was a dead man.

Rosalie was in his face in an instant with a death glare. "Believe me. If she had been pregnant, I would have already killed you!"

Jacob stared at her and then let out a sigh.

Don't be so relieved," I told him sharply. "Just because it didn't happen, doesn't mean it couldn't have. You didn't even think about something like that, did you? You didn't even see her as a woman almost a foot shorter and eighty pounds less than you. You just beat the living hell out of her and for what? Because you thought you were doing me a favor?"

I shook my head and let out a disgusted laugh. "God Jake! You almost killed her! What if she _had_ been pregnant? Do you really think I would appreciate you killing her baby for me? It would be my brother or sister and it would devastate my dad! Not to mention Leah!"

I shoved his shoulder hard when he stepped towards me. "You saw what happened when I was pregnant with Renesmee! I was willing to let her kill me, just so she could live! Leah's a woman Jacob. Yes, she phases into a wolf, but she is a woman first and foremost. Obviously you've forgotten your humanity, which came _before_ your wolf!"

Jacob looked at me as if I had slapped him. I really wanted to. I felt awful for hurting him with my words, but I knew I couldn't keep allowing him to pine over me. Because in spite of his imprint on Renesmee, I knew there was still something there in him, no matter how subconscious it was.

"Edward will not allow Renesmee to see you after today," I informed him tersely and watched as his whole frame sagged. It was one thing for a little child to say _"I don't want to see you anymore"_ in a temper, but hearing that Edward would not allow Renesmee around him, was a definite declaration.

Though it hurt me so much, I had to agree with Edward. If Jacob could hit a woman out of temper and a weird, twisted sense of loyalty, I wasn't sure I was comfortable with my child being with him.

I loved Jacob, I always would. He was my best friend; the one who had saved my life back when Edward had left me, but I had never been comfortable with his imprint on my daughter. If it had been anyone but him, I would have killed them when I had first woken. The only thing that had saved his neck was that he _was_ Jake.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I said, hurting because I was hurting him, but I knew that if I was really a friend to him, I had to cut ties so he could move on with his life. I turned to walk back to where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were waiting and I heard Jacob fall to his knees.

As the five of us started towards home, I heard him let out a choked cry followed by gut wrenching sobs.

I hardened my heart, not allowing my sympathy to turn me back towards him. It was almost impossible, as I remembered lying curled on the forest floor after Edward had devastated me. But I had to believe that Jacob would find his way in life. He had made a horrible mistake, but I just hoped that he would survive this and come out of it stronger.

Guilt ate away at me though. _What if the imprint didn't break?_ What if the separation killed him?

Renesmee had been the first to tell Edward she didn't want to see Jacob anymore; that she didn't like him as her Jacob because he hurt Leah. So she needed him to stay away. _Would that be enough for him to endure the separation?_ There was nothing I could do now, so I ran in silence with the others.

Charlie was back at the house alone with Leah, and I wanted the opportunity to talk to him without Seth or god-forbid, Sue around.

"Mama?" Renesmee asked timidly from where she was riding in Emmett's arms.

"Yes baby?"

"Is Jacob going to be okay?"

I gave her a small smile. "I hope so Nessie, I really, really hope so."

**Charlie POV**

Seth was a good kid. I knew he left the room just for Leah and I's sake, and I appreciated the sensitivity; especially considering not only his age but the events of the day.

I had only been alone with Leah for an hour and a half, but it felt like I had been here for days. I just wanted her to wake up. I wanted to know she was okay and be able to look in her eyes.

Feeling frustrated and helpless, I moved out of my chair and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. Leah was restless and her un-bandaged eye twitched rapidly. Leaning down, I kissed the side of her mouth gently and rested my forehead against hers.

"Please wake up for me, baby. I need to know you're okay."

I lifted my head away from hers and touched her face. The half that was wrapped in gauze made my chest clench and I leaned down and kiss her cheek just below her eye. "I love you Leah. Please come back to me."

Not wanting to cause her unnecessary discomfort, I moved back to sit in my chair again. I got lost in thought and jumped when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Hey Dad," Bella said quietly as I looked up in surprise. I hadn't even heard her come in the room.

"Hey Bells." I gave her a halfhearted smile and then looked back at Leah.

"Has she woken up again?" I shook my head at my daughter's question.

"No, she's been muttering and moving around a little, but she hasn't come to."

We were silent for a few moments, both looking at Leah. I realized that Bella hadn't known that Leah and I were a couple, and she was probably shocked and maybe even a little upset to find out this way.

"I guess this is probably…" I paused, wondering what words I should use. "Surprising to you," I finished and my daughter smiled.

"Um, I kind of knew."

My eyes widened and Bella looked down at the floor with a chuckle.

"It was pretty surprising when I first found out, but you seem so happy lately when I talk to you."

She hugged me around the shoulders for just a second and then pulled away. "If Leah makes you happy, then that's all that matters."

She sighed and sat on the arm of the chair. "I worry about you, you know. I don't want you to be alone. You deserve someone to make you happy." She looked at me with a smile around her eyes.

"Plus, I think you make a really great dad. And she's definitely lucky to have someone like you."

I looked at Bella in mute surprise. She thought I make a really great dad? _Was she saying she thought I should have kids with Leah?_

"Edward said she really loves you," my daughter said quietly as we both looked at Leah's unconscious face. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"And how exactly would Edward know this?"

Bella stared at me guiltily and fidgeted. "I… he just…"

I smiled, unable to stare her down when she was being so _'Bells'_. She chewed on her lower lip and her eyes darted around and – whatever it was that had changed her so much – wasn't hindering it, she would have been blushing.

"Edward seems to know a lot of things that people never say out loud," I commented, watching her face carefully. Her eyes widened slightly, her nostrils flared and her lips pursed. She stayed frozen in that pose for just a second too long; a second that scared me, because she looked absolutely lifeless in the pose; like a marble statue or something.

She snapped out of it and laid a hand on my arm. "Dad," she paused and looked almost panicked. "Don't think about it; please!"

"Why? Because he'll see it in my head?"

She actually let out a little huff of shock when I said that and looked towards the door.

"It's not… Please dad. It's for your own protection. If you knew the truth about everything; there are some very bad people who would… Just please! Don't think about it or try to figure out everything."

I studied my daughter, not wanting to know, yet wanting to just know everything so I could reconcile what she had become. She looked at me with worry and sadness and I really didn't like the combination.

"I just want you to be safe," she whispered and I frowned, pulling her close in a hug.

"I think that's my job, Bells; keeping you safe." She hugged me around the waist, resting her head against my chest. I could feel her coldness seeping through her clothes. Instead of recoiling, it made me hug her tighter, trying to hold on to the memory and feeling of her as she was before.

"I love you dad," she whispered. "I just want you to be happy." She pulled back and let go of me. "Do you need anything? You've been up here for hours. I could get you something to eat."

"I could use a drink," I told her and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll get you something." She left the room and returned what seemed like seconds later with a snifter of whiskey in one hand and a beer in the other.

I downed the whiskey but as I was opening the beer, Leah moved her head a little and lifted her hand. I just about threw the bottle onto the night stand in my haste to make sure she was okay.

Leaning down over her, I touched her head. "Leah? Are you awake?"

She groaned and opened her eye just a little. "Thirsty," she croaked in a whisper and I turned to see Bella darting out of the room.

"Hey, baby," I couldn't help smiling at her, so relieved that she was awake and aware. Her jaw shook and she looked distraught as she lifted her unwrapped hand to her face.

"My face," she whispered. "It's all…" A tear slid down her cheek and I shook my head, wiping it away.

"You're alive, Leah. That's all that matters. Don't think about anything else."

She looked at me with pleading in her eyes. "You…"

"I'm not going anywhere baby; I'm right here with you."

She nodded and reached for my hand with hers.

"Hey," Rosalie said, coming into the room with a glass of water and a straw. She was smiling at Leah. "You're awake." She moved closer and I stepped back so she could help Leah take a few sips of water.

"Are you in pain?" She asked softly and Leah nodded with a grimace.

"My face hurts so much. And it feels like someone is stabbing me in the chest when I breathe."

Rosalie looked furious for a split second, but then she smiled and smoothed Leah's hair back.

"Carlisle is coming in to check you over. I'll give you a shot of morphine after, okay?"

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Carlisle asked cheerfully as he entered the room. He took Rosalie's place and gave Leah a kind smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt everywhere," she said with a grimace of pain, her words a little slurred as she was barely moving her jaw when she spoke. Her breathing was shallow and she moved her right arm so it was cradling her side and her splinted hand was laying on her stomach. "It hurts to breathe."

Carlisle nodded and reached for the sheet. "May I?" He asked politely and she nodded. I stepped towards the door.

"I'll wait outside," I said and Leah turned a panicky gaze on me.

"Please don't leave me!" She said, her visible eye swimming with tears. I stopped in my tracks and Rosalie crossed so that she was side by side with me, her back to Leah.

"Stay with her. I'll wait outside if it makes you more comfortable." The blonde gave me a fierce look. "She needs you more than anyone else, trust me on this."

I moved to the foot of the bed, Leah's eyes following my movements and I touched her sheet covered feet in reassurance.

Carlisle examined her thoroughly, touching her ribs and asking her questions. He pulled down the top flap of the gauze covering a large, square area just below her right breast, but I could see anything beyond the white bandage and his matching hands.

_Had they operated on her in that room?_ I felt anxiety over not knowing everything that happened with her and as if he knew what I was thinking; Carlisle looked at me with a small smile.

"I had to fix a tear in the wall of her lung and also repair her liver." He replaced the gauze and rubbed the edge of the medical tape holding it in place. "I was just making sure her wound was not becoming infected."

His words drove home the fact that I had nearly lost her and I touched her again, just to reassure myself that she was really here and awake.

"You're doing well, Leah," Carlisle said. "Rosalie will give you some more morphine and we'll make sure to check on you throughout the night to make sure you're comfortable."

He pulled the sheet back over her. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked and Leah shook her head.

"No." She looked at me and moved a little bit, looking uncomfortable. "I need to use the bathroom."

Carlisle nodded and motioned to the door. "I will send Rosalie up with her meds." He left as I circled the bed to Leah's side.

She was trying to sit up and I lifted her carefully and helped her turn so her feet rested on the floor. Her eyes were closed, her face a mask of pain.

"Let me carry you," I told her and she shook her head, breathing rapidly.

"I can walk."

I chuckled. "Baby, you can barely breathe." Without waiting for her approval, I carefully lifted her and carried her into the bathroom. Setting her on her feet, I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "I will do anything you need. Please let me take care of you."

She nodded, looking down at her near naked, multi-bandaged self. "Can you help me…" she motioned to her underwear.

She leaned against me, letting me help her and when she was finished, I carried her back to the bedroom. Rosalie was waiting to give her a shot.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Leah asked, holding onto my hand with a death grip.

"Yes, let me just call Henderson and I'll be right back."

She nodded and released my hand. "Okay." Rosalie took my place and I left the room reluctantly, knowing that I had to communicate with my deputies if I was going to miss work tomorrow. There was no way in hell I was leaving Leah right now.

It only took a few minutes. I told Jeff that there was an unexpected family emergency and I was with my daughter until further notice. It was the truth. And it was easier than getting into details. He assured me he had everything covered and I hung up, relieved to be able to focus on what Leah needed without worrying about work.

When I returned to her room, Leah was laying against two pillows in the middle of the neatened bed, and there was music playing, inset lighting in the crown molding casting very faint glow in the room. Rosalie smiled at me with a nod and then looked to Leah.

"I'll check on you in a couple hours to make sure you're still comfortable. If you need anything before then, just call me. I'll hear."

Leah nodded faintly. "Thank you."

As the door closed behind Rosalie, she reached her good hand to me. There was a plea in her eyes for me to take it and I sat beside her, taking her hand in mine.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Can you just lay with me?"


	26. Should've Shot Jake Too

_AN: The beat down occurred Thursday afternoon_

**Leah POV**

* * *

The first night was just hell. I didn't sleep well; my body ached and my rest was plagued with bizarre and terrifying dreams.

With the massive doses of painkillers Rosalie injected periodically, I was in and out of consciousness but it was almost worse. I didn't know what I was just dreaming or what was actually being said around me. Charlie's constant scent and presence was the only thing that reassured me and I could not release contact with him. Just touching him was enough to impart some semblance of peace in my confused and muddled mind.

The sun rose with startling brilliance and I woke to it streaming through the sheer curtains. Half of my face was still wrapped but when I opened my eyes, I could feel that my injured eye was less swollen than the night before. I reached my hand up to my face, the memory of how it had felt just after Jacob had beat the living shit out of me, clear in my mind. I knew that my face had been horribly mangled.

I breathed quickly, trying to keep the panic in me tamped down. My right side hurt like hell when I breathed deeply, so I tried to calm down. I felt Charlie move beside me and a couple seconds later; he sat up and rubbed a hand down his face. He turned and looked down at me and when he saw I was awake, he smiled.

"Hey," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I made a little grimace, the thought of talking too much to even consider. My jaw throbbed and my face just hurt all over. He frowned a little.

"I'll get Rosalie. Do you need water?"

I nodded and he left the bed to cross to the door. When he opened it, Bella was at the door, a glass of juice with a straw in her hand. She smiled at Charlie and I knew he didn't have a clue that everyone had heard him.

"Hey dad," she said quietly and he scratched his head with a little confused smile.

"Hey Bells."

"I just came to see if Leah was okay, and I thought she might need something a little more than water."

He took the glass from her. "Thanks. She actually needs Rosalie to give her some more meds."

Bella nodded. "Sure, I'll get her. Do you need anything? I could make you some coffee."

Charlie sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "That'd be great, hun."

He helped me sit up a little and stuck another pillow behind me and was holding the glass for me to drink when Rosalie came in with a little black case.

As much as I loved Charlie, he definitely could not maneuver me as painlessly as the vampires could. Even Seth wasn't as deft in his handling as Emmett and the others.

"Good morning," Rosalie said with a smile and I nodded. My jaw was really throbbing and I could barely even suck through the straw.

She pulled out a syringe and a little vial and twenty seconds later she had finished giving me the shot. I started to feel the relief within minutes and relaxed as the intense pain in my body receded. I felt all grungy; covered in sweat and medicinal wash that Carlisle must have used when I was unconscious. It burned my nose and made me feel nauseous.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked Rosalie in a slurred whisper. She gave me a little smile that was just a touch patronizing and I narrowed my good eye at her. She chuckled a little and shook her head.

"Carlisle will have to answer that question and I still need to look at your face."

The reminder of my battered, destroyed face had me tensing in anxiety and Charlie took my hand in his. "You'll be okay baby. You're awake and that's all that matters."

Half an hour later, Carlisle gave me his little doctor smile and stepped back so Rosalie could put a new bandage on my chest wound.

"Well, you aren't healing quite as fast as I expected, but your body is still mending itself quickly."

"What do you mean by as fast as you expected?" Charlie asked him sharply; his face pulled into a fierce frown.

Carlisle looked almost startled, but quickly masked it with a nod in Charlie's direction.

"Leah; and the rest of the pack; have the ability to heal exceptionally fast. She is lagging a little from my previous observations, but she is a woman, so it may be a factor."

Charlie did not look reassured and shook his head. "So, what does that mean? Is she going to be okay?"

Rosalie was leaning over me and I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me questioningly and I just moved her hand to peel back the edge of the square bandage she was applying.

"Charlie," I said quietly and his head turned towards me. I pointed to the angry but sealed red line. "I'm healing fine."

His eyes widened and he breathed out in a whoosh. "That…" He scrubbed his face with his hand and then gave me a slight, shaky smile. "Need to know; right?"

"There is something with their ability that causes their bodies to mend and rejuvenate almost immediately." Carlisle spoke quietly and Charlie nodded again.

"If she didn't have this… _ability_; she would have died, wouldn't she?"

Rosalie and Carlisle didn't answer Charlie's question and he blew out a breath.

"Okay. Well; I guess this means I can shoot Jake too, seeing as he'll heal up real fast."

"I heard you shot Sam Uley," Rosalie said and she had a grin as she looked at Charlie. He glanced over at her and nodded; a dark look on his face.

"You shot Sam?" I asked, my words still a little slurred as I tried to hold my jaw still. He looked at me with an uncertain expression and nodded again.

"For me?" I pressed and he chuckled. I gave him the best attempt at a smile I could and he sat next to me.

"Well, he held Seth back from stopping Jake and somehow that pissed me off more." He took my hand in one of his. "It was only a shoulder wound, and now that I know he's going to heal up quick, I'm wishing I had done something a little more painful."

I closed my eyes, trying not to laugh at his tone of voice. Rosalie was bad enough, chuckling and nodding.

"I would give you a hundred grand to watch you shoot Jake in the ass," she said to Charlie and I shook my head, not appreciating her adding to the mental images in my mind.

Carlisle smiled at me and his eyes were full of amusement. He was too proper to verbally enjoy Charlie shooting Sam, but I could see he enjoyed it none the less. "Rosalie will take care of your face now and I'll come later to see how you're progressing."

"Esme is making breakfast," he said to Charlie.

Charlie looked to me and I gave him a little wave.

"You should go eat. I'll be fine with Rosalie."

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and Rosalie gave him a small smile. "I'll make sure she's okay," she assured him and he relented, leaving the room with Carlisle.

Rosalie sat beside me, as I was still lying down, and took the bandages off my face. I was too terrified about the possibility of being permanently deformed to move or say anything as she looked and touched and checked over the right side of my face.

"Would it be too uncomfortable to sit up?" Rosalie asked and I shook my head a little. She helped me move and I rested with my legs hanging over the side. She did another full examination of my face, now that gravity could take effect.

When she was finished, she gave me a small smile. "Despite you not being able to phase, you are still healing quickly." She held up a small mirror. "Do you want to look?"

I stared at her, fearing what I would see. _What if I looked like Emily?_

_Or worse?_

"It's okay; we can wait." Rosalie turned and I grabbed her arm.

She seemed to get it and lifted the mirror. I closed my eyes before I could see myself and I could feel my hands shaking. When I opened my eyes finally, I just stared.

In disbelief, I reached on hand and felt the places that had been crushed with careful finger tips. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"You fixed me," I whispered in awe.

There was nothing but a small line of stitches and bruising and a little swelling that spoke of what had been done to my face. I was so relieved and grateful, I just started crying.

* * *

"Seriously Seth; if you don't stop hovering, I am going to kick your ass."

It was Saturday afternoon and I was getting exasperated with the continual attention I was getting from him and the rest of the Cullens. It was already bad enough that Charlie was staying with me around the clock, but to have all eight of the Cullens and my brother waiting on me hand and foot; it was overwhelming.

Embry was around too, but he stayed at a respectful distance. In a moment of peace while the Cullens hunted and Seth was gone, he had apologized to me, making sure to let me know that he didn't expect me to accept it and certainly didn't expect me to be friends with him again; but he just wanted me to know he was sorry.

I didn't hate him; hell I could barely blame him for doing nothing while Jake beat me down. I had been a heinous bitch to him in the past and it wasn't like anyone in either pack made it easy to be him. In a way, Embry was a lot like me. We both struggled to know why things were the way they were and where we fit in to everything.

They hadn't come out and said anything specific, but from both him and Seth, I got the feeling that there was a lot of rage towards Jacob, Sam and any of the wolves who thought in the same way.

It made me wonder how things were going to go, once the high tensions and emotions settled down a little. It had only been forty eight hours since the "beat down", so I doubted everything would be back to normal for them anytime soon.

"I'm not hovering Leah," my brother said and scowled. "You almost died and now you're being stubborn by not letting us take care of you."

I rolled my eyes. I loved the kid and he was only trying to make sure I was okay, but my arms weren't broken. I could hold my own glass up to drink. "Let's make a deal; okay?"

He looked skeptical for a second, so I gave him a well-practiced stare. He nodded quickly. "Okay, fine."

"I'll hold my own drinks and I'll allow you to carry me down the stairs."

He sighed. "Fine. But you're only saying that because you know you're not going any further than this bed."

I gave him a little smile. _Exactly._

"Do you need anything else?" He asked solicitously. I sighed again in exasperation.

"Yeah; could you not talk to me like I'm your grandmother in a nursing home? Geez; yes, Jake beat the shit out of me, but it didn't cause my brain to suddenly stop working. If I need something, I'll yell at you to get your ass up here. Now, go play video games with Emmett and pig out on the mountain of food that Esme keeps making for you and Embry."

He looked at me for a second and then gave me a huge smile. Leaning over, he hugged me as best as he could without causing me any pain and stood back up. "Oh man, I am so happy to have you yelling at me. It freaked me out that you've been all quiet and sweet since you woke up. I've just been thinking that something really bad was going on and no one would tell me."

I chuckled a little and shook my head. "I'm fine Seth, or I will be. Just give me enough space to breathe."

He nodded eagerly. "So you don't mind if I go eat and play games?"

"No, just tell Emmett to turn the volume down before I come down and smash his TV. It's making my head hurt to hear those guns over and over."

The sentence wasn't even completed before the sound of the video game was muted and I laughed. "You don't have to turn it off completely," I said, knowing they could hear me. I had a feeling it had probably Rosalie who had muted it.

"Hey." Seth stopped at the door and looked back at me. "Could you see if I have any pineapple ice cream real quick?"

His eyes got really big at my question and I glared at him. "Did you eat all the ice cream I had in the freezer?"

"Um, maybe. I don't know for sure though." He actually looked scared and I sighed.

"It's fine, go on. I'll get some later."

He left quickly and I relaxed against my pillows. The water stopped running and I smiled; wondering how Charlie was enjoying his shower alone. He hadn't ever used that particular shower without me in there with him.

A moment later, he cracked the door and looked out and I smiled fully.

"Coast is clear," I told him and he crossed to the door, locking it with only a towel around his waist.

"If you need to check in at the station or anything; don't feel like you can't leave me for a little while," I told Charlie as he dressed. He didn't respond verbally as he pulled his clothes on.

When he was finished, he sat on the side of the bed and looked at me critically. "I'm not going to leave you when you're hurt."

I smiled at him, touched by his loyalty to me. "Thank you," I told him sincerely and he leaned down to touch his lips to mine. When he pulled back, I kept my eyes closed for a second. It wasn't that I didn't want him here with me, but I really needed to find something out and I was hindered with him being here.

"You do realize though that there are ten adults that will wait on me hand and foot while you take a quick trip into town and you could grab some clothes too."

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

My eyes widened in surprise that he was so astute and he chuckled. "I'm just kidding. If you really think you'll be okay, it would be good for me to check in with Henderson and make sure everything is going okay. Plus, these are the last clean clothes I have here."

Esme would do his laundry for him no problem; hell Bella probably would too, but I doubt that had even crossed his mind.

I smiled at him. "I'll be okay," I assured him and squeezed his hand lightly. "I'll miss you," I whispered so he would know I wasn't trying to get rid of him.

He touched my face and smiled. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

I nodded. "Yes; two Pineapple Coconut Haagen Daz, and then at least four cartons of ice cream so the boys will leave mine alone. Anything with candy bars or chocolate; they're just pigs."

He chuckled. "Okay. I'll be back in a few hours."

I waved at him and closed my eyes as he left the room. I would wait until I heard him drive away.

It seemed like an hour until I heard his cruiser start up and crunch down the driveway.

"Hey," Rosalie said and I looked up to see her standing next to me. She smiled. "Edward said you wanted to talk to me."

Now that she was standing right there, my stomach clenched and it felt like someone was standing on my chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking concerned. "If you don't want anyone else to hear, don't worry. They all went out for a run with Seth and Embry. Only Emmett is right outside the house on guard."

I shook my head mutely and looked at her as I felt my eyes water. This was too hard. I pushed myself up with my good arm and she immediately helped me to sit upright. Sitting at my side, she took my hands in hers with a worried look.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Her voice was just a whisper and I bit my lip trying to stem the urge to cry.

"I heard someone say…" I stopped and swallowed, trying to remember who had said it. "I was kind of out of it still, but I heard everyone talking."

She nodded. "Okay; what did you hear?"

"Renesmee told Jacob that I was…" It was too hard. I couldn't say the words. "That he ki…" I was starting to hyperventilate and tears spilled unheeded down my cheeks. I saw recognition in Rosalie's eyes and she looked feral with anger for just a split second before she masked it.

"Was I really?" I asked, not being able to actually voice what I had obsessed over for the past twenty four hours.

She closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. "No," she said quietly, looking at me again. "You were bleeding and I asked Carlisle if you were. Renesmee thought my question was a fact and she freaked out."

I nodded, relieved yet at the same time still feeling heartbroken. Thinking I had been pregnant and Jacob had killed my baby had been so devastating that I had not been able to bring myself to ask Charlie about it. But knowing I hadn't been was still devastating for some reason.

Rosalie hugged me for the second time that day. "I'm sorry," she said and rubbed my back. Her cool hand felt good on my always burning skin.

"I just," I said helplessly and she nodded.

"I know." She looked pained and somehow I knew she did know. "If you had been, I would have killed Jacob."

It would have destroyed me if I had been pregnant and Jacob had killed my baby. But knowing that I wasn't, set off some kind of perverse hormones in me and now I was crying because I didn't have the proof positive that I was capable of having a child.

Rosalie turned and scooted up against the headboard. I laid on her shoulder because it was like an ice pack on my still healing face.

Without anyone nearby to intrude on our minds, we just talked comfortably for a little while. Our strange relationship wasn't something we advertised to our family on either side, but Emmett knew all about it already. I wasn't sure how either one of them kept it secret from Edward though.

I felt tired again after an hour or so and Rosalie stood, laying me down on the pillow.

"When Charlie gets back, can you make Emmett stir my ice cream to soften it?"

She chuckled and stabbed me quick with pain medicine. "Sure. He needs something productive to do anyway."

"Please," we heard from the yard below. "I'll be plenty productive kicking the boys butts at Black Ops."

She left the room and I slipped under the effects of tiredness and narcotic.

* * *

"_Welcome back Leah. Although I trust this is just another temporary visit."_

_I smiled at the fun-loving face of the speaker and smiled; my face surprisingly free of pain. "Yes, I won't stay."_

_She nodded. "Well, come on then. We don't have much time and there's someone I want you to see before you go."_

_I followed her, looking down at my body to see my long human legs running in stride with her, a white doeskin dress brushing my thighs and ending with a fringe at my knees._

_She stopped in a clearing that was like the best movie set of a Native American village and smiled at me._

"_Come," she motioned and I followed her slowly through the tipis and small huts. There were little bronze skinned children calling out to her and she answered in kind. To the young men who bird called and made remarks, she rolled her eyes and put them in their place in Quileute and somehow I could understand every word which was spoken._

"_Halepwi!" A small boy dashed around a huge Tipi and dove into her, hugging her around the knees. She laughed and knocked the top of his head playfully._

"_Watch your head, little man. You will split it open like a gourd one day." He didn't go on with his play like most of the children we had seen, but rather followed us until we stopped on the far side of the field. There were several traditionally dressed me sitting around a fire and sitting with his back to me was one man who stood out like a sore thumb._

_In this picturesque picture of a traditional Quileute village, a stocky man sat on a log in a cotton ball cap and denim overshirt. He laughed and spoke with the men sitting in the circle with him and I took hesitant steps towards him, not really believing my eyes._

_The men facing my direction looked at me silently, with shrewd eyes and the man dressed in casual modern attire turned to look up at me. He smiled widely and stood, reaching out his arms. _

_I felt my knees buckle under me and he caught me as I fell, hugging me tight._

"_Dad?"_


End file.
